


分分秒秒

by yuki_on_the_wall



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 169,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_on_the_wall/pseuds/yuki_on_the_wall
Summary: 彭昱畅X张子枫  化名同人  现实向彭昱畅→冯彧张子枫→蒋雪松





	1. Chapter 1

01   
台北的夜空星光闪烁，一辆深灰色七人车在高速公路上飞驰，车帘拉得严实，有经验的狗仔肯定能看出这是一辆艺人常用的工作车。  
车里，冯彧抱着胳膊，黑色的鸭舌帽盖住了大半张脸，在平稳前进的车子里迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
这不能怪他，他可是刚刚在杭州拍完戏就往台北赶，妆发都是在机场才有时间卸的。  
因为脸嫩而演了七八年的高中生，28岁这年总算能演大学生了，冯彧捧着剧本美滋滋研究，却发现这是个患有阿斯伯格症的数学天才——尽管智商上是天才吧，但外人看起来还是个小孩子。  
冯彧哭笑不得，不管他把自己折腾成一百五十斤的胖子，还是瘦得颧骨高耸的皮包骨，观众对他的评价永远是“少年气”，“眼里有星光的男孩子”。  
不过被人称赞“少年”总比人批评“油腻”好，冯彧乐天知命，他不是科班出身，纯粹是喜欢演戏才踏入了这一行，能够被肯定，被喜欢，他已经心满意足了。  
至于连续第三次金马奖最佳男主角提名，他也乐呵呵地在媒体前自黑“就算陪跑我也挺开心”。  
本来为了赶新电影的拍摄进度他还打算不来了，结果被经纪人杰哥——杨杰，冯彧大三的时候，他把他拽去拍了一个注水网剧跑龙套，阴错阳差让冯彧当了演员的大学师兄，后来干脆当了他的经纪人，冯彧都喊他杰哥——揪着耳朵埋怨，“你能不能向你妹妹学习一下？！”  
唉，我妹那是天才童星，多年老戏骨，我怎么能跟她比嘛……  
冯彧带着些微的委屈和认命的骄傲，极好地完成了拍摄戏份，赶上了飞机，第三次参加的金马奖颁奖典礼。

“看不见你的笑我怎么睡得着，你的声音这么近我却抱不到……”

“小彧，小彧！”  
“……嗯？”  
“到酒店了。”  
杨杰把半边身子都滑了下去的自家艺人提溜了起来，蓝牙耳机从冯彧耳朵里掉了下来，杨杰捡起来，听到了里面传来了十多年前的老歌，脸上皱出了吃了两片柠檬的褶子，“还听周杰伦啊？”  
“这歌真的好听啊……”短暂睡意朦胧后，冯彧清醒过来，换了一副“你目光短浅”的鄙夷语气，“周杰伦是经典好不好！是能跨越时间的你懂不懂！”  
“啧，我什么都不懂，那我取消外卖订单了！”  
“哎哟，杰哥你今天看起来真是特别的俊朗帅气，怎能不让台北的外卖小哥欣赏一下你的翩翩风度呢！”  
冯彧这人，一怼就怂，一怂就哄，他一边笑出两行白牙赔罪道歉，一边还不忘霸气加单，“再加两卤蛋呗？”  
“……冯彧你还走不走红毯了？！”

红毯是要走的，但卤蛋也不能不吃，在酒店安顿下来以后，冯彧快速把宵夜解决了，便在杨杰不准打游戏的三令五申下乖乖睡觉。  
临关机前，微信弹出了一个对话框，没有文字，只有一个摇旗呐喊的小女孩的表情包。  
冯彧笑了，用自己当表情包的明星不少，但把自己小时候最胖的模样当表情包用的女明星，可真的就他妹妹一个了。  
冯彧有一个异父异母的妹妹，她叫蒋雪松，是个五岁就有单人电影海报的天才童星演员。五年前，二十三岁的冯彧在戏里演了十六岁的蒋雪松的哥哥。  
然后他就真的有了一个妹妹了。  
手机屏幕上那个脸颊胖胖的小女孩，还是跟五年前电影里一样为他竭尽全力地加油呐喊。冯彧笑笑，却是回复了一坨便便，也不等对方表达愤怒生气，就关了机，拉过被子蒙头睡去。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
翌日，已经第三次来的冯彧对流程已经驾轻就熟了，预祝酒会，记者采访，红毯留影，官方访谈，他的团队也趁着老板把自己收拾得人模人样，抓紧时间拍了一辑影帝大片外加各种福利视频，好歹挽救一下他明明长了一张流量美少年的脸却不知为何朝着谐星方向一去不复返的悲催人设。

“小彧，这是你第三次被提名金马影帝了，今年有信心能获奖吗？”  
“我挺自信的，水平稳定，继续陪跑~~”  
记者不怀好意的问题被冯彧的自黑化解成现场一阵笑声，冯彧在众人的笑声中端正了一下神色，才认真回答道，“提名本身就是一种肯定，我很知足，能够被权威的电影节认可三次，说明我没有偷懒，对得起大家的喜爱，那就行了。”

从出道开始冯彧给自己的定位就是演员，但为了宣传电影而上了综艺节目以后，在一溜儿的高腿长、恨不得出场都自带花瓣背景的流量小鲜肉里，被气球吓得直往角落里缩，偷偷往嘴里塞面包结果被主持人抓包噎得满脸通红的冯彧成了整个节目的开心果，摄影师跟主持人都爱给自带搞笑buff的冯彧带镜头，踏实真诚毫无偶像包袱的性格反而让他爆红了；

而就在大家都以为他是个搞笑担当以后，一个金马奖最佳男主角提名让大家好奇万分，纷纷打开了冯彧的提名电影——还是个小众到除了北上广深就根本没有排片的艺术电影——而电影里那个内心阴暗纠结，眼神犹如深渊万丈的少年，从外貌身材到言行举止都与那个乐呵呵傻笑的开心果冯彧判若两人，让观众惊呼“这不是换脸演技，这是换人演技”。

好像是为了呼应这个赞美，这次冯彧提名的电影叫《大圣》，尽管有那么一点蹭孙悟空的热度，但影片讲述一个小时候被火烧毁了面容的男孩从悲伤愤怒，竭嘶底里到妥协接受，和自己和解的过程，最后他勇敢面对社会的异样目光，追求自己的理想，成为了出色的舞蹈演员，现实而励志。为了拍摄冯彧每天都要花三个小时做特效烧伤妆，拍摄完后他都看不惯自己没伤痕的脸了。

然而称赞归称赞，冯彧的戏路——至少在大部分人眼里看来——其实是挺窄的。他天生一张娃娃脸，当年23岁演16岁的高中生都毫无违和，连蒋雪松都以为他只有十八九岁；如果他演校园片是足够吊打一众青春偶像的演技了，但要是跟老戏骨们对戏，就总感觉年纪太小了，冯彧也开玩笑地说过最希望自己能好好谈个恋爱，不要老是演早恋，连吻戏都没一场。

笑点有了，采访点有了，冯彧本以为已经掀过去了，不想那个记者扔出来一个更不怀好意的问题，“那雪松今年没有提名，你觉得她是哪方面疏懒了吗？”  
无论再过多少年，冯彧都做不到体谅台媒那处处给艺人设坑的访问方式，他脸色一沉，连语气都冷了，“我妹今年只拍了一部电影，后期剪辑还没完成呢，你是在哪里看到的媒体粗剪版吗？下次请我一起看，好给你判断一下我妹有没有偷懒？”  
冯彧的口吻仍然是轻松调侃的，但记者们都沉默了一下，那个被反诘的记者噎住了，呵呵干笑两声，便闭嘴不再说话了。  
杨杰抬了抬手，掩着嘴向团队里专门负责文案的助理茉莉悄声道，“马上联系营销号，发一个‘我的妹妹只有我能欺负’的通稿，写小彧为了保护雪松怒怼记者，快去。”  
“知道！”  
茉莉立刻闪到洗手间去联系工作，这边冯彧已经摆拍完几个姿势，起身告辞，往谢绝媒体的颁奖礼前的宴会大厅走去。等媒体都被甩在后头了，他才向杨杰说了句“谢谢哥”。  
杨杰回他一个“啧”，“还不知道你妹控嘛。”  
冯彧还是笑，“怎么还有人不控我妹的吗？”  
“哎？我居然无法反驳？”

从小活跃大小银幕的蒋雪松是家喻户晓的“国民妹妹”，观众看着她从乖巧活泼的女孩出落成亭亭玉立的少女，还品学兼优，以全国第一的成绩考上演艺学校，这么多年专心拍戏从不炒作，演技过硬，外貌出众，实在很难不让人打心底希望这样美好的女孩子一辈子幸福快乐。

宴会谢绝媒体，都是影艺圈里的人在应酬交际，演员，导演，兼职，编剧，出品人，音乐总监……冯彧环视四周，才发现自己竟然也到了和过半数人都合作过的地步了。  
就算脸能骗人，但真的是老了啊……  
“小彧？……小彧真是你啊？！”  
“……静姐？！”  
冯彧正感慨自己年岁渐长，便听见一个久违的声音从侧边传来，扭头一看，却是很久不见的张静贤导演，那年他和蒋雪松拍的电影就是她的手笔，是个擅长拍摄亲情题材的治愈系，“好久不见啊静姐！你的新片我看了，好感人啊！”  
“我也看了你的片子，都快认不出你来了。”张静贤轻轻搭着冯彧左右打量，仿佛在看自家亲戚的小孩，“长大了啊，有男子气概了。”  
杨杰还没吐槽，冯彧就自己先笑出声了，“哎哟，静姐你这就虚伪了，我连个正经恋爱的戏份都没拍过呢，哪里来的男子气概？”  
“谁说男子气概只能通过谈恋爱表现了？”张静贤给他理了理领花，“你还记得静姐的话吗？”  
“记得是记得，可我还是不太明白。”冯彧挠挠发尾，有点不好意思，“我去请教过别的老师，他们都说我没心没肺……”  
“哈哈，没心没肺挺好的，这样你就是空的，能装下更多东西。来，到这边来，我介绍高宝影业的人给你认识……”

张静贤在四十出头的时候接到了一个工作，开拍一个以兄妹亲情为主题的喜剧片，女主角很快就敲定了蒋雪松，但哥哥的角色她却迟迟没有决定。整个娱乐圈十六到二十岁的男演员她都见过，他们都积极地表达自己想要参演的愿望，并且都有着数量可观的粉丝和话题吸引力，无论她选择谁，和国民妹妹蒋雪松搭档都必然能刷爆各种榜单。  
可是张静贤却很清楚背后的原因：他们是第一批被戏称为“小鲜肉”的男明星，很多都是童星出道，到十七八岁了，正是转换路线的时候，可是拍爱情片恐怕粉丝一下子接受不了，那么，从受宠爱的弟弟变成照顾人的哥哥，无疑是锦上添花，既摆脱了小男孩的印象，又扩大了粉丝受众，一举两得。  
可张静贤不希望她的“哥哥”是这样的人，她问蒋雪松，你希望自己有一个怎么样的哥哥？  
蒋雪松小鹿儿似的眼睛缓慢地眨了一下，她说，我想要个姐姐。  
张静贤当下心中一动，才发现被称为国民妹妹的蒋雪松其实是个独生女，五岁入行，十一年的时间里，大多数日子她都在剧组里，和比她大二十多岁的叔叔阿姨演父女母女，连个闺蜜都没有，比起一个也许会给她招来几千万粉丝讨厌的异性男演员，她也许真的更希望自己能有一个和她说说心里话的姐姐。  
“我们去看电影吧！”  
当时，张静贤只是单纯想要安慰一下神情落寞的小女孩，才会随手买了最近的一部青春校园片；而蒋雪松也只是感恩张静贤的体贴关怀，才没告诉她她下午其实还有课，偷偷请假了和她一起去看电影。  
那个电影叫《百鸟朝凰》，讲的是一班热爱传统民乐的孩子追逐梦想的故事——那是冯彧第一次担纲男主角的电影。  
电影散场的时候，蒋雪松把票根好好地放进了钱包里，“静姐，那个哥哥长得挺舒服的。”

“静姐，我到那边打个招呼，回头见。”  
那个长相舒服的男孩给递来了一杯香槟，张静贤才发现自己手上的酒杯已经半空了，冯彧自然地给她换了一杯，还递上了餐巾纸。  
张静贤有点恍惚，明明冯彧的外貌都没怎么变化，还是那样笑容舒朗眸光如星，却不知道为何触动了她作为一个导演的敏感神经，她愣了愣，手停在半空，直到冯彧歪了歪头疑惑地“嗯？”了一声，她才笑了笑，接过纸巾印了印嘴角，微笑道，“好，回头见。”  
冯彧复又展开了让人舒心的笑，他点点头，转身往《大圣》的导演何益丰走去，“丰哥！”  
“哟，小彧！我还以为你赶不上了！”  
“我这么优秀的男人怎么会赶不上呢！”  
目光不自觉地追随过去的张静贤听到这，醍醐灌顶：冯彧已经完全是个体贴温柔，而且还有实力逐鹿顶峰的男人了。

预祝酒会过后，明天便是正式的颁奖典礼，何益丰提议剧组去横扫台北出名的夜市小食街，冯彧眉开眼笑地答应，向哭笑不得的杨杰炫耀般地嚷嚷，“杰哥，你看这是导演的邀请，我不能不去的嘛！你别这个样子，吃下去的东西得消化两三天才看得出来的，我今晚吃多少都不影响明天上镜的！”  
“你还记得你明天要上镜我已经感激流涕了！”杨杰捏着他耳朵吼，“吃吃吃，尽管吃，今晚回来跑十公里！”  
“……这么熟了打个五折？”  
“十一公里！”  
“好好好，我回来就跑，六公里不带休息地跑！”  
冯彧扔下一句话便欢乐地和剧组溜出去了，杨杰拉也拉不回来，只能恨铁不成钢地向茉莉诉苦，“你看看他像二十八岁吗！我都觉得我在照顾一个八岁小孩了！早晚会把我逼成老妈子！”  
“哈哈哈，老板不是只有三岁吗？”茉莉想起网友剪辑的“冯三岁”视频，顿时笑到上气不接下气——被气球，虫子，乌龟，鸭子，还有各种各样“这有啥好怕的？”的东西吓到惊慌失措花容失色的冯彧活脱脱就是个傻乎乎的幼儿园小孩。

冯彧的确是个易惊吓体质，其实他没有特别害怕什么，但是只要一个东西冷不丁地冒出来，那不管是啥他都会吓得原地起跳，二十岁的时候会被人说很可爱，但他都二十八了，再这样恐怕会惹来黑子黑他幼稚不成熟没担当，是以杨杰这两三年里很少给他接综艺节目，偶尔为宣传电影上综艺，也都挑那些有从冯彧入行开始就很照顾他的金牌主持许令坐镇的节目，让他离观众远一些，保持新鲜感。

可惜杨杰操碎了的老父亲心意并没有同步到冯彧脑子里，他换了一套悠闲服，戴上帽子，连个口罩都没戴，就跟剧组出门了，留下杨杰跟几个助理为他准备明天的事宜，他正和茉莉斟酌通稿字眼，便接到了一个陌生电话，他警惕地接了，但眉头在听到对方说第一句话时就舒展开了：  
“请问找谁啊？……哦，雪松！你怎么换号码了？……你哥出去作死了！”


	3. Chapter 3

“丰哥，说好的横扫小食街呢？怎么成了下馆子啊？”  
来晚了的剧组成员在出门前接到了信息，说改成在某有名海鲜馆子集合，匆匆改变方向，不禁发出疑问。  
“这馆子也很有名的，放开点，一样吃一样吃！”  
“说是这样说，但扫荡食街和下馆子的感觉还是不同的嘛！”  
“都怪小彧，口罩也不戴一个就出来了，我们没走两步就围住了！”何益丰用力拍了冯彧屁股一下，冯彧还笑眯眯地给大家倒茶，“你小子能不能有点明星自觉了？”  
“我以为在台湾没人认识我啊！”冯彧挠挠头发，“没想到还能有影迷了，嘿嘿~~”  
“哦，丰哥，他说你票房造假！台湾票房都两亿了还说没人认识他！”  
“啥？！我没有！我不是！你胡说！！！”  
冯彧的性格就是特别让人想要欺负，同剧组的工作人员被他逗得笑成一团，冯彧恨自己长不出来十只八只手把他们的嘴都捂住，只能双手合十，耍宝求饶，哥啊姐啊地嚷嚷一轮，何益丰才揉揉他脑袋，让大家别逗他了，赶紧点菜。  
“真的，丰哥，我真的没想到！”席间，冯彧一边啜着小龙虾，一边还是忍不住解释，“我第一年来的时候，认出我来的那个人还是江西的老乡！我以为就算认出我来的也只是一两个人，没想到有那么多人的！”  
何益丰笑得有些无奈，这孩子自己都不知道他在五年间的进步有多么让人惊讶——大概这就是有个天才妹妹的映衬，所以一直都觉得自己不过尔尔的悲哀吧，“小彧，你要相信自己，也要相信我们这些找你拍戏的导演的眼光，你真的进步了很多，你现在是值得这些关注的，所以啊……”  
“所以？”  
“所以你以后还是戴个口罩吧！”

冯彧心满意足地吃了一顿大餐，看看手表，才十点不到，反正也得饭后一小时才能跑步，他干脆就在附近便利店买了个医用口罩，戴上帽子，把自己遮得只露出一双眼睛，慢慢走回酒店去。  
年尾的台北夜晚满是游客，冯彧想起他第一年被提名金马影帝时，颁奖典礼前一晚，也是这样在街头漫步；不同的是，那时候没有什么人认得他，他连帽子都没戴，两手插在裤兜里，就这样从街头走到街尾，花枝丸炸豆腐肉粽子甘蔗水，跟趁着暑假来旅游的大学生一样，塞得满嘴油光，满心喜欢。  
哦，还有一个不同，那时候他身边还有蒋雪松，才十六岁就已经提名最佳女配角的她，两年后还提名了最佳女演员，却是完全意识不到自己有多优秀，满脸欢欣崇拜地跟在他身后，举着手机一路直播，说自己在和最亲爱的哥哥逛夜市，在镜头前也毫不忌讳地和他亲密地挽手同行，直说如果他得奖了她会大哭，好像她才是他经纪人似的，倒是对自己的提名毫不在乎。  
冯彧以前觉得那些到处认妹妹的男人都是渣男，又没有血缘关系，平白无故地和一个女孩子那么亲热，怎么可能一点想法都没有，不过是看不上人家又舍不得放手，或者暂时没机会下手所以占着位置罢了，都是套路——  
然后他就真香了。  
蒋雪松年纪很小，艺龄却是冯彧的两倍，冯彧得知自己要和她拍一个兄妹亲情喜剧时，满以为对方一定相当成熟，即使不会世故圆滑，但融合入戏应该也是很快的，但是第一天见面时，他就发现自己想错了。  
尽管冯彧也没资格说别人，但蒋雪松的确比她在镜头前看起来还小，不是身段脸容的问题，而是神情——明明在戏里她是那么的专业，演好人能让人怜爱万分，演反派能让人脊背发凉，就是一言不发也能从眼里透出千万句内心戏，怎么镜头之外，她却是那样怯生生的呢？  
“你好，我是蒋雪松，多多指教。”  
穿着oversize暖粉色长袖T恤的蒋雪松几乎比他矮两个头，才到他胸口，她礼数周全地向他打招呼，微微鞠着躬，却偷偷地抬眼看他。  
而冯彧只看见她半藏在袖子里的手紧张地绞在一起。  
“你好，我叫冯彧，从今天起，我就是你哥！”冯彧往后一步，半弯着腰，一手盖在她额头上揉得她刘海凌乱，“不仅演戏哦，现实中我也会把你的零食吃光，零花钱用光，揪你的辫子，翻你的书包，妹妹，你准备好接招了没？”  
蒋雪松本来就不小的眼睛更是瞪得圆滚滚的，她愣了那么几秒钟，没有声音地笑了起来，眉眼弯弯。  
跟漫画人物似的，冯彧彼时没有什么新月如眉的浪漫想法，他只是在想原来现实中真的有笑起来眼睛就变得弯月一般的人。  
再后来，他才发现，原来那种只想保护她，她将来会是谁的女朋友或妻子都无所谓，只想当她最坚强的后盾的感情，也真的存在。

吃饱了特别困，冯彧一边散步回去一边揉眼睛，脑子转速大概只剩下平常的三分之一了，连接电话都慢了两拍才发出了一个“喂？”  
“哥！”  
一声“哥”吓了冯彧一个激灵，困意全无，“老妹啊，你可吓死你哥了！”  
“谁让你把我拉下了！”隔着电话冯彧都能想象得到蒋雪松现在的样子，她肯定是噘着嘴，气鼓鼓地把小鼻子和眉心皱到一块，像只短耳茶杯兔，“杰哥说你又去夜市逍遥了，你可别喝酒，小心别人对你意图不轨！”  
“我就是盼着别人对我意图不轨啊！”冯彧笑着取下口罩的一边耳挂，“小女孩别管大人的世界……你下戏了吗？”  
“没，今天围读剧本呢，对了，你很喜欢那个作家南河，我见到他真人了！”  
“咦？南河老师不是不喜欢过问改编小说的事情的吗？我听说他从来不管编剧改编得怎么样的啊？”  
“他不是来过问剧组的，他说是来看看我的~羡慕吧，嫉妒吧，啊？”  
冯彧对蒋雪松的幼稚显摆哭笑不得，装出敷衍的语气顺着她的话头接下去，“是是是，你哥现在都面目全非花容失色了，你可继续炫耀吧，明天热搜就是冯彧黑脸走红毯，疑似对金马奖不满了。”  
说到了正经事，蒋雪松立刻换了一副鼓励的语气，“哥哥，我已经问南河老师要了一整套作品全集的签名了！你要拿奖座回来跟我换哦！”  
“那你可能要帮哥哥保管几年了……”  
“哥，”蒋雪松打断冯彧慵懒的调侃，“我相信你可以的，我真的觉得你可以。”  
“……我到酒店了，待会还有十公里要跑呢，先不说了，你也早点睡吧。”  
冯彧挂了电话，重新把口罩戴上，两手插进兜里，低着头快步走进酒店。  
“嘿，这么早回来？”杨杰看见冯彧还有点惊讶，“我还以为你要跟他们续摊呢？”  
“我是想去的啊，可我不是惦记着你吗？”冯彧嘻嘻笑，一边插科打诨一边把帽子口罩眼镜都摘下来了，“我先去换身衣服，待会就跑步。”  
“小彧？”杨杰感觉冯彧有些不对劲，“怎么了？”  
“啊？没什么啊，就吃饱了有点困，不说了，我先洗把脸。”  
冯彧一会儿说换衣服一会儿说洗脸，杨杰拉住他，“你怎么了，神不守舍的？”  
“没事，就是饭气攻心嘛。”冯彧反手拍拍杨杰的肩膀，走进了洗手间，却又回过头来，装作漫不经心地说道，“明天的通稿跟之前的差不多就行了，你们也早点睡，别琢磨了。”  
“……小彧？”  
“唉，我还是不洗了，跑完步再说。”  
冯彧挠挠头发，换了条运动裤就往酒店健身房跑。


	4. Chapter 4

冯彧刚出道第二年的时候当过一档美食综艺节目的常驻，朴实简单又憨厚好笑的他迅速成了整个剧组的团宠，两个月下来把他喂胖了二十斤，看着自己都要接不上戏了的圆脸，他把心一横狠命减肥，从那以后体重都维持在130斤以下。  
跑步的操作最简单，只要不是拍大夜，冯彧每天都跑步，跑步的时候可以把脑子完全放空，全由身体做出机械反应，大脑也随之分泌各种激素，燃烧脂肪还消解压力，冯彧觉得这可太划算了。  
但今天他怎么跑，脑子里都还是被一句话塞得满满的——你对你这次拿奖有信心吗？  
第一次提名的时候，他是真的不在乎，那时候他才24岁，跟他一同提名的全是四十岁以上的家喻户晓的前辈，能跟他们的名字同时出现在提名榜单上就够他在梦中笑醒了；  
第二次提名，他有些小得意，彼时他已经凭着勤奋和天赋得到了业内和观众的普遍好评，明明才26岁，可是跟比他大十五岁，家里影后奖座多得没处摆的女主角演忘年恋却是一点也不输排面，而角色也十分有挑战性，他把少年对于成熟女性基于幻想的倾慕，发展于误解的深情和最后幻灭时崩溃扭曲演绎得淋漓尽致，连女主角都说要是自己年轻十岁可能会爱上冯彧，那年大家都看好他，却不想大热倒灶，一个被称为天才童星的十四岁男孩得了奖。  
那时候，他都忘了自己在多少次采访里回答过“你如何看待这次与金马奖失之交臂？”的问题了——谎话说多了，就会当真，冯彧笑嘻嘻地说着自己是专业陪跑，说着说着，自己都快信了。  
可是蒋雪松一个电话，又让他想起了自己听到颁奖嘉宾说出别人名字时的感觉。  
也会服气评委的决定，也会衷心认可别人的演技，也会实在地鼓掌祝贺，也会认真地思考自己还能怎么提高——  
但就是还是有一丢丢的不甘，遗憾，和无力。  
跑步机上的数字显示出了“10 km”，冯彧放缓脚步，发了一条“健身打卡”的微博，便回到房间去，洗完澡以后再拿起手机来，却发现自己那条健身打卡莫名其妙上了热搜。  
怎么回事啊，他健身打卡都坚持了五年了，早就被粉丝吐槽成只是“确认生存”，怎么还能上热搜啊？  
冯彧诧异地登了小号窥屏，才发现原来是蒋雪松给他点赞了还转发了一句“哥哥冲鸭！”，于是蒋雪松的粉丝全都冲过来给他刷祝福“哥哥加油！”了。

这声来自蒋雪松粉丝的“哥哥”可真的不容易。  
蒋雪松甫出道就备受触目，十四五岁的时候就已经被圈里各大名导感叹“她将会是一代巨星”；冯彧虽然也是刚出道就被肯定的实力派，但这个实力跟天才还是差得有些远，蒋雪松刚刚开始戏里戏外都亲昵地喊冯彧“哥哥”的时候，她的粉丝中有颇多人认为是片方为了炒电影话题而故意给她捆绑冯彧这个“哥哥”，不以为意；但后来影片下映了，蒋雪松依旧经常在采访中眉飞色舞地提到“我哥怎样我哥怎样”，粉丝自然不会去怪一个十五六岁的小女孩，便直把矛头指向冯彧，说他明明比蒋雪松大七岁也不会避嫌，电影过去那么久了还不会保持距离，利用蒋雪松的单纯天真云云。

冯彧没有理会——要是理会了，无论说什么都是对蒋雪松的伤害。

但蒋雪松的倔劲儿却发作了，明明在临近高考了，还特意抽了一个月时间，和冯彧一起去录制一档名叫“陪我再一次长大”的综艺节目，陪着他把小学初中高中大学直到出道的城市都走访了一遍。  
是人都知道这是蒋雪松以实际行动回应那些抹黑冯彧的言论，她在节目最后还写了一封信，说“谢谢你陪我长大，以后就换我陪你吧”——在娱乐圈里这样真诚纯洁的感情简直像珍宝一样，蒋雪松的粉丝也十分触动，自动“清理门户”，把“你可以不喜欢冯彧，但如果你黑冯彧的话，请你不要自称雪松的粉丝”当作版规一样严格执行，节目播放完以后，连蒋雪松的粉丝都开始叫冯彧“哥哥”了，曾经有人戏称如果做个统计，他们两个人的粉丝重叠率一定高达99%。

冯彧刷了两页更新，“蒋雪松为哥哥金马奖打气”已经开始衍生各种话题，营销号也开始蹭热度，重发他们五年来的点点滴滴，借感叹“老天欠我一个哥哥/妹妹”来赚转发量了，他觉得有点无聊了，便退出了微博，打算刷两集新番就睡觉。  
微信却是显出一个红点来，还是他可可爱爱的老妹，给他发了一张黑不隆咚的照片。  
啥啊这是？  
冯彧无可奈何地下载了原图，拉进P图软件里使劲提高亮度，才看清楚了这是一张他的背影照片，他在一潭烂泥里坐着，垂在身侧的两手攥成拳头，仰着头看向只有一两点星光的夜空。  
那是他在拍摄《大圣》时的杀青戏，蒋雪松那天刚好来探班，他要拍大夜，蒋雪松很耐心地搬个小板凳在一边等着。  
冯彧那晚在那泥潭里滚了五个小时，一遍遍地演绎着觉得自己身处泥泞但仍向往星光的角色。嘶吼，哀鸣，嚎哭，啜泣，苦笑，麻木，他在那五个小时里死去活来了无数次，让平日故意忽略的人间恶毒和刻薄在他心中碾过一次又一次，把他所有的尊严都打碎，脊梁都折断，像垃圾一般扔进这一潭烂泥里——  
然后他把这压抑的怨怼悉数释放，在夜空中嘶吼出沐火重生的决心，把骨头一块块粘回去，把自己重新塑造成一个站立的人，一个可以站得更高的人！

导演喊“这条过了”的时候，冯彧的脑子还是麻的，他浑身力气都使不上来，软绵绵地瘫坐在一滩泥水里，他两眼有些失焦，暮秋时分的夜风吹在身上，冷冰冰的。  
蒋雪松哭着冲了上来给他裹上大毛巾，比工作人员还快。冯彧发了一会儿呆，才被她呜咽的哭声给唤了回来。  
“……哭什么呢，傻瓜。”  
冯彧满身泥水，却还是捏了捏蒋雪松的鼻子，蒋雪松哭着鼻子说“我不知道”，一头扎进他怀里，把自己也弄了一头泥泞。  
“嘿，绝对是被哥哥我的绝世演技征服了！我跟你讲，你可不要太羡慕了！你哥毕竟是百年难遇千年一见的完美男孩，拜倒在我脚下的女孩那是一摞一摞的~~唉，怎么还打人了？”  
后来冯彧没心没肺地开了好一会玩笑，蒋雪松才止住了眼泪，一边扣他脸上的伤痕妆一边捏他胳膊，冯彧叽叽呱呱地喊疼，完全从大圣的角色里抽离了出来，又是那个开心果冯彧。

蒋雪松从来没有发过这张照片，也从来没有说起过自己去探班的事情，冯彧以为她是觉得自己哭了很丢脸，也就配合着绝口不提了。  
那这个时候她给他发这张照片，是为了给他打气吗？  
冯彧看了这张照片好一会，忽然觉得拿奖不拿奖都无所谓了——他的付出，已经被他最在乎的人肯定了，其他人的认可也只是锦上添花，没有也不可惜。  
本来被塞得满满当当的脑子一下清空了，冯彧感觉自己像是入了一回戏，现在抽身出来了，如梦似幻。  
“老妹啊，”冯彧没头没脑地回了一条语音，“还是你厉害。”  
“？？？”蒋雪松回了一个三脸懵逼的表情，但冯彧没打算解释，他按掉了屏幕亮光，钻进被子里安安稳稳地睡了过去。  
还是你厉害，轻易就能把我从一直窥探，试图模仿的黑暗深渊边上拉回来。


	5. Chapter 5

“欢迎大家收看本届金马奖现场直播，现场由华乐TV为你全程直播，本届金马奖被称为死亡角逐，从男女主角到导演编剧，无论台前幕后，奖项竞争都相当激烈，全是本年引爆话题的热门电影，我们可以看到第一组剧组已经开始进场……”  
冯彧和《大圣》剧组在红毯入口处候场，除了杨杰在场边照顾，他的团队其他工作人员都先一步进了场，在关系席上等候，茉莉支着手机看网络直播，小助理橙橙犹豫了好一会，才向茉莉问道：  
“莉姐，老板说通稿跟以前一样是什么意思啊？他是觉得自己还是没有希望拿奖吗？要是他拿了我们怎么办啊？”  
“橙橙，你要记住一句话，等待最好的，准备最坏的。”茉莉敲了敲手机壳，“做我们文案的呢，要有几手准备，我可是准备了四个版本的通稿，无论出现什么结果都能好好地应对过去。”  
“四个？不就是拿奖跟没拿奖两个情况？”  
“哦，昨天杰哥没跟你说吧……那你等着吧，正好可以学习一下如何应对突发情况。”

冯彧和剧组一起走过红毯，进入会场，阶梯状分布的半圆会场，他坐在了第八行左右的位置，前面三行是评委，四到七行全是拿过好几次奖的前辈们，再往后就是他这种新力军了。  
冯彧五年前在这里坐着的时候，只有蒋雪松年纪比他小，但第二次来的时候，跟他同龄的，甚至比他小的新人都已经长起来了一茬，现在，他一路走来已经被好多任叫“哥”了。  
长江后浪推前浪，可惜他这个前浪都没登过顶峰，就要被拍死在沙滩上了。  
“小彧，不要怀疑你自己。”何益丰好像是看出了冯彧的慨叹，他拍拍他的肩膀，“你演得很好，真的很好。”  
冯彧笑笑，“没事，我已经拿到奖了。”  
“嗯？”  
“各位亲爱的观众，各位尊贵的评委和来宾，欢迎你们！”  
台上的主持人已经上场了，冯彧和大家一起鼓掌，掠过了何益丰的疑问。何益丰也没追问——此刻众人最关心最紧张的都是颁奖结果。  
金马奖每三个奖项为一个环节，环节之间有十来分钟让大家休息走动，过去了两个环节，最佳剧情长片短片，动作设计，视觉效果男配女配，六个奖项颁发完毕，屏幕上亮出了休息时间的倒计时，冯彧才伸了个懒腰，何益丰起身去跟一个迟到的观礼老友叙旧，他有点无聊，便拿出手机来，果然就看见了蒋雪松发来的一串信息：  
“走红毯的西装挺帅！谁给你搭配的？”“紧不紧张？期不期待？”“镜头扫过来了！你别发呆啊笑一笑！”  
冯彧忍不住发笑，这可是现场直播，难道她想让他被镜头抓住正在玩手机这么不尊重大会的镜头吗？  
“录着呢！给你哥哥留点面子！结束了回复你。”  
大会屏幕上的倒计时还剩十秒，冯彧把手机放回口袋里，主持，评委，嘉宾和观众都像训练有素的士兵，在倒计时归零的一瞬间热烈地鼓起掌来，好像那中间休息根本没发生过，冯彧第一年来的时候还觉得非常新鲜好奇，现在就只觉得这是一项传统，是每个资格出现在这里的人都心照不宣地遵守的传统。  
适逢金马奖六十周年，表演环节也极尽美善，邀请了享誉国际的美声天后Kelly Tang献唱主题曲。唱歌只有KTV水平的冯彧听得直发愣，还在感叹“这音域真的是人类能唱上去的？！”的时候，颁发最佳男主角奖项的嘉宾，获得过四次最佳女主角的资深女演员何心雨已经在随着歌声拉开的纱幔中款步上台了，会场里一瞬归于寂静，从影几十年的何心雨和Kelly Tang 聊了两句天，便把话题自然过渡到了提名名单，大屏幕上随即按序播放出五位入选者的精选片段。  
冯彧看见“入选者 冯彧 入选电影《大圣》”的字眼时不由得挺直了腰背，大会节选的片段正是他那段在泥潭里的片段，时隔一年多，冯彧中间也拍了两部电影了，再次看见自己演绎的角色，竟真的有点“恍如隔世”——于是，他反而能更理智地以一个局外人的身份去审视自己的表现。  
好样的，冯彧同学，你比之前更棒了。冯彧默默地拍了拍知道心口，我真的有在进步，这就够了。  
“看过了这五位演员的表现，我充分理解到了大家把今年称为‘死亡角逐’的理由了，”Kelly Tang以惯有的夸张语气惊讶道，“大家都那么出色可怎么选啊？最想死的应该是评委吧？”  
会场一阵轻笑，冯彧知道镜头肯定会逐一掠过五位入选者，他想起蒋雪松的提醒，也放松了神情，让自己融入这轻快的笑声中。  
“可以说评委们为了这次的评选是要死去活来了，”何心雨作为一个前辈，言语沉稳而厚实，“但这是好事，说明我们华语电影越来越多精品，也有越来越多出色的演员了。我有三年没有来金马奖了，这次看到了更多新鲜的脸庞，真的是深感安慰。”  
“那事不宜迟，我们来看看第六十届金马奖的最佳男主角，会是一张熟悉的，还是鲜嫩的脸庞呢？让我们一同揭晓——”

颁奖音乐和热烈的掌声同时响起，会场入口处，尽职尽责的保安拦住了一个迟到的观众，“小姐，大会直播时不允许走动，请您稍后，这个奖颁发完了就是幕间休息……”  
“可是我哥拿奖了！”刚刚在车上换了礼服梳了头发，助理还追在身后给她整理头发的蒋雪松一手紧紧握着发烫的手机，一手指着正往台上走的熟悉的背影焦急得原地蹦跶，“我求求你！我刚刚从机场赶来的！我会很安静不会入镜的！求求你让我进去吧！”  
“大会有大会的规定……你看二楼就是媒体席，你也不想让大家觉得你哥有一个这么莽撞的妹妹吧？”  
保安大哥深谙艺人重视名声的特点，蒋雪松果然安静了下来，可是她听见冯彧的声音说了一句“谢谢”，又开始蹦跶了，“那我不进去，我，我就站在这个门口，远远地看我哥行吗？”  
“这……”  
“我求求你，我真的真的很想看我哥哥拿奖！”蒋雪松双手合十，一双圆圆的小鹿眼睛急得泪光迷蒙，“他很努力的！他一直以来都非常努力！我很想很想见证他拿这个奖！我，我……”  
“好了好了，别说话了，你就站在这里看吧。”经验丰富的保安大哥不怕耍大牌的明星，但要是苦苦哀求的话，也是没几个人能抵得住能上大荧幕的美丽容颜的，他让了让位置，把一个瞭望凳让给了蒋雪松，“站上去看吧。”  
“谢谢你！”个子娇小的蒋雪松也不顾形象了，小助理扶着她让她站到了瞭望凳上，蒋雪松从那高高的楼梯挡板中冒出了一个小脑袋，正正好可以看见舞台——冯彧有点迷茫，好像如梦初醒，不相信自己拿奖了似地，他机械化地感谢了一轮工作人员，忽然就顿在那里，张了张嘴，却没说出什么来，兀自低头傻笑。  
全场都跟着笑了起来——这就是冯彧的感染力，他从来都是那么生动灵活，笑了哭了，都能牵动你同样的情绪。  
“不好意思，我忽然不知道该说什么——”冯彧挠了挠发尾，抬起眼来，还是那个让人直呼可爱的少年模样，但有些独特的光芒终究在他眼中绽放了，停住了，永不褪色，“我没想过自己能拿奖，完了团队通稿得重写了，嘿嘿……”  
会场又是一阵忍俊不禁，评委席的女性都不仅说了好几句“太可爱了”，蒋雪松垫着脚看向台上，笑得眼睛都弯了起来。  
可是下一刻，她的笑容就凝住了——她看见冯彧摸了摸“最佳男主角”的奖座，眼中漫出了平静的温柔。  
“我这样说有点奇怪啊，但是我现在挺希望我妹在台下的。”冯彧的目光从奖座转移到了台下观众，他的嘴角依旧噙着爽朗的笑，但那笑容里多了一分“少年气”不足以形容的暖意，“众所周知我妹是个天才演员，最年轻的影后，大家都会问，小彧小彧你有这么一个妹妹会不会自卑，其实我一点也不自卑，我只是想要成为一个配得起她的哥哥。今天我做到了……那妹妹啊，你答应送给我的南河老师作品签名全集也该发货了，记得把快递单号发给我啊，谢谢！”  
轻笑声成了爆笑声，嘉宾评委都笑成了一团，冯彧在热烈的掌声中鞠躬下台，镜头也随之切换成摇臂角度，逐渐拉远，电视广告切入，准备现场中途休息。  
“哥！！！”  
却不想一个俏丽圆润还带着点儿哭腔的高声呼喊从入口处传来，会场上所有人都转过头去，正要回到座位去的冯彧猛地一愣，转身就看见蒋雪松像只雪纳瑞似地冲了过来，哭着鼻子往他胳膊上抽了两下。  
“诶诶诶！这不是应该是感动的点吗？！媒体朋友都等着拍照呢你打我？！”看见蒋雪松，冯彧是真情实感地开心，但想了想四周都是镜头，便换上了一贯的贱萌哥哥人设，他做了个很夸张的耸肩动作，又做个假装生气的模样，才哈哈大笑着张开两臂来，让蒋雪松给他一个结结实实的拥抱，“好啦好啦，回去再打，擦擦眼泪，有点女明星的自觉好不好啊？”  
“我说过你拿奖我会大哭的！我真的会哭的！没骗你！”蒋雪松抽抽搭搭抬起脸来，冯彧两手捧着她的脸，大拇指擦去她的眼泪，她扁了扁嘴，想哭又想笑，“你把我妆弄花了！”  
“是你自己哭花的又怪我！”  
“谁叫你说那些话惹我哭！”  
十五分钟的中场休息里，在场的嘉宾都抱着看热闹的心态看冯彧跟蒋雪松打闹，二楼的媒体一个个都把八倍镜往他们的方向怼，咔嚓咔嚓地拍下来了这“兄妹重逢”的场景。  
几乎同时，营销号也都收到了来自冯彧工作室的通稿“冯彧蒋雪松巅峰相会——陪你长大，为你登顶”，依旧是主打兄妹情的稿件，还附带了那张蒋雪松拍下来的剧照。


	6. Chapter 6

冯彧获得金马影帝的消息瞬间刷上了热搜第一，而蒋雪松不远千里特意赶到现场也让人动容。冯彧大大方方地搂着蒋雪松的肩膀自拍，发了个微博，又因为蒋雪松比他还激动地紧握着奖杯，便配了文字“我的奖杯被抢了！”，毫不意外的收获了一堆“妹妹要就给妹妹！别那么小气！”的搞笑热评。  
“哎，都是粉丝怎么就那么差别对待呢？”  
冯彧笑着把手机拿到蒋雪松跟前——颁奖礼结束后，一堆的媒体等着采访冯彧，蒋雪松安安静静地待在冯彧身边，一直到晚上十点了，两人才来到了一个餐厅包厢吃夜宵。  
蒋雪松微微抬起眼睛，咬断了嘴里的拌面，舔舔嘴唇，仔细看清了评论后，笑了起来，“我喜欢这个评论。”  
“啊？”  
“你以后会有更多的，这个就给妹妹玩吧！”蒋雪松读出了第二条热评，笑得眉眼弯弯，“你看，我就说你可以的，你还不相信我。”  
“做人还是低调一点好嘛。”  
冯彧有些不好意思，想要拿起杯子喝水掩饰一下，却被蒋雪松拦住了，“今天应该喝酒吧？”  
“你怎么能喝……哦，对，可以喝……”冯彧印象中的蒋雪松永远都是十六岁，话说到一半才发现时光已经过去了五年，他揉揉鼻子，低声自言自语，“你都二十一了……”  
“对啊，我都能结婚了！……嘻嘻！”蒋雪松兴冲冲地迸出了这么一句话，好像后知后觉地反应过来有些奇怪，便撒娇似地笑得更甜了一些，冯彧愣了愣，揉了揉她的头轻轻说了句“傻瓜”，便叫人去开红酒。  
“现在开红酒应该来不及了吧？”蒋雪松却叫住了杨杰，“杰哥，麻烦你问一下这边的香槟有没有五年以上的，有的话就开一瓶，没有的话就算了。”  
冯彧好奇道，“为什么要五年以上的香槟？香槟也看年份啊？”  
蒋雪松回过头来，一脸得意地向他解释道，“你不知道了吧，香槟年份如果不到五年，它的结构就比较硬朗，也需要通过醒酒来唤醒它的香味；但是五年以上的香槟就已经充分成熟了，不需要醒酒，所以要开五年以上的！”  
冯彧看过蒋雪松拍的所有戏，早就猜到了她是从之前拍的一部电视剧《品酒师》里学习到的知识，可他没揭穿她，还作出一个心悦诚服的表情，双手合十，“阁下真是见多识广，在下佩服佩服。”  
“你好假呀。”  
蒋雪松笑开了，一下打开了冯彧那拜佛似的手势，力度还不小，啪地一声打得冯彧龇牙咧嘴喊疼，明知道对方是装的，她也握住他的手讨好呵气，冯彧却装作发脾气不让牵，不知不觉变成了你捉我躲的抓手游戏。  
杨杰对他们这般幼稚的打闹见怪不怪了，他借着去给他们开酒的理由走出包厢去抽烟，过了一会，发了一条信息过来说没有酒，单已经埋了，他先回去了，让冯彧再聊一会就回酒店，别耽搁了明天飞机。  
“你明天几点飞？”蒋雪松问。  
“五点就得到机场了，我明天有三个采访。”金马奖结果一出，各家媒体都争相约他做采访，冯彧是个知恩图报的人，有那几个从他寂寂无名时开始就对他支持有加的节目，他一律答应。  
“嗯……那你再吃一口，我们就回去吧。”蒋雪松没说什么真辛苦别那么拼小心身体之类的话，她捧起碗来，夹了一筷子面条凑到冯彧嘴边，压着嗓子模仿杨杰的语气，“你真的只能吃这一口！吃完就给我跑步！”  
“还好意思说我，都是你害的……”  
冯彧一边说一边就接过筷子和碗，一口气不带喘地把整盘面条嗦了个干净，蒋雪松一边笑着看冯彧那风卷残云的吃相，一边倒了杯柠檬水给他清嘴：每次蒋雪松吃不完的东西她都给冯彧包圆，一开始是在录节目，她年纪最小，大家都给她盛很多，她吃不完又怕镜头拍到碗里剩下太多误会东西不好吃，冯彧便吃完了自己的就偷偷跟她换个碗继续吃，后来这举动被镜头拍到了，观众直呼有爱，蒋雪松才放开了，吃不完就往冯彧碗里挪，从节目里发展到现实，冯彧吃习惯了也没觉得有什么不妥，也就开开玩笑说他要跑步减肥都是蒋雪松害的罢了。  
但今天蒋雪松却略带认真地问道，“你确定真凶是我吗？没有其他嫌疑人？”  
“嗯？”冯彧不太明白，含着一大口柠檬水，鼓着腮帮子满眼疑惑。  
“……就是让你少吃一点，不要总是当包圆的！”蒋雪松眨了眨眼，往边上的纸巾盒抽了一把纸巾往冯彧脸上糊，挡住他的眼睛，“行行行，知道你减肥很难了，以后少吃别人的就好了，乖~”  
冯彧呜呜哇哇地嚷嚷眼睛被戳瞎了，蒋雪松也陪着笑，聊到助理的车在门口等了，才戴上了帽子口罩等伪装，上车回酒店去了。  
蒋雪松来之前就给杨杰打过招呼，让他瞒着冯彧好给他个惊喜，杨杰自然答应了，还帮忙订了酒店房间，还是跟冯彧同一家酒店的同一层——要是别的女明星，不管再怎么铁哥们也得避个嫌，但唯独蒋雪松是不必这样的，大大方方地展示“我们就是亲兄妹一样”才是最好的“避嫌”。  
“哥哥，那你早点睡，不要玩游戏了，真的别玩了。”  
“你真的cos杰哥cos上瘾了？”  
蒋雪松先到，冯彧在电梯里向她爽快地挥了挥手，说了句“晚安”就按了关门键。  
“哥！”  
“嗯？”冯彧一手按住正在合拢的电梯门，“怎么了？”  
“……晚安。”  
“……傻瓜。”冯彧没有出电梯，只往前伸了伸手，揉了揉她的头，便退了回去，任电梯门关上。  
锃亮的合金门板像镜子一样，映出了蒋雪松的一脸落寞。  
她的手机一直揣在兜里，可是直到刚才，她都没有勇气拿出来问冯彧这是怎么回事。  
冯彧的朋友圈里最新的一条还是昨天晚上发的“台北，我又来了”，而程怡萱在下面回复了“你抢我的卤肉饭什么时候还？！”  
程怡萱，冯彧出道八年里，除了蒋雪松，这就是最经常和冯彧出现在一起的女艺人名字，尽管两人都无数次澄清和对方就是哥们儿，完全没有男女朋友的想法，但两人年岁相仿，外形般配，站在一起就是偶像剧海报的画风，怎么澄清都像欲盖弥彰，CP粉日益壮大，随着两人靠近三十岁大关，弹幕已经全是“不然你们凑合凑合吧”了。  
当然也有冯彧和蒋雪松的cp粉，可是因为他们相差七岁，一开始蒋雪松还没成年，他们嘲讽为“邪教CP”，初时大家都会说“妹妹还小你们不要乱想他们就是兄妹”，蒋雪松觉得大家这次大家都护着她，她非常感动；但随着年岁增长，这个“兄妹”的标签却是越贴越牢固了。  
有时候，蒋雪松看着弹幕里一些正直路人教训邪教CP粉的言论——比如“情人会分手兄妹才是一辈子的”“磕兄妹能磕一辈子你们快醒醒”“都那么多年了爱情都变亲情了”——会用舌头顶着后槽牙，发出一声非常不乖巧的“啧”。


	7. Chapter 7

乖巧懂事是蒋雪松收到的最多的评价，但其实她也是有骄纵任性一面的。只不过从小拍戏，她习惯了在戏剧里释放自己的喜怒哀乐，关机下戏便进入情感省电模式，全心全意学习，补充理性的知识，合作过的叔叔阿姨哥哥姐姐看她下戏了也不像别的童星一样玩耍撒娇，而是躲在一边做作业，都觉得她听话勤奋，闲聊几句便不再打扰她学习，她安静低调地磨练演技和学问，不知不觉就过去十几年。  
冯彧是第一个不让她安安静静待着的人，蒋雪松第一天还带了作业去现场，第二天就放弃了，因为冯彧即使关机下戏了也一直围着她转，跟她说话，逗她笑逗她玩，她根本没时间做作业。  
蒋雪松知道他是想要让她尽快进入角色，把他当作哥哥一样熟悉起来，这样两人在演兄妹时才有亲切感，但她还是有些抗拒，于是在第三天，她有些生硬地对蹲在她身边跟她说最近有什么动画好看的冯彧说“我想自己待着，你能不能不要吵我？”  
也许是第一次这么直白地拒绝人，她紧张得喉咙发紧，音调也比平常高，在场的工作人员一听，还以为冯彧惹得她生气发火了，冯彧也愣住了，他慢慢站起身来说了声“对不起”，就走开了。  
完蛋了，这兄妹戏可怎么演下去？蒋雪松后悔得直揪头发，但话说出口了，她还能怎样？  
张静贤导演不动声色把兄妹两人的对手戏调到后面拍，先拍了和别人的戏份，蒋雪松一整天都在偷瞄冯彧，想找机会道歉。  
冯彧的状态很好，似乎没有被她影响到心情，专业的演员就是这样的，蒋雪松掐自己的掌心，蒋雪松啊蒋雪松，怎么你忽然这么不专业了呢？  
蒋雪松在心里想了很久该怎么道歉和解释，没想到却是冯彧先开口了，在导演喊收工以后，他拿着两瓶可乐走过来，坐在蒋雪松身边，揭开盖子递给她。  
这是以为她不能喝酒所以改成可乐版本的一醉泯恩仇吗？蒋雪松脑子里闪过那些电影桥段，她不敢不接，捧着可乐咕噜噜地喝了起来。  
冯彧一口没喝，他拿出手机，点开了自己的微博主页递到蒋雪松面前，指着只有四位数的粉丝量，调侃似地说道，“你看，我不红的，你不用担心。”  
蒋雪松呆住了：他知道了？！  
去年，蒋雪松和盛世娱乐的顶流小生钟皓拍了一个校园青春片，演绎朦胧暧昧的朋友以上恋人未满，却不想盛世娱乐急于让钟皓摆脱弟弟形象，自己炒作起了情侣话题，粉丝完全不能接受一向都是乖乖牌的弟弟忽然暗恋起了另一个小妹妹，盛世娱乐当即出来一个“知情人”，语焉不详地发了条微博“哪个十五岁的女孩不曾憧憬过这样一样男生，大家不要太苛刻”，把矛头指向了蒋雪松单恋倒贴，一时间数以百万计的辱骂嘲讽都涌向了她，她所有的社交媒体账号都被四位数的恶评攻占，没几天以后她就关闭了评论，删光了所有社交媒体上的信息，躲进了剧组，除了拍戏一律不接受一切的镜头——她是真的害怕，她从小就一心一意拍戏，没有专业的经纪人公司，只有妈妈在照顾她，就算后来组了工作室，但经纪人，助理，企宣，文案，全都是踏实做事的人，面对这毫不讲理的汹涌恶意，她只能闪躲。  
她躲了九个月，才终于在张静贤导演的苦心劝说下接了这个以兄妹亲情为题材的电影，可是在“谁演哥哥”的问题上，她还是有些后怕，。  
“如果我也跟钟皓梁博他们一样红，‘百鸟朝凰’的票房就不会那么差了。”冯彧像是没留意到蒋雪松的异样，他和她并排坐着，他并不是在以哥哥的身份来跟妹妹和好，而是以一个演员的身份在和另一个演员交心交底，“现在也一样，进电影院的人是来看你的，他们都喜欢你，不用担心。”  
“……你演得很好，真的。”蒋雪松稍稍转过身去，冯彧却仰面朝天，不让她看到自己的眼睛，“我就是看了‘百鸟朝凰’才想要跟你合作的。”  
“嗯？”  
“静姐和我一起看的，我当时就觉得这个哥哥长得很舒服，戏也演得很好，我就想如果你来演我哥哥的话就……就……”蒋雪松一急语速就快，刹不住嘴，真心话都说完了才开始害羞，赶紧别过脸去咕噜噜地喝起了可乐。  
冯彧回过头来，眸底星光闪烁，“你真的觉得我演得好？”  
“对……对啊，你演得挺好的，我还跟导演说这个哥哥戏演得真好，很舒服，不像演，像本人就是这样的。”见冯彧只关注自己的戏演得好不好，蒋雪松松了口气。  
“那你为什么不想理我啊？”冯彧眨眨眼，语气都委屈了起来，“我还以为你嫌弃我演得不好，拖你后腿了呢。”  
“不是，我不是这个意思……”蒋雪松垂下眼睛，长长的睫毛投下阴影来，挡住了她闪缩的眼神，“对不起……”我只是不知道该以什么样的界限来和你相处，才能既把戏演好，又不至于再面对一次那样可怕的遭遇。  
冯彧转正身子，对蒋雪松正色道，“我也要跟你说对不起，总是闹你，吵着你做做作业，但其实我这样做是有原因的……”  
我知道，因为你想让我尽快进入妹妹的角色，能跟你演出亲兄妹一样的亲昵氛围……  
“因为哥哥我不允许这个片场里有比我还酷的人存在！”  
冯彧猛地拿起那瓶没打开的冰冻可乐摁到了蒋雪松还带着婴儿肥的脸颊上，蒋雪松惊叫一声，一种压抑在心底里很久的情绪随着这拔高的音量一直往上冲，她根本来不及思考，抬手就往冯彧胳膊上“啪”地打了一下。  
两人都愣了一下，但冯彧不仅没有生气，相反，他笑了起来，就像一个使劲恶作剧只为惹喜欢的女生哭的幼稚小男孩，他“诶嘿嘿嘿”地绕着蒋雪松小碎步蹦跶，使劲摇了摇可乐罐子，咔哒一下揭开盖子就往她身上碰！  
“你死定了！！！”一旦打开了嗓子，音调就再也降不下来了，蒋雪松扑向冯彧，捉住他乱挥乱挡的手臂，狠狠地往他胳膊上打。  
“救命啊救命！杀人了！谋杀亲哥啊！”  
冯彧没心没肺嘻嘻哈哈或地叫嚷着，蒋雪松忍不住笑了起来，她看到其他工作人员都看了过来，她看到他们都在惊讶“他们什么时候这么熟了？”的目光，可是她完全没有停下来玩闹的意思，她追着冯彧满场跑，就像她真的是他的妹妹，可以这样向他任性妄为撒娇撒野也不必害怕被讨厌被抛弃的妹妹。  
冯彧杀青比她早，在他杀青的那天，她蹲在场外半天，张静贤导演让她去给哥哥送花，她抱着那束向日葵缓缓向他走过去，忽然有种想哭的冲动。  
戏拍完了，该抽身了，他不是她的哥哥了。  
冯彧的杀青戏是诀别父母的场景，悲伤的情绪还没有完全散去，但他还是对小心翼翼地跟他说“辛苦你了，恭喜杀青”的蒋雪松露出了一个笑，张开了双臂。  
在一堆摄影机面前，蒋雪松猛地把花塞到不知道哪个工作人员手里，用力地抱了上去。

“青姐，我改了机票，明天一大清早五点的飞机回来，麻烦你来接我了。”  
蒋雪松给仍然身在北京的经纪人打了个电话。  
“嗯？明天没什么安排，不用这么赶啊。”蒋雪青是蒋雪松的堂姐，她比她大十五岁，经常把她当女儿似的心疼，“多歇一会吧。”  
“可我哥赶啊。”蒋雪松不以为然，“麻烦你到时候带个咖啡，他下午还得做三个采访。”  
“好呢，你真是你哥的贴心小棉袄。”  
“嘘……不要告诉他，就说是你买的。”蒋雪松连忙叮嘱，“不然你辛苦点买十杯吧，那大家都有，不会显得很奇怪。”  
“……好吧，那你也早点睡了，晚安。”  
“谢谢青姐，晚安。”  
挂上电话以后，蒋雪青叹了口气：雪松啊，你这样冯彧是一辈子都不会明白的。  
可是哪止冯彧呢，就连她都是偶尔看见喜欢玩胶片摄影的蒋雪松满暗房里晒的都是冯彧的照片，才窥见了女孩转变成女人的那点小心思。  
当蒋雪松想演戏，全世界都会被她骗到。  
蒋雪青只是担心她会把自己都骗了。


	8. Chapter 8

冯彧回到自己的房间，脱掉西装外套，在床边坐下，发呆似地静止了好一会，才猛地往后一倒，在床上滚了两圈，获奖的激动后劲这才稠实真切地向他袭来。他朝空中挥拳踢脚了好几下，才翻转过去，趴在床上回复显示已经超过99的微信红点儿。  
很多都是来自朋友的祝贺，但冯彧第一时间找到了许令，郑重地回复了一句“谢谢你许老师，你什么时候有空，我一定要请你吃顿饭”，然后才群发了“哈哈哈哈麻烦挨个儿请我吃饭！”给别的朋友。  
许令并不是冯彧的老师，也没有教过他什么演戏的技巧，但从冯彧还是个十八线打酱油的综艺报幕员开始，这位全国数一数二的金牌综艺主持人就很照顾他，起初冯彧还因为听过许令包养小鲜肉什么的传闻而有所忌讳，但后来他发现许令对后辈的照顾是一视同仁的，不管是备受追捧的还是还在坐冷板凳的，他都会尽力照顾到，给每个人同样的参与感，无论镜头前后，绝不看人下碟，让毫无背景人脉的冯彧第一次体会到原来在娱乐圈里也有和利益无关的温暖。  
十来分钟以后许令回复了，“后天晚上吧，明天采访完了好好睡一觉，别把自己累坏了。”  
冯彧正想回复“好的，到时见”，许令又发了一句，“妹妹有空的话也一起来吧，我也想她了。”  
“说好了是我请你，下次再叫她吧。”  
蒋雪松赶到台北观礼，这兄妹情深得都瞬间攻占热搜三个话题了，要是回北京了还一直黏在一起行动就太过火了，而且蒋雪松的新剧就要上映了，这时候她该和剧里的男主角梁子晋互动营业才对。冯彧思前想后，还是婉拒了许令的好意。  
这次许令秒回，好像是早就猜到冯彧的回答，“那好吧，我们聊一聊。”  
冯彧一看“见面聊”三个字立刻弹了起来，正襟危坐地盯着手机皱眉：每次许令说“聊一聊”都意味着他最近有些事情在败坏观众缘，于是他出于好意稍微提醒，也不是说教，但是每次都把他从全网黑的危机中拯救过来。

比如，蒋雪松把吃不完的东西给他吃的这个小事情。作为艺人，冯彧知道自己应该时刻保持外形在一个标准上，避免胖瘦过度接不上戏，但为了综艺效果他还是一边说减肥一边风卷残云地把将蒋雪松的剩饭都吃光，专门提供“打脸”场面，他的“就吃一碗饭，但没说菜吃多少”也成了最让人发笑的点；  
但某一天许令忽然半调侃地说“小彧，我们来聊一聊，你这种在镜头前猛吃，回去就默默每天健身两小时的人，是不是跟小时候那些说自己没复习结果回去认真做题还考了一百分的人一样讨厌啊？”，冯彧愣了一下，许令就已经把他只在微信好友圈发的健身打卡截图发了个微博，他才后知后觉地发现原来有的人已经开始觉得他虚伪，一边说减肥一边吃的人设就跟现实中那些老说要发奋了结果还是躺着不想动的人一样，正从逗人发笑到惹人生厌蔓延了。  
冯彧从那天起就把健身打卡发到微博上去，让全部人都知道他每天如何挥汗如雨地把吃下去的能量消耗掉，在节目中的说辞也变成了言出必行的“吃完这一碗我明天跑十公里！”，路人的好感又纷纷回来了，“吃得多怎么了，小彧消耗也大啊！”。  
我最近都做什么了啊？！冯彧开始自我检讨了起来，他进《野火》这个组已经2个多月了，期间只接受了配合剧宣的零星采访，没有上综艺，客串了一集好兄弟程怡萱的时装综艺节目《变身女王》，其他时间他都躲在剧组里，直到颁奖礼了才出来的啊。

冯彧得奖的欢喜被许令的话泼熄了大半，他翻来覆去思考了好一会，迷迷糊糊地就睡着了，直到四点钟杨杰来敲门，才匆忙洗刷，往机场赶去。  
凌晨的机场不仅没有疯狂的追星族，连乘客也稀稀落落，冯彧口罩帽子都没戴，顺畅地值机入闸，他来到闸口附近，还有二十来分钟的空档，他刚想让杨杰去给大家买点吃的，就看见一个熟悉的身影在休息区朝他挥手。  
“哥！哥！这边！”  
“你怎么会在这？”这位橙色长袖T恤搭配深蓝牛仔裤的丸子头美少女未免过于眼熟，冯彧使劲揉了揉眼睛，那真的是蒋雪松！“你怎么也这么早？！”  
“青姐让我尽快回去，说有一个导演想尽快跟我见个面聊一聊，所以我就把机票改了。”蒋雪松把谎言说得流畅无比，“羡慕不，要不要沾一沾我的光跟我一起去？”  
“才不要呢，那你岂不是又可以名正言顺地揍我？”尽管国民度爆表，但其实正经算下来，冯彧跟蒋雪松只合作过那么一个兄妹电影，他们都知道不可能再演一次兄妹，但是演朋友的话他们的气场太亲密，演情侣，别说他们本人，连观众都别扭，于是“期待再次合作”的官方话语说着说着就五年了，但两人除了综艺节目都没再合作过了。  
蒋雪松就是知道冯彧肯定不会跟她去的才故意这么说，她笑眯眯地翻过这页，让助理把早就买好的早餐分给众人，两人说说笑笑，到点登机。  
“看个电影吧。”冯彧坐下就拿着IPAD开始选片，“看个什么好呢？”  
明明机票不是连座的，但众人早就心照不宣地把座位协调成冯彧跟蒋雪松坐一起了，她挨着冯彧的肩膀看片单，“我想看这个，去年奥斯卡的最佳影片，我都还没时间看。”  
“行，那就这个。”  
冯彧选好片子，两人便一人塞一个蓝牙耳机肩并肩地看了起来。杨杰咳嗽一下，两人前后左右都是他们的工作人员，大家识相地挪了挪位置，堵上了所有座位间能偷拍的缝隙和角度，确保不会有人拍到他们。  
如果你能一直保持天然，很大可能是因为身边有人在一直保护这份纯真。

台湾到北京，4个小时的飞行时间在一部电影跟电影过后的小型讨论会中很快就过去了，冯彧在飞机广播中解开安全带，随意说道，“待会我们走VIP通道。”  
走VIP通道可以避开大部分的接机粉丝——还有记者的镜头。蒋雪松心中了然，点点头，听从冯彧的建议，戴上了帽子墨镜口罩，从VIP通道离开。  
其实昨天蒋雪青知道蒋雪松要跟冯彧一起回来，就已经和杨杰通过电话，早就安排好了北京方面的接机工作。蒋雪松看着穿着荧光背心的工作人员尽职尽责地给他们开路，隔绝仍然各展神通试图靠近他们的媒体或是疯狂粉丝，默默地手踹在兜里，垂下头来跟着冯彧，亦步亦趋。  
她开始想念他还没有那么红的时候，那时候她还可以喊着他的名字冲上去抱他，牵他的手臂，靠在他肩上睡觉，可以一边一起逛夜市一边开着手机直播，向全世界宣布“他只能有我一个妹妹”。  
“妹妹。”冯彧忽然回过头来，“下雨了，小心摔。”  
蒋雪松猛地抬起头来，冯彧已经伸过手来，把她拉到了身边，纳进伞下，往停在VIP出口的摆渡车走去。  
雨水的声音轰隆隆地在耳边响起，阴雨把上午十点半的北京天空吞噬得一片昏暗，但蒋雪松的世界里，只有冯彧如同夏夜星光般明亮的眼睛，和他搭在自己肩上的手。

“你知道，就算大雨把整个城市颠倒，我会给你怀抱，受不了，看着你背影来到，写下我，度日如年的爱的离骚……”

右边耳朵里仍然塞着一个蓝牙耳机，蒋雪松知道，此时冯彧也听着同样的一首小情歌。


	9. Chapter 9

冯彧抵达北京以后就是马不停蹄的采访，第三家媒体的采访也完成以后，他连晚饭都没吃就回家倒头补眠了。杨杰也怕他熬坏了，向《野火》剧组请了一天假，让冯彧睡了足足十四个小时，醒来时已经是快中午十二点了。  
肚子饿得直叫，冯彧爬起来翻冰箱，但他最近都在剧组里泡着，冰箱里可以用“家徒四壁”来形容，他好不容易才从冰箱角落里找到了几根火腿肠，也不顾冻得冰，剥掉肠衣就嚼。冷冰冰的毫无肉味的口感让他打了个冷颤，不由得缩着脖子去烧热水。  
脚步挪到，却踢到了地上一个快递箱子——刚刚睡眼惺忪地没看见——箱子已经开封了，他一眼看见里面全是低油低脂的健身食品，能量棒啊坚果啊的，还有脱脂奶粉，他不管三七二十一，“唔啊”一下吐掉难以下咽的冰冻火腿肠，一边撕开一根能量棒大嚼了起来，一边烧热水冲奶粉。  
温热的牛奶抚慰了抗议的胃，冯彧这才有空看那箱子上贴着的快递单，收件人是杨杰，但放在他家又打开了，那应该是杨杰专门给他买的补给品。  
冯彧想杨杰真是太了解他这种放假就在家里躺着的性格了，他肯定是害怕他宅到等不及外卖饿死在家里所以才专门给他放了应急食品的。  
出道八年，杨杰就陪了他八年，起初他是读导演专业的，但毕业后总是到处碰壁，好不容易开个戏也只能半哄半骗地让演技生涩的表演专业的师弟师妹来演，结果越拍越不入流，他心灰意冷，想要改行当婚庆跟拍，好歹不愁生计——但就在这个时候他认识了冯彧。  
其实冯彧知道，上戏那么多俊男美女，他绝对不是最好看的，但杨杰就是笃定他会红，他甚至推掉了一个酬劳颇丰的商业广告拍摄，带着冯彧东奔西跑地试镜，极力为他争取到了一个大制作网剧的里的一个小角色，带着他一步步一点点地从十八线冲上三四线，逐渐工作室，发展了一班优秀可靠的工作伙伴，冯彧能有今天的成绩，杨杰至少有一半功劳。  
也许是昨天访问说了很多，冯彧也不由得陷入了过往回忆之中，他啜了两口牛奶，拿出手机来给杨杰发了个巨大的爱心表情——而对方回了一个巨大的黑人问号表情。  
冯彧笑了，也没解释是为什么，他三两口把东西吃完，就起身梳洗换装，把早就让茉莉订好的饭店地址发给了许令，收拾好心情跟状态，准备听许令的“聊一聊”。

“哎呀我的小彧，你真的太棒了！”  
刚一进餐厅包厢，许令就迎了上来，像抱儿子一样把冯彧搂进怀里连连称赞，“我就说过你是我们这些人里最有希望拿影帝的，我一直都很相信你！”  
“说这些话就太客套了许老师！”  
冯彧被许令称赞得又是害羞又是得意，以前许令在节目上半开玩笑地说冯彧是影帝候选人，别人只当是节目效果，可他记住了，对许令的照顾和赏识铭感在心，他回抱了一下许令，便和他一起坐下，聊天吃饭。  
“一个鸡一个鱼，一个汤，再来一盘面，差不多这样吧？”  
冯彧点了几个菜，问许令够不够，许令却皱眉道，“这不够你平常一半饭量吧？你现在这样子不用减肥了，多吃点，你看你这脸蛋都瘦没了。”  
冯彧却笑了笑，“我不是瘦了，是老了，脸上的肉就跑到肚子上去了。”  
“在我面前说老这个话题我就不爱听了啊。”许令捏了捏冯彧的脸，从前冯彧跟他一起做美食综艺节目时这一捏下去就是一坨软绵绵的肉，现在只摸到一层薄薄的肌肉了，“你现在在拍什么电影啊？需要你这么清瘦吗？”  
“嗯，是泉明导演的《野火》，讲一个非常可恨的人，他做事狠毒又不择手段，人人都讨厌他，都想弄死他，但是他却像野火似地难以扑灭，总能死灰复燃；但是随着电影的开展又会讲他是怎么变成现在这样的，最后呢，我就不剧透了，反正他在一个大是大非的事情上却选择了牺牲自己，死掉了。”  
许令听得入神，不禁感叹，“那你演得很压抑吧？”  
“难受是挺难受的，但是不压抑，因为他这样做都是有目标的，他心里也有一团不被人认可的火，所以不会觉得很压抑。”冯彧双手合十做个求饶的手势，“再说下去就剧透完了！泉明导演可是要杀了我的，许老师，就说到这吧，反正以后电影上映了我请你看！”  
“那不行，肯定得我给你贡献票房啊，到时我包场，请整个彩虹坊的节目组去！”  
彩虹坊是一档野炊型美食节目，主持和嘉宾每一期都在野外野炊，除了调料和油，其他食材甚至厨具都要他们自己想办法解决，许令一直是核心人物，冯彧是第二集开始加入的，后来蒋雪松也加入了，他们一起捉过鱼摸过虾，种过蔬菜插过秧，朴实勤劳看起来像是傻白甜的兄妹俩，居然压倒了一众选秀综艺里酷炫美帅能歌善舞的偶像练习生，人气急速飙升，带领彩虹坊的热度也不断上涨，各种代言赞助纷纷投资，最后反倒是那些选秀明星要到彩虹坊里蹭人气了。冯彧和蒋雪松在红了以后也没有抬高身价，无论多忙都抽时间参加录制，直到第六季，许令不经他们同意就在节目里拍板，说下一期不让他们来了，“除非你们把影帝影后的奖座拿回来，不然不许进坊门”，他们才心怀感激地退出了，专心拍戏，距今已经两年了。  
“我也很想彩虹坊。”冯彧由衷感叹道，“许老师，那下一季我可以回去了吧？”  
许令搁到嘴边的茶杯停顿了一下，他缓缓喝了口茶，才回答道，“小彧，我们来聊一聊这个事情。”  
来了！冯彧心里的小灯泡“叮”地亮了，他“嗯”了一声，挺直了脊背。  
“其实前年妹妹拿了百花影后的时候，就悄悄问过我，可不可以回彩虹坊了。当时我说要不你等等你哥，别急；但是其实这是借口，我心里有别的顾虑。”许令看向冯彧，略带忧虑地微蹙眉尖，“我怕她藏不住。”  
冯彧一愣，“什么藏不住？”  
“小彧，你要么是真傻要么是装傻，可我觉得我崽都能演大圣，野火这样复杂的人物了，绝对不傻。”许令眉头皱得更紧了些，“你没看见雪松打小看你的眼神就没变过吗？”  
“那就是说明她一直拿我当哥哥啊。”冯彧连连摇头，“我妹还小，又忙着拍戏，她都没时间好好地去认识别的男生，当她谈过恋爱以后就不会再这样粘着我了，她就是一小女孩。”  
“……小彧，你要相信自己，你非常棒，不管在什么方面，你都是能让我感觉当你的长辈是我的骄傲，我相信雪松也一样。”许令知道冯彧的性格，他把一切复杂的心思都奉献给了演戏，现实中的他只想要简简单单的人际关系，太迫切地让他面对只会揠苗助长，作为一个局外人，许令觉得自己已经说得够多了，其他只能让冯彧自己感悟，他用力地搭了冯彧的肩膀一下，向他表达自己的真诚，“我们都想要给重视的人最好的，可是有时候，可能对对方来讲，你就是最好的。”  
冯彧愣了愣，许令却打住了话题，翻开菜单来聊起了别的东西，冯彧只顾着应和，倒一丝没有思考太多，直到饭吃完了，在回家的车上，他才慢慢反应了过来许令的言外之意——他的意思是，蒋雪松从一开始就是喜欢他的，而且，这么多年一直都喜欢他？  
不不不，怎么可能，她十六岁就认识他了，他那时候都二十四了，就是一个高一学生跟一个都大学毕业了的社会青年，她怎么可能喜欢他呢？  
不对，应该说她肯定喜欢他，她自小父母离异，又是独生女，妈妈没有再嫁，一门心思服侍着她兼顾拍戏跟学习的生活，她的成长中就没有男性角色出现过，她对他是如父如兄的心态，是喜欢，是崇拜，是依赖，但唯独跟那灵欲欢悦的爱情无关。  
肯定是因为蒋雪松长了一双看谁都楚楚可怜的小鹿眼，才会让阅人无数的许令老师都误会了。  
冯彧拿出手机来看动画，想把乱七八糟的想法从脑子里赶走，但屏幕一亮起，就看见杨杰给他发了信息，“明天记得准时到剧组。”  
正好，冯彧也想找个人聊天分散一下注意力，“知道了，哥，你这么唠叨难怪找不到老婆！”  
“我是不焦急！”杨杰回了一个翻白眼的表情包——还是冯彧的，“零食别吃太多啊，虽然是健身的，也抵不住你一天吃半箱！”  
“你不让我吃就不要给我买嘛！”  
“谁给你买了，是雪松买的，寄给了我而已。”  
汽车一个刹车，冯彧差点掉了手机，司机诧异地看着后排鸭舌帽低压的小哥，说了声“到了，请手机付款，给个好评呗？”  
“好，好……”  
冯彧下了车，来到家门口，他忽然有点不敢进去——他怕看见那箱零食。  
付完了车款点了好评，退出付款页面后，微信里显示了一条来自许令的信息：  
彩虹坊随时欢迎你们回来，但我希望你能想好，你们是以什么关系回来。我会等你们的。

我会等你们的。

冯彧鼻子一酸，在这个越发复杂的世界里，总有一些人会永远像最初一样对待你，真心不变。


	10. Chapter 10

大幅黑色遮阳玻璃单面围绕着Fit Beauty健身俱乐部的大楼，从里面可以清晰看见北京舒朗的天际线，视野辽阔，而外面的人却看不见里面的情况，这样良好的私密性是为城中名人量身定做的。  
而另一个专门为他们提供的服务，自然是专业优良的教练了。上午十一点，已经有一拨客人在上早课了。  
“一二三四，呼——二二三四——吸——好，保持这个节奏——”  
“我不行了，真的不行了！”  
蒋雪松没坚持住最后一组动作，喘着气往后躺在了瑜伽垫上，垫子上顿时印上了一个湿漉漉的人形痕迹。教练一边指导她呼吸和拉伸，一边带些八卦语气问道，“怎么回事，平常可以连五组，今天才第四组？去了台北几天就那么累啊？”  
“也没有，就是偷懒没做你要求的那些动作。”蒋雪松乖乖认错，她把身体拉伸到放松状态，才爬起来喝水，“Katty姐，你上次介绍的那些健身零食挺好的，有没有比较好的健身饮料也推荐一下？”  
“有啊，我待会把链接发给你。”  
“谢谢Katty姐！”  
蒋雪松谢过Katty，就去洗澡更衣，赶回去工作室画图了——她在考大学的时候虽然是考的演艺学院，但她没有报考表演专业，而是选择了电影美术设计，从此进入了“报考一时爽，画图火葬场”的大学生涯，她今年大三了，得赶紧开始准备毕业设计了，不然把工作都累积到明年，她就可能要推掉所有工作只做毕设了，一年不参加拍摄对于一个在上升期的演员来说，可是需要很大勇气的。  
蒋雪松知道自己工作时间不固定，不想占用学院提供给学生的工作室，便在学校附近租了一个工作室，存放自己制作场景模型的材料和设计图，她还隔了一个暗房来冲晒胶片，这里是除了片场以外最让她沉迷其中不知世间飞逝的秘密基地，一有时间她就到这里来，一耗就是几个小时，今天也一样，她已经做好了准备在这里待到天黑。  
可是才刚开了电脑，手机就响了，她一看号码，却是一个陌生的号码，她很警惕地没有接，直到响铃停止了，对方又发了一条信息过来，“抱歉，忘了你的职业顾虑。我是导演专业的孟轩，想跟你谈一下合作毕业设计的事情，可否面谈？”  
孟轩？  
蒋雪松想了好一会，才想起了这个孟轩是谁：他是她两年前拍摄的电影的导演的儿子。  
人家说娱乐圈其实是人脉圈，这话一点不假，没有人脉关系的为了得到一个小角色四处碰壁，撞到头破血流的时候，那些有人脉关系的，哪怕还是个没毕业的大学生，也能找到百花影后谈合作。  
当然了，还是有人能凭自己的能力杀出重围的，比如冯彧，他就是什么人脉都没有，靠自己一步一步走上今天的巅峰……  
蒋雪松意识到自己又开始陷入对冯彧的崇拜之中，赶紧摇摇头把那些赞美都甩出脑袋。  
既然是毕业设计的事情，那跟商业合作没有关系，没有利益牵扯的事情蒋雪松不想麻烦蒋雪青，便回复了时间，约对方在学校里的餐厅见面。  
如果约在外面，被人看见了肯定说她跟导演儿子约会，约在学校里就可以正大光明说是学业合作了——蒋雪松现在已经不是那个会被网友恶评逼到自闭的小女孩，但她也学会了多想一步，才能保护自己和身边的人。

下午三点，蒋雪松来到了学生餐厅，孟轩已经在等着了。他虽然没有表演系的男同学英俊帅气，但比起很多灰头土脸地扎进拍摄之中的导演系同学，也算是把自己收拾得相当干净爽朗了，他一见蒋雪松便迎了上去打招呼，“蒋小姐，你好，我是孟轩，很抱歉突然打给你，没给你添麻烦吧？”  
“没有，就是有点突然，因为孟叔没跟我说过这件事。”蒋雪松礼貌地和对方微微点头问好，便坐下说话了，“你说的毕业设计合作是什么呢？”  
“对，我就是想跟你谈这个。”孟轩说着就拿出了一沓大概二十页纸的剧本原稿，“这是我想要做的毕业设计，是一个二十分钟左右的短片……”  
“对不起，我可能不能参加。”蒋雪松打断他，“其实我也可以要做毕设了，你也知道我的工作性质，我想我没有时间演出你的片子……”  
“不不不，你误会了，我不是要你演出这个片子！”孟轩说着，便翻到了剧本背面，上面是简单的演职员表，主演都找齐全了，“我希望你能做美术设计。”  
“美术设计？”蒋雪松一愣，她虽然演了很多年戏，但说到做美术设计，她还是学生阶段，“你怎么会想到我？你应该认识很多这方面的专业人士……”  
“是，我爸可以介绍业内人士给我，他们也都是经验丰富的，可是我不想要一个成熟的商业电影人。”孟轩说着，拿出手机给她看，却是她平时在社交媒体po出来的一些即兴之作，“我留意你很久了，我也看过你的这几年做的作业，我觉得你很有自己的风格，我觉得我们的想法融合一起能得到更多的催化结果，你比那些尽力配合导演想法的专业美术设计更适合现在这个阶段的我。”  
“……我可以先看看剧本再决定吗？”蒋雪松有些心动，但还没有信心能胜任。  
“当然可以，我发电子版给你吧！”孟轩喜出望外，“那我加下你微信？”  
“……嗯，好的。”  
蒋雪松犹豫了一下，点点头答应了，按下通过认证后，对方的头像让她愣了一下——那是她很久之前在没有公开的INS小号上发的一幅自己画的油画，是一双沾满泥土，青筋明显的手拿着手机玩游戏。  
“……我觉得这幅画画得很有意思，因为这手一看就是农民的手，但却在玩流行的手机游戏，它摆脱了以前那些画劳动人民的套路，觉得他们就该背朝天面朝土敦厚朴实，可是随着科技普及经济发展，就算在农村里也大把人都过上了跟城里没两样的网络生活，我觉得这位画家是真的用心观察过的，”孟轩看蒋雪松一脸意外，便认真地解释了一番，末了，他笑着反问道，“不知道我这艺术鉴赏，画家本人觉得能评几分呢？”  
“其实我没有想那么多，”蒋雪松却只是淡淡一笑，丝毫没有遇到知音的激动或欣喜，“我画的是我哥的手。那时候我们在做彩虹坊的节目……彩虹坊你知道吗，是一个户外烹饪节目，我哥在节目里什么都做，砍柴、烧火、搬砖、和泥、砌炉子、犁地、插秧、捉鱼、挖笋，你能想到的农活他都会做，他干完活就累了，也没怎么讲究，往石头上坐下就玩会儿手机游戏，但只要一喊就会马上去帮忙……啊，对不起，我说太多了，但我意思就是，我真的只是画了我哥的手而已，没想那么多。”  
“……嗯，看来是我做过度阅读了。”蒋雪松说着说着，目光已经离开了现实，微微往下垂着眼睛，越发眉目生光地说着冯彧怎样怎样，孟轩很清楚自己想要借此拉近关系的举动落了空，便大方承认了，“我还想着特意拿你一张旧画来打开话题，没想到起反作用了。看来了解一个人真的没有捷径可走！”  
蒋雪松摇摇头，“没有，我知道在见面时准备一些话题以免冷场是绅士风度的一种体现，总比两人尴尬地玩手机要好。谢谢你的用心，我会在两天内给你答复，我得走了。”  
“抱歉，打扰你时间了。”孟轩挥挥手，“我也不送你了，省得给你添更多麻烦。”  
“不会。”蒋雪松嘴上客套着“不会”，人却已经站了起来，快步往门外走，没几秒就消失得无影无踪了。  
这几年来蒋雪松一直都不缺追求者，毕竟她是女孩子，即使不积极不主动，男生也会对她发起追求，蒋雪松不胜其烦：难道告白不是两人已经充分了解过，相处过，经历过高低起落以后，终于尘埃落定，才会对对方许下的承诺吗，为什么根本没怎么相处过的人，都会向她表示喜欢她请给他一个机会交往？都不喜欢你，为什么要跟你交往啊？！  
蒋雪松有时候都不知道是自己的恋爱观有问题，还是别人对待感情太随便，她甚至悄悄问过许令，许令只是笑笑，摸摸她的头发说雪松到底是长大了一点，但还没有完全长大。  
出道早就有这么个问题，全世界都还是把她当小女孩，她十八岁也好，二十岁也好，甚至都到法定结婚年龄了，他们还都是把她当作没长大的小女孩。  
哆啦A梦拿出法宝来时的音乐响了起来，那是蒋雪松的手机着信音，她从忿闷的心情中挣脱出来，却是许令找她——真的是说曹操曹操到。  
【妹妹，我听雪青说你今天放假，有空一起吃晚饭吗，我在冰岛找到你想要的那个娃娃了，一起拿给你。】  
【好啊！谢谢许老师，时间地点你定吧，我都可以！】  
【那就来陪我煮饭吧，好久没跟你一起做饭了。】  
许令却回复了这么一条，蒋雪松心里明白许令是有什么想要跟她说，便一口答应了，回自己的工作室收拾了一下，便往许令家出发。


	11. Chapter 11

“雪松~~好久不见，好想你啊~~真是又变漂亮了~~”  
许令一见蒋雪松就笑眯眯地上前去拥抱了一下她，蒋雪松笑得眉眼弯弯，“别笑话我了，不都长一样吗？”  
“怎么会一样，女大十八变，肯定越变越好看啊，来来来，先坐下歇一会，我泡了奶咖，给你来一杯！”  
许令休息在家也没闲着，蒋雪松经过饭厅，瞥见了一桌子的面粉什么的，“许老师你在做面包吗，还是蛋糕？”  
“没有，跟你雷爸爸学做葱油饼呢，这不你哥喜欢吃吗？”  
雷天明是许令的多年好友，蒋雪松小时候拍过一个情景喜剧，演他女儿，八十集演下来，她就自然而然地叫雷天明“雷爸爸”了，她好奇地走过去摸了摸那坨面饼，油油的，“我哥那么容易发胖，别让他吃这些了吧？”  
“没所谓，反正我也不一定学得会~”  
许令一句玩笑话就把蒋雪松逗笑了，她脱下外套放下包，捋起袖子就一起帮忙了，两人说说笑笑，很快就做好了几张葱油饼，伴着奶咖就吃了起来。  
“雪松啊，我前几天跟小彧说了说你们回来彩虹坊的事情。”边吃边聊，许令趁着气氛轻松，随意说道，“小彧说他很愿意，你怎么想啊？”  
“我当然愿意！”蒋雪松两眼放光，一口热饼还没吞下去就猛点头，“是下一期开始吗？”  
许令没有回答，他只是看着蒋雪松笑，那笑容很是温柔，却看得蒋雪松的热切都慢慢冷却了下来，她忽然意识到许令的意图，垂下眼帘，默默地又咬了一口葱油饼。  
“你看你，我看一下你你都心虚，到时候天天跟着你哥玩儿，能瞒过镜头吗，别折腾后期剪辑工作人员了。”许令洞若明火的眼睛把蒋雪松的心思看得一清二楚，他轻轻叹口气，自己家孩子还能怎样呢，既害怕他们错过，也害怕他们犯错，“雪松，你有没有试过想要完成一个事情，比如画一幅画，忽然画着画着就怎么都画不下去，怎么看怎么别扭？”  
蒋雪松眨了眨眼睛，不是很明白许令这么问是为什么，但也诚实回答了，“当然有，有时候想把它重画一遍，可又舍不得前面的功夫。”  
“那你是怎么度过的呢？”  
“有时候是硬着头皮继续画完，有时候是先放下，做点别的回来再继续画。”蒋雪松意会过来，“您的意思是，要么我就鼓起勇气告诉他，要么就放弃？”  
“我是觉得要么你就坚持自我，不要管小彧什么想法；要么你就暂时先放一放，去看看外面的世界，成为一个更好的你，到时再去思考这个问题。”许令给她续了杯咖啡，“你还年轻，不用焦急。”  
“可是我怕他焦急，他二十八了。”在许令面前，蒋雪松也没有什么可掩饰的，掩饰也掩饰不过去，她的声音低了下去，怪委屈地呢喃，“我，我怕他真的去跟人相亲了……”  
“噗！”许令笑得几乎喷了一口咖啡，不知道是该好气还是好笑了，蒋雪松在懊恼冯彧不知道她的心意，可她自己何尝不是没察觉到被人嘲笑注孤生的冯彧把所有的温柔体贴都用到了她身上呢？“你管他呢！谁眼睛瞎了能看上他的，就你小女孩没见过世面！”  
“啊？不会啊，我哥挺好看的……”蒋雪松下意识护短，没发现其实许令取笑的是她，“对了，说到画画，许老师，我刚刚见了孟红导演的儿子孟轩，他跟我一个学校，导演系的，想跟我合作搞毕业设计，让我当美术设计。”  
“这不是挺好的吗，”许令点头称许，“你不是一直想要试试演戏以外的事情吗？而且这个也能帮助你演戏，就去试试吧。”  
“我是很想尝试的，可是，可是……”蒋雪松不是很自在，她感觉到孟轩对她有合作以外的意图，但她这么直白地说出来，又显得她很自恋，“我，我不知道自己能不能和他合作得来……”  
“雪松，你长大了，你应该明白什么是公私分明，你能和工作伙伴成为朋友那是很好的，但是和别人好好地完成一个项目，这是即使你很讨厌你的工作搭档也必须要完成的事情，因为这是工作。”许令半是鼓励半是教诲地向蒋雪松说道，“而且你这还没有开始跟别人合作呢就担心起来了，也许你们会很合得来呢？”  
再合得来也没有我哥好。蒋雪松暗暗腹诽，但她既然隐瞒了孟轩用她的旧画作头像的套近乎行为，也难怪许令只把他当做一个普通地需求合作的工作搭档来考虑。  
“既然有那么不可确定的情绪上的因素，那我们就撇开情绪影响，只看这个工作本身，”许令看蒋雪松仍是犹豫不定，心里猜到了八分——她肯定还隐瞒了一些事情，而那就是导致她明明很喜欢这个工作却不敢尝试的症结，“你自己好好想一想，就这个工作本身而言，你有没有对它喜欢到，无论出现什么样的消极负面影响，不管是飞扬跋扈的导演，捉襟见肘的经费，还是各执己见的创作理念，你都愿意为了呈现这个作品而忍受它，克服它？如果你的答案是肯定的，那为什么还要犹豫呢？”  
蒋雪松沉默了，眼睛撇向了挂在门口的包包——她在计程车上看了剧本，平心而论的确写得很震撼，在二十分钟里探讨“什么是人”这种庞大的命题，却没有泛泛而论，也没有煽情路线，更没有似是而非的哲学讨论，而是紧抓着“植物人”这个核心，通过植物人的家属，亲戚，朋友等身边人的态度来呈现答案和态度，看得出来编剧很受陈为军导演的纪录片《生门》影响。  
在这电光火石的一刹那，她已经完全不在意孟轩是什么想法了，她想要和编剧一起表达对生命的沉重思考，这比她个人感觉自在与否重要太多了。  
“其实你心里已经有答案了是不是？”许令看见蒋雪松的神情逐渐放松，眼神越发坚定，心中安慰——真是个一点就通的灵气孩子，他换了个轻松的话题，扯到了很快就要到来的合作，“那你可以安心地参加周五的‘快乐集结号’了吧？”  
“嗯，我会好好地表现的，争取接住三个你的梗！”蒋雪松使劲点头，“我和子晋哥哥说好了，到时候我会说两个梗，一个是他给我分享歌单，一个他会让经纪人给大家准备暖宝宝，营业一下，让大家觉得我们剧组关系很好。”  
“也不要说营业嘛，你们的确相处得挺好的，就自然地说出来就可以了。”  
尽管距离钟皓事件六年了，但是蒋雪松依旧很留意自己跟年轻男艺人相处时的言行举止，生怕又做错什么，只有冯彧能让她放松下来，于是记者们采访时也爱提到冯彧好让她生动活泼一点，多年以来，冯彧就跟背后灵一样出现在所有蒋雪松的采访中，许令早就察觉到了，但大家毕竟还是当她是“妹妹”，也没太大的不妥，但现在她已经21岁了，她和梁子晋还是演的情侣，这场合再扯到冯彧身上就招黑了。  
可是蒋雪松似乎不排斥“营业”，“我就是在营业啊，如果不是为了宣传，我根本不想告诉别人我私下都做什么，跟什么人来往。”  
“嗯？怎么了，我家妹妹什么时候变得这么神秘了？？”  
蒋雪松摇头，“我不是故意装神秘，只是我想把自己藏起来，我不希望别人看到我演的角色，却因为他们已经对我本人有固定的印象而出戏；而且我越长大，越发现自己其实只是傻，不是真的演技好。”  
“哦？怎么这么说呢？”许令虽然以主持出名，但演技也是广受认可的。  
“以前我拿到剧本，剧本说是什么我就相信是什么，可我越长大，就越觉得我代入不进去，有时候我还会跟角色吵架，觉得她这样做很傻觉得她怎么会这样做呢非常不合理，就要花更多的时间去说服我自己去相信就是有这么一个人，我就是那个人。”蒋雪松深深地叹了口气，“我没有我哥那么厉害，演一个人是一个人，他演大圣的时候我去探班了，他竭嘶底里地滚了五个小时的泥潭，我看着他那样，我觉得自己的心都碎了，他怎么能把一种根本不存在的人，一段从来没经历过的情感表达得那么好呢？我觉得我自己可能一辈子都演不了那么好。”  
许令也不禁感叹，“是啊，我经常说别人演戏走心，他演戏要命。他每次都把自己的内核拆碎了，不管冯彧这个人本来相信什么，他在演戏的时候就只相信角色所想，他把自己重新组合成另一个人，所以他每次杀青都特别难受，都得大病一场，杨杰说他是紧绷着放松了所以生命，可我觉得这是他告别这个角色的方式，他得让他‘死’掉，才能变回自己。”  
“对对对，他一杀青就生病，我还以为是他减肥减得凶猛才会这样的！”蒋雪松恍然大悟：每个演员都有抽离角色的方式，有的演员会去一段时间旅行，有的演员会把一件戏服带回家，而她则会在每次杀青后剪头发，换一个发型，可她没想到冯彧的抽离方式竟然这么伤身，可见他每次都为角色塑造付出了多少心血。  
“这也是我猜测而已，但是我之前跟他吃饭，虽然他还是挺精神的，毕竟才拿了奖，但人是真的瘦得我心疼。”尽管杨杰老说冯彧胖，但是快一米八的男人只有六十公斤，在平常人里绝不会跟“胖”字挂上关系，许令叹了口气，上镜的要求就是这么高，“也不知道他拍得怎么样了，等他是杀青了我让你雷爸爸给他熬个汤补补身体……”  
言者无心，听者有意，蒋雪松眨巴了一下眼睛，悄悄发了个信息——  
她发给了杨杰，问他冯彧什么时候杀青。


	12. Chapter 12

烈火燎原，触目所及都是鲜红赤橙的火光，天地间只有噼啪炸裂的声响，冯彧捂着口鼻眯着眼睛，艰难地往前挪着步子，跳动的火舌舔到他身上，烧灼着他干裂的皮肤，他想要大声呼救，但无论怎么张大嘴巴，枯焦的喉咙也无发出声音，再尝试两下，反被烟灰呛得直咳嗽。  
谁，谁能救救我啊……  
冯彧猛烈地咳嗽着，头晕脑胀，忽然看见前面有一个人的背影，他连忙跑了过去，喊不出声，便拍了拍那人的肩膀。  
那人回过头来，却是冯彧自己的脸！  
“啊！”  
冯彧吓得喊出了声，一下子坠回了现实，他睁开眼，虽然身上还是那样火热烧疼，但至少他没有深陷火场，只是发着烧窝在床上罢了。  
梦境太真切，冯彧醒来时四肢百骸都是疼的，好想被什么碾过一般，他往床头摸，摸到了水壶——杨杰早上来看过他，给他煮了粥还把水跟药都放在他伸手可及的地方——然而壶里早就空了，他只好起床烧水，等水烧开的时候，打开电视随便按了一个频道。  
频道正在重播“快乐集结号”，是蒋雪松和梁子晋去做剧宣的那一期。  
拿奖归拿奖，但对冯彧的工作没什么实质的影响，他回到剧组以后继续认真拍戏，又过了一个多月的神隐生活，根本没时间看什么节目，他揉揉眼睛，强打精神看了起来。  
“我和雪松以前合作过了，所以就省掉了默契培养这个环节，能很快进入角色的关系。”梁子晋是实打实的偶像实力派，跟蒋雪松已经是第二次演情侣了，在许令问他们剧组关系如何时，他自然而然地说起了老对手，“我之前在另一个剧组拍戏，拍外景，在那里的小店里看见了一个项链，我当时知道了我接着要演一个这样的言情剧可是我也不知道女主角是她，可我就是买了，我也不知道为什么，就是有这种感觉应该是她吧，这就是默契吧？”  
嘉宾观众都一同起哄，镜头也一下拉进了特写拍蒋雪松脖子上的一条古铜钥匙链坠的链子，许令却一下到了雪松跟前夸张地嚷嚷，“等等！这个牌子没有给我们台赞助费！不要给他们做广告！”  
“哈哈哈哈，原来是金主爸爸的硬广！”  
不管台上台下的人有没有把许令圆场的话当真，冯彧是感觉到了梁子晋说的是真话，他跟梁子晋也是玩得挺好的朋友，他不是那种有植入广告意识的人。  
冯彧觉得头更疼了，他关掉电视，把开水倒进杯子里，哈着气润了润嘴唇，又再把自己甩到了床上。

火……熄灭了？  
冯彧恍惚间又梦到了那片烈火荒原，但这次火焰已经很微弱了，四周只有一片厚厚的灰白火烬，斑驳露出焦黑的土。  
那个和他长得一样的人还在，冯彧看见他站在那里，脚边跳动的火苗一窜一窜的，似乎想要重新寻觅可以燃烧的物料，再次壮大成连天火海。  
冯彧忽然知道他是谁了。  
“叶火？”冯彧一步步走到他面前，是了，那不是冯彧，他是叶火，他的头发总是半干半湿，脸上总有新伤旧伤，从来没有好好地穿过一次衣服，总是好像刚刚打完一场群架，被捉进看守所里待了十五天放出来那样的颓废，双眼耷拉，嘴唇微张，一副混不吝的混世魔王的模样。  
可是这个小混混有一个“别人家的孩子”范本的优秀哥哥，全世界只剩下他疼他的哥哥；  
可是他死了，他不堪考验压力，跳楼自杀了。  
冯彧在距离叶火十公分的位置停下，叶火缓缓抬起耷拉着的眉眼，扯着嘴角说，“你也要走了吗？”  
“……对不起，我必须要走，我必须要离开你。”冯彧回答，“我不是你。”  
“那你何必把我创造出来？！”叶火大吼，他冲过来揪住冯彧的衣领，“你让我相信一切都是真的，你让我经历锥心刺骨的痛，然后你跟我说这一切都是假的，就是一场戏，戏演完了，我就要消失？！那这些感觉算什么？！我那么痛苦是为了什么？！你说，你说啊！”  
“我，我……对不起，对不起……”

“对不起……对不起……”  
“哥？哥？！哥哥！！冯彧！”  
“……嗯？！”  
深陷梦靥，冯彧好不容易才被唤醒了，他艰难地眯缝着眼睛，眼前只有模模糊糊的一个纤细身影，那人摇着他的肩膀，嘴唇的位置有一抹樱红色在跳动，应该是在叫他吧？  
叫他？叫他什么来着？？？  
“哇啊？！”冯彧迷离梦中惊坐起，伸手就去拿床头的眼镜——而对方已经把眼镜给他架上了，“雪松？！”  
“我差点被你吓死了！”却见蒋雪松坐在他床边，取笑他道，“没见过人做噩梦醒了再尖叫的！”  
“……我不是做噩梦吓的，我是被你吓到的！”冯彧的确浑身是汗，也不知道是吓出来的还是捂着被子发汗发出来的，“你怎么进来的？！”  
“杰哥给我的钥匙。他说你生病了，我刚好没通稿，就过来看看你。”蒋雪松还穿着厚实的深绿色外套，看起来外头应该很冷，“你还发烧吗？”  
“发汗了应该好一些……你手怎么这么冰？”冯彧说着，蒋雪松已经把手掌贴在他额头上探温度了，冰块似的温度让冯彧震惊，他捉住她两只手往自己脸上摁，“那别浪费了，给我当冰袋敷一下。”  
“你可真是太环保了~”蒋雪松知道他是借故给自己暖手，手指还是冰的，但心里已经暖和了，她把冯彧摁回去躺着，“你今天是病人，你都得听我的，你现在乖乖睡觉，我去煮粥，到点了我叫你起来吃。”  
“……你煮的我吃了会不会病得更严重啊？”  
“更严重也要吃！”蒋雪松嘟着嘴作势打他，但看见他一脸苍白，手就垂了下来，摸了摸他脖子附近的皮肤，“你出汗了，换个干爽的衣服再睡吧？”  
冯彧笑了，指了指卧室门口，“你不出去我怎么换呢？”  
“……我还没见过不成……”蒋雪松嘴里嘀咕，站起来背转身去，慢慢往外走。  
从前冯彧被彩虹坊养肥了被人取笑，下定决心减肥，他性格好人缘好，广大男演员都纷纷给他支招，教他怎么快速练出腹肌来，结果他还真的练出来了，非常得瑟地掀着T恤到处显摆，腹肌，鲨鱼级，肱二头肌，那会儿蒋雪松看他炫耀肌肉都看烦了，还是得陪着假笑捏着嗓子娃娃音称赞“好棒哦你好厉害，你真是天才这么就有肌肉呢~~”——现在却忽然讲究起来了，换个睡衣都要她回避了。  
蒋雪松听到背后冯彧下床开衣柜的声音，她悄悄回过头去，冯彧背对着她打开衣橱找衣服，没发现她还在，径直扯着汗湿的睡衣后领，从头颈往上一拽就把睡衣脱掉了，随手扔到了地上。  
蒋雪松逃也似地飞奔出了卧室。  
砰地一下关门声吓了冯彧一大跳，他诧异地看着被狠狠甩上的卧室门，满脸疑惑  
怎么这么火爆？下部戏的角色要求吗？！  
蒋雪松跑到客厅坐下，两手紧紧地揪住了外套的衣角，入定一般呆了一会，忽然跺了好几下脚，“哎”一声倒在沙发上抓过一个抱枕就摁住自己的脸。  
尽管蒋雪松很早以前就喜欢冯彧，但那种单纯的喜欢就像是高中初恋一样，充满粉红的泡泡和闪亮花瓣；约会就是牵手拥抱，接吻就是说你嘴角有奶油给你舔掉；他微笑就是晴空万里，他皱眉就是地动山摇；他是别人眼中的傻乎乎的开心果，却是她心中的无与伦比的大英雄；他的一切坏习惯她都能接受，她从前回答的“选男朋友的标准”的采访答案都有了实体，一切的标准就是以他为标准；  
她自以为自己对冯彧已经了解得无比透彻，但刚才那一刹那她却发现自己好像完全不认识他，作为一个男人，而不是她哥哥的冯彧。  
冯彧第二次提名金马奖的电影里，就有一场戏是演他对女主角，一个比他大十五岁的成熟女性产生的性幻想，那时候他的演出可比刚刚那一眼所牵动的情欲强烈多了，但是蒋雪松看电影时只有惊叹冯彧演得真好，而不是像刚才那样猛地脑海一片空白，血液倒冲脑门，仿佛一棍子打蒙了的不知所措。  
对了，他刚刚从梦里醒来的时候，喊的是“雪松”而不是“妹妹”？  
蒋雪松深呼吸了好几口大气，才从抱枕后露出一双眼睛，她看了看自己搂着的抱枕，抱枕套上的卡通图案是他的粉丝给他画的Q版同人漫画。  
她忽然想，自己是不是也跟他的粉丝一样，只是喜欢那个既温柔又搞笑，既认真又随和的少年呢？  
蒋雪松叹了口气，把抱枕紧紧搂进了怀中。


	13. Chapter 13

冯彧这次睡过去以后竟睡得颇为安慰，没有再梦见让人精神紧绷的场景，也没有梦见角色斥责他抛弃他。也许是药力发作了，也许是有人陪护的安心，他一直睡到了蒋雪松叫醒他，窗外都已经黑晨一片了。  
“我睡了多久了啊？”冯彧也惊讶了，“都七点了？！”  
“是啊，你睡了五个小时了。但我查过了，感冒发烧的人就是要多休息，你起来把粥吃了，要是还觉得觉得困就继续睡吧，我自己收拾好自己走就行了。”蒋雪松不知道从哪里找到了一条灰粉色的围裙，套在橘色的毛衣外面倒是挺时尚的感觉，她在围裙上搓了搓手，伸手去摸冯彧的额头，“还烧吗?”  
“应该没有，感觉好很多了。”冯彧摇摇头，尽管精神好了很多，但声音还是沙哑的，“你煮了什么粥啊？”  
“我做了皮蛋瘦肉粥，还炖了一个川贝枇杷雪梨，只下了一丢丢的糖，治咳嗽的，而且对喉咙好，你嗓子都哑了。”蒋雪松一边说一边拉他起床，“赶紧吃吧，诶，把外套穿上。”  
“我又不是老弱病残你别这样……”嘴上埋怨，但冯彧还是穿上了蒋雪松递来的外套，“你哪里来什么川贝枇杷这些东西啊？”  
“……路上经过就随手买了点慰问品啊。”蒋雪松心里一咯噔，她不想告诉他，这是她特意问过雷天明，然后买好了材料专门来做给他的，不是她害羞，是怕吓到他了，“你到底吃不吃啊，怎么一脸嫌弃的样子！”  
“好好好，我错了我错了，吃，马上吃，全部吃完，好不好？”冯彧赶紧到餐桌上做好，拿起勺子来就把一口热粥舀进了嘴里，“诶，好烫！”  
“你傻啊～～”  
冯彧精神回来了，也有力气和蒋雪松斗嘴了，两人说说笑笑，话题绕到了最近的工作上，冯彧指了指蒋雪松脖子上的古铜钥匙项链，“这真的是子晋送你的吧？不是什么植入吧？”  
“你看出来了？”蒋雪松垂下眉眼，“我也不知道他会这么说……我们本来商量好要说的梗没有这个……”  
“……别什么都想着梗不梗的，你也是个大人了，可以有自己的社交圈子，不要总担心别人怎么说。”冯彧道，“我们又不是偶像，不用搞人设。”  
“我没有故意搞人设，我就是没有想到他会说出来。”蒋雪松扁了扁嘴，似乎不太高兴冯彧这样说，但又忍住了不去反驳，她转了个话题，“你刚刚做噩梦时说对不起是为什么啊？”  
“嗯？”  
“我猜，你是在跟你的角色说对不起，你觉得你抛弃了他，是不是？”  
冯彧愣了愣，蒋雪松就把他吃干净了的粥碗收走了，起身走到厨房里去，冯彧家的厨房是半开放式的吧台设计，他看见蒋雪松打开水龙头洗碗，那动作用力得好像在出气。  
冯彧挠了挠耳尖，“哪有这么夸张，就是生病了就做噩梦呗，做梦的事情哪有逻辑呢，我哪里有那么文艺的细胞嘛！”  
“我觉得你呀……诶！烫！”  
“怎么了？！”  
蒋雪松想把炖盅里的川贝雪梨拿出来，但炖盅保温的蒸汽太热了，熏得她一下缩了手，冯彧连忙赶过去，捉住她的手往水龙头下冲水，“干活要戴手套！说你多少次了？！”  
从前两人在录彩虹坊的时候，冯彧负责砍柴生火这些粗活，蒋雪松就跟在他身边捡柴，一次她偷懒不戴手套，十个指头都扎了木刺，冯彧捧着她的手拿泡过酒精的缝衣针一根根给她挑，挑了大半个小时，挑得他以为自己近视都加深了。  
“这不是太久没干活了嘛。”蒋雪松却弯起了眉梢，眼里都是笑意，“哥哥，我们什么时候回彩虹坊啊？”  
冯彧一扭头，蒋雪松整个人都快窝进他怀里了，她仰着脸，小鹿一样的眼睛满怀期待地看着他，这一低头就能亲上了的距离让他不由自主地往后退了半步，“你不是就要进组了吗，拍完这个再说吧……”  
“那我拍完了你也要开始拍别的戏了啊，我觉得就算进组了也能划出几天档期来的……”  
“其实是我的问题。”冯彧轻轻叹了口气，他拿了个碗布，把炖盅拿出来，拿了两个碗，把川贝雪梨分开了，“你也吃点吧，降降火，怎么今天这么躁动不安呢？”  
“你是不是有什么苦衷啊，跟我说吧？”冯彧一下就感受到蒋雪松的情绪变化了，蒋雪松不禁有点害怕了起来——从前她只知道冯彧是会一直保护她的，她也安心享受这份保护，但现在她还想要承担他的苦楚，能够和他分享快乐，也能分享难过——可她怕他不愿意让她分担，“也许我帮不了什么忙但是我可以听你说。”  
“可能你真的能帮到我。”冯彧咬了一口炖得绵软的梨子，川贝的苦味都渗入梨肉去了，但冯彧还是三两口吃完了，眉头都没皱一下，“你现在还剪头发吗？”  
剪头发是蒋雪松每次杀青以后抽离角色的仪式，她点头却又摇头，“还是会剪一下，但是已经不是非剪不可了，只是出于习惯。我现在觉得我每次演戏的时候，并不是我自己就是那个角色，而是那个角色上了我的身，讲她的故事，讲完了，她就走了，我就是一个灵媒~”  
冯彧失笑，“那你可真厉害，不愧是老戏骨，这心态无敌了。”  
蒋雪松却慢慢敛起了笑容，她凝视着冯彧的眼睛说道，“哥，我给你剪剪头发吧？”  
“啊？”冯彧大惊，摇头摆手使出浑身力气表达抗拒，“我不要！你又要捉弄我！”  
“我不是捉弄你！真的真的！就剪一下刘海！”蒋雪松也使出浑身解数来说服冯彧，她跑到他身边，不管他怎么摆手蹬脚，牢牢捉住他两条手臂，“就剪两刀嘛~~我不会捣乱的，你要相信我~~相信我好不好，好不好嘛~~”  
“别别别，你别这样子说话，我都心慌了！”每次蒋雪松捏着嗓子嘤嘤撒娇冯彧就只能投降，“你真的不要搞我！我两个星期后就进组了，头发剪坏了杰哥要杀了我！”  
“放心放心！我不会捣乱的！”  
蒋雪松再次得逞，眉开眼笑，她拿两张报纸围在冯彧肩上，拿了把美工剪刀就要开始。  
“等一下！”冯彧似乎还要垂死挣扎，“你都不用先把头发打湿了吗？”  
“我就剪刘海，不用打湿，你还生病呢，别又着凉了。”  
“可是你这剪刀在我眼睛前面晃我还是很害怕啊！”  
“那你把眼睛闭起来吧。”蒋雪松半弯下腰来，手指梳了梳冯彧的刘海，“相信我，你睁开眼睛的时候就是一个全新的你，可以用全新的心态去迎接生活~~”  
“……那你下手别那么重，别让发型师都抢救不回来……”  
“快把眼睛闭上！”  
冯彧乖乖地把眼睛闭上了，其实他已经猜到了蒋雪松硬要他剪头发的原因，肯定是他在做噩梦的时候说了些什么，让她知道了他仍然无法抽离角色，才会死磨硬泡地留下来陪他照顾他给他剪头发。虽然在他面前的雪松已经比平常的她活泼好几倍，但始终她就是内敛沉稳的性格，即使关心别人，方式也不会是外露张扬的。  
他知道，于是他配合，她要他怎样都行，她需要一个哥哥，他就永远是她哥哥。  
“好~那我现在开始第一刀啦~别担心，不会剪坏的~哎呀呀，很好，完美~ 你别睁开眼睛哦，还没好~~来了来了，第二刀~~”  
“你别逗我笑了啦！好好剪了啦！”  
蒋雪松怕冯彧呆坐着无聊，一边细细下剪一边还说单口相声似地逗他笑，冯彧实在受不了，模仿她撒娇的语气娇嗔一句，她才忍住了笑，仔细给他修剪刘海。  
冯彧是行内出名脸小的男演员，别人刘海长一厘米往上拨一拨就好，他刘海长一厘米却是压住眼睛了，蒋雪松毫不留情地把遮挡冯彧那双星光灿烂的眼睛的刘海剪掉了，心中哼哼让你们见识一下我哥有多好看。  
掉下来的碎发让冯彧鼻头发痒，蒋雪松凑上去“呼”地一口气把碎发吹掉，冯彧仍是闭着眼睛，她让他别动，捡去一两根顽强地黏在他脸颊跟嘴角的断发。  
手指在冯彧嘴角划过时，蒋雪松屏住了呼吸，她不是第一次靠冯彧那么近，但可以肆无忌惮地打量他，不必害怕被他发现她真正心意的，却是第一次。  
八年来第一次，她可以这么直白地盯着他看，不用担心镜头，也不用担心对方的回望，她认认真真地看着他，脑子里飞快地掠过了很多很多个影像，有的是他的银幕角色，有的是他上综艺节目，还有的是他私下跟她打闹玩笑……最后，那些旋转的影像都融汇成她对他最初的印象，那个笑着跟她说以后我就是你哥哥了的冯彧。  
不要，其实当时在她心里有另一个声音在喊，我不想当你的妹妹。  
我不想，再当你的妹妹了……  
蒋雪松垂下眼帘，密长的眼睫毛蝴蝶翅膀一样扑闪，她听到了自己的心跳声，咚咚咚的，身体像是被这擂鼓声催眠了，慢慢往冯彧唇边凑了上去。  
啊，对了，那时候她看的《百鸟朝凰》里，冯彧用的民乐乐器就是大唐鼓。  
她认命般地闭上了眼，放任自己往他嘴上压过去。  
“啊嚏！”  
冯彧却猛地打了一个大喷嚏，吓得蒋雪松往后跌了一大步，“哎呀妹妹啊，你这手艺不行啊……你脸怎么这么红？不会被我传染了发烧了吧？！”  
“啊？没有，不是，我没事！”蒋雪松两颊烧得通红，她慌张得把剪刀都扔下了，捉起自己的外套匆忙穿上，“对了青姐说来接我她应该已经到楼下了我要走了明天还要工作哥哥你好好休息我先走了你不用送了！”  
“啊？！”蒋雪松丢下一串冯彧没来得及听明白的话就飞快地抓起包包冲出门去了，冯彧刚刚扯掉肩上那两张报纸，她已经跑进了电梯里了，他只来得及喊一句“注意安全！”人就没影了。  
她怎么回事啊？冯彧歪着头皱着眉想了半天，最后还是放弃思考女孩子的心思了，摇摇头，回到屋里收拾自家妹妹弄出来的一地狼藉。

“小姐，请问去哪里？”  
“就，就往盛景小区开就行了谢谢！”  
刚跑到街上蒋雪松就后悔了，还好没几分钟她就打到了车，没有被人发现她从冯彧的小区出来，她拉下了鸭舌帽遮挡面容，窝在计程车后座，平息自己那股意乱情迷。  
什么？！意乱情迷？！这什么成语啊，怎么可以用在我跟冯彧身上呢？！  
蒋雪松回想起自己刚刚大胆的举动就羞得满脸通红，还好冯彧刚好打了个喷嚏阻止了她，不然要是她真的亲上去，之后该怎么办啊？她该说什么啊？难道要她先告白吗？！  
告白也不是什么大问题，问题是，如果冯彧拒绝了，说他真的就把她当妹妹，那她以后可怎么办啊？！  
蒋雪松这么一想，反而庆幸了起来，她深呼吸了十五秒，才拿出手机来，装作若无其事地给他发了个信息：“好好休息，钥匙我保管着了，以后随时突击检查！”  
“小妹妹，笑那么开心，跟哥哥发信息呢？”司机是个大姐，从倒后镜看见她鸭舌帽也没遮住的笑意，不禁调侃了起来。  
蒋雪松好奇，“你怎么知道是哥哥，不是男朋友呢？”  
“哟，我们那边就把男朋友叫哥哥！你没听过纤夫的爱吗？”  
这年龄跨度太大，蒋雪松一脸懵逼，“这是什么歌啊？”  
“那我给你唱两句哈~~”司机大姐也很爽朗，拉开嗓子就唱了起来，“妹妹你坐船头，哥哥在岸上走，恩恩爱爱，纤绳荡悠悠~~”  
粗犷的曲风让蒋雪松更懵了，可是她还是笑了。  
音乐艺术果然是不必拘泥形式都能表达出一样的感情的啊！  
年龄小小的老戏骨蒋雪松如此想着，没发现自己也跟着小声哼哼了起来。


	14. Chapter 14

把家里收拾好了，跟杨杰确认好接下来的工作安排，冯彧还是再吃了一颗感冒药就窝上床，想要一举歼灭所有的病菌。  
但事与愿违，他在床上辗转反侧，倒不是精神爽利睡不着，而是明明眼皮都耷拉了，却总感觉有什么事情没解决，如坐针毡的不安。  
到底怎么回事啊？  
冯彧强制自己不要再翻身，回忆着医生教他的快速入睡方法，深呼吸数数，数到不知道多少的时候开始迷糊了，一些似梦非梦的画面也像潮水一样涌了上来，逐渐覆盖他的清醒，他的世界开始变得朦朦胧胧，只有一片玉色的高光。  
而那片光影缓缓幻化出了线条，是雾茸茸的质感，沿着流畅的线条，往下淌出小巧的下巴，纤细的颈脖，薄削的锁骨，再往下，变成更隐秘的诱人曲线……  
“哇啊！！！”冯彧猛地惊醒了过来，那是实打实的惊吓：怎么回事？！他怎么会梦见雪松……应该说，他怎么会以这么暧昧的视角梦见雪松？！  
不就是趁着她专心给她剪头发时偷偷瞄了她一样，不巧对上她细嫩的颈，而她今天穿的毛衣领子又有点宽了而已吗那还有打底的T恤呢啥也没见到啊再说她就一飞机场有啥好看的呢不对啊我在想什么啊，啊？！  
冯彧啪啪啪地打了自己两下脸，使劲摇头，想摆脱那旖旎的浮想，可他越给自己洗脑雪松只是他妹妹，她那么可爱单纯，那么信任他依赖他，他怎么可以对她有别的想法，一个反叛的声音就在他心里越喊越大声：既然她那么天真可爱，又信任你依赖你，为什么你就不能成为永远爱护她的那个人呢？  
谁？！谁在说话！  
冯彧猛地抬头，四周又燃起了一片火海——他到底仍在梦中，从未抽离。  
“叶火，我就知道是你。”冯彧有些恼怒，“你想对我妹妹做什么！”  
明明是自己的脸，叶火的眼睛却看得他莫名心虚，“这是我想的，还是你想的，你自己心里没数吗？”  
“……她，她是我妹妹！”  
“所以你愿意把她交给另一个男人？”  
冯彧瞪大了眼睛，尽管在节目里，采访里，他都开玩笑似地说过“以后妹妹的男朋友一定要先过我这一关”，可是，蒋雪松真的开开心心地跟他说她跟其他男人恋爱了的情景却是从来没有出现过在他脑子里，一次也没有。  
怎么可以，她那么好，怎么能有人配得上她……  
“你走吧。”叶火松开了捉住冯彧衣领的手，把他往外一推，“别离开她，别让她失去最后一个可以撒娇的人。”  
“叶火……”  
“我走了，谢谢你。”叶火说着，缓缓后退到那一片洪洪大火中，“谢谢你带我体会这一趟人生。”  
“……叶火！”冯彧忽然喊道，“如果你可以选择，你还会愿意让我来演你吗？”  
叶火愣了愣，然后扯着嘴角，指着冯彧短了一茬的刘海，露出一个像电影里那样的匪里匪气的笑，“只要你愿意演，我就只能是你，你却不止是我。”  
一滴眼泪无声滑下，冯彧摸了摸自己的额发，点点头，“谢谢你，再见。”  
叶火还是那般扯着嘴角，酷酷地耷拉着眉眼，转身投入了那一片烈焰……  
冯彧醒来时，天空一片蔚蓝，洗练如新。  
“喂，青姐你好，我想问一下最近雪松拍摄进度紧张吗？……我想去探一下班。”

很多艺人在采访中的回答都不一定是真实的，或者只是“部分真实”，但冯彧不同，他说他从来没有探过蒋雪松的班那就是真的没有，而蒋雪松则会避重就轻“我从来不看我哥的视频”——她都直接跑到他拍摄现场去玩儿的，他仔细回忆了一下，几乎他每一部戏，蒋雪松来探过班。  
蒋雪松从小就喜欢看他演戏。从前合作电影的时候，即使不是在拍她的戏份，她也会在场外候着，美曰其名“让你培养情绪”；而不合作的时候，她又说“来监督你不要偷懒”——明明她自己演得比他好多了，却一直都那样带着崇拜的目光看他，冯彧也说不上来她的到来是给他加油的效果多些，还是给他压力的方面多些，反正她就这么一直看着他进步，一直到他到达了跟她一样的高峰，他相信他们以后还会继续一直进步下去的，彼此扶持着往前走。  
距离下次进组还有两个星期的时间，杨杰还担心他在家里宅两个星期会胖上二十斤，一听他说要出去走走，简直想烧香还神，但再一打听是去杭州看蒋雪松拍戏，就多了一个心眼：“小彧，你怎么想起探望雪松了？你不是一向都只看她成品的吗？”  
“反正闲着也是闲着，省得让她又念叨我都不关心她不去看她。”蒋雪松不止一次在节目上埋怨冯彧私下都不理她不跟她出去玩，这么不避嫌的举动一开始还把他惊出一身冷汗，但后来大家把他们当兄妹看了，才没有炒出什么绯闻，“我自己去就行了，你不用陪我了。  
“……那好吧，你自己小心。”  
杨杰这个“小心”包含的内容很复杂，但千言万语也只能归结为一句“小心”。但冯彧天性积极，反而没什么心理包袱：不管他做什么都能推到“兄妹情深”这个由头上，被拍到也没什么关系。  
演员经常说每个演绎过的角色都会在演员身上留下痕迹，冯彧觉得他现在有点儿叶火的无赖了。  
冯彧收拾了简单的行装就坐上了飞往杭州的飞机，特意选了红眼航班躲过粉丝接机，深夜到了杭州的酒店下榻，第二天一大清早就在点餐app上订了500份下午茶外卖，计算好差不多到的时间，才慢悠悠地往拍摄地点去。  
“青姐，你好~~”  
“小彧你好，好久不见~”  
蒋雪青收到冯彧的信息就来到摄影场外接应他进场，“导演今天临时加了一场戏，还没行，你可能要等一会。”  
“没事，我放假呢，不赶时间。”冯彧跟着蒋雪青进入摄影厂，里里外外的工作人员都在各自岗位忙碌，即便有人留意到他也没时间理会，蒋雪青把他带到休息区——就是几张休息椅和长桌拼成的休息区域，片场艰苦，大家都很习惯了，冯彧指了指那几张椅子，“我在这边等就好了，不要打扰他们。”  
“诶，那你自己招呼自己咯，我还有事，待会见。”  
“你忙你忙，我自己搞定就好！”  
冯彧连连点头，为自己的打扰道歉，他在一张椅子上坐了，调了调椅子的高矮，远远地看着前方那个搭建出来的实验室布景和做好了妆发，正在练习走位的蒋雪松和贺峰。  
贺峰和冯彧也是朋友，尽管比不上梁子晋那么要好，但也是相识多年，冯彧想正好也能叙叙旧时，就看见蒋雪松打翻了一个玻璃烧瓶，吓得他跳了起来就跑过去。  
但他刚一起身就定住了：贺峰第一时间就把蒋雪松拉开了，也不让她去捡碎片，他一边招呼场工收拾，一边轻拍着蒋雪松的肩膀，嘴里应该还在说“没受伤吧，没事的”之类的话，而蒋雪松也只是吐吐舌头，没有怎么慌乱，向贺峰展开一个笑来，说了声“谢谢峰哥”就过去了。  
冯彧坐回去了，他把自己深深地埋进了椅子里，他听见导演喊“演员就位”，听到场记板拍响，听到整个摄影厂都安静了，只有机器运转滑轨推动和演员念台词的声音，一切都是他再熟悉不过的事物。  
可这熟悉得不能再熟悉的情景却让他愈发窒息，他猛地起身，大步走出了摄影厂。  
“青姐我忽然有事先走了，待会的下午茶就说是你给大家准备的吧，省得让雪松念叨。”  
冯彧大步流星地往外走去，一步踏出摄影厂，猛烈的阳光晒得他有点发晕，他听见厂门外有人大声喧哗，有人在喊他的名字：对了，摄影厂门外肯定有蒋雪松的粉丝在等候，他们大多数都认得他。  
因为我是雪松的哥哥啊……  
可是，她明明就不再需要他那么一个哥哥了，愿意照心她的人也真是海了去了。她拿到百花影后那个晚上，他等了三个小时蒋雪松才有空回复他电话，想必她是长辈恩师剧组一个个感谢过去了，最后才轮到他。  
冯彧是个简单的人，他对每个人的印象都停留在第一眼印象中，所以蒋雪松总是那个害羞内向要人主动逗的文静女孩；然而人总是会长大的，何况是在演艺圈，每个人都在以难以想象的速度在成长，蒋雪松早就不是那个会因为流量粉丝的恶意黑评就自闭的女孩了，她完全有能力控制好跟不同异性的距离，她拍了那么多的电影电视剧，每个男艺人都很乐意叫她妹妹，都很乐意宠着她照顾她——冯彧早就发现了，只是他故意忽略，又或者说，他那时候并不在乎，他非常自信即使别人愿意把她当妹妹关照，但蒋雪松只会拿他一个人当哥哥。  
哥什么哥啊，又不是亲生的，能认第一个就能认第二个，不过是一个尊称罢了。  
冯彧嘴角牵动，扯开了一丝苦笑，他远远地朝那些把镜头都对准了他的人们挥挥手，笑着喊了一句“谢谢你们支持我妹妹”就戴上帽子，转身往员工专用通道离开了。


	15. Chapter 15

“死者在生命的最后一刻想要告诉我们的信息，到底是什么？”  
贺峰沉思着低下头，而蒋雪松也以同样忧心的神情看向了实验桌上那五颜六色的标签纸。  
“Cut！很好，这条过了！”  
“各位辛苦了，给大家点了下午茶~ 来，晓萌，发给大家吧！”  
“哇，谢谢雪松，谢谢青姐！”  
蒋雪青把冯彧订来的那500份下午茶都当作了蒋雪松工作室犒劳大家的慰问品发了下去，蒋雪松接过一份姜汁撞奶，朝堂姐露出了甜甜的笑，“青姐你最好了~~好久没吃姜汁撞奶啦~~”  
“……嗯，你喜欢就好。”冯彧点的外卖都是混合的，有西米露杏仁糊芝麻糊绿豆沙等等广式糖水，但蒋雪松那一份却特意贴了便利贴标注“蒋雪松”，蒋雪青一看就知道是冯彧特意叫人贴上的以免被拿错，她不动声色地把那便利贴撕了才递给蒋雪松，“吃完了今晚要去找Katty上课哦。”  
“啊？又练啊，我已经减到九十斤了！”  
“不行，光是瘦没用，你得保持体态！”  
“好吧好吧，原来是给个枣儿打个巴掌~~”蒋雪松哼哼着坐下了，“咦？谁把我椅子调这么矮……我哥？！”  
“什么？”蒋雪青一惊，“提你哥干嘛？”  
“就，就只有我哥会把椅子调到这个几乎躺平的角度啊！”冯彧每次拍摄前就已经对好了戏背熟了台词，休息时间从来都是争取时间躺着的，蒋雪松抬起眼来直视蒋雪青，“青姐，这糖水真的是你买的？”  
“……是我……”  
“诶，雪松雪松！你看！”助理晓萌发完糖水，蹦蹦跳跳地回到她身边来，“你的超话！你哥来看你了呢！”  
蒋雪松眼睛霎时瞪大了，她一把抢过晓萌的手机，果然，超话里有粉丝发了照片和短视频，那个朝他们挥手微笑说“谢谢你们支持我妹妹”的人除了冯彧还能是谁！  
“青姐！你怎么这样？！”蒋雪松急了，捉住蒋雪青的手臂埋怨道，“我哥来了你不告诉我就算了还把他赶走！”  
蒋雪青瞪大眼睛，“我怎么赶走他了？！”  
“你，你，你不是，不是……”蒋雪松左右看了看，拉着她躲回保姆车上，“难道不是因为你觉得在这个时候我对外应该跟梁子晋营业，对内应该跟贺峰培养感情拍戏，不应该让我哥来打扰我，才把他赶走的吗？”  
“你这话把我说得像那些不让自家艺人谈恋爱的无良公司啊！”蒋雪青哭笑不得，明明她才是老板，怎么还怪她这个员工阻挠她了？“我是瞒着你冯彧要来的事情，可这是他要求的，他不是第一次来探你班吗，他想给你一个惊喜，就不让我告诉你！”  
蒋雪松半信半疑，“那他为什么忽然走了？也不等我？”  
“我哪知道啊？他忽然给我发了个信息说自己要先走了，喏，你看！”  
蒋雪青把信息给蒋雪松看，蒋雪松才扁起了嘴，相信了冯彧居然都来到现场了却不见她一面就走了的事实，“他就算有什么突发工作也该跟我说一声啊，又不会浪费他很多时间……”  
“哦，他是在你们拍临时加的那一场戏时到的，”蒋雪青想了想，“那时候你们已经在走位了，可能就是因为这样，他不想打扰你工作吧？”  
“……嗯，可能是吧。”蒋雪松闷闷地，也没心情吃姜汁撞奶了，她也不想下车了，让蒋雪青帮她收拾好东西，径直回酒店去了。  
蒋雪青看着她一时高峰一时低谷的心情，感觉自己的忧虑并不是多虑：这个年龄的爱情都是轰轰烈烈的，处理不好的话会对事业也造成极大的影响，如果一直都是只是蒋雪松单方面暗恋冯彧还好，冯彧比她大七年，等他交了女朋友，自然会疏远蒋雪松，这份错过的爱情若是酝酿成友情，也是娱乐圈不可多得的缘分。  
可从今天冯彧的表现看来，蒋雪青明显感觉到他的态度转变，不，不是转变，只是更明确更强硬了。  
冯彧虽然从来都与蒋雪松兄妹相称，但自己掏钱给雪松搞生日音乐会，自弹自唱自编自填曲子这种操作，说他对她一点别的想法都没有，她是不信的，只不过彼时雪松还只是个十八九岁的小女孩，他大概也没想太多为什么自己要为她花那么多心思；  
可今天他来了，关键是他又走了，在看见雪松跟别的男演员来往后就走了——这妥妥的就是吃醋的反应啊！  
蒋雪青不敢告诉蒋雪松，事实上她谁也不敢告诉，她总觉得杨杰是知道的，许令还是知道的，甚至雷天明，梁子晋，他们身边的人都是知道的，但偏偏没人敢戳破，大家就像看着两个可爱朴素的小孩儿在感情的独木桥上嬉闹玩耍，都期待他们能一直这么开开心心地直到到达彼岸，却又忍不住担心他们哪一步踏空了就会掉下去，担心到了连喊一声提醒都不敢，怕这一喊反而把他们吓到了。  
按道理说，经理人总归偏心自己的艺人多些，但杨杰跟蒋雪青在这事上都选择了沉默旁观，口径保持一致，永远是“兄妹情深”。  
也许只有这样静静守候，才能等到某天香绽花开？

蒋雪松回到酒店，卸了妆洗了头，趴在床上盯着手机屏幕，手指在屏幕上滑来滑去，界面亮了暗，暗了亮，映着她琥珀色的眼眸也忽明忽暗，如同她此时的心情。  
冯彧为什么要来看我呢，是因为我前两天去照顾他了，所以他礼尚往来吗？他不光来看我还订了那么多慰问品，而且还记得我喜欢吃姜汁撞奶特意点了广式糖水，这是做好了万全的准备要来给我惊喜的吧，不是一时兴起顺路经过吧？  
可是，他怎么都不等我就走了呢？  
蒋雪松仔细推测他可能会看见些什么，他是在她拍最后一场戏走位的时候到的，那就是她打破了一个烧瓶的时候咯？  
难道，是因为贺峰跟她在片场的合拍程度让他不爽了？  
那他岂不是，吃醋了？！  
蒋雪松猛地坐了起身，她点开微信找到冯彧，打了好多字又删掉了，如此往复，最后才凑出了一句“你最近都放假吧？来杭州我请你吃西湖醋鱼龙井虾仁东坡肉啊”。  
按下发送键以后，她往后一倒，把自己埋进了雪白的被褥了，就露出一双眼睛，紧张地盯着屏幕等候回复。  
还好这次冯彧没有让她等很久，“老妹啊，我明天要动身去欧洲啦！”  
“欧洲？！去欧洲干什么？！”  
“这次的电影在布拉格取景，我想早点过去熟悉环境。”没有表情和温度的文字一条接一条地蹦出来，蒋雪松完全没有时间反应，“而且还得特训一下英语啦，总不能一口中式英语吧！我先收拾东西了，到那边了再给你发信息。”  
怎么回事啊？之前不是说还有两个星期才进组？算下来也还有十多天啊？蒋雪松还想问些什么，对方又发了一条信息：拍戏加油。  
拍戏加油。  
四个简单的字完全撸顺了蒋雪松炸了起来的情绪，她乖乖地回了个“好”，就把手机放到一边去了。  
她怎么能这样想他呢，明明他是一个那么专业的演员，他怎么会因为她和别人好好演戏就生气呢？她这样揣度他，真的是小人之心了。  
可能今天冯彧真的临时有事，也可能是他发现了摄影厂外有大批粉丝更可能有媒体所以先一步离开，又或者他是突然不舒服所以只能先走，无论是因为什么，都不可能是因为她跟别人拍对手戏。  
她决定把这个问题留到下次见到冯彧的时候再问。

重新坚定了不可以被私人情绪影响工作的专业态度以后，蒋雪松翌日便恢复了状态，完全看不出昨天的郁闷嗔怒，她还向蒋雪青道歉，说自己太任性了，以后都不会这样。  
蒋雪青怎么也想不通她是怎么看开了的，但既然她能好好拍戏不受影响，那她也不便过问她跟冯彧之间的事情了。  
如此度过了紧凑的一周拍摄进程，这天有媒体探班，给两位主演做采访，本来以为只是例行公事但记者忽然问了一个直接让蒋雪松呆住了的问题：“你哥哥和程怡萱同游欧洲这件事你知道吗，是不是快要给你娶嫂子了？”  
蒋雪松眼睛瞪得老大，冯彧明明说是先去熟悉环境跟恶补英语的，怎么变成了和程怡萱同游了？！  
贺峰见蒋雪松一副死机了的模样，赶紧打圆场，“不然我们今天到这里吧，接下来还有两场戏，大家休息一下再补个结尾吧？”  
“辛苦各位了，这边请我们准备了一下点心给大家！”蒋雪青也马上配合着把记者招呼走，好茶好酒地招呼着关照他们不要把刚刚蒋雪松的表现播出去，蒋雪松路人缘很好，贺峰也是周旋娱乐圈多时的老手，记者们都识趣，吃过茶点，补拍了一个结尾，就当刚刚什么都没发生过地道别离开了。  
但蒋雪松没法当作什么都没发生，记者刚刚离开她就翻出了手机，大号都忘了切就点开微博，“冯彧程怡萱同游欧洲疑似隐婚蜜月”的热搜轰得她两眼发黑，她紧紧盯着那几张清晰的偷偷拍，真的是他们，而且态度亲昵，冯彧还一度挽着程怡萱的手臂，在布拉格的异国风情街道上，俨然偶像剧情景。  
眼睛一阵阵发酸，她理智上知道这都是媒体看图说话，冯彧跟程怡萱是哥们儿这件事她早就知道了，他们一定是在欧洲工作碰上了于是叙个旧见个面罢了，绝对不是什么同游欧洲，更不可能是隐婚蜜月。  
可她就是止不住两手发颤，她强迫自己深呼吸冷静，但才吸了一口气她就觉得自己要气炸了，“啪”地一下把手机摔到了地上。  
“雪松！”蒋雪青赶忙把手机收起来，把她拉到一边去，“你干什么！你明知道是媒体胡编乱写的你气什么！”  
“他没告诉我……”我知道是媒体胡编乱造，可是他怎么能不告诉我呢，蒋雪松兀自委屈，却又发现自己没有委屈的名分，他又不是她男朋友，凭什么要跟她报备呢？“他为什么不告诉我……”  
“……跟朋友逛个街有什么好说的，你看你，眼睛都红了，待会还要拍两场呢！”蒋雪青摸了摸她的头，压低声音道，“你好好拍完今天，明天就放假了，我给你向导演请一天假？”  
蒋雪松回过神来，扭头看见蒋雪青的眼睛，便明白了她的用意，她猛点头，使劲揉了揉眼睛，扔下一句“那你现在帮我买机票！”就飞也似地跑回了摄影场地，拉着贺峰走位对戏了。


	16. Chapter 16

时差是一个微妙的东西，明明飞行时间是11小时，起飞时间是凌晨一点，但降落时也不过是天刚破晓，好像是时间之神偷偷赠予那些不远万里前来此地的旅人的礼物，伴着洒向查理大桥和老城广场的晨曦，悄悄把魔法施展在他们身上。  
冯彧却没有闲情逸致去欣赏沐浴晨光的布拉格，他昨天背着大包小包走了一天的路，累得够呛，手机铃声响了好几遍都吵不醒他，直到门外传来持续不断的按铃和拍门声，才把他从黑沉的睡蒙中拽了出来，他趿拖鞋揉着眼睛，顶着一个鸡窝头走到门前，一边念叨着“谁啊吵死人了”一边从猫眼里往外看。  
这一看吓得他六神归位，他猛地拉开门，调子都升高了两度，“雪松？！”  
“可算找到你了！”门外的蒋雪松实力诠释什么叫“风尘仆仆”，她只背了一个大背包，带着证件现金手机和充电宝就飞来了布拉格，连头上的帽子都还是那顶在片场里戴习惯了的黑色鸭舌帽，她眼睛微红，可见在飞机上也没有睡好，一见冯彧便抬手去打，“你怎么连杰哥的电话都不接！要不是你还会刷信用卡，都不知道你订了这么个小别墅！你这人怎么这么没交代！”  
“我行程都告诉他了啊！”冯彧一边缩着肩膀挨蒋雪松的打，一边拉着她进屋，“你怎么会在这里？！”  
“你，你行程都告诉杰哥的话，怎么还会惹出那么大的新闻！”甩锅杨杰不成，蒋雪松继续往冯彧胳膊上啪啪地打，“你害我都不知道该怎么回答记者……”  
“小彧，怎么了？”  
却听见一个懒洋洋的声音从楼梯处传来，蒋雪松循声望去，只见程怡萱正一身穿着白色睡衣，披散卷曲长发，和冯彧一样睡眼惺忪地走了下来。  
蒋雪松嗔骂的话语一瞬全梗在了喉咙里，手上的动作也停住了，冯彧放下护着头脸的手，便看见蒋雪松半张着嘴，眼睛一分分地愈发红了起来。  
“……什么啊，我，我还被记者问得不知所措呢！你倒是自己快活！”蒋雪松“呵呵”干笑了起来，她眼睛失焦地转来转去，不自觉地往后退了两步，“你也太不够意思了！还说是我哥呢，给我找了嫂子也不告诉我！让我都不知道怎么回答记者的问题呢！”  
“……雪松？你说什么？”冯彧往前一步，想捉住她，却被她一把打开了。  
“我又不会跟别人乱说你怎么都不告诉我嘛，真是的，连妹妹你都瞒着，太不够意思了！”蒋雪松抬起眼来，已经是完美的调侃别人的模样，只有眼底盈盈的水雾透露了汹涌的悲伤，“该不会真的是来结婚的吧？你也太小气了，就这么领个证就算了，还是旅行结婚，太省钱了……”  
“雪松……”  
“怎么也得搞个小型亲友派对啊，我还等着抢新娘花束呢！怡萱你可不能就这么……”  
“蒋雪松！”冯彧猛地拽住蒋雪松，抓住她的肩膀用力摇晃了一下，“你胡说八道什么啊？！”  
“我哪里胡说了！”蒋雪松语调都颤抖了，“你们不是……”  
“What’s happening here ?!”  
一个惊愕的陌生女人叫声打断了蒋雪松颤巍巍的声音，蒋雪松这才转正视线看向程怡萱，却见一个红发绿眼的美丽女子瞪大眼睛看着互相拉扯的兄妹俩。  
“Nothing, sweet heart.”程怡萱捏着红发女子的下巴亲了亲她的脸颊，同时往蒋雪松抛去一个看好戏的媚眼，“Just a romance comedy.”

要是给人生经历列个表，蒋雪松一定要把今天发生的事情列入最尴尬的分类。现在，红发女子——冯彧叫她Cecilia, 程怡萱叫她CC——在厨房里给他们做早餐，程怡萱捧着红茶杯子坐在沙发对面，好整以暇地欣赏蒋雪松如坐针毡的神情。  
冯彧把蒋雪松的背包给帽子放好，拿了一杯热牛奶塞到蒋雪松手里，“喝点儿吧，飞机上很不舒服吧？”  
“谢谢哥哥……”蒋雪松的“哥哥”刚一出口，程怡萱就发出了一声轻笑，蒋雪松像被人窥见了内心隐秘，连眼睛都不敢抬一下，接过牛奶就喝，一副恨不得把脸埋进杯子里的模样。  
冯彧笑笑，冲程怡萱埋怨道，“兄弟啊，你这回可真把我害惨了，连我妹都信了，我都不知道国内营销号得把我写成怎么样了！”  
“做兄弟不是有今生没来世嘛，怎么还计较这些小事呢！”程怡萱挤眉弄眼地调侃，“大不了我让CC介绍几个大美女给你认识呗，保证每个都大胸长腿金发碧眼~~”  
蒋雪松总觉得程怡萱这话是冲她说的，可她也只能赔笑了，冯彧则是一边笑一边摇头，“可是你们喜欢的美女都喜欢美女，跟我还是竞争对手呢！”  
“啧，我以为你一向都是看着就够了呢，还要吃到嘴里啊？”程怡萱往蒋雪努了努嘴，冯彧“哎！”了一下打断她，她只能打住了，正经向蒋雪松解释道，“我是来结婚的没错，但结婚的对象是Cecilia，不是冯彧。前几天我正好知道他也在布拉格，所以叫他帮我当摄影师，给我和CC拍照，没想到就让人偷拍到了。”  
“……原来是这样啊……”CC是个外国人，偷拍的人大概以为她只是布拉格的本地路人，就没把她拍进镜头里，造成了冯彧和程怡萱两人单独出游的错觉，蒋雪松恍然大悟，连忙道歉，“对不起，我没搞清楚事情就跑过来打扰你们了……可是，可是我哥怎么会在这里？”  
“你自己刚刚说什么来着？”冯彧对蒋雪松露出个无可奈何的笑，“婚姻大事，总得搞个小型的亲友派对吧？这就是今晚要搞派对的屋子，我是来当苦力，给她们布置的！”  
“……哦，对呢，布置得好好看哦！”同样的装饰，刚刚怎么看怎么碍眼，现在却觉得优雅美丽，蒋雪松笑得两眼都成了月牙儿，“那个屋顶的星星是怎么贴上去的？哥你好厉害哦，还会飞檐走壁了？”  
“你哥哥我的技能那是千变万化的……”  
“诶，雪松，你难得过来，今晚也参加我们的派对吧？”程怡萱道，“都不是圈内人，只有我跟CC的一些亲密朋友……嗯，你哥是战友。”  
“诶，我好歹给你做了那么多年烟幕，不请我说不过去吧？”冯彧“哀叹”道，“好吧，有人重色轻友，妹妹我们走吧，别打扰人家享受二人时光~~”  
“说啥呢，不是给你留了个阁楼嘛！”  
“我们的交情就值一个阁楼？！”  
程怡萱和冯彧打了一会儿嘴仗，蒋雪松一直在旁边呵呵赔笑，后来冯彧借口看不惯程怡萱跟CC秀恩爱，把她带出去逛逛。  
明星都喜欢往国外跑，很大原因就是可以做回“普通人”，现在冯彧跟蒋雪松便是这样的两个普通人，不必戴帽子墨镜，也不用忌讳避嫌，蒋雪松和冯彧肩并肩地走在暖褐色的面包砖砌成的街道上，沿路旅人也只顾欣赏美景，根本不会注意他们。  
“冷吗？”虽然阳光和煦，但十二月的布拉格气温已经是零下，冯彧看了看只穿着一件毛呢大衣的蒋雪松，也没等她回答，就捉起她的手放进自己口袋里，“也不戴个手套。”  
蒋雪松握住他的掌心，仰起脸来笑道，“不冷，刚刚好。”  
“……你怎么也会相信营销号写的东西呢？”冯彧轻叹口气，这才露出了一点失望。  
“我不相信的！可是，可是他们不是拍到照片吗，又没把CC拍进去，所以我就，我就……”  
“你就以为我真的跟程怡萱来结婚了？”冯彧空出一只手弹了一下蒋雪松的脑门，“你动动脑筋，我要是跟她谈恋爱了我会不告诉你吗？”  
“……你谈恋爱为什么要告诉我啊？”蒋雪松眨了眨眼，逼近一步，亮晶晶的眼睛直盯着冯彧，“你的恋爱问题跟我有关系吗？”  
“……唉，说这种话，我们什么关系嘛！”冯彧像是平常那样退后了半步，平常他是为了在镜头前避嫌，而现在则是为了让自己厘清心绪，“来，我带你看个东西。”  
“好呀。”手心紧握，蒋雪松深刻体会到什么叫“被冲昏头脑”，也没留意冯彧把话题岔开了，就笑眯眯地跟着他一路小跑，来到了老城广场  
老城广场上满是各种流浪艺人，有纯粹为艺术演出的，有只为兴趣玩票的，也有真的为赚钱糊口的， 他们跳舞，唱歌，玩杂耍，吹泡泡，弹奏乐器，热热闹闹地一直往四周延伸。  
冯彧把蒋雪松带到了老城广场附近一个三岔路口，路边是琳琅满目的小店，还有一些卖自制手工艺品的小摊，蒋雪松好奇道，“怎么，你想带我来画像啊？”  
“让你帮我叫卖！”冯彧却笑了，他跑到一个小店里和老板交谈两句，接过了老板递来的一个画架，一个画具箱和两把折叠小板凳，便路边寻了个地方，摆开了卖画的阵势。  
蒋雪松惊讶得眼睛都瞪圆了，“你这是在做什么啊？你真的卖画啊？！”  
“我卖啊，可有没有人买那就不是我能控制的了。”冯彧哈哈笑，他用蓝丁胶把十几张人物Q版画贴在身后的蓝色墙壁上，画架一撑，板凳一放，打开画具箱，削起了铅笔，“今天交给你一个任务，用你的美色给我招揽几个客人！”  
“你这一天天的都在胡说些什么？”蒋雪松好气又好笑，但她仔细看去，那些Q版画倒不是胡乱画的，虽然画工一般，但一板一眼的，人物特征抓得很对，能让人联想到对应的明星，她指着其中一张问道，“这个是我吗？”  
“你能看出来证明我画得还行吧，嘿嘿！”冯彧得意洋洋，“一个星期的速成班能达到这种效果很不错了吧？”  
“速成班？你还特意学过啊？”蒋雪松在他身边的板凳坐下，“你这次提早来布拉格到底是为什么啊？”  
“我不是说了要为新电影适应环境吗？”冯彧把削好了一支铅笔，放在画框架上，又拿了一支不同型号的铅笔来继续削，“我这次演一个在布拉格街头卖画的小画家，但其实我有一个很特殊的身份~~至于是什么，你到时看电影就知道啦~~”  
冯彧卖关子的幼稚行为已经不是一天两天了，蒋雪松心照不宣地配合，“哎呀告诉我嘛，那到底是什么啊？告诉我嘛~~”  
冯彧更得意了，“你就难受着吧，我是不会告诉你的~~哎呀！”  
“怎么了？！”蒋雪松脸色一沉，“割到手了？”  
“骗你的~~”  
“你好烦啊！”  
两人说笑嬉闹，忽然一个满头银发的东欧面孔老奶奶笑容可掬地走了过来，用口音浓重的英语问冯彧能不能给他画一张画。  
冯彧受宠若惊，恶补的英语可算派上用场了，“当然可以！您想画怎么样的？”  
老奶奶指着蒋雪松手上的那张画，“画这样的多少钱一张？”  
“您随便给就行，免费送你也可以！”  
冯彧连忙站起来把折凳让给老奶奶，蒋雪松也马上起身，把自己的凳子挪到冯彧的位置上，“你是画家，你坐着，我站一会没事！”  
“没事，我站着也可以画……”  
“别磨叽了，你赶紧酝酿一下！”蒋雪松把冯彧摁倒凳子上，自己跑了过去跟老奶奶说道，“我帮您整理一下头发吧？”  
“Thank you, honey,”老奶奶笑得满脸皱纹都漾开了，“You two,really cute couple!”  
“啊？”蒋雪松愣了愣，却不想纠正，她两颊微红看向冯彧，但他好像正专心画画，没有听到她们在说什么。  
对啊，明明他们这样的组合怎么看都该是小俩口，是什么让他们只能做“兄妹”呢？


	17. Chapter 17

“妹妹你真是我的幸运女神啊~~”以200捷克克郎的价格卖出了人生中第一幅画，冯彧把那张橙红色的纸钞举了起来，迎着阳光，连钞票上的人像都特别生动，“走！哥请你吃饭！”  
“你这点钱能吃个啥啊？”蒋雪松笑眯眯地看着冯彧孩子气的举动，拉下他的手，“还是把它收好吧，这是画家冯彧赚的钱，很有纪念意义的！”  
“你说得对，那就你帮我保管吧，毕竟有你一半的功劳。”冯彧把纸币放进蒋雪松手里。  
“好，不过我们先拍个照吧，就摆这个姿势，不露脸的！”  
“这怎么摆啊？”  
200捷克克朗的背面图案是大手牵小手，冯彧一手举着钞票，另一只手悬在空中握着蒋雪松的手，“没手了啊！”  
“我来我来！”蒋雪松另一手掏出相机，取景框里只有那张钞票和两只指掌相牵的手，“好好好，这构图跟世界名画一样！”  
“那我是亚当还是上帝啊？”  
“哇塞，你居然知道我说的是‘创造亚当’啊？你真的学得可以啊~~”  
可惜生意成交的喜悦没有持续下去，午饭以后，冯彧的小画摊就再也无人问津了。蒋雪松时差没缓过来，坐在凳子上昏昏欲睡，冯彧轻轻把她的头捞到自己肩上，一边充当人肉靠枕一边随便画画花花草草。  
“嗯？”蒋雪松睡太熟了，一头栽了下来，还好冯彧眼明手快一把把她捞进怀里，她打着呵欠坐好，又往冯彧怀里拱了拱，“好舒服啊……”  
“好久没睡午觉了是不是？”冯彧也任她挨着，他把刚刚画好的画卷起，拍拍她肩，“收摊啦，我们去逛逛吧。”  
“好呀！”一听逛街蒋雪松就不困了，她坐直了，帮忙收拾，“我想给怡萱姐买个结婚礼物，不然我都不好意思了。”  
“都是多年兄弟了，有什么关系。”  
“她跟你是兄弟，跟我不是啊。”蒋雪松还差点想说是她多年的假想情敌，她拉着冯彧的胳膊指向小巷子里那里色彩缤纷的小店，“我就在这里买，不会花你很多钱的。”  
“说什么呢，你哥多的是钱，随便买！”  
“真的吗？那我们去那边那个广场的名牌首饰店吧！”  
“不合适不合适，给程怡萱不用买那么贵的……”  
“你好抠！”  
两人最终还是选择了售卖特色手工艺品的小街小巷，一家招牌是金色枫叶的小店吸引了蒋雪松的目光，拉着冯彧钻了进去，两人瞬间被一堆古铜旧银制造的首饰包围了，蒋雪松很是开心，虽然冯彧兴趣不大，但看妹妹开心他也就是陪着她，在店里闲逛。  
他掠过了那些项链手镯等等女孩子物品，来到了一个家居装饰物区域，羽毛玻璃笔，镂空金银片书签，古铜蜡烛台，都是些他只会在拍戏的时候看见，从来没想过要搬回家的装饰品，旁边有一个厚实精致的红酒柜，很别致地用一条银链条锁住柜门，而上面的古铜色的锁还标了价格。  
“怎么连锁都能卖……嗯？”  
冯彧走近了才留意到了银链其实是一条项链，锁头其实是链坠，他忽然觉得这个风格有点眼熟，他左右张望，果然看见了配对的古铜钥匙链坠。  
原来梁子晋送给蒋雪松的项链是一对的啊……冯彧特意留意了一下标签，上面写着“set price”，明显是不单卖的。  
肯定的啊，一个锁配一把钥匙，单独买走其中一个，另一个都废了。  
冯彧想，那个锁头项链应该就在梁子晋那里了。  
“哥，你看，这个好看吗？！”蒋雪松好像淘到了什么宝藏，直跳着脚喊冯彧来看。  
“诶！我看看！”  
柜门玻璃上映出了冯彧这辈子最精彩的变脸演技，从心头滴血到眉开眼笑，也不过是蒋雪松一句“哥”的时间。

程怡萱特意飞到布拉格秘密结婚，举行的小型亲友派对只邀请了十来个人，连父母和经纪人都没到场，蒋雪松不敢问她是否向家人坦白了，但从冯彧的语气听来，她的保密工作应该做得非常好，不让父母和经纪人来也是为了避免这么大动作，惹媒体关注，圈内人除了冯彧就只有蒋雪松，其他来宾都是Cecilia那边的朋友，两层小别墅里弥漫着食物的美味，酒水的醇香和浪漫的音乐，完全私人的环境下大家都很放松。Cecilia是舞蹈家，她的朋友也多是跳舞的，大家也没有怎么商量，就随着悠扬的氛围跳起了舞。  
蒋雪松穿着下午现买的白色连衣裙和同色高跟鞋，随意扎了个丸子头，庄重又不失可爱，即便在一堆欧洲美女中也毫不逊色。她纯粹是来凑高兴的，跟谁都不熟悉，本能地跟在冯彧身边寸步不离，恨不得连他上洗手间都跟到门外去候着。  
“你好，中国的小姑娘，我想我见过你。”一个明艳动人的黑发美女捧着一杯香槟过来向蒋雪松搭讪，“你跟程小姐一样是演员吗？”  
“是的，我是演员……谢谢，谢谢。”蒋雪松忙不迭起身致谢，接过香槟，礼貌地喝了一口。  
“我想我看过你的电影，但不是记得很清楚，你愿意到那边来，向我介绍一下你的作品吗？”  
“介绍作品啊？我，我不是很……”  
蒋雪松从小被保护得很好，她的圈子里就连男人的搭讪都没这么直白的，何况是热情的异国大姐姐，她一瞬间不知道该怎么拒绝才比较委婉礼貌，连说话都结巴了，这副手足无措的模样让对方更觉可爱，微笑着想要给她拨一下头发。  
“Excuse me，she’s with me.”  
一只手挡在了蒋雪松前头，也挡住了那位黑发美女的手，蒋雪松被拉着后退了一步，却是冯彧牵着她的手，把她拉到了自己身后。  
“Yes，I’m with him. Sorry.”蒋雪松连忙挽住冯彧的胳膊，半张脸都藏到了他身后。  
黑发美女眨眨眼，目光在冯彧跟蒋雪松之间一个来回，露出一个“明白了”的笑，她微微向蒋雪松鞠个躬，转身跟其他人交谈了。  
等人走远了，冯彧才回过头来和蒋雪松说话，“你sorry 什么啊？”  
“我拒绝人家了，当然要说sorry啊.”蒋雪松微微噘嘴，“我可是经常给别人发好人卡的。”  
“诶唷，好厉害呢，发卡都发到国外来了呢！”冯彧哈哈笑，“那我不打扰你了，你继续发卡……”  
“别别别！你别走！”蒋雪松连忙拉住他，发现他只是开玩笑没有挪动脚步，气不过来又打了他一下，“你别丢下我！”  
“我不会丢下你的，起码今晚不会。”  
说话间，程怡萱和Cecilia这对新人敲响了小钟，众人都安静了下来，听两位新人的祝词。Cecilia说的英语又快又雀跃，冯彧不太能明白，但轮到程怡萱的时候，他就听懂了。  
“我有一个非常非常好的朋友，这么多年来一直帮我应对复杂的媒体和舆论，我非常感谢他。”程怡萱看向冯彧，她用中文爽朗地笑着说道，“以后我都不能装你绯闻女友了，兄弟，我只能帮你到这里啦！”  
冯彧噗嗤一下笑了，使劲地鼓起掌来，众人也都附和着一起鼓掌，程怡萱笑过了，深深地凝视了冯彧一眼，用嘴型说了句“把握机会！”就转身按下了音响，播放出悠扬的舞会音乐。  
众人都随着音乐起舞，冯彧也整了整衣冠，向蒋雪松做个邀舞的动作，“May I？”  
蒋雪松笑逐颜开，把手放进他手心里，随他滑进起舞的人们中，“你还会跳舞呢？”  
“我要是不会跳舞，你就要跟她们跳了，”冯彧做个鬼脸，“我怎么能让你面对一群这么可怕的豺狼呢！肯定帮你挡着嘛！”  
“……美女追我你就帮我挡着，那要是有帅哥追我呢？你还挡着吗？”  
“啊？”冯彧一愣，他本想插科打诨过去，可是蒋雪松的样子不像是开玩笑，他也逐渐敛起了嬉闹的语气，半带认真地反问，“那你希望我帮你挡着吗？”  
这句话很轻很轻，像洁白的鹅毛，在一个试探的气音里送过来，挠得人心里发痒，挠得蒋雪松眼里只剩下一片暖白色的灯光，像偶像剧里常用的打光，那都是男主角的专属灯光——是的，你就是我的男主角，从遇到你那一刻起，就只有你才是我的最佳男主角，别人都不可以。  
那你呢，你是不是也只想让我演女主角呢？  
她曾经仗着自己演的是冯彧的妹妹而肆无忌惮地宣示主权，不准别人演冯彧的妹妹，无论有多少个妹妹的角色都要让她去演；  
但其实那时候她最想说的是，以后你的女主角都只能是我。  
如果不是戏里的，那就戏外的，好吗？  
蒋雪松眸色盈盈，凝着两泓泉水般的眼，秋水脉脉地看着他，她就只是看着他，没有回应，也没有躲闪，她曾经害怕过自己的心思被看穿而逃避对方的视线，那现在她不躲了，他能读懂吗？  
冯彧连呼吸都屏住了，明明还能听见跳舞的音乐，像碧绿色的伏尔塔瓦河那般在耳边流淌，但声音却又那么遥远，遥远得像另一个空间传来的，他所处的空间里一片寂静，只有他和蒋雪松的呼吸声，从平缓到微促，像他们之间淌过的岁月。  
他在等，他一直在一片空寂里等，他原来以为他是在等自己变得更好，变成一个能够和她并肩而立的优秀的人；可现在他发现，其实他一直等的是她的裁决，是她的意愿，她是要他安守本分地当一个哥哥呢，还是愿意赐予他能够更进一步的机会？  
也许是两人凝视对方太久了，连音乐都完结了，换上来一曲悠悠的萨克斯慢曲，蒋雪松在前奏响起时，长长地叹了口气，随着音乐往前一步，靠近了冯彧怀里。  
冯彧扶在她腰上的手半空着，不知道该如何反应。  
“我那天从你家离开以后，遇到一个很有趣的司机大姐，”蒋雪松额头抵在冯彧肩上，声音闷闷的，从他耳朵下方传来，“她告诉我，原来不止韩国人，连中国也有一些地方，是那样叫自己的意中人的。”  
“那样是哪样……”冯彧深深地呼了口气，微微侧过头去，唇边就是蒋雪松的发辫。  
“翻译过来就是欧巴，”蒋雪松抬起头，那双被人赞誉的星光闪烁的眼睛就在她鼻尖前，倒影里只有她，“你知道欧巴的中文意思是什么吗？”  
“当然知道啊，就是……”冯彧忽然消了音，他看见蒋雪松颈脖上那条银色的链子，尽管她把钥匙链坠挡在衣服里，但他知道那连着一把钥匙，用来开属于别人的锁的钥匙。  
“哥哥，哥哥……”蒋雪松似乎留意到了他眼里熄灭的光，她再次伏在他身上，这次，她挣脱了跳舞的姿势，两手环在了他腰上，用尽了她所有的温柔，一声声地喊着他“哥哥”。  
“……嗯。”冯彧低低地应了一声，双手落在了她背上。


	18. Chapter 18

音乐很慢，时间很慢，连两人摆动的舞步也变得越来越温和，不再是交际沟通的舞蹈了，只是一个给彼此互相依靠的借口。  
“哥，我累了，”连夜坐飞机赶来，蒋雪松是真的累，尤其在最让她安心的人怀里，她简直想就这样一直赖着不起来了，“我能不能睡一会？”  
“睡吧，我给你弄床铺。”  
冯彧见蒋雪松已经迷迷蒙蒙的了，便把她带到了阁楼上去。他把自己昨天睡的单人床收拾了一下，让蒋雪松过去躺下，“这里到机场很近，开车半个小时就到了。到点了我叫你，我开车送你去。”  
“等一下！”蒋雪松拉住他的手，半靠在床边央求，“你陪我好不好？”  
“睡觉怎么陪……不合适不合适……”冯彧手心发烫，那块被蒋雪松的手紧紧贴着的皮肤，烙铁一般炽热，“别开玩笑了，赶紧休息……”  
蒋雪松咯咯发笑，仿佛看透了他慌乱的小心思，“想什么呢……让你待在这里等我睡着再离开而已啦。”  
“嗯？”冯彧一愣，这才发现阁楼上的圆形小窗上爬满了一条条的水痕——不知道什么时候开始下雨了，“那行，你睡吧，我在边上待着。”  
“嗯……”  
蒋雪松点点头，拽过被子来想把头蒙着，冯彧不满地“诶呀”了一声，给她拉好被子，自动自觉把一条胳膊伸过去，她握住他的手，侧着头枕了上去，才放出一声舒心的叹谓，闭眼睡去。  
蒋雪松看起来独立大胆，遇到什么新鲜事物都想尝试，在感情上也是外表乖巧实则强势，她说想静静待着，就连她妈妈都得闭嘴；她想要跟冯彧捆绑，就会不顾团队不顾舆论，逮着机会就说我哥怎样我哥怎样——可就是这么霸道的她，害怕打雷。  
冯彧第一次发现她怕打雷是在她还只有十七岁的时候，他们一起参加彩虹坊的录制，野外露营遇上雷雨天气。摄制组在拍摄了大家扎营睡觉的镜头后就马上让他们回宾馆去了，没有真的把他们扔在郊外淋雨，但第二天冯彧发现蒋雪松还是精神不振，神态颓靡，黑眼圈都冒出来了，他缠着她问了好一会，她才支支吾吾地说她害怕夜里打雷，整夜都不敢睡觉。  
于是第二次遇到同样天气时，他去找摄像老师商量，拍了蒋雪松熄灯睡觉的镜头后就把相关角度的摄影机都关了。他在她床边摆了一张行军床，蒋雪松整夜都握着他的手，一打雷她就会无意识地紧握住他的手——只要有人握着她的手，她就不会吓醒。  
冯彧后来看了相关的心理学书籍，书上说这是缺乏安全感的一种体现，多出现在幼年时期，如果一直延续到青春期以后，则可能是一种依赖症。  
从小就在拍戏的她，能够依赖的人的确有点少，除了妈妈，即便再紧密的工作团队，也始终会有离开的一天；跟她关系再亲密的朋友，因为档期不合，几个月都见不着一面，也会逐渐让其他朋友取代掉位置。  
冯彧二十岁才入行，他整个成长过程就跟普通人一样，而且是很幸福的那些普通家庭，父母，师长，朋友，初恋，平常人该经历的过程他一样都没拉下，所以有时候，他也真的不太能感同身受像蒋雪松这样的童星到底是怎么长大的。  
可他愿意为她弥补回这些缺失的安全感，无论看起来多天真幼稚，或者多居心叵测。  
冯彧单手玩手机，直到感觉到蒋雪松的呼吸变得平缓规律，才悄悄转过头去看她；蒋雪松已经睡熟了，握着他的手指稍稍松开了些许，他微微用力想抽回手，却马上被拽住了，对方完全是无意识地把他捉牢。  
冯彧无奈笑笑，他看见蒋雪松的丸子头睡得有点松散了，干脆想让她睡得更舒服些，于是他小心翼翼地把那些固定的小发卡拆下来，拨好她披散下来的头发。  
这动静让蒋雪松嘤嗈了一下，她拽着冯彧的手翻了个身，拽得他几乎扑到了她身上。  
还好冯彧核心肌群没白锻炼，竟让他在砸到他妹身上前一秒钟稳住了身形，他嘴角抽搐地把身体拽回来，甩了甩发麻的胳膊。  
“你这怪力少女……”  
冯彧自己笑了起来，他忍不住伸出指尖，像画画那样隔空描摹起蒋雪松的脸，饱满的额头，圆圆的眼睛，小巧的鼻子，直到花瓣一样的唇。  
冯彧顿了顿，好像有点不一样，从前他妹妹的嘴巴不长这样的。  
从前她的嘴巴也是圆的，每次被他捉弄得气急败坏，就会嘟成猪嘴似的模样，伴随着他“诶嘿嘿嘿”的魔性笑声发出阵阵尖叫。  
什么时候她也长开了，长成了这样文艺少女的样子？  
冯彧不自觉地凑近了过去，他只是想看看清楚她现在的长相，可等他回过神来，他发现自己仿佛被什么神秘的力量控制住了，那力量是由他越发急促的呼吸，不断加快的血液流动还有砰砰作响的心跳组成的，全方位地阻断了他冷静思考分析利弊的能力.  
冯彧垂死挣扎一般眨了几下眼睛，舔了舔干涩的唇舌，最终还是选择了放纵自己，破罐子破摔般放任自己凑上去。  
愈发靠近的炙热呼吸让蒋雪松不太舒服，她本能去伸手去捉对方，冯彧一惊，连忙握住她的手，那个吻也就落在了她紧握自己的手指上。  
肌肤触碰的实在感安抚了冯彧的躁动，他深深地吁了口气，脸颊贴在了蒋雪松的手背上，而她颈脖间的那条银链，历历刺痛着他的眼。  
其实他跟梁子晋是非常熟稔的兄弟，熟稔到梁子晋曾经在酒醉后向他诉苦，说他跟另一个小花无疾而终的恋情。  
冯彧，这不是你一个人的问题，梁子晋说，不止你要红，你的她也要非常红，这样你们才能抵得住那些汹涌的恶意，无端的猜测，还有得一想二的人心；  
他知道梁子晋心里还有那个小花的影子，他根本不喜欢蒋雪松这种乖巧文静的类型。  
可梁子晋给了他一个警示：这个圈子里，情侣是最不受观众和粉丝待见的关系，如果没有可以走到甩结婚证的地步，不要公开，不要提起对方，不要和对方一起工作，甚至要在所有的社交账号上消除对方的痕迹，不然你就会承受着天天被无数双眼睛盯着，双方粉丝天天盼着你们分手，闹一点情侣间的别扭都会被夸大到渣男渣女的压力，而且女方承受的压力往往更大——也不知道是谁发明了“女友粉”这种东西。  
蒋雪松从来没有跟别的男人相处过，她以为恋爱就是两个人开开心心地在一起，她从小到大体会过的由异性带来的最大的快乐，就是来自冯彧——但那是因为他把自己当哥哥，不抱任何得到回应的期待，如果他怀有期望了，那他就不会是她一直熟悉的模样，他会变得自私，多疑，善妒，一切因期待落空而产生的阴暗情绪都会冒出来，要求她更听话，要求她更温柔，要求她更体贴，要求她更多更多地只关注自己，好把她困在自己身边；  
但蒋雪松注定不会是那样的人，如果她发现和他恋爱带来的痛苦更甚于快乐，那她会不会后悔当初的选择，会不会怀念他还只是哥哥的日子？  
如果要折断你的翅膀才能让你待着我身边，那我宁愿一直装傻充愣，直到你磨平了幼稚的少女心思，直到我能拿出同样的温柔去照顾其他女孩，直到我和你都坦然直白地把对方当做哥哥，当做妹妹，当做可以依靠一辈子的家人……  
冯彧别过脸去，趴在蒋雪松床边，不让自己去想那钥匙锁着的到底是谁的秘密与顾虑。

深夜一点，零散的旅客让规模不到北京机场一半的瓦茨拉夫・哈维尔国际机场显得格外宽敞，也格外安静，连最顽皮的小孩都瑟缩在父母怀里，生怕稍微大声的喧哗会惊扰到这无端的肃穆，连本该充满离情别意的入闸口都是那么的冷冷清清。  
蒋雪松戴着帽子和口罩，拖着脚步缓缓往入闸口走，冯彧把身上全部的现金都掏了出来给她，“你坐的是东航吧？应该是收人民币的，但以防万一我把捷克克朗也给你，要是用不着你就留着……”  
“留着下次来探你班是吗？”蒋雪松笑笑，也许是刚睡醒的缘故，一贯的俏皮伶俐都模糊了，柔化成慵懒的撒娇般的调调，她掏出一方在手工艺品店里买的小方巾，把那些钞票钱币都包了起来，“好的，那我下次还来看你，你要乖哦。”  
冯彧摸摸鼻子，“你也要好好工作，适当营业也是有必要的。”  
现在蒋雪松和梁子晋的电视剧正在热播，她要是配合营业的话，就意味着要跟他炒作一下CP热度了。蒋雪松疑惑地歪了一下头，冯彧从来不管她其他的工作，他只关心工作以外的她，怎么现在忽然叮嘱起了她工作上的事情呢？  
冯彧大概也意识到自己的话有些不自然，他揉揉鼻子，把脖子上的红黑格子的围巾摘了下来，绕到蒋雪松脖子上，顺势把她那碍眼的项链给挡住了，“我查了，上海很冷，你戴着吧，记得叫雪青姐接你。”  
“嗯！”  
“那我走了，到了联系吧。”  
冯彧放了手，目送蒋雪松一步三回头地走入闸口，直到她消失在转角处，才卸下了复杂的伪装，落寞地转身离开。  
选择红眼航班的都是穷游的年轻人，排在蒋雪松前面的刚好是七八个中国年轻男女。她习惯性地把帽子口罩围巾都弄得更紧密些，整理围巾的时候，她摸到了脖子上的古铜钥匙链坠，一个想法闪电般地击中了她：从冯彧探班开始，那些奇怪的举动，莫非都因为这个？！  
“哥！”  
“嗯？！”  
冯彧快要走出机场大门了，却听见安静到针掉到地上都能听见的大厅中传来一声急促的叫唤，他猛地回头，就看见蒋雪松朝他飞快地跑了过来，他来不及思考，小跑着迎了上去，扎扎实实地把她接在了怀里，“怎么了？！”  
“项链是梁子晋给我的没错，”蒋雪松牢牢地搂住他的腰，“但是，是我拜托他帮我找的。”  
“嗯？”  
“……一把钥匙，只能配一个锁。”蒋雪松急匆匆说着，“我，我只跟你一个人营业！”  
“哈啊？”  
冯彧还没反应过来，蒋雪松就放开了他，转身就跑回了入闸口，冯彧一句话都没来得及回答，那小兔子似地身影就消失得无影无踪了。冯彧呆立了半分钟，也没想明白她在干什么，只能摇摇头，回头离开。  
踏出机场，迎面而来的夜风冻得他赶紧把手收进兜里，可左手一放进去就硌到了一个金属质感的小物件。  
冯彧浑身一颤，他几乎不敢相信自己握到了什么，他缓缓摊开掌心，一条精致的银链子，连着一个小小的锁头链坠，正静静地躺在那里，在橘黄的路灯下，映照出淳朴的古铜色光泽。  
冯彧深呼吸了一口冷冽的空气，任凭那冷彻肺腑的痛充满全身——  
然后他把链子戴上了，快步走进了停车场。  
前方，一片晦暗不明。


	19. Chapter 19

飞机在上海机场降落，刚刚停稳蒋雪松就迫不及待地打开手机——然而手机上只有工作人员和妈妈发来的信息，她最渴望得到回应的那个人的头像依旧安安静静地待在指定位置，没有一点儿动静。  
哦，对了，布拉格正是早上九点，昨天闹了一天，冯彧肯定还没醒。蒋雪松给自己找了个一个很好的借口，但马上就自己反驳掉了：要是冯彧还睡得着的话，就不知道该说他迟钝还是说他愚蠢才好了。  
又或者是，他也没想好怎么处理这份关系的变化才好，需要一些时间考虑？  
“哥，我到上海了，雪青姐来接我了，不用担心。”  
最后，她只是发了这么一句保平安的话给他，便收拾心情，重新返回杭州拍摄。  
蒋雪青亲自开车来接她，“心情舒服了？”  
“嗯。”  
“事情解决了？”  
“……算是吧。”  
蒋雪青一脚急刹，把车停在了路边，才转过身来正色问道，“他答应了？”  
“啊？”  
“冯彧答应你了？”  
“……什么啊，为什么是他答应，不是我答应呢？”蒋雪松脸上绯红一片。  
“冯彧要是有心跟你说早就说了，能等五年？”蒋雪青摇头叹气，“也就是还没有咯？”  
“……我不知道。”蒋雪松把头埋进抱枕里，挨在后座上眯眼睛，“我要睡一会。”  
蒋雪青看她这样逃避，也只能放弃追问了，汽车一路飞驰，在日落前赶回了杭州拍摄基地。蒋雪松先去跟导演道歉了，又找贺峰对好了明天的戏份，才回到自己的房车里去。  
微信上冒出了一个红点，是冯彧发来的一句“OK”.  
OK是什么意思啊……蒋雪松趴在床上翻来覆去，好一会，她翻出了相册里那张跟捷克克朗摆拍的“名画”，发到了微博上，什么文字也没配，就发了一个问号。

不出所料，粉丝们30分钟内就分析出了这是捷克的货币，背景里的面包砖小径是布拉格老城广场附近，然后他们在INS上寻找这两天定位在布拉格老城广场拍的照片，在浩如烟海的图片中竟然找到了一张照片，角落里拍到了蹲在画摊前削铅笔的冯彧和蒋雪松，没有作任何伪装的他们，即便只占很小篇幅，面容也清晰可见。  
然后再两个小时，冯彧一个人就占了三个热搜，分别是工作室澄清和程怡萱只是朋友聚会，承认和蒋雪松在布拉格卖画，以及冯彧新电影将和好莱坞知名导演乔纳森合作。  
一时间各路CP粉，唯粉，事业粉，兄妹粉掐了个天翻地覆——这是第二天蒋雪松起床时才知道的，蒋雪青的电话都快被打爆了，挡了几十家媒体的采访，直到第三天，热度稍稍降下去了，蒋雪青才安排了一个偏向艺术而不是八卦的媒体采访，宣传蒋雪松正在播放的剧集，也铺垫一下正在拍摄的，好把舆论引回她的事业上。  
但即便是在谈事业，蒋雪松也绕不过她永恒的“我哥”，哪怕在这样的情境下，她依旧不怕向全世界表达她对他的欣赏和敬佩。  
她夹杂着一地点的私心，期待记者哪一个可以绕到冯彧身上的问题。

冯彧从来没那么后悔过自己当初文化课得过且过，英语学得不咸不淡：前几天跟剧组人员见面时感觉还没那么深刻，觉得语言只要能沟通能交流就好，但今天围读剧本的时候他仿佛觉得自己个文盲，明明单词都认识，可怎么拼起来就不知道是在表达什么情感呢？  
他战战兢兢地把自己所有对白都查了一遍中文意思，抱着被人鄙视“现在的演员真没文化就是个花瓶”的决心，低眉顺眼地向全剧组唯一一个华人编剧求教：“Karen姐，现在打扰你工作吗？我，我有一些问题不是太懂，你能跟我说一下吗？”  
Karen扶了扶黑框眼镜，神情甚为诧异，“你跟导演沟通啊，为什么问我呢？”  
“我英语不好，导演跟我解释我也许会听不懂，而且，我不知道是我自己英文水平太糟糕了所以理解错了还是怎样，我觉得有些地方说不过去啊……”话说开了，冯彧便像竹筒倒豆子似地哗哗把疑惑说了，他拿出一个笔记本，密密麻麻地写满了红黑色的字，“这是我写的人物小传，导演给我的里面用了cunning这个词，我查到是狡猾，可是我觉得这个角色还挺可爱的啊，最多有点滑头，说不上狡猾吧……”  
Karen笑了，“你没说错，cunning在英语里虽然也是狡猾，可是它跟sly不同，sly是用很多不是那么光明正大的手段去得到成功，就是你说的狡猾；但cunning侧重用聪明才智去解决问题，更像日语里说的腹黑。”  
“诶，你说腹黑那我就懂了！”冯彧是个动漫迷，对日语文化里的概念理解得十分透彻，他赶紧请教了起其他问题，Karen很久没见过这么认真的年轻演员了，不知不觉聊了两个多小时，他才郑重地给她鞠躬道谢，回去琢磨剧本了。  
一开始乔纳森想要找中国人来演这个小画家的角色时，Karen还以为他会找那些影帝奖杯等身高的老戏骨或者更有年轻人市场的偶像演员，却不想他选择了这么一个在国外毫无知名度，在中国也只是能算碾压了新生代，距离国际水平还有距离的小男孩，Karen曾经非常不解，也担心这会影响票房，但是今天她不得不再次佩服乔纳森看人的眼光。  
加油啊，名字难念的小男孩，希望能尽快在海外电影节上看见你。

冯彧回到酒店后又抱着剧本研究了好久，才和杨杰打视频电话报告工作情况，杨杰也告诉他这边的舆论他已经控制住了，让他安心拍戏，不要被影响。  
冯彧笑道，“我可是被人当面说过演技差的，哪有那么容易能影响到我？”  
冯彧刚刚出道的时候，曾经被导演当着面批评演技糟糕，“不是看在你还长了几分姿色根本不会选你”，而冯彧对此的反击就是三年后的金马影帝提名，杨杰心疼又无奈地叹了口气，“我知道别人影响不了你，可是这次跟雪松也有些关系，你也还撑得住吗？”  
冯彧脸色沉了沉，“跟雪松有什么关系？不就是来找我玩吗？妹妹看看哥哥怎么了？”  
“是，我们可以一直坚持你们是兄妹情深，我买所有的通稿都是往兄妹方向扯的，我还能买水军，去把你们CP的超话爆了，骂她们恋爱脑，丧心病狂只想磕糖，完全不顾这对你们的事业的影响，但是这有什么用，这就改变得了她看你的眼神了？”杨杰鲜少这么严肃，“你以为一直保持原状，就是最好的处理方式吗？”  
“……我现在不能给你一个具体的回答，但是杰哥，你放心，我会处理好的，不会影响工作，”冯彧从鼻子处叹了口气，“我去跑步了。”  
“……照顾好自己。”  
冯彧每次拍戏都很投入，这次的角色虽然不是那些苦大仇深的类型，但冯彧这人就擅长给人物“加戏”，杨杰既担心他情绪也担心他健康，但他人要留在北京给他处理工作事宜，只得挂了电话又去给助理橙橙打电话，叮嘱她细心一些，有什么不对劲要马上给他打电话。  
然而橙橙却一脸天真，“没有啊，老板挺好的啊，刚刚还叫我给他煮了两包方便面呢！”  
杨杰差点把新买的IPhone X 给砸了。

冯彧打着“待会反正会跑步那就再多吃两口方便面”的幌子心安理得刷B站视频，刚刚刷新了一下，却见一个标题“天下第一彧吹今天也营业了”的视频刷到了他首页——蒋雪松多年来对他的吹捧已经让他的粉丝戏称她为“冯彧哥哥的最强粉头”了。  
没忍住好奇，冯彧点开了视频，是一个戏剧频道对她的采访，做的是新生代演员的特辑，还挺正经的话题，怎么就又扯上他了呢？  
冯彧第三口方便面还没夹到嘴里，就听见了自己的名字，职业彧吹果然不是浪得虚名。  
“你有什么塑造人物的特别方式吗？”  
“我其实没什么塑造人物这个概念，我相信剧本里写的，剧本说是怎样就怎样，顶多就把一些自己的情感经验转移到角色上去，比如真正的害怕到底是怎样的，就这样比较表层的东西。”  
视频里的蒋雪松一身正经的西装套裙，可能是刚刚在拍戏时的戏服还没来得及换，显得她说的这些话更加像青年艺术家了。  
然而弹幕却哗哗哗地刷过“商业吹捧预警”“前方彧吹大大营业”“非战斗人员请马上戴上墨镜，这不是演习这不是演习”，冯彧筷子都搁下了，专心看了起来。  
“……我是很想要让自己的演技更加丰富一些的，但这方面我真的不如小彧，就是演过我哥哥的小彧，”蒋雪松眼睛上上下下地瞄了几眼，才把视线转回直面镜头的角度，心理学上说这是在回忆过去，所以需要切断视觉信息，方便寻找记忆，“他一直都很用心演戏，为了演绎一个角色他会付出很多，但他又从来不说，就会惹来很多的猜测，他就一直都是这样，我特别佩服他可以不管那些复杂的人际关系，一心一意地演戏。所以我看着他，就会想把自己的生活体验再拓展一点，才能更好地把戏演好。”  
这段话蒋雪松完全不带喘气地说下来，更有一些剪辑的痕迹，大概是她实际上吹得更多更夸张，采访者都看不下去了所以剪辑了一下，“那你有什么样的拓展自己的生活体验的计划吗？”  
“哦，说到这个，那我就剧透一下吧，我将会作为美术指导去完成我的毕业设计，是一个短片，由孟宏导演的儿子孟轩执导，这对于我来说是一个全新的体现，希望到时候也能给大家一个全新的角度去感受我对电影的看法吧……”  
后面再宣传了一下跟梁子晋的热播剧和铺垫了一下正在和贺峰拍的《灵感侦探》就完结了，冯彧关掉视频，擦了擦嘴巴，起身去找手机支架。  
“Hello，各位我的粉丝们好~~ 现在是布拉格时间晚上11点，虽然明知道隔着8个小时的时差，但我还是想看看有多少人正在熬夜~ 中国已经天亮了吧？那正好，我来陪你们吃早餐~~ 哇，这么多人早起啊？你们可太惨了，都是社畜吧~~ 诶？我吃的什么？就是普通方便面而已，我也很惨的，待会吃完了还要跑步呢，不说了我得赶紧吃……哎，这项链有点碍事，等我一下……好，这就不会掉到汤里了。好了我要吃了~~ 嗯？项链什么牌子？我也不知道啊，就是这边的小店里卖的，好像是店家自制的，不是那种大量生产的牌子，是一套卖的，一条是钥匙一条是锁头……诶诶诶，别胡说啊，这是妹妹送我的，才不是什么情侣项链呢！”


	20. Chapter 20

“二楼二楼！二楼有三个！左边，看着点！哎呀！！！”看着手机屏幕蹦出来鲜红的game over，梁子晋负气得直跺脚，“冯彧你行不行啊！我这可是凌晨一点，精神都比你晚上七点的好！！！”  
“你也知道我这是晚上七点啊！刚下戏就陪你打游戏了，饭我都没吃两口呢！有没有良心啊！”冯彧戴着耳机隔着整个欧亚大陆对梁子晋嚷嚷，“我对你还不够真爱啊？！”  
“可拉倒吧你，就是要我别对项链那事说话而已！要不你才不给我送人头呢！”  
“都是兄弟，别说这种话嘛~~”  
冯彧那“兄妹项链”的热搜足足二十个小时才下去了，亏得他跟蒋雪松都躲在剧组里，经纪人都以赶进度为理由推掉了所有的采访；而蒋雪青更是厉害，立即提议出一个“兄妹服饰专题”，两家工作室联合，把两人的同款做了个“时装特辑”。一个疑似公开的行径立刻就变成了一个推荐服饰品牌的活动，各家品牌无缘无故得了两个免费宣传大使，乐得转发，在一堆的同款风衣T恤帽子围巾鞋子中，一个项链倒显得没什么大不了了，而路人们也都以为这只是金主爸爸的活动，冯彧那个“吃播”只是带热度的一环，没有别的含义。  
这手法骗外人可以，但对于知情的梁子晋来说，就愈发欲盖弥彰了。  
“哎哎哎那边有个人！对！Yes！唉，你也可真够胆量，这么直白地秀恩爱，也不怕被你经纪人杀死！”继续一边打游戏一边聊天，梁子晋也八卦了起来。  
“这不是他不在吗，他要是也在欧洲就不会让我发了。”冯彧一边说着一边撂倒了两个敌人，“你也是，又不告诉我这是雪松让你买的，搞得我整个人都七上八下，思维乱七八糟，糊里糊涂地就上了贼船。”  
“你怎么能说雪松是贼船呢，她可是真心喜欢你的。”梁子晋第一次跟蒋雪松拍戏演情侣的时候蒋雪松还没认识冯彧，他切实感觉到了第二次合作时蒋雪松演绎喜欢一个人的时候生动了很多，不必问都知道她是真的动过心了，而不是单纯靠想象，“为了让你从哥哥这个角色里出戏她做了那么多事情。一个女孩子这么主动了，你还好意思说人家是哄你上贼船呢？”  
“哦，所以你这是承认了，项链这事是你跟她合伙的，就是为了骗我咯！”  
“怎么能说骗，这是点醒你！喂喂喂！前面那么大个人你瞎啊！还不掩护我！唉！”梁子晋眼睁睁地看着自己被对方连番炮轰到血条清空，埋怨道，“你这是故意的吧！”  
“你不知道天蝎座都记仇的吗？好了，不玩了，你也早点睡吧，我也要去背剧本了，两小时都不知道能不能背下来……”  
“啊？你还有烦恼背剧本的时候啊？”冯彧不带剧本到现场的习惯已经是行内认知。  
“大哥，那是英文的，全英的！！！”  
下线了游戏，冯彧把手机扔到一边充电，就抱着剧本背诵明天的戏份。要是中文的剧本，他可以在记住意思的前提下用自己顺口的方式来说台词，更有利于表达感情，但是英文的剧本他就不敢这么做了，万一哪个词其实是有感情色彩的，他把人家写得好好的对白给改成没感情的了，那就糟糕了。  
于是他只能强迫自己一字一句分毫不差地背诵下来，再在背诵的基础上去增加感情表达，以往他可以一晚上背五场戏，现在顶多只能背下来3场，还好国际大制作精雕细琢的节奏跟国内赶档期的快速不同，不然冯彧肯定会因为自己拖慢了进度而羞愧得无地自容。  
雷天明跟许令都称赞过冯彧是靠灵性跟感性演戏的好苗子，但现在他知道光靠天赋是不够的了，他还得再拼一点，才能走得更远，爬得更高。  
冯彧字句艰辛地背诵着台词时，正在充电的手机忽然响了起来，他诧异地拿起一看，却是来自蒋雪松的电话。  
是电话，不是信息，这特殊的庄重感让冯彧也不自觉地严肃了起来，他坐直了身体，才按下了“接听”，小心翼翼又温情脉脉地低声“喂？”了一下。  
“喂，是我。”对方的语气也跟他不相上下——既欢喜又忐忑，“我吵醒你了吗？”  
“没有，才十点……你怎么这么晚还不睡啊？拍夜戏？”  
“本来要拍大夜的，但是突然下起了大雪，就取消了。”蒋雪松看着窗外的鹅毛大雪，“他们说杭州很久没下这么大的雪了……那雪跟北京的不一样！是毛茸茸的！”  
“毛茸茸的……”冯彧被这个可爱的形容词逗笑了，发出一声只有气音的低笑。  
蒋雪松几乎能看见现在冯彧的模样，他肯定是眼睫低垂，微微颔首，嘴角勾起长长的弧度，那景象真切得就像他现在就站在她面前，“哥……”  
“……嗯？”冯彧没少听蒋雪松喊她哥，但现在这声“哥”里隐含了多少暧昧，只有蒋雪松知道；而要怎么回应，也只有冯彧可以决定。重重的考虑下，他们之间就不再是往常那样可以干脆坦然地回复一句“妹”的关系了。  
“哥——”  
“我在。”  
“哥哥。”  
“你说。”  
“……我不说。”  
蒋雪松的话语里忽然带上了一点嗔怒的情绪，冯彧感觉到她有点生气了，但他却拿捏不准他该拿什么样的态度去处理，他微微叹了口气，“你别不说啊，长途电话费很贵的，你不说话岂不是浪费钱了？”  
“那你的意思是让我挂线吗？”蒋雪松满心委屈，“你，你没有什么话要跟我说吗？”  
有啊，我有很多话想跟你说，可是我不知道该不该说，能不能说。  
“蒋雪松，”冯彧改变了称谓，“你是不是觉得无论你提什么要求，我都会无条件接受？”  
蒋雪松愣了愣，她预计过最坏的结果也不过是被拒绝，可从没想过冯彧会以这样陌生的语气跟他说话，“我不是这个意思……”  
“我会的，如果我是你哥的话，我会的。”冯彧常常地叹了口气，“所以你要想好。”  
“我……我……”蒋雪松一下语塞，她甚至没有理解过来冯彧在说什么。  
“睡觉吧，好好拍戏。”冯彧挂电话前补了一句，“我等你。”  
“嗯？……喂？喂？！冯彧！”  
蒋雪松连声呼喊，但电话那头只传来了单调的嘟嘟声，她想要再给他发微信，但转念一想，连打电话他都挂她线了，他又怎么会回复她的信息？  
科技可以让你找到某个人，但无法把他带回你身边。  
蒋雪松把手机扔到一边，把自己甩到床上，她捉过一个抱枕搂在怀里，脑子就像超负荷工作的电脑一样无法运转，她反复回忆着刚刚那通电话，完全想不通冯彧的话是什么意思。  
她今天一早看到了那个“吃播”视频，心花怒放得差点要不顾工作马上飞去布拉格拥抱他；她以为这就是他接受了她的意思，她以为他只是碍于舆论才会依旧说是兄妹项链；她以为只要打个电话过去，他就会正式跟她说我们恋爱吧，她以为那颗深埋在心底的种子终于迎来了阳光雨露，可以发芽，可以长叶，可以开花了。  
可是冯彧却说了一堆莫名其妙的话，她爱得那么积极那么卖力，结果倒成了她在逼迫他了？  
“冯彧你这个大混蛋！”蒋雪松越想越气，一把拽下了脖子上的钥匙项链就要往地上砸——可手高高举起了，最后还是慢慢放下了。  
“没出息……”她把项链捂在心口上，屈起腿，把脸抵在膝盖上，“蒋雪松，你真没出息……”  
古铜锻造的小锁头在背光中十分灰暗，冯彧凝视着挂在掌心中的锁头项链好一会，才终于放下手，轻轻亲吻了一下那银链。  
雪松，我真的不会是一个优秀的恋人，我可以接受你，但是你真的能接受我吗，你能接受一个不再对你不求回报地付出的我？  
冯彧翻个身，窗外的布拉格下起了湿冷的雨，他觉得自己像一条泡在冷雨中的鲸，搁浅在名为蒋雪松的海滩上。

“雪松……雪松？！”  
“啊？不好意思，刚刚说到哪？！”  
蒋雪松猛地回过神来，围在圆桌上的其他三个人都停下了讨论，齐齐看向她，孟轩打圆场道，“你拍戏那么忙，能抽出半天跟我们讨论也是不容易，很累吧？要不我们休息十分钟？”  
“没事没事，我不累，我只是刚刚在想事情……嗯，在想配色！”蒋雪松拍拍脸颊，强迫自己拿出专业态度，她把笔记本电脑打开，调出了初步的场景设计方案，“关于患者的家，我想要用蓝绿灰三种颜色作主调，跟医院病房的色调保持一致，你们觉得怎样？”  
“嗯，这样也挺好，能突出角色的内心压抑，毕竟是爱人突然出了意外变成了植物人……”孟轩点头，看向编剧小果，“小果，你觉得呢？”  
“人物的内心肯定是压抑的，但是如果只是一味的冷色调，会不会显得人物内心转变不明显？”小果顺手把插在发髻上的铅笔拔了下来，在剧情大纲上画了两道分界线，“其实人物的内心感情变化是有层次的，前期她还是比较乐观的，后来才慢慢变得阴郁。”  
“可是我们只租了一个房间，总不能拍前面的一个色调，拍后面的就弄成别的配色吧，那也接不上戏啊。”担任导演助理的山仔拿手帕擦了擦胖胖的脖子上细微的汗，“灯光方面和音乐调整一下就行了吧？”  
“……嗯，我们再想想吧，总之今天我们达成一个共识，就是要在两个场景里，表达一个人物三个阶段不同的想法，美术方面请雪松你再费心一点了，我要去跟演员碰面了。”孟轩作为导演也很忙，蒋雪松不住地向他道歉，“对不起，我下次会准备多两组备选方案的……”  
“没事，我们还有五个多月呢！”孟轩拍拍她的肩，“你看起来真的挺累的，回去睡一会吧？”  
“嗯……对了，孟轩，你应该看过很多电影吧？”蒋雪松问完都觉得自己问得很白痴，她拍了拍自己的嘴巴，才继续问道，“有没有哪个电影里有这么一句台词，‘你别不说话啊，长途电话费很贵的，你不说话……’”  
“玻璃之城啊！经典！我对这一幕印象最深刻了！”孟轩一拍大腿，迫不及待地要卖安利的模样，“你也喜欢九十年代的港片啊？！”  
“啊？不是，我，我就问问……那片子是讲什么的？这个台词又是什么意思？”  
“唉，这是黎明跟舒淇的经典啊，讲的是九十年代里，两个大学生因为时局和彼此的前途而各奔东西，那年代没有今天的科技，他们联系对方只能通过固定电话来打长途。这个对白其实很心酸，女主角韵文为了给男主角港生打长途电话，打了五份兼职去赚钱，才赚够了两三分钟的长途电话费，”孟轩一口气说到这，叹了口气，“可是他们之间的电话却从一开始的情意绵绵，互述思念，到后来彼此猜疑对方是不是认识了别人，再后来又埋怨对方为什么不能到自己的城市来，然后是吵架，最后，他们就连吵架也吵不起来了，只能对着电话沉默……可沉默也是要花钱的啊，韵文就是这样哭着对港生说，你说话啊，长途电话费很贵的，你别不说话……那个镜头真的拍得非常好啊，是隔着一块玻璃去拍的，玻璃上有下雨的水痕，映在韵文的脸上……”  
“我明白了！！！”蒋雪松一把捉住孟轩的手腕，打断了他对影片滔滔不绝的赞美，“我知道他什么意思了！！！谢谢你！我明白了！我明白了！”  
“啊？”  
“谢谢你！我真的明白了！”  
蒋雪松使劲道谢了一番，扭头就往外跑去了，徒留下孟轩一头雾水，“明白什么啊？”


	21. Chapter 21

布拉格连日阴雨，好不容易出了太阳，摄制组捉紧时间拍摄室外戏份。这一场戏都是动作戏，冯彧饰演的小画家躲避杀手追杀，在布拉格的街头左闪右躲。冯彧一直在健身和打网球，动作领悟得很快，武指连连称赞，直接问他有没有兴趣去拍动作片。  
“You are joking me, right?”  
“I’m serious! Think about it!”  
“I’ll think about it...”  
日光将尽时他们正好完成了今天的拍摄任务，经过两个多星期的磨合，冯彧和剧组人员混熟了——只是言语沟通他还是能应付的——于是他被簇拥着一起参加happy hour，一个在一家很受好评的海岸酒吧里举行的周末派对，以此庆祝开拍以来的第一天休息。  
虽然冯彧本质上是个宁愿在家里躺着看电影看动漫打游戏来消磨放松的内向型充电性质，但可以不用顾忌镜头和路人目光放开玩的机会真的不多，何况明天休息今晚终于不用背英文剧本了，光是这一点就足够他阔绰地请了一轮酒，赢来一片欢呼。  
就在冯彧高高兴兴地教导演和监制怎么猜中国的拳，忽然有一个犹豫却清晰的声音，用冯彧最熟悉的家乡话喊他的名字，“冯彧？”  
冯彧的表情都僵住了，他转过来去，看清楚了站在他身后的那个男人后，才挤出了一个笑，“骆飞。”  
“好久不见……我就打个招呼，不打扰你了……”  
“骆飞！”见对方想要转身离开，冯彧喊住了他。  
骆飞停住脚步，稍微有些拘束地“嗯？”可一声。  
“……我们也好久没见了，聊聊天吧？”冯彧拿了两瓶啤酒，拍拍他的肩膀，和他离开热闹的会场，靠在依河而建的栏杆上，把开盖了的啤酒递给他“你最近好吗？”  
“挺好的，我来这边出差，公司业务不错。”明明和自己同岁，但骆飞已经有点发福，解开扣子的的西装外套掩饰不了跑业务而落下的微突的啤酒肚，“你很厉害啊！你的电影我们每次都看的！”  
冯彧笑笑，“好好工作而已……你们……都挺好的吧？”  
骆飞的拘束变成了轻微的尴尬“挺好的，小文没工作了，就在家画一下画，做一下饼干什么的，都是她喜欢的事情。”  
“那挺好的啊，你们有孩子了吗？”  
骆飞迟疑了一下，还是实话实说了，“我们女儿明年上幼儿园了。”  
“……哈哈，你看我这消息落后的，完全不知道呢！恭喜恭喜！”冯彧已经很久没登录读书时的微信号了，也不会有人跟他说骆飞和宋文的事，“那不行，我得补个礼物！我就直接一点了，微信给你孩子一个大红包吧！”  
“不用不用！我们之间就别搞这些了！多尴尬！……嗯……”  
骆飞一时情急说漏了嘴，反而让冯彧不解了，“你如果还放不下当年的事，为什么要主动过来跟我打招呼？”  
“我是怕你放不下……”骆飞叹口气，“你真的原谅我们了？”  
“……没有原谅不原谅的，她开始的时候喜欢我，后来不喜欢了，就是这样。”冯彧摇摇头道，“再后来她喜欢了别人，而那个别人是你，如此而已。”  
“……那如果我告诉你，你们还没分手的时候我们就……”  
“是什么都没关系了，过去了。”冯彧把酒瓶一推，堵住骆飞的嘴，“我们还能这样遇上了就喝喝酒聊聊天就挺好的了，何必想着过去呢？”  
“……冯彧，你变了。”  
“谁都会变的，只要是变好了就行。”冯彧还是那样弯着嘴角笑，“干了。”  
“干了。”  
两人仿佛各怀心事又心照不宣，没有人再强行尬聊——他们本来就是可以互相不说话地待在一起一个下午的好朋友。  
河面划过一首首热闹的观光小船，而他们手中清澄金黄的酒液就在这遥远的喧闹和切身的宁静中消耗殆尽，他们把见底的酒瓶子倒转过来，面向对方，在踢踢踏踏滴落的酒沫中相视而笑。  
骆飞像是放下了多年来压在心上的大石，他朝冯彧释然一笑，鞠了个躬，转身离开。  
冯彧有一种预感，可能这是他这辈子最后一次见到骆飞了。  
不，其实应该是更早以前，在宋文跟他说分手的时候，他就觉得自己这辈子都不会再见到她和他。  
宋文是冯彧在大学时的女朋友，也是他们院的院花，他们在一起，哪怕是去自习室，都是金童玉女的架势，好多导演系的师兄都想找他们拍戏，但宋文不想当演员，考表演只是因为艺术生分数要求低，所以冯彧也不勉强她。  
直到大二那年的暑假，冯彧认识了杨杰，也被他燃起了对演戏的热爱，他开始跟着杨杰到处跑试镜，演各种龙套角色，忙得脚不着地，不亦乐乎。  
然后故事就很老套地走向了“情人节的九十九朵玫瑰也比不上姨妈痛时的一杯红糖水”的结局，冯彧明白他们的人生轨道已经分岔了，也没有挽留——只是男人啊，总不免有些不忿不甘，尤其是以后她还跟他的好朋友骆飞在一起了。  
冯彧不知道骆飞怎么会在这么多年以后突然向他忏悔，也许是这天涯海角都能碰上了的巧合让他感觉这是上帝在给他改过的机会吧，这家伙一直是个教徒。  
搞得好像他真的那么蠢，他不说他就不知道似的。  
那些温柔的目光和体贴的照料，那些不求回报的陪伴和自我牺牲的祝福，他怎么能不知道他喜欢她？  
也许冯彧早就在心里认输了，他只是在等宋文先开口甩了他，让自己当那个不懂珍惜的笨蛋而已。  
脖子上的锁头项链冷冰冰地贴在距离心脏一分的皮肤上，冯彧鼓着腮帮子缓缓吐了口气——他酒量不怎么好，三四瓶啤酒下去已经有些脸红了，他决定出去走走，吹吹风。  
沿着河岸往前走，黑铁色的查理大桥在夜灯中格外幽森，白天那拥挤的游客们都在沉浸遍地的独立剧场小型live house餐吧酒吧或是奢侈品商场里，只有沉默的圆顶或尖塔，和几只也许同样被夜色迷了眼的灰鸽子陪在冯彧身侧，静静地看他黯然神伤。  
其实他已经连宋文的轮廓都不太记得了，可是她在他心里就是一个符号，一个象征着他艰辛情路的印记，每次当他看着蒋雪松弯弯的月牙眉眼，就会在他脑子里闪过的一个警告信号。  
他当初给不了的，现在同样给不了。他能够花费很多心思给对方策划盛大的纪念日和感人泪下的礼物，可是他不能在每次女生最需要安慰的时候都在她身边，都能及时给给她一个拥抱，给她一个依靠。  
他很自私，他无法舍弃演员这个理想；他也很无私，绝对不允许蒋雪松为了他放弃自己的事业。  
他们两个总有一天会累的，假如将来，蒋雪松能遇到一个愿意无时无刻都守候在她身边的“骆飞”，可以让她不必像他这样，只能在一片漆黑中反刍过往的失败和痛苦，那多好啊。  
在遥不可及的盼望和触手可及的依靠间，他给她选了第二个。  
“怎么人家梁朝伟喂鸽子是深邃忧郁，你喂鸽子就仿佛在研究怎么吃它们呢？”  
冯彧愣了愣，他揉揉眼睛抬起头，在他身边站着一个穿着粉色羽绒服，红黑格子围巾的女孩，低着头看着他，眉如新月眸若凝霜——是他喝醉了吗？怎么会出现幻觉？  
“哎哟，我的傻哥哥怎么哭了呢？”女孩蹲下来，在他身边跪着，拉起袖子就往他脸上擦，“我这不来了吗，不哭不哭，乖哈啊～”  
完蛋了，这幻觉怎么这么真实，他是不是又犯梦魇了？冯彧呆滞地看着眼前的蒋雪松，总有一种下一刻她就要像那些他演绎过的角色一般，在和他道别后就会湮灭消逝……  
他心中一紧，猛地捉住了她的手。  
实在的，温暖的，小小的，柔软又坚定地反捉住他的手。  
冯彧突然意识到，这不是他的幻觉：“你怎么会在这？”  
蒋雪松脸上的笑逐渐凝成认真的盻望，“长途电话费很贵啊，所以我直接过来了。”  
“……”心跳得像擂鼓一样，冯彧想自己一定醉得不轻，血液都往他头上冲了，烧得他声音发哑，“你怎么过来的……”  
“现在还是坐飞机，可是，我从明天开始存钱，一直存到能买得起直升飞机，”蒋雪松把冯彧双手握紧了，把他放在自己心窝上，“然后我就考直升飞机的机师牌照，到时候，无论你在天涯海角，只要我想骂你想打你想踢你想踹你，我就飞过去找你，你逃不了啦！”  
冯彧愣愣地看着蒋雪松，他知道她没说完——要是从前他会故意打岔嬉闹把话扯开，可今晚他不想说话。  
他已经活泼开朗很久了。  
“……我想你的时候，也会开着直升机去找你。”蒋雪松握着他的手，直起身子，眼中盈盈似水，灼灼如火，“你不在我身边的日子，才是我最爱你的日子。”  
这是玻璃之城里韵文和港生分手时说的话，而尽管他们在无能为力时选择了分手，可韵文依旧没有忘记他们的梦想——开着直升飞机看剑桥的日落；而港生幡然醒悟自己的真心以后，也抛弃了世俗，哪怕最后是粉身碎骨的下场，也毅然选择了在英国街头飞驰电掣，追赶他错失多年的最爱。  
她知道了。  
冯彧莫名其妙地松了口气，她知道他在想什么了。  
那些殚精竭虑的忧思，徘徊不前的踟蹰，自欺欺人的阔达，假借名头的情绪，在这一刻冬雪消融，唯剩一片氤氲，缭缭绕绕。  
一个人给不了的话，那就由两个人去创造啊。  
“你开直升飞机的话，那我只能开高达了。”冯彧笑道，“我可不允许这里有比你哥哥我还酷的人存在！”  
这是五年前他第一次逗蒋雪松笑时说的话，非常成功地逗得她骑在他脖子上打他；  
五年后这句话依旧奏效，只是这次，蒋雪松揽住了他的脖子，迎接了一个等候多时的吻。  
布拉格的夜空中响起了过十二点的塔楼钟声，悠扬悦耳，仿佛教堂婚礼的祝福背景。


	22. Chapter 22

这天晚上蒋雪松睡得很沉——为了倒时差，她在飞机上使劲找事情做强迫自己不要睡着，一直熬到飞机落地，才直奔剧组取景地，冯彧告诉过杨杰他今晚要去河岸酒吧于是她有转折来到了酒吧，导演居然认得她是冯彧的“妹妹”，告诉他冯彧到外面和人聊天了，她沿着河岸一直走一直走，才终于找到了独自在夜色中垂泪的冯彧——如此折腾下来的结果就是，当她得到冯彧的回应后，开心得直接就在他怀里睡过去了。  
甜甜的煮牛奶香气让她缓缓睁开了眼睛，她伸着懒腰醒来，房间里空无一人。  
冯彧呢？  
蒋雪松最后的记忆是他们接吻了，然后她心满意足地被他拥在怀里，然后她就睡过去了——她掀开米色的被褥，身上还是穿着高领毛衣和牛仔裤，看来冯彧只是把她带回酒店休息罢了。  
屋里暖气很足，热得人难受，蒋雪松把毛衣脱掉，只穿着一件长袖黄色T恤就跳下床，地上是柔软的纺织地毯，光脚走也很温暖。  
这是个公寓式酒店的套房，有卧室客厅浴室甚至是小型的厨房，应该是冯彧在剧组拍戏的住处了，蒋雪松循着香味走去，听见冯彧和什么人说话的声音。

“……嗯，我们决定好了，就这样了……”冯彧背对着入口，耳朵上别着蓝牙耳机，一边说电话一边煮早餐，“我觉得起码需要一年时间铺垫吧，雪松一年后正好大学毕业……嗯，麻烦你帮我查看一下那些以我们兄妹关系作宣传噱头的品牌合作方合同什么时候到期，明年到期的如果续签就不能继续这样宣传，最好现在就跟他们沟通一下能不能逐渐淡化，转向其他宣传路线……剧本没关系，我们都是专业的，总不能说谈个恋爱就不拍感情戏，但我个人不想接那种主线就是爱情的商业片，这个跟我谈不谈恋爱没关系，我一直都这样的……不不不，雪青姐方面留给雪松自己跟她讲吧，雪松有能力处理她的工作问题，不用我操心……嗯，我会小心的，那杰哥麻烦你了，我回来再跟你好好说。”

蒋雪松等冯彧挂了电话，才垫着脚尖从后抱住他，“对不起。”  
“诶！吓死我了……”冯彧差点把煎蛋铲到平底锅外去了，他回头笑笑，“起来啦？去刷牙吧，正好吃早餐。”  
“嗯，我现在去。”  
蒋雪松点点头，等她洗刷完回来，冯彧已经把两份早餐装好盘了，肠仔煎蛋，吐司面包加牛奶，简单又家常的早餐配置。  
冯彧招呼她到小餐桌前坐，“喝个牛奶吧，脱脂的，不会胖。”  
“谢谢哥哥……”蒋雪松脱口而出一个“哥哥”的称谓，自己都愣了一下，“对不起，我，我改不了口……”  
“干嘛一大早就使劲道歉？”冯彧却不以为意，他端起杯子喝牛奶，掩饰嘴角弯起的一抹笑意，“你自己说的哥哥也能用来称呼男朋友，不是吗？”  
明明一直以来比较主动的是自己，可是冯彧一旦回应，她就忍不住羞赧，她切了一大块鸡蛋塞进嘴里，埋头吃东西，支支吾吾地说道，“我什么都没想好就跑过来，给你和杰哥添麻烦了……我也会跟雪青姐坦白，安排好我这边的工作，我长大了，我会好好处理舆论公关的问题的。”  
“雪松，”冯彧伸出手来，越过桌子拿起另一杯牛奶，递到蒋雪松嘴边，她接杯子的同时就自然而然地抬起头来了，“别这么战战兢兢的，你只要做你喜欢的事情就好了，其他东西交给我来处理就好，你这声‘哥哥’不是白叫的，我能把你照顾好的。”  
“我不要你照顾！”蒋雪松却很认真地说道，“我不要再当那个任性撒娇的妹妹，我要当一个能照顾你的情绪，和你一起承担一切的女朋友！”  
明明是掷地有声的爱情宣言，可冯彧看着她宛如申请加入党组织一般的严肃认真就忍不住“噗嗤”一下笑了起来，只能单手在额头上低下头去忍着不要大笑。  
“我很认真的，你笑什么！”蒋雪松跳起来，绕过桌子蹦到他身边拉开他的手就往他身上捶，“你太过分了！”  
“谁叫你像宣誓似的，我很难忍住不笑啊！”冯彧终于哈哈笑了出声，闪躲着蒋雪松的拳头，把她两手手腕捉住，“好啦好啦，我还是习惯你打我骂我怼我，你就自然一点，别那么刻意好不好？”  
“我很自然啊，我一直都很自然的……”蒋雪松垂下眼睛，对上冯彧抬头看她的那双星光闪烁的眼眸，“我一直都把你当男朋友来相处，是你傻乎乎的看不出来而已……”  
“……你这样就很犯规了，傻瓜……”  
蒋雪松没有分辨，她顺着那只扣在她后颈上的手低下头，在冯彧唇上印下一个吻——她感觉到对方的舌尖轻轻地扫过她的嘴角，勾勒了一遍她的唇线，却没有深入，只在唇峰上碾抹了一会便分开了。  
冯彧抱住她的腰，把脸埋在她腰腹间，深深地呼气吸气，平复热炽的情感；而蒋雪松则一下一下地摸着他的头发，直到自己脸上的绯红褪去。  
“女朋友日理万机还特意过来监督我工作，真是辛苦了，”冯彧抬起头来，端着仿佛下属谄媚上司那样的讨好神情问道，“不知道蒋总今天有什么吩咐呢？”  
蒋雪松忍俊不禁，她压着上扬的嘴角，捏着冯彧的脸颊“趾高气扬”道，“蒋总体恤男朋友多日劳累，特赐休息一天，今天全看你高兴安排啦！”  
“那就谢主隆恩了！”  
冯彧说着，一把搂住她的腰起身，抱着她钻了个圈。

蒋雪松一开始以为冯彧休息日肯定只会窝在酒店里打游戏打一天，却不想他像模像样地给出了一个“布拉格情侣一日游经典路线”，还租了一台她喜欢的胶片相机带她出门采风拍照，当下龙心大悦，赏赐他香吻一个——她哪知道冯彧是觉得他们两个初通心意共处一室有些过于危险才会赶紧把她扔到户外，好断绝自己的心猿意马呢？  
认识冯彧的人觉得他怂，可熟悉冯彧的人会明白这是他特有的温柔。  
吸取教训，这次两人即使在国外也作了一点点伪装，冯彧戴了个帽子，蒋雪松则围着一条能把半张脸挡住的大围巾，他们沿着那些纵横交错的红砖小径，漫步在冬日暖阳中的老城广场，早餐吃得晚，也不太饿，只在路边的小摊随意买些零食。  
“这是什么东西？！”  
“这是圆筒面包，就是把面团敷在烤热的陶瓷圆筒棍子上，架在火炉上转着烤的……你要不要尝尝？洒上黄糖还挺好吃的！”  
“那这又是啥？”  
“不知道中文叫什么，就是土豆粉和面蒸熟了切片吃的，有点像馒头，可是得配那个白菜汁才好吃，不然干巴巴的。”  
“……我现在深刻地担忧你拍完这个电影会胖二十斤！”  
蒋雪松偶尔会惊讶地指着路边那些陌生的异国小吃发问，冯彧一边解释一边就掏钱买了，走完整条主干道后，两人拎了很多小袋小袋的零食，吃也吃不完，干脆真的学梁朝伟喂起了鸽子。蒋雪松就拿冯彧当模特，当起了摄影师。  
“不是！你能不能喂得优雅一点！不要一副要吃掉它的样子！”  
“这怎么优雅？！不都是这样蹲着喂的吗？！”  
“你把背挺直一点！你看着鸽子……不不不，还是别看了！你抬头，四十五度角仰望天空！”  
“……那我是不是还得忧伤起来？”  
“如果你能十秒钟就流泪，我是不介意的！”  
“呜呜呜呜，苍天啊，我妹妹怎么从一个大胖子瘦成现在这样了啊……”  
“你找死！”  
两人喂了鸽子一大袋的零食和狗粮以后，又继续在查理大桥上闲逛，桥上那些黑色的栅栏上锁着零零散散的锁头，虽然不是巴黎那道著名的“情人锁桥”，但也架不住痴心男女做类似的事情，有卖锁的小贩看见他们，就冲上来用口音浓重的英语推销。  
但冯彧和蒋雪松只是模切地相视一笑就走过去了——他们早就把对方锁在了心窝间。  
“差不天天黑了，”冯彧看看时间，她也该飞回杭州去了，“你还有什么地方想去吗？”  
“我看网上攻略，那个圣维塔大教堂很有名……你又笑什么啊？”  
“才第一天你就想带我去教堂，是不是焦急了一点？”  
“……哎哟你真的好烦啊！”  
后来还是因为时间关系没有去，还相机的时候店主问他们需不需要冲晒，蒋雪松摇头，说自己会冲晒，自己家有暗房。  
冯彧奇道，“你家什么时候建了个暗房？”  
蒋雪松还没带冯彧去过她的秘密工作室，她做个神秘的鬼脸，“以后你就知道了。”  
“……好吧。”冯彧也很期待她能给他怎样新鲜的一面。  
冯彧还是租了车送蒋雪松去机场，同样是深夜时分，同样的人烟稀少，同样的两个人，但现在他们的心情已经截然不同了。  
“回到了给我发信息，”没有上次那样忐忑的猜测和难言的暧昧，冯彧大大方方地让蒋雪松抱了个严实，抚着她的发尾，“雪青姐有什么方案的话，我这边一定配合。”  
“我已经开始想你了。”从前冯彧是她的哥哥，每次她装模作样撒娇要抱抱的时候他都很注意分寸地保持身体分离，只搭一搭肩膀，于是她就怼他“拥抱太敷衍”，而现在他终于不敷衍她了，她才发现原来他敷衍是有道理的——如果他认真了，她根本就逃不了，“怎么办？”  
“……想我就给我发信息，再不就打电话呗，你这么有钱，怕什么。”冯彧强忍着心酸把她推开，从兜里拿出两只巴掌大小的鼹鼠娃娃，“虽然你这个年代应该没看过这个动画，但来都来了……”  
“我看过我看过！《鼹鼠的故事》嘛，我跟你一个年代的！”冯彧一直对自己比她大七岁这个事情耿耿于怀，蒋雪松从《玻璃之城》这个电影开始就明白了他的顾虑，悄悄把八九十年代的动画漫画电影电视剧都恶补了一次，她抢也似地把鼹鼠娃娃抢到手里，想了想，又塞了一个回他手里，“这个给你，”又把自己发辫上的向日葵橡皮筋解了下来套在它脖子上，“这个是我，它陪着你；这个是你，它陪着我，完美！”  
“怎么这么幼稚啊你……”嘴上嫌弃着幼稚，但冯彧还是好好地把鼹鼠娃娃放进了口袋里，“去吧，该登机了。”  
“嗯，那回头见。”  
“回头见。”  
他们之间永远不说再见，总是在说“回头见”的。  
其实蒋雪松说得对，其实从相处方式来说，他们已经谈了三四年的恋爱了——只是他们当时仍然不知道这份“下半生都在一起也挺好的”喜欢到底是什么样的喜欢。  
冯彧握了握锁骨上的锁头项链，又摸了摸兜里的鼹鼠娃娃，笑着转身回酒店去，连想到今晚要背五场英语对白都不觉得可怕了。  
尽管胶片仍然在胶片筒里，没冲晒之前看不了什么，但蒋雪松在候机室就迫不及待地整理起了手机里的照片，她考虑再三，确认每张照片都不会暴露什么信息了，才选了三张照片，在起飞前发了微博。  
一张是带着薄雪的红砖小径和她拿着圆筒面包的手；一张是肥硕的鸽子在低头啄面包屑；最后一张是躺在她手心里的鼹鼠娃娃。  
没有文字，只有一个脸带红晕的微笑表情。  
八个小时飞行时间以后，蒋雪松刚刚下地，蒋雪青的电话就打过来了。  
她知道她的微博已经足够让蒋雪青猜到她想说什么了，她深呼吸一口气，接了电话，“雪青姐，我到上海了……嗯，我知道了，我会好好向你交代的……”


	23. Chapter 23

蒋雪青还记得二十一年前那个暑假的末尾，那时候她还是个高一学生，成绩优异，考到了省里的重点中学。高中是全寄宿管理的，她已经把行李区打包好了准备明天就坐火车回学校，突然一通电话打来，只听见妈妈激动地喊她去医院，说她有妹妹了。  
蒋家的基因链里仿佛每个键位都写着倔强。蒋家男人从商从政，皆是一把好手，家里女人也都服服帖帖；蒋家女人也不甘一辈子洗手做汤羹，从改革开放的年代到现在，没有一个传统的家庭主妇，都是自己去闯事业的。  
但这个世界对要强的女人总是不那么友好，蒋家大姐二姐都是离婚收场，而且都带着了被男方嫌弃的“赔钱货”女儿——这是后来的事情，彼时二姨的丈夫仍然是她法律上的丈夫，他只是日日夜夜都不知道在哪里“忙着谈生意”罢了。  
已经十五岁了的蒋雪青有着比同龄人更成熟通透的思想，她暗地里听到过二姨跟妈妈商量坚持要生这个孩子的原因，不过还是那些老掉牙的套路——想让男人回头。  
再坚强的女人一旦爱上了谁，都是稳输的那方。  
蒋雪松便是带着这样的偏见，第一次看见蒋雪松，她小小的一团，粉圆子一般窝在雪白的毯子里，别人家孩子一出生都是在沉沉熟睡，她却已经睁开了眼睛好奇地打量这个世界，为了迁就她还没有完全发育好的视力，还得把房间的灯光调暗了好几度。  
什么啊，这个世界有什么好看的？  
蒋雪青坏心地捏了捏她圆嘟嘟的脸，以后有你好看的，这个烂透顶的世界。  
然后蒋雪松“呼呼”地从嘴里喷了两口气，夹着口水，叼住了她的手指。  
第二次见蒋雪松，五年后，蒋雪青正在中国传媒大学读大二，那天二姨特意来到学校找她，想邀请她过来帮忙——蒋雪松居然要去拍电影了，还是纪念抗战胜利这样的意义深重的大片，蒋雪青只犹豫了一下就答应了。  
当时她答应完全是出于好奇，她想知道这个一年才见两次的小堂妹是怎么想的，居然去拍电影，而且不是那种儿童节目的童趣题材，而是艰苦岁月里的悲苦民生。她才五岁，懂得什么叫生灵涂炭吗？  
蒋雪青全是为了看明星跟凑热闹才当这个经纪人的，她陪着还没有她一半高的蒋雪松走进片场，一陪，就陪了她十六年。  
“雪青姐，我说完了，你觉得我的提议还可以吗？”  
眼前的蒋雪松，是十六年后的蒋雪松，她已经跟她一般高了，也不再是那副圆嘟嘟的粉团模样，唯有那双眼睛还是一样的，总是对这个世界充满探求的眼睛，总是在眺望前方，吸取更多学习更多的眼睛——蒋雪青放下手里的杯子，不知何故叹了口气。  
“姐，我真的不是一时冲动！”蒋雪松一看她叹气就紧张了三分，“冯彧对我很好的，他什么都为我着想，要不我也不用这么主动了，现在也是，是我先表白他才答应我的！我们商量好了一切都会以不影响工作为前提去安排，我答应你，我一定会把握好分寸……”  
“雪松，你们所谓的商量好，是商量了多久以后的事情呢，一年？两年，还是三年？”蒋雪青看着蒋雪松，又一个蒋家女人啊，“你不是不知道，这一行对女演员的要求比对男演员苛刻多少？不说结婚，光是恋爱中，就不仅要你业绩好看水平过关，还得温柔娴静嘘寒问暖了。现在你们还是兄妹，但媒体也已经有事没事就在你的访问里问冯彧的事情，你是不介意，大家也觉得是兄妹感情好，乐意一看。但如果将来变成情人，这些报道就变成了秀恩爱，粉丝就不喜欢了，这对你的演艺事业来说很不利。而且，以后你跟男演员总会演情侣的，演得投入会被骂，不投入同样会被骂。你才二十一岁，至少还有十年黄金时期，你就甘心这样被贴上‘冯彧的女朋友’的标签？”  
蒋雪松听着蒋雪青说话，从她的眼神里看不出来什么叛逆心理或是不忿情绪，相反，她非常认真地听蒋雪青说完，直视着她的眼睛，不像是后辈反驳长辈说教，而是生意搭档在说服股东似地冷静，“姐，我不需要粉丝，我只需要观众。”  
蒋雪青一怔，蒋雪松继续说道，“你刚刚说的那些事情，难道我没有经历过吗？”  
“雪松……”  
“我知道我将会面对什么，但是我不怕，因为这次我不是一个人。”蒋雪松的眼睛锁住了蒋雪青，“我们会一直往前走，无论将来舆论怎样改变，我们不会辜负‘巅峰相会’这四个字，也不缺跌入低谷重来的勇气。雪青姐，我才二十一岁，我有什么好怕的？”  
蒋雪青明白了，蒋雪松只是在争取她的认可，但即便她不认可，也不会妨碍她和冯彧的发展，她就是奔着要王子公主结婚从此美好地生活在一起的结局去的，并不是只是谈一段恋爱那么简单，“我希望将来要是能走到组织家庭那一步，那个牺牲事业看顾家庭的人……”  
“姐，你放心吧，要是我哥曾经动过让我当贤妻良母的念头，我就不会那么难才拿下他呢！”蒋雪松笑了起来，本来严肃正经的语调也带上了宠溺，“他大概比我还重视我的事业。”  
“……我明白了，我会尽快联系杨杰，商量一个适当的方案。”蒋雪青抬手按在蒋雪松头上，揉了揉她的头发，“你是真的长大了。”  
“那当然。”蒋雪松说着，眼里有闪耀的光，“不然我就追不上他了。”

蒋雪松发的微博照片很容易就能定位到布拉格，但有了上一次的新闻，这次也不过是“妹妹又去探哥哥的班”罢了，不管是营销号还是粉圈都觉得没什么好炒了，甚至有了一种“又来？”的疲惫感。  
但微信好友圈里却是另一番光景。冯彧在蒋雪松回到北京后不久，就发了一条分组可见的动态，分组里只有他那些守口如瓶的长辈和交情过命的哥们儿。  
“暂时学学鼹鼠藏在地下，麻烦各位动静小一些别吓到我们。”  
配图里的那只戴着向日葵橡皮圈的鼹鼠娃娃怎么看怎么神气。  
也就是他发图的时候北京还是深夜，所以没什么声音，待他拍完了一整天的戏份，歇下来吃饭时，一打开微信就被七八个邀请进群的消息攻陷了。  
“顶流交际花 邀请你加入群组‘丧心病狂冯小彧讨伐群’”  
“宝岛最酷校草 邀请你加入群组‘丧心病狂冯小彧讨伐群’”  
“我比我爸帅多了 邀请你加入群组‘丧心病狂冯小彧讨伐群’”  
“其实我是助攻 邀请你加入群组‘丧心病狂冯小彧讨伐群’”  
“镰刀磨好了 邀请你加入群组‘丧心病狂冯小彧讨伐群’ ”  
“娱乐圈第一暖男 邀请你加入群组‘丧心病狂冯小彧讨伐群’”  
·  
·  
·  
我勒个去，怎么还有如此骚操作？！  
不是，梁子晋那群混蛋就算了，怎么连许令老师跟雷天明老师都在这个群？！  
冯彧正襟危坐战战兢兢地点了“接受”，发了一个天真可爱弱小无助的托腮表情，“在下何德何能让大家如此劳师动众？”  
冯彧明明算好了现在是中国时间早上七点，大家应该还没起床，才敢发个可可爱爱的卖萌表情企图蒙混过关，却不想瞬间就被一波怼刷屏了：  
顶流交际花：你小子很狂啊，找了漂亮妹妹当女朋友是不是很骄傲啊？！”  
其实我是助攻：是不是该给我结一下出场费了？天天被当作双标素材很累的！  
我比我爸帅多了：万万没想到我的烟幕居然是跟小彧组cp而不是跟妹妹……  
镰刀磨好了：情绪不好，需要砍点东西。  
娱乐圈第一暖男：我把楼上按住了，小彧快跑！  
宝岛最酷校草：什么嘛难道真的只有我以为妹妹真的跟子晋一起吗？  
顶流交际花：你是一个人  
其实我是助攻：你是一个人  
我比我爸帅多了：你是一个人  
娱乐圈第一暖男：路路啊回头私信我，给你介绍一个很专业的眼科大夫。  
冯彧一边看众人的调侃，一边刷各种眼泪汪汪，装傻卖萌的表情包：我不是一个人了。  
顶流交际花：……  
其实我是助攻：……  
我比我爸帅多了：……  
娱乐圈第一暖男：……  
镰刀磨好了：……  
冯彧：……为什么突然冷场了？  
【系统提示：你已被移出群组‘丧心病狂冯小彧讨伐群’】  
冯彧：？？？怎么了这不是给很棒的一语双关吗？！我就抖个机灵都不行吗？  
【系统提示：娱乐圈第一暖男 邀请你加入群组‘再秀恩爱就送手办群’】  
冯彧：……许老师雷老师，就算我送手办你们也不玩啊！  
娱乐圈第一暖男：给妹妹啊！  
镰刀磨好了：给妹妹啊！  
顶流交际花：我觉得楼上两个也是在秀恩爱……  
镰刀磨好了：花儿啊，明天我要去看“家族疑案”的粗剪，你觉得你的戏份还能剩多少？  
顶流交际花：我觉得雷老师说得对极了！小彧你给我放聪明点儿！对妹妹不好的话哥哥我第一个不放过你！  
冯彧：你还有没有一点自我了！  
顶流交际花：优秀如我，无需自我！  
宝岛最酷校草：你们说话好难懂哦，反正我就看懂了一个送手办。小彧，我要蜘蛛侠的。  
我比我爸帅多了：我要钢铁侠的。  
冯彧：辰飞扬你这个喜欢彩虹小马的凑什么热闹！玩儿贴纸去！  
其实我是助攻：还有人记得我吗？  
……  
冯彧本来以为大家会讲一些以后怎么避嫌，怎么应对私生，怎么应对站姐之类的经验之谈，许令和雷天明会叮嘱他怎样保护蒋雪松，可是大家却从头到尾都提过这些语重深长的话，仿佛他们真的只是一对普通的情侣，在享受来自挚友和长辈的嬉闹式祝福——这份相信他们能自己处理好一切的“普通信任”对于他和她来讲实在太难得了。  
十来分钟以后大家逐渐散了，应该是开始各自的工作了，冯彧把这些对话记录全都截了屏，发给了蒋雪松，很快就收到了回应。  
蒋雪松：那我要反浩克装甲。  
？？？  
蒋雪松同志，没想到你眉清目秀的也叛变了啊？！  
冯彧弹了弹向日葵鼹鼠的脑袋，嘴角弯弯地去背英文剧本了。


	24. Chapter 24

认真工作的时间总是过得飞快，冯彧和蒋雪松都以专业的态度向自家经纪人证明了他们的公私分明——不同于那些热恋的情人每天都巴不得聊通宵，他们确认关系以后反而刻意减少了联系，他们都是会倾注感情塑造角色的人，很有可能这边他拍完一个悲苦决绝的场景，那边她却需要为下一场甜蜜约会的戏培养心情，联系过于紧密只会妨碍两人入戏，他们都知道这是为他们走更远的路而必须习惯的，他们都关心对方的事业，不必言明就默契地开始了调整彼此的相处方式。  
十一月飞快地过去了，连圣诞都已经迫在眉睫，这天，冯彧收到杨杰的电话，原来是彩虹坊节目组跟他敲档期。  
两年前许令让他们许下承诺“拿了影帝影后再回来”，如今他们做到了，网络上也早就刷起了话题，很多粉丝都期待他们回归——他们不在的这两年，彩虹坊也找过一个小生一个小花，也是在电视剧里扮演兄妹的角色，明显是想继续打兄妹亲情牌，可他们各自的粉丝却撕了起来，纷纷指责对家蹭热度拉CP，节目也被指责强行凑兄妹，许令当机立断，不再请年轻的常驻，拉了多年老友雷天明助阵，飞行嘉宾改为两期一换，才把节目口碑挽救了回来。  
可是如果现在再回去刷兄妹牌，那和他们铺垫公开的方向好像又有些相悖。冯彧一时也拿不准，便让杨杰回复让对方等他两天再答复，自己则给蒋雪松发了信息，雪松也刚好在线，两人便直接电话里商量了起来：  
“我觉得这个操作也不是不行，”冯彧找了个手机支架，打开了视频通话，“节目还是会打着兄妹旗号，但我想粉丝们也会发现我们的气氛有所变化，许老师和雷老师肯定也会帮着我们搞一些小两口什么的梗，玩梗玩多了，也会慢慢改变大家对我们的看法，可是我担心你时间安排不过来，你毕设怎么样了？”  
“别说了，今天的方案又被否了。”电话那边的蒋雪松嘟着嘴，不是很开心的样子，“《灵感侦探》应该要拍到一月份，然后就春节了，春节过后如果我还搞不定美术方案，就会拖慢整个剧组拍摄了……我觉得这比我自己拍戏难多了。”  
“觉得难是好事，说明你在走上坡路，只有走下坡路才是舒服的。”  
蒋雪松笑了，“哪里看回来的心灵鸡汤？”  
“你别管，好喝就行。”冯彧也严肃不了几秒钟就笑场了，“好喝不？”  
“好喝~当然好喝~我哥最厉害了，做啥都厉害~~”  
蒋雪松咯咯笑着给他捧场，冯彧也笑弯了眼睛，他趴在桌子上，伸手到屏幕前却停住了，唉，触屏手机连摸一下屏幕都不行，“那这样，我先回去彩虹坊，然后说妹妹在忙毕业设计所以暂时还不能回来？”  
“就算不能当常驻，我也会当一两期的飞行嘉宾的！”蒋雪松鼓着腮帮子道，“我每期都会看，你可别打算找其他小姐姐当烟幕！”  
“没有！那是程怡萱拉我当烟幕，我哪有这种荣幸让别人给我当烟幕！”冯彧说着，忽然抬眼看着镜头，而不是屏幕里的蒋雪松，认真地说道，“我就只拿过‘兄妹关系’当烟幕。”  
冯彧这样看着手机镜头，在蒋雪松来看就是一个电影大特写，还聚焦在他那双熠熠生光的眼睛上，一瞬间看得她心跳加速呼吸不畅，垂下眼睛去捋耳边的头发，“……你什么时候杀青呀？”  
“布拉格的场景差不多了，但在意大利和法国还有一些场景要拍，估计得到新年前几天吧。”这次的国际合作涉及的场景比较多，有时候一天下来只能拍一两条，等候跟协调的时间占了大多数，冯彧作为主角，几乎每条都要等，“怎么了，你想我啊？”  
“……我当然想你啊，哪像你，被人家那些长腿大胸的外国美女迷了眼，都不想我……”  
“这戏过了啊，我妹不是这样的人设！”  
“可我现在是你女朋友啊！”冯彧还以为蒋雪松只是开玩笑，却不想她竟然带了三分认真，“我就不可以吃一下醋吗？”  
“可以是可以，但你现在吃醋又不能打我又不能踹我，骂我你又舍不得，这醋吃得有点亏哦~~”  
“你好烦！”  
借着工作的名义聊了一个多小时，两人才依依不舍地挂了电话各自看剧本，蒋雪松看到手机只剩下10%不到的电量，才发现他们聊得一直连着的充电宝都没电了，她找了两根充电线充电，便收到了蒋雪青发给她的一月份工作日程。  
一月份除了灵感侦探的拍摄，还有两个杂志拍摄和一个香水广告。她翻了翻日历，今年春节很早，1月21日就是大年初一，冯彧说的新年前大概也是年廿九年三十了吧？  
应该得到新年才见得着了……蒋雪松叹口气，默默地在日历上画了个问号。

“Feng. What does this question mark mean?”  
“Nothing, just a reminder.”  
“reminder? Haha, for a girlfriend thing, right ?”  
“Yes, my girlfriend thing.”  
冯彧笑笑，在十二月二十八的拍摄场景上做了个问号的记号，把红色荧光笔还给场记小姐姐。  
这位俄罗斯的小姐姐不知道自己已经得知了一个能攻陷中国微博热搜的秘密，只当这个可爱的男演员在说笑话，把笔收起，便去工作了。

十二月最后一天，孟轩正式把他们合作的项目短片定名为“Plant”，既有植物的意思，也比喻“植物人”，蒋雪松第五套美术设计方案定调为浅绿，深绿，暗灰，因为绿色既可以生机葱茏，也可以幽深恐怖，配合光线明暗，也能反映出主角前后的心情变化。  
蒋雪松收到孟轩的信息，说他们全组通过了她的设计方案以后，忍不住发出了一声悠长的叹息，是的，是叹息，而不是欢喜。她这段时间一边拍戏一边做设计方案，已经很累了，加上不断被组员否定，让她感觉更为挫败——要知道她拍戏都是三四条就过了的，这样反复修改甚至推翻自己的过程，可不是单纯的考试不及格的难受。  
在把这套方案发给孟轩的时候，她已经做好了又要修改的准备，没想到这次大家都通过了，她一边感叹终于过了，一边也在怀疑是不是大家也已经对她感到失望，认为她再改也就那样了，那就看在她的名气份上先采用了吧，反正也是一个不功不过的效果罢了。  
“雪松，怎么了，脸色不太好看，不舒服吗？”测光小姐姐一边拿着仪器测试她脸上跟手上的光度，一边喊化妆师，“小西！给雪松补补妆！”  
“我没事，有点困而已……”  
化妆师上前给蒋雪松补了淡粉色的唇釉，又往她眼角下补高光，“我教你一个小秘诀，要是你很困或者状态很不好，出个门但是又怕被拍到很憔悴，就拿这个明彩笔往眼角嘴角涂一下，再一点点印开，感觉就是素颜又有神采，很多女明星的素颜街拍都是这样的！”  
“我们雪松那么年轻怕什么啦！”摄影师也在调侃，“不过我倒是应给她拍了十几年照片了。”  
“陈哥那可真的是看着我长大的！”  
蒋雪松笑了，她八岁的时候接到了第一个代言，一个童装品牌，当时就是现在这个摄影师陈哥给她拍的照片，现在她21岁了，拍香水广告，还是他给她拍。  
人生里又有几个人能陪着你，走过多少个十年呢？蒋雪松看了看她要拍的这个香水系列，它名字就叫“好梦如旧”。  
如果真的喷一下这个香水就能够做一个如同旧日的好梦，那也不失为一个抚慰人心的方法。  
她轻轻往空中摁了摁喷头，闭上眼，任芬芳洒落满身。  
拍摄一直到晚上十一点半才结束，蒋雪松和工作人员们道别，便坐车返回下榻的酒店，助理在开车，蒋雪松看着车窗外的街景，忽然意识到外面那些涌动的人群都是在干什么——今天可是除夕啊，当然是去倒数了。  
“晓萌，你今天没有约男朋友吗？”雪松的语气都带了点哀怨，“你们不去庆祝啊？”  
“我们不搞这套，再说他也忙，兴仁广场那边有个现场活动，他要当主持。”晓萌的男朋友是个地方电视台的小主持，跟明星是拉不上关系的，但沾边算个圈内人，两人能够有些共同话题，能互相理解，又不至于有利益矛盾，距离刚好，“冯彧赶不回来了吧？”  
“……我又没说他。”  
“跟你这么久，还不知道你心里想什么吗？”晓萌笑道，“你别不高兴……我偷偷告诉你好了，其实他寄了礼物给你哦，他让我悄悄放你房间，说给你一个惊喜。”  
“真的？！”蒋雪松顿时眼睛发亮，“那你开快点！”  
“……有异性没人性说的就是你……”  
蒋雪松一到电梯就猛摁楼层，满脑子都是偶像剧剧情：冯彧会不会躲在一个大箱子里跳出来说surprise？会不会头上绑个蝴蝶结说自己就是新年礼物？会不会给她打电话假装自己还在欧洲然后忽然叫她开门，他就在门外？  
蒋雪松箭也似地狂奔到自己房间，打开门来，没有能藏人的大箱子；她又在房间里四处搜索，浴室，衣橱，床底下都翻了一遍，阿姨打扫太干净了，连根头发都没有；她拿出手机来给冯彧打视频电话，可对方却直接挂了，只回了一句“在忙”。  
……偶像剧果然害人不浅，她这个演偶像剧的人居然还会被自己反洗脑，真是不应当不应当。  
蒋雪松叹口气，拿起桌子上那份快递，自我安慰道，“他已经给我送礼物了，很体贴很有心了，我不应该奢求那么多的，我该开开心心地拆礼物才对，嗯，拆礼物拆礼物！”  
她拿起一把拆信刀划开包裹，30公分见方的小盒子里满是气囊跟填充棉，她把盒子翻过来，才发现是最新款的手机。  
蒋雪松记得这款手机主打就是能流畅运行高质量手游，失笑摇头：还真的是冯彧这个直男能想出来的礼物啊……罢了，比起她十七岁生日时收到那套热血少年闯荡江湖的玄幻小说，起码这挺实用不是？  
蒋雪松一边摇头一边笑，她坐在床上把手机打开，还有手机还有一半电，可是却是带卡的，她好奇地点开了通讯录，里面只有一个号码，标记写着“老公一号及唯一选手”。  
蒋雪松笑得直喘气，想也没想就打了过去，这次对方接了，“你都哪里学来的土味情话啊？实在太土了！”  
“土有土的好处，这不是逗你笑了吗？”冯彧那边仍然可以听见一些外国人在交谈，全是语速巨快的各种口音的英文，“你还没睡啊？”  
“今天去拍广告了，刚回来，明天元旦，导演让休息一天。”  
“哎哟，可真羡慕你，这些外国人只在乎圣诞节，都不过元旦……Yes？OK. Just a minute...”  
“你去忙吧，我也去睡了，你拍戏小心。”之前有娱乐媒体探班，拍到冯彧在拍动作戏时弄伤了手，还缝了两针，蒋雪松心有余悸。  
“嗯，我回来找你。晚安。”  
冯彧匆匆挂了电话，蒋雪松叹口气，放下手机准备洗澡。  
门铃响了，蒋雪松隔着房门问是谁，便听到助理晓萌的声音“你的热牛奶”。  
蒋雪松睡觉前都会喝一杯热牛奶，她丝毫没有怀疑便打开了门。  
“千重甄选，严格把控，醇香浓郁，有机天然，喝牛奶，就选彩虹坊专用爱心牛奶~~”  
门外的人，黑风衣白毛衣，顺络的黑发，他端着一瓶牛奶一本正经地念着广告词，但盈满星光的双眼里，全是遮掩不住的笑和爱。  
蒋雪松猛地搂了上去，堵住冯彧快要咧到耳根去了笑嘻嘻的嘴。  
冯彧接住那扎进怀里的软柔，揽住她的腰把她略提了起来，带着她往后两步，退入房间里，他把门踢上，顺带翻身把蒋雪松压在门板上，回应她热烈的吻。  
二十八天，人家说二十八可以培养出一个习惯，那在这没有分隔两地的二十八天里，他可能养成了一个想念她的习惯。  
蒋雪松从没想过自己会那么冲动，她不仅先吻了他，还比他早一步先抵住了他的舌尖——但冲动只能维持一时，不消片刻她便遭遇了全面的反击，溃不成军，只能抱住他的脖子，纵容他的索求和探寻，放任自己沉溺在缠绵的热吻中。  
冯彧握住她的手带到自己腰后，好让两人贴合地更紧密，他揉着她的发，吻着她的唇，顺着她腰线的弧度向下；他感觉到她剧烈起伏的胸口，愈发急促的喘息，还有紧绷的颤栗——于是他停住了，他双手环住她的肩，把脸埋进她颈项之间，深深地吞吐着她芬芳甜蜜的气息，闷得发紧的声音挤出来几个字，“好了，不能继续了……”  
“我想继续，”蒋雪松捧起他的脸，柔软的唇印在他额头上，眉骨上，鼻尖上，“我可以的。”  
“……你身上好香。”冯彧没接她的话，他把她重新拥进怀里，锁住她试图诱导他不安分的手，“怎么我的臭妹妹忽然这么香啊？”  
“你才臭，臭哥哥，臭小彧！”这是他们经常在媒体前打闹嬉戏时互相嫌弃的称呼，蒋雪松听出他的言外之意，便顺着他的话说下去了，“我今天去拍了香水广告，前调是小苍兰，中调是玫瑰和杏花，后调是姜花跟肉豆蔻，名字叫好梦如旧。”  
“……所以是先用甜蜜芬芳让人怀念美好，再刺激你赶紧回到现实吗？”冯彧贴到蒋雪松耳边又嗅了一口，“姜花啊……难怪我说闻着那么精神，连刚下飞机那种恶心想吐的感觉都没有了。”  
“你晕机吗？你之前不会的啊？是不是太累了？赶紧坐下！”蒋雪松连忙把冯彧摁到床上去，倒了杯热水给他，“对哦，我还没问你怎么有时间回来？”  
“你不知道，外国人非常看重圣诞节，他们要放整整两个星期假，我们本来要拍外景的那个城堡也不给我们开放了，最好好说歹说才给我们拍了三天，于是我就空出来两天，回来看你咯~~”冯彧没跟她说他连拍了三天夜戏，导演一说收工就赶去机场，连衣服都是到酒店里才换的，他笑着喝了半杯水，往后一躺，“哎呀，好舒服啊，还是中国的空气适合我~~天天都面包麦片，我都饿瘦了~~”  
蒋雪松捏了一下他的下巴，“你先把下颌线搞出来再说瘦没瘦的事情吧！”  
“……你不爱我了，呜呜呜呜……”  
“好好好，爱你爱你，来来来，牛奶给你喝，我不喝了，来，张嘴~~”  
“别闹！”冯彧坐起来拒绝，“我喝了又想吐了。”  
“……那你等我一会，我换个衣服，陪你到VIP餐厅吃点东西。”  
“嗯，好。”  
蒋雪松到浴室去快速换了一身衣服，但她出来时，却见冯彧已经抱着被子睡着了。  
其实他不说，她也知道他这样赶过来看她有多辛苦——曾经，是她把这辛苦都默默收藏，嘻嘻哈哈地去总是到他的片场去，而现在，他终于也甘愿为她横跨过地域和标签，来到她身边，赐予她一场好梦如旧。  
蒋雪松脱掉外衣外套，尽量动作轻柔地躺到床上去，床头的时钟刚刚跳了一个数字，十二点了。  
“新年快乐。”她轻轻地在他耳边说了一句。  
“新年快乐，”只有气声的祝福还没说完，她就被拉进了怀里，冯彧没有睁开眼睛，懒懒地，“还有……我好想你……”  
“……我也想你。”  
蒋雪松笑了，她抱住他，窝进他怀里。  
她今晚一定会做个好梦，并且不怕醒来。


	25. Chapter 25

冯彧醒来的时候，窗外已经一片大亮，百叶帘滤掉大半阳光，在床铺上洒下柔和的光。  
他习惯性地抬头看闹钟，但刚起了起身体便沉了回去——他几乎忘了怀里还有一个人。  
蒋雪松连睡觉也跟她的性格一样安静，像只小兔子一样窝在他臂膀间，两手搂住他的腰，生怕他会跑掉似地把他圈住。  
她到底还是那个缺乏安全感的女孩子啊……冯彧侧过身体，支着一边胳膊凝视着她的睡颜，一抹他自己都没察觉到的笑意浮上了嘴角，他情不自禁地伸出手去，轻轻拢了拢她鬓边的碎发。  
“嗯……”小白兔耸了耸鼻子，沉沉地嘤嗡了一下，缓缓睁开眼来。  
“……我吵醒你了？”冯彧掌心贴到蒋雪松脸上，轻抚着她还有点迷蒙的眼睛，“再睡会儿？”  
“不用……”蒋雪松长长地吐了一口气，顺着他的手又往他怀里扎了进去，脸挨在他胸膛上，懒懒地拖着声音道，“抱着你好舒服。”  
冯彧没有声音地笑了笑，他回抱住她，像偶像剧里演的那样亲了亲她的头顶。  
两人静静地相拥着，蒋雪松忽然往他怀里缩了缩，抱得他更紧了些，冯彧太熟悉她了，她每次害羞的时候就这样往他身后缩，当下有些疑惑。  
……等等，难道是……  
“我去刷牙！”  
冯彧猛地推开蒋雪松，飞快地跑进了浴室，打开水龙头淋了自己一头冷水。  
虽说是生理现象，但是一大早就如此斗志昂扬，连冯彧不禁咒骂了自己两句“禽兽啊禽兽啊”。  
冯彧自从和宋文分手以后就很清心寡欲，一来是他珍稀羽毛从不去那些乱七八糟逢场作戏的局，二来他也的确很忙，电影电视剧综艺连轴转，下了戏累得妆都没空卸，更别说他还喜欢打游戏，根本没时间想谈恋爱的事情。  
那想来他小兄弟还真的是吃斋很久了，也难怪今天那么积极……  
呸呸呸，想什么呢！  
不对，雪松现在是他女朋友，不是他妹妹，他就算想也不算禽兽不如吧？  
可是看着她那清纯乖巧的样子，还是觉得有点罪恶感……  
冯彧天人交战了好一会，欲念才淡薄了下去，他擦干头发，梳洗一下，才拍了拍自己的脸自我劝慰了一番“顺其自然、顺其自然！”，走出门去。  
正好便看见助理晓萌过来送早餐，她看见冯彧从浴室出来，还一头湿发，好像了解了什么，挤眉弄眼地朝他说了声“彧哥好，我家老板拜托你了”便出去了。  
……总得好像又被人骂了一句“禽兽”……  
“哥，洗好了吗，过来吃早餐吧。”蒋雪松倒是坦然，她把晓萌送过来的早餐摆了一桌子，有面包咖啡煎蛋，也有粥粉面汤，中西合璧，“我不知道你想吃什么，就都叫了一些。”  
“我喝个粥吧，好久没喝皮蛋瘦肉粥了。”冯彧坐下来喝粥，又咬了一口香脆的油条，“唔~~太棒了，我的胃都活过来了！”  
“那你多吃一点，然后等你真的杀青了，我们去吃老字号的那家恒记吧！”蒋雪松笑眯眯地看着他吃，自己只喝了一杯热牛奶冲泡的麦片。  
冯彧停下来，“你现在不胖啊，多吃点也没事。”  
“不要，我要是胖起来就减不下去了，”蒋雪松嘟嘴摇头，“我可没有你那么有毅力减肥，一减减二三十斤的，我绝对不可以胖。”  
“……我怎么觉得这赞美听起来那么刺耳呢？”  
两人吃完早餐，也不着急收拾，挨着躺着，冯彧教蒋雪松打最简单的游戏，蒋雪松给冯彧看她反复做的几套方案，耳鬓厮磨好一会，冯彧忽然在她耳边亲了一下，“对不起。”  
“嗯？”蒋雪松回头，满眼疑惑，“干嘛说对不起？”  
“你好好的休息天，却只能陪我窝着，”冯彧知道蒋雪松并不是宅在家里充电的类型，以往她休息的时候都会去看艺术展览，参加一些艺术家的聚会，甚至客串一些独立音乐人的live house演出，“不然我们还是出去走走吧？”  
“可你不是喜欢打游戏吗，我陪你。”冯彧给人感觉很活泼开朗，总是开心果一样地给人带来无数开怀大笑的逗乐，但蒋雪松知道他就像一盏灯，既然工作的时候已经往外发散光明了，那闲暇时就要待在自己的空间里充电，而不是又跑出去和人玩乐——在这方面她跟他是相反的，她在人际交往中被动地沉静安稳，压抑下来的情感需要在自己的时间里释放出来，“出去也会被人认出来，不像在国外那么自由，还是待在屋里吧。”  
冯彧知道蒋雪松在迁就他，就跟他在迁就她一样，他轻轻叹口气，把她拉过来，低头吻住她，蒋雪松顺服地依偎在他身上，勾住他的脖子，享受着这二人时光。  
拥抱和亲吻固然甜蜜，但是就只能这样吗，属于他们的空间，就只有一个方方正正的房间，与世隔绝的隐秘？  
“……我知道一个地方！”冯彧忽然睁开眼睛，猛地捉住蒋雪松的肩膀，兴奋地说道，“那里的人绝对不会留意别人长什么样！绝对没人留意我们！”  
“……还有这种地方？”  
“对！跟我来吧！”  
冯彧跳下床去，两人戴了帽子，口罩和墨镜，让晓萌把车钥匙给他们。  
“你们要出去？”晓萌瞪大眼睛，“你们能去哪里啊？”  
“去一个没有人的地方！”  
“哈啊？”

冯彧带蒋雪松去的地方，的确可以说没有人，却又满满都是人——长久享有魔都之称的上海，元旦假期，几乎所有叫得出名字的场馆都有各种主题的动漫展，冯彧带蒋雪松去的是一个电竞主题的展会，当天下午的重头戏是刚刚在国际电竞赛事中夺冠的队伍和主办方层层竞赛筛选出来的第一名民间队伍对战，比赛两点开始，可从早上十点开始就有铁杆粉丝带着小马扎和长枪短炮般的摄影器材来圈地占座，人声鼎沸，气氛激烈，但人们根本懒得理身边到底是何方神圣，全副心机都落在电竞展示台上，不管是过往精彩赛事回顾，还是现场直播选手们的采访，都比混在人群里的两个大明星更吸引人。  
蒋雪松先是把墨镜摘了，然后发现大家都跟他们一般打扮：渔夫帽，黑口罩，不禁露出一个诧异的眼神，冯彧干脆就连口罩也摘了，低下头在她耳边解释，“我们游戏宅都是吸血鬼，万不得已，不想见光~~”  
蒋雪松笑了，“不是，你们都是向日葵。”  
“啊？”  
“只不过你们的太阳是他们而已。”蒋雪松指了指电竞台，“一心一意只看着自己喜欢的东西，这样的人多好多纯粹呀。”  
“……你可别在采访的时候这么说，我可不想那些宅男把你当作女神。”冯彧实打实地吃醋了，这样温柔美好的妹妹他可得藏好了，“我们到那边看看模型跟场景展示吧，对你做美术设计应该有点帮助。”  
“好呀好呀！我刚刚进来的时候就看见了那个很帅的教堂模型！那是什么游戏啊？”  
“有眼光！那可是刺客信条，我大育碧的良心之作！”  
蒋雪松一路眉眼弯弯地挽着冯彧的手臂在那些展示柜台前参观，偶尔有人跟他们说话，也都是“让一让，挡着我拍照了！”的不耐烦声音，两人偷笑着闪开，还能听到了对方羡慕嫉妒恨的嘀咕“有妹子了不起啊，哼！”  
冯彧握紧了蒋雪松的手，“我今天在这儿可真的是人生赢家了！”  
“那是，也不看看你的妹子多好看！”  
“低调低调，做人不能太张扬~~”  
说实话，一开始蒋雪松也只是迎合冯彧的兴趣，她喜欢看的是冯彧说起他的爱好时闪闪发光的眼睛，不同于他在拍戏时的坚毅和灵气，那是一种孩子气的欢喜，毫无负担的开心，她感觉到他整个人都是放松的，她也随之开心；可在冯彧的介绍讲解下，她渐渐看明白了那些制作精良的游戏场景和精致昂贵的手办，审美上的通感让她也越加认真投入，最后她买了几本设定集，尽管她根本没玩过这些游戏，但那些美轮美奂的场景建筑和服装道具都让她惊叹。  
“我觉得这个跟真的巴黎圣母院都差不多了！”  
比赛开始了，人潮全往看台涌去，餐饮区空空荡荡，两人便逆着人们的方向，特意待在餐饮区，叫了两杯饮料，躲在角落里。蒋雪松翻着设定集，时不时发出惊叹，“连这个玫瑰窗花都一模一样！”  
“那是，你还记得之前巴黎圣母院失火吗，当时就是这个游戏公司提供了非常详尽的记录信息给修复工作小组，他们为了在游戏里还原一个建筑，都会花大量的人力物力去做实地考察记录，不是看着照片画画就算了。”冯彧一边给她解释那些人物关系跟道具服装为什么那样设计，说着说着，便发现蒋雪松凝着眼神看他，说是深情也深情，但深情里还多了一些玩味，“……对不起，我闷到你了吧？我不讲了，我们去逛逛别的……”  
“我不闷啊，我觉得很有趣啊。”  
“……那你看着我干嘛？”  
“……你好看呗。”  
蒋雪松拉着冯彧的手，放在设定集精美的硬皮封面上，她忽然明白了冯彧的工作态度是哪里来的。  
她第一次看见冯彧演戏，是他在“百鸟朝凰“”里面演一个打大唐鼓的学生，她当时只觉得他演得非常好，后来才知道他特意去学了三个月，鼓棍都敲断了两根——那一刹那她产生了一种奇怪的偏见：“有天分”可能是最不值钱的称赞。  
她从小就被人称赞有演戏天分，但是她明白了，她的天分不过是模仿别人，她看过所有演得好的演员演绎，她都能百分百地还原出来，她八岁就能像三十岁那样的人哭，因为她见过。  
但是像冯彧那种打心底散发出来的自信，却是她从来没有的，如果她要演的是一个没有前人借鉴的角色，要靠她自己摸索拼凑时，她便会底气不足，她一开始以为那是她的瓶颈，直到她遇到冯彧，才知道那是因为，她只不过是有天分罢了，她不能只是靠模仿去演戏，她必须拓宽自己对世界的感受，去学习更多更多，才能滋养她的“天分”。  
冯彧就像他打的游戏，外人都会惊叹精美的场景，可是这些精美绝对不只是画家画功好那么简单，是因为在背后做了很多沉默的功课，才会有这样扎实的底气，才会有“我不怕戏份少，但该是我的戏，我寸步不让”的自信。  
我真的想谢谢这些游戏公司，把我哥陶冶得这么认真踏实，真是太棒了！  
“……你这么说我就不好意思了……”冯彧脸都红了，“干嘛忽然说这些……”  
“我就是觉得我哥是个天才，进步神速，永无止境，还长得帅气好看，不行吗？”蒋雪松笑得更开心了，她伸手去捏他的耳朵，“你居然还会害羞？”  
“你别逗我……”  
冯彧脸红耳赤地闪躲，最后两手一扣握住了她两只手腕。两人视线相接，不约而同地安静了下来。  
冯彧左右看了看，确认没有人看见，飞快地在她唇上亲了一下。  
这次换蒋雪松脸红了。


	26. Chapter 26

“不好意思，都快过年了还打扰你们！”  
年廿八这天早上，蒋雪松把plant 制作组的成员都召集了过来开会，成员们每到一个她就跟他们道歉一次，“但是我这次真的有很重要的改动想要跟大家说，希望大家能给我一个机会做一次完整的概念陈述！”  
“没事，大家今年就没打算回家过年！”编剧小果今天头上没插原子笔了，换了一根红釉色的发簪，“我听孟轩说你刚刚才杀青了一个电视剧，怎么还有时间改方案啊？”  
“我就是一直在脑子里想着，一杀青就赶紧改，怕耽搁大家的进度。”蒋雪松也不好说出是被冯彧带她去漫展看到的事物所激发的灵感，只能避重就轻，她把笔记本电脑的屏幕转过去给大家看，“总体上我还是以绿色为主，但是我决定不用灰色，用白色，还有一点红色和橙色。”  
“红色和橙色？”导演助理山仔诧异道，“就算你想用活泼的配色反衬人物内心的绝望，也好像有点太跳跃了吧？毕竟还有医院的场景……”  
“医院也一样要有亮色，但我想要用花和人物的衣服来呈现。”蒋雪松说着，就调出了几套服装搭配方案，“我一直在想小果的话‘人物的心境是有前后变化的’，光是用灯光明暗来表达的话……我不知道你们有没有看过网上一些吐槽，网友们说有些剧一到黑暗的情节，就满屏幕都只有自己的脸，一点都感觉不到情绪。”  
“这话什么意思啊？”  
“如果是在电影院播放，那当然可以控制到即使黑暗的场景也毫发清晰，但是我记得这次毕设我们的展出地点有两个，一个是在学院展览室，用投影仪播放；另一个是在学院网络上播放。这两种播放途径，观众都不具备影院级别的设施去观看，如果我们还坚持那样用灯光作为主要表现情绪的方式，那道最后女主角崩溃的时候，那画面就黑到没法看了。”蒋雪松斟词酌句道，“所以我想保持起码有六成以上的亮度，然后在人物服装和道具上做文章，你们看，在丈夫刚刚变成植物人的时候，女主角还是很积极的，姑且不说还有感情在支撑着她，光是公公婆婆的开明态度，坚持由他们照顾变成植物人的儿子，认为就算媳妇改嫁也合情合理，她就已经免去了最大的照顾压力，所以一开始她还是比较有活力的，衣服也都是橙红粉黄这种柔和的色调，医院里点缀的花也是太阳花这种热闹的花……”  
随着蒋雪松的讲解，制作组众人不觉入了神，专注地看着她把衣饰方案拖拽到场景建模中，并且通过软件改变光源，灯光颜色和角度，取代了灰色的白色成了一块最好的画布，忠实地反射着各种情绪变化，“……然后就变成比较灰暗的橙黄色调，女主角开始怀念过去，开始感觉到寂寞，但她还是能够通过去医院看丈夫跟他说话缓解这些落寞的情绪，医院的花束也会变成不那么艳丽的蓝白色调，比如风信子和紫罗兰；但最后一切都会归入金属质感的墨绿灰蓝，女主角已经感觉不到和丈夫的情感联系了，无论她怎么跟他说话，她的丈夫都不可能再理解她在过着怎样样的生活了，她只能听着他的呼吸沉默，和她带来的四季海棠一样。”  
“四季海棠？”  
众人正诧异这么名字这么美好的花为什么会在最压抑的场景里出现，蒋雪松却是早有所料，点开了一张图片，却见图中的红色四季海棠不但没有“故烧高烛照红妆”的娇媚，还泛着暗晦阴沉的灰色，搭配锯齿状的叶片，让人不愿多看一眼。孟轩不禁问道，“你是从哪里找到这么晦气的花啊？”  
“这是四季海棠开了五六天以后的样子，它开着室内，没有阳光照射，色素便暗淡了，”蒋雪松笑笑，“就当作彩蛋，看有没有观众能发现这代表女主角已经好几天没来看丈夫吧？”  
“最感人的功夫果然都花在看不见的地方。”众人都心悦诚服地鼓了鼓掌，小果转过身来，对雪松微微弯了弯身体，“雪松，对不起，一开始我以为孟轩只是想借你的名气，没想到你真的一套接一套地出方案，被我们否定了那么多次都不气馁，甚至我们都通过了，你还在继续琢磨……对不起，我为我的偏见向你道歉。”  
蒋雪松眨眨眼，却是向孟轩转过身去做了同样的姿势，“那我也要向孟轩说对不起，我一开始以为你只是想借着毕业设计的名义来追求我，没想到你居然否决了我那么多个方案，给了我好好磨炼自己耐心和脾气的机会。我为我的偏见向你道歉。”  
“……哎，怎么扯上我了？”孟轩不好意思地挠挠头，却也领会到了蒋雪松把话头抛给他的意图，他反问道，“那你为什么还接受我的邀请呢？”  
“因为我被剧本感动了，”蒋雪松这才转过身去捉住小果的手，看着她的眼睛真诚地说道，“如果不是你和孟轩的坚持，我也不会那么认真地去追赶你们。可能在演戏上我很有经验，但在制作电影上我才是新人，希望以后无论有什么问题，我们都可以坦诚商量，请各位前辈多多指教！”  
“好，我们以后什么都坦诚商量，可以有不同意见，但不会有相悖的方向！”  
“来来来！Team Plant！”山仔拉着孟轩嗖地站了起来，伸出手做个赛前加油的动作，“Fighting！”  
“Fighting！”  
无惧一月份刺骨的北京寒风，真挚热诚的电影新人们纷纷脱下手套，手心交叠，他们仿佛承托住了彼此的电影梦想，将来，一定也会这么手拉手地迈向更广阔的道路。

“哥，哥！我的设计方案全组通过了！而且他们是真的信服，不是看在我……看在我比较有名的份上！”  
和孟轩他们吃过午饭，蒋雪松便打车回家去了，她高兴得在车上就给冯彧发微信语音，说到兴头上差点暴露了身份，还好及时打住了，司机连看都没看她一样，她拉了拉鸭舌帽，继续说道，“终于在新年以前把东西都定下来了，我总算可以缓口气了。你呢，你什么时候回来啊？还没有忙完吗？你这个项目好像拖了很久啊，不会赶不上农历年了吧？那也没事，你可以把准备送给你爸妈的东西寄给我，我吃亏点儿，帮你当个跑腿送货呗！”  
“小姑娘，怎么你跟你哥说话，却说的‘你爸妈’呢？”司机这才好奇问了句，“你们爸妈不是一样的吗？”  
“……不是，这不是我哥，是我男朋友。”蒋雪松道，“师傅你没听过纤夫的爱吗？”  
“哈哈哈，原来是这样，我还以为你跟我女儿一样，看韩剧看多了才喊男朋友做欧巴呢，哈哈哈。”  
司机大叔没说几句，车子就到目的地了，跟往常一样距离她真正居住的小区相隔一条街，蒋雪松戴好口罩帽子下车，她快步往家里走，两颊不住发热，连心脏都扑通扑通地跳。  
要是让蒋雪青知道她向一个陌生大叔说出自己有男朋友的事情，估计会把她骂死——其实她自己也有些后怕，万一司机认得她，又是那些八卦有心人，那把行车监控的录像截取下来，可不就实锤了她有男朋友吗？到时即便她不开口，她身边所有的男星都会被怀疑一遍，首当其冲的肯定就是冯彧。  
尽管冯彧跟她说准备一年的时间过渡铺垫，但他才刚刚拿了华语电影的影帝，刚刚开始和国际知名导演合作，正往更高处发展，而自己也终于摆脱了稚气少女的形象，可以尝试更复杂的角色了，一年时间真的足够让他们站稳脚跟，可以不用担心私生活影响观众的观感吗？  
在和冯彧心意互通以前，她全副心思都在如何让冯彧意识到她的喜欢上；而现在他们的关系挑明了稳定了，她反而更多思考起了两人如何走下去的问题——她开始明白冯彧为什么如此注意分寸了。  
喜欢是放肆，爱是克制，台词虽老，道理却不假啊……  
蒋雪松拖着脚步垂头丧气地往家里走，她所居住的小区以保安严密著名，保安都是三四十岁的退役军官，纪律严明，态度有礼，无论什么时候有人出入都会仔细确认是不是业主——有时候蒋雪松也佩服他们能把整个小区的业主模样记住。  
“蒋小姐，下午好。”一个保安大哥叫住了她，“你们家的快递，家里没人，就放保安室了。”  
“谢谢武哥。”蒋雪松接过包裹，是她之前给妈妈买的健康食品，两个三十厘米见方的盒子，还挺沉。  
蒋雪松抱着盒子往家里走，单门独户的别墅之间还有高高的院墙围绕，即使记者搬到她家对面住，都拍不到她家里的情况——等等，那个蹲在她家门口的是什么人？难道真是狗仔队？！  
只见看见一个穿着明黄羽绒服，戴着黑色帽子口罩的人正缩着手脚蹲在她家门前的阶梯上，他好像等了有好一会儿了，搓着手哈气，他身边放着一个银色行李箱，倒不太像是狗仔队……  
那人好像感受到了她注视的目光，把一张小脸从大围巾里冒出来，摘下口罩，向她露出一个和这深冬午后阳光一般和暖的笑。


	27. Chapter 27

“哥！”  
一看见冯彧那招牌笑容，蒋雪松便飞奔了过去，把药盒子往地上一搁就搂住了他的脖子，喜出望外，“你怎么来了？”  
“想在回家前先看看你。”冯彧老家在江西，他每年都尽量回老家过年，陪伴父母的，他接住蒋雪松，轻拍着她的背让她别蹦哒了，“我以为阿姨会在家里。”  
“我妈好像跟大姨去逛花市了。”蒋雪松放开他，把他的手揣到怀里，“你给我发个信息嘛！看你手都冻冰了。”  
“我知道你在跟毕设的组员一起嘛，不想打扰你……”  
“……进屋再说吧。”  
蒋雪松赶紧开了门让冯彧进屋，屋子里暖气很足，冯彧把羽绒服脱掉，正犹豫着要不要挂到衣帽架上，蒋雪松抢过他的羽绒服抱进自己房间，冯彧跟上去，“别麻烦了，我坐一会就走，晚上九点的飞机。”  
“那还有四五个小时呢，吃了晚饭再走吧！”蒋雪松拉着他在床边坐下，“我们出去吃吗，去哪家店？我觉得我妈她们肯定在外面吃了再回来，我们在家里吃也行。”  
冯彧笑着摁住她的肩膀，“冷静点，小蒋同学，你噼里啪啦的，我都插不上话了。”  
“……那我开心嘛。”蒋雪松才反应过来自己有点过度兴奋，略带羞赧地低了低头，微噘着嘴扣着床单的滚边，又抬起眼睛来打量他，“你，你就真的只是过来看看我吗？没别的重要的事了？”  
“看你就是最重要的事。”冯彧伸手把她揽进怀里，下巴在她发顶蹭了蹭，“我跟谢导说好了，这一季彩虹坊我回去当常驻，三月份开录。”  
“那你又可以吃到雷老师做的菜了，真羡慕~~”蒋雪松在他怀里仰起一张小脸，圆圆的眼睛里满是温柔，冯彧这两年一门心思扑在了拍电影上，参加彩虹坊对他来说与其说是工作，不如说是一个让他舒缓紧绷神经的休息机会，“可你悠着点，别又吃胖了！”  
“……这次我不用吃你的剩饭了，一定瘦！”冯彧嚷嚷，“我现在可是有腹肌的人！”  
“别骗我，又是那么一点点！”  
“真的真的真的！这次电影超多动作戏，我都有种我是成龙大哥的错觉了！”冯彧急得直把海马毛衣拉了起来，掀起打底的T恤露出腰腹来自证，“你看！”  
“哟~~真的耶，不是一块了耶~~有进步有进步~~”  
蒋雪松笑得冒出了台湾腔，上手捏了一把他的痒痒肉，两人笑成一团滚倒在床上，冯彧捉住她到处惹火的手，俯下身去吻她；午后阳光正好，透过米色窗纱洒进一片不甚厚实的光，越过冯彧的肩，落进蒋雪松眼里，她本能地抬起手臂，好像是为了挡一挡那炽热的光，揽住了他的颈。  
他们就这么自然而然地走过了那道独木桥，一方隐忍守护一方勇敢迈进，同样赤诚的内核投射出两种截然相反又互相吸引的性格，宛如磁铁两极，遇上了便会靠近，吸引，不管如何控制分寸，都掩饰不住从眉梢眼角里渗出的欢喜愉悦。  
静谧的光线溜进两人脸颊之间的空隙，擦过眼皮，滑下鼻梁，直到嘴角，一片暖洋洋的惬意，不紧不慢的亲吻像淡薄的日本果酒，入口只到寻常，及到微醺袭来，已然无法割舍，深深沉沦。冯彧扣住了蒋雪松的脸，不再满足于清浅的唇舌交缠，他勾起她的舌，缠弄深入，一点点地往里推进，探进柔嫩的舌根，轻缓地，坚定地，逐毫逐分地碾抹上记号。  
“哥……”蒋雪松被吻得一阵恍神，那天偷看冯彧换睡衣时那狂烈的悸动又一次袭来，她心跳得飞快，有半分想要躲起来的羞涩，却又被这浓烈如酒的旖旎缠住了手脚，她只能紧紧抱住他，像一叶在海上颠簸的小船，任由他翻起情欲的波涛，带着她高低起伏。  
蒋雪松的配合让冯彧的心绪更乱了，他本来只是想稍作温存，但肌肤相亲的渴望远远超过了他理智能够控制的范围，他竭力挣脱，换了口气，想要恢复两分清醒，但蒋雪松却忽然抬起了身体，把他拉了回去，她捉住他的手，按在自己胸前，让他感觉她的心跳，她的渴求，还有她对他的爱恋。  
及到此时，就是给冯彧Alpha Go的冷静都是徒劳，他什么反抗都不想做了，他卸下了小心翼翼的分寸度量，放纵自己顺从欲望，拥抱这个刻在心尖上融在骨血里的女人。  
温柔的爱抚转向粗犷，在冬季衣衫厚密的质地下侵略性地摩挲过蒋雪松的身体，她剧烈地颤抖了起来，像一朵摇摇欲坠的玫瑰蓓蕾，在热切的亲吻和抚摸中挺立舒展，逐渐放松了蜷曲的幼嫩身躯；她拽着他的衣角拉扯，眼角一片嫣红流光；冯彧会意，推起那层衣料，吮吻起那双为他而绽放的雪色桃花。  
她终于忍不住发出了一声曲折的呻吟。  
“雪松！雪松你到家了吗？雪松！”  
突然传来一声熟悉的叫喊，冯彧几乎滚下了床，蒋雪松猛地坐了起来，大声回答那个在外头喊叫的声音，“诶！妈！我到家了！”  
“怎么这么大一行李箱啊？”  
声音越发近了，蒋雪松赶紧跑去反锁了房间门，一边打手势让冯彧整理衣服一边回答，“我，我哥来了！是他的行李箱！”  
“啊？小彧来了？”蒋妈妈的声音在房门口停下，“你们在房间做什么啊？”  
“我们，我们看剧本呢！”  
“看剧本？”蒋妈妈正诧异他们什么时候接了同一个剧，房门便打开了。  
“阿姨您好，好久不见，您身体还好吗？这是我给您带的一点小礼物，希望您喜欢。”  
冯彧一副正直积极阳光向上时代新青年的模样，恭恭敬敬地递上了两盒保健药品。

晚上七点半，在蒋雪松家吃了一顿心满意足的家常饭以后，冯彧便把装备都戴上，拖着行李箱到小区门口打车。  
“你什么时候回来啊？”蒋雪松一路送他，依依不舍，“我过了年就不拍戏了，一直到毕设做完……你只要有空都要来看我，我哪都不去，就在北京。”  
“我就接了彩虹坊的通告而已，其他还在谈。我觉得这次背英语剧本耗费我太多脑细胞了，得缓一下。”冯彧语气是轻松说笑的，但其实他是真的在计划去学一学英语或者文学，他从前一直凭着自己的灵气和感情输出，可现在他知道自己得再让心壤丰富肥沃一些了。他看见蒋雪松两眼定定地看着他，好像要把他看穿一般，笑着揉了揉她的头发，“傻瓜，我只是回去过个年，又不是去哪里拍戏拍一年半载的，干嘛这个表情？”  
“……我害怕。”蒋雪松说着，往前一步钻进他怀里。  
“有什么可怕的，我又跑不了。”虽然还是在小区范围，但毕竟离开了院墙，冯彧还是有些警觉，但他没有推开她，轻轻地拍着她的背，“哎呀，今天可以瞒过你妈妈，可录彩虹坊的时候怎么办啊，雷老师可是要拿镰刀炮制我的啊。”  
蒋雪松被他逗笑了“没事，伤痕是男人的荣誉，你就是变成科学怪人那样的脸我也不嫌弃你！”  
“就你这小样还敢嫌弃我！”冯彧一手扣住她的后脑勺，抵住她的额头磨鼻子，“好了，你回去吧，车快到了。”  
一句“车快到了”让蒋雪松心头笼上了一丝淡淡的愁绪，“哥哥，要是，我是说如果，如果没到一年，我们就被拍到了怎么办？”  
“那要看被拍到什么了，逛街吃饭那不是很平常嘛……”  
“那，那如果拍到，像现在这样呢？”蒋雪松仰头看冯彧，带着一点期待，又有害怕失望的恐惧，“像在漫展那样，拍到我们亲热？”  
“……那我就给那条微博点个赞吧，这记者业务能力强悍啊，值得表扬。”冯彧笑嘻嘻地亲了一下蒋雪松的嘴角，“我又不是什么当红流量，没什么好怕的。”  
没什么好怕的。  
冯彧怕气球怕乌龟怕鸭子怕虫子甚至怕爆米花的声音，但是关于蒋雪松的事情，他从来都不怕。  
他只是小心翼翼把她护着，看着有些不够洒脱罢了。  
“我也不怕。”蒋雪松踮起脚来回吻了他一下，“跟你一起我什么都不怕。”  
冯彧沉默着拥抱了她一下，他发现蒋雪松好像有些不一样了。  
在打车软件显示车辆即将到达时，蒋雪松回到了小区的铁门里，躲在保安亭后的栏杆，目送冯彧上车离开，直到车尾灯都看不见了，才恋恋不舍地转身回家。  
却见蒋妈妈站在不远处，手里捧着一件厚厚的羽绒服，她上前两步，把衣服盖到女儿身上。  
蒋雪松眼睛一红，抱住了她，“妈，我可不可以把我哥带回家？”  
“傻闺女，”蒋妈妈摸摸她的头，“明天出门记得戴围巾。”  
“……嗯？”  
“你脖子上都是吻痕。”  
……妈，这么温馨的时刻说这话合适吗？！


	28. Chapter 28

热闹的农历年冯彧就在老家度过，爸妈开心高兴之余也进行了每年的例牌工作——催婚。  
“从前你说事业为重，那现在你都拿了奖了，该开始想家业了吧？”  
“拍戏跟找女朋友也不冲突，找一个愿意陪伴你照顾你的女孩就行了啊。”  
“这一眨眼又一年了，你都二十九了，很快就三十了，就算马上要孩子，你都跟孩子差三十岁了！”  
如此念叨到了年初五，却是一份快递把冯彧从这水深火热中解救了出来——蒋雪松给他寄了整整一小车的快递，不止给他，还有给他父母和外公外婆的——冯爸爸冯妈妈一边拆快递一边拽着儿子神神秘秘地试探，“是雪松那孩子了吧？你们在一起了吧？不能公开是不是？那你也要给人家一个名分吧？我们也不懂演员什么的，不然你就把外婆那对金镯子先给她送过去？”  
冯彧哭笑不得，“别别别，你们别这样，我们还是顺其自然吧，不要到处说，这样对她对我都不好。”  
冯家两老点头如捣蒜，美滋滋地打开微信发朋友圈晒礼物，只说是儿子懂事给买的，转身又给冯彧一个金链子，叮嘱他一定要给蒋雪松“还礼”。  
当天晚上冯彧就发了照片给蒋雪松，通话视频里笑得咯咯作响，“你这招管用，我可算能够耳根清净地过完元宵了。”  
蒋雪松满意点头，“很好，那他们就不会给你安排相亲了。”  
“……什么安排相亲啊？”冯彧一愣，才想起去年他在一个采访里开玩笑地说过父母都急得要给他相亲的事，“他们就嘴上说说，可不敢这么逼我……”  
“谁知道他们今年会不会把说话升级为行动啊？我得赶紧插旗，还想给你打个标签，‘蒋雪松所有，请勿占据’呢！”  
“插旗……”冯彧笑得弯了腰，“你知道这词什么意思吗你就说？”  
“不是占山为王，把东西据为己有的意思吗？”  
“嗯……是可以这么解释啦，但我们游戏玩家说的插旗可是要决斗……”  
冯彧跟蒋雪松认识了五年，只要一起出现，总会被主持人cue他们在讲小话，而事实上也的确如此，即使在天天一起拍戏上综艺节目的时期，他们下班后还是有说不完的话——其实他们都在害怕，不在彼此身边的日子会把这份感情冲淡，“出戏”，回到普通的熟人关系。

元宵节过完了就是彩虹坊拍先导片的日子，彩虹坊在冯彧没参加的两期之间也调整了不少，由于节目带起不少贫穷县的招商引资，在政府的牵头指导下，节目组不再席天幕地扎营野炊了，而是住进政府指定的扶贫村庄，在山野农田间劳作衣食，同时融入当地的民俗文化和特色产业，这一季他们来到了一个准备发展荼薇花为核心文化产业的乡镇“花筑县”，官方安排他们住进了一片荼薇花环绕的小竹楼里。  
冯彧看着这精致的小竹楼泪流满面：“终于不用每天扎帐篷钻睡袋了！”  
元老导演谢之楼慈爱地摸摸冯彧的小脑袋：“每天租金五十块。”  
许令和雷天明端着茶杯看着冯彧微笑：“小彧啊我们家就靠你赚钱了。”  
冯彧预感大事不妙：“怎么赚钱啊？”  
谢之楼笑容逐渐变态：“你就出卖一下色相呗。”  
……不是，就算我肯卖也没人买啊！！！

花筑县虽然是边陲小镇，但直到明朝依旧是科举重镇，每期考试都有士子登科，直到革命时期才荒废了建设。政府有意打造文化小镇的概念，便想要节目组配合拍摄一个文化宣传片。这一期冯彧回归，还带着影帝头衔，可以说是“衣锦还乡”了，于是节目组安排的行程里，第一天除了视察周边生态环境，还安排参观了“状元祠”，让冯彧穿了古装拍摄这个表现“此地山明水秀，自古人才辈出”的前世今生旅游文化宣传片。  
许令和雷天明已经是娱乐圈里的镇场子人物了，自然不会被安排去做这种略显尴尬的官方宣传，他们喝着茶摇着扇子看冯彧临场发挥，时不时点评两句，俨然什么选秀现场的导师，羞得冯彧直说“拍不了拍不了”。  
“冯彧，别以为你倩姐不在就可以耍大牌啊，看我不收拾你！”谢之楼揪着冯彧去跪祠堂里的状元塑像，“赶紧拍完就生火做饭了！”  
“你早说有饭吃不就行了嘛！”冯彧对谢之楼撒娇撒得理直气壮，“倩姐还不是被你搞得不在了！”  
“你这话误会可大了！”  
谢之楼就是其中一个工作人员关永倩的丈夫，关永倩是休产假去了，可不就是他搞的嘛！冯彧笑嘻嘻地插科打诨，很久没这么放松过了，嬉闹一番，还是认真把宣传片拍完了，脱掉古装戏服换上便装，便打算去砍柴做饭。  
“小彧先坐会儿，我们还有些恩怨没解决。”雷天明却拉着冯彧坐下，他今天还戴了副墨镜，一副社会大佬的模样，“许令你给我把镰刀拿过来，我今天早上特意磨锋利了！”  
冯彧的脸一刹那涨得通红，一边撒娇撒赖求放过，一边还要表情管理压制都快咧到耳根去了的笑，许令笑得直弯腰，拍着雷天明的背脊说放过孩子吧，节目组也识趣关了机，此时他们不是作为剧组而是作为一群看着这两个孩子长大的前辈去分享这份喜悦。  
第一天还没有嘉宾来，许令、雷天明和冯彧也没有做很考究的饭食，许令得意洋洋地说自己终于学会了做葱油饼，于是三人就着清粥小菜葱油饼闲话家常，录完了今天的戏份，回竹楼里睡觉。  
作为一个综艺真人秀，连睡房也有几个机位，不见得是个可以谈心说话的地方，可是彩虹坊对冯彧来说就像家一样，卸掉录音设备躺在两位对他照顾有加的老师身边，他就觉得自己还是个可以撒娇耍宝的新人，不是什么青年演员表率。翌日他精神爽利地醒来，洗刷完了，正准备把早饭要用的灶台清理一下，就听见了一个熟悉的声音气壮山河地喊他的名字：“冯彧！！！快来接驾！！！”  
……第一期就找简青曦来？！说好的彩虹坊亲儿子待遇呢？！

其实算起来，简青曦是冯彧的同期，他是和冯彧同期通过“快乐集结号”甄选成为小主持之一的年轻男演员。但和冯彧基本只是个报幕员不一样，简青曦一开始就是站在许令身边扮演被大家溺爱的“弟弟”团宠。他利落帅气，有一种当红小生非常缺乏的智慧感——谁不想被人当傻白甜宠着的——而这份智慧却没有让人厌恶，反而产生了和他年龄冲突的矛盾萌，当年营销号最爱写他“二十岁的眼睛里有五十岁的睿智”。  
是的，当年，他在大红大紫的二十六岁时，突然宣布退隐幕后，在粉丝悲恸哭泣一年以后，和一个半红不黑的综艺女明星嘉嘉结婚，成了她的专属制作人，从此他就出现在镜头旁边十公分，偶尔有镜头扫到他，都是他含笑看着嘉嘉搞怪的宠溺模样。  
莫说是在娱乐圈，放眼所有行业，为了女方事业而自己退居幕后的男人都屈指可数，简青曦带着“本世纪最后一个好男人”的名声消失在银幕前——但他本人却非常开心：我终于可以任何时候都光明正大地和她在一起了。  
可是这么睿智豁达的简青曦就爱欺负冯彧，闲着没事都要猛地在他耳边拍个响亮的巴掌吓唬他，冯彧哪怕明知道他是在给自己带镜头，但一回想起那些被他捉弄的日子他就浑身细胞都在拒绝，可以说是他的圈内童年阴影了。  
三十岁的简青曦除了更清瘦了些，和二十六岁时毫无变化，他穿着靛蓝风衣，白色oversize T恤，黑色牛仔裤，大大咧咧地朝竹楼里的冯彧招呼，“冯彧！现在大牌了不管你简哥了是吧？！”  
“没没没，简哥我错了我错了，你看我这不跑过来了嘛！”冯彧就差点头哈腰了，“好久不见啊简哥！”  
简青曦抬手圈住冯彧，使劲揉着他一蓬乱草般的头发，“哥一出山就来看你了，感动不？”  
不敢动，不敢动……  
187cm的身高压制让只有178cm的冯彧再次悔恨青春期没好好运动长高，他端着笑脸给简青曦提行李箱，“简哥你说出山什么意思啊？”难道是要回到幕前？  
“刚刚跟你嫂子去阿尔卑斯山玩了一个星期，这不出山了嘛！”  
……为什么我一大清早早饭都没吃就要吃狗粮？！  
事实证明人生总是充满意外的，而历史总是不断重演的，冯彧以为蒋雪松不在他就可以美滋滋地当老幺团宠的美梦只维持了一晚就破碎了，而他的阴影好像又回来了。  
“啊！青曦！！！我的崽啊！！！好久不见！！！”许令对简青曦的喜爱真的如同老父亲，对此冯彧毫不意外。  
“哎！青曦！好久不见啊！你又瘦了是不是？你跟嘉嘉啥时候到我家吃饭啊，我老婆说有个想法你给斟酌斟酌？”简青曦转做幕后以后展现出惊人的策划才能，已经是和雷天明平起平坐的娱乐圈投资人了，冯彧也不奇怪他们会有搭档般的默契。  
“青曦，今天你不用干活，和雷老师一起去走访一下附近的荼薇花茶庄吧，也是一个软植入的政府任务，麻烦你了。”等等谢导，怎么他来了就是喝茶赏花，我却要跪祠堂拍片子啊？  
简青曦一边喝着许令亲手泡的咖啡，一边摆弄着雷天明宝贝的吉他，对冯彧咧开两行白牙笑，“小彧，听说你最近拍了个好莱坞大片，给哥来段英语rap？”  
在你这个剑桥全A毕业生面前秀英语我是脑子进水了吧？  
冯彧擦擦额角的汗，把面前两手臂粗的木材劈成两半。


	29. Chapter 29

这是简青曦退隐四年后第一次回到幕前，当然不只是为了看看载誉归来的冯彧，他是这次花筑县文化产业建设的策划人之一，他想要效仿乌镇戏剧节，以花为主题举办戏剧节，拉动旅游业和周边产业，更长远的打算则是建立音乐戏剧学院，直接为戏剧节提供工作人员甚至演员。  
这些宏图大计是在雷天明和简青曦出发去视察荼薇花茶庄时，待在竹楼准备晚饭的许令和冯彧聊的。本来还悻悻自己只能劈柴生火的冯彧听着听着就服气了，“简哥也太厉害了，才几年功夫，已经从我的同期变成了我的老板了！”  
许令也是笑着感叹，“你跟雪松吧，因为一直都在荧幕前，跟我也比较亲，所以没什么感觉，但是看到青曦我才发现时间真的过去那么久了，八年前你们还在我身边玩游戏报节目呢，今天一个是影帝一个是制作人，唉，时间真的过得飞快……”  
冯彧也感叹道，“对啊，谁能想到我八年后成了影帝了还是被简哥使唤的命呢！”  
“……现在我正在感慨呢，你就不要逗我笑了好不好？”  
许令对身处食物链底端却笑得那么开心的冯彧投去一个“这傻孩子也是没救了”的宠溺的笑，他给砍柴砍到满头汗的他拿了条毛巾，擦了擦他的头，笑道，“那我告诉你一个秘密好了，你知道为什么当年青曦要退隐吗？”  
“不是为了嘉嘉姐吗？”冯彧当时十分佩服他。  
“最大的原因当然是嘉嘉，但他曾经跟我说过，他有点厌烦当演员了，”许令也不怕正录着音，“他说在演员这条路上他怎么都跑不过你，想换个赛道。”  
“……”  
冯彧想说“别开玩笑”，可是他知道许令从来不会开这种玩笑，他砍柴的斧子都垂了下来，愣愣地消化着刚刚许令的话。  
不可能，怎么可能啊，那可是简青曦啊，他从出道起就是上星电视剧的男主角，参加综艺也好，活动也好，从来都是站在最显眼的位置上的人，他既有流量又有实力，会弹钢琴会打篮球，还机灵聪明反应极快，只要有他参加的游戏节目，节目组都要抓耳挠腮地增加难度以免他太快完成，而且在和嘉嘉结婚之前他都是零绯闻，活脱脱的言情小说标配男主角；反观他，他在那时候还在网剧里演着小配角，好不容易混到一个中二网剧的三男主之一，还只是因为投资方觉得他长得帅而已。简青曦怎么可能会觉得自己演不过他？！  
冯彧简单的脑回路直到雷天明简青曦回来了都没能完全理清楚这关系，他一边蹲在地上帮忙摘豆角，一边不住偷眼瞥在洗菜的简青曦。  
简青曦捡起一条菜虫“威胁”他，“你再看我，我就把这虫子塞到你嘴里，给你补充一下蛋白质。”  
冯彧吓得原地一个青蛙跳，他知道简青曦做得出来，“别别别，哥，我错了你别激动！”  
简青曦做个反胃的动作，“那你干嘛一直看着我，恶心巴拉的。”  
“没，没什么……”  
“张嘴！”  
“不要啊啊啊！！！”  
做饭吵吵闹闹，吃饭嘻嘻哈哈，四菜一汤在说笑间慢慢见了底，聊天内容也不可避免地倾向了简青曦退居幕后及以后的生活，冯彧也不禁竖起了耳朵。  
“就是想换个工作吧，没什么很艰深的原因。”简青曦一副云淡风轻的语气，“国家不是统计过嘛，大多数大学毕业生三年左右就会跳槽，我没毕业就进了这个圈，干了六年了都，想跳槽也正常吧。”  
许令顺势问了他想说的话，“就是有人会觉得你是为了嘉嘉才牺牲事业……”  
“我退出她还跟我生气呢，不然怎么过了一年我们才结的婚啊？”简青曦看着许令，眼里泛起了薄薄的水气，“我不喜欢牺牲事业这个说法，我的事业现在不是挺好的嘛。她才是牺牲比较多的那个，她是站在前面的，别说出错了会被骂，就算她做得很好，同样会被骂。”  
“嘉嘉很坚强，”雷天明也不禁慨叹，“我记得第一次见她，她十八岁，我就惊讶怎么一个十八岁的女孩子那么放得开，被泼水被抹番茄酱被推下泥潭，为了节目效果她什么都能接受，人家上节目都是美美的，就她灰头土脸毫无形象……”  
“还特别爱咔咔咔地大笑，别人都笑完了她还在笑！”说起妻子，简青曦酷帅的神情柔软了下来，唇边眼角都勾起了温暖的弧度，“她是真的喜欢这个工作，可我不行，我心眼太多了，就爱什么都挑战一下。”  
“能保持好奇心是很宝贵的，我想这也是我今天再看到你，却觉得你从来没变过的原因，”许令说到感慨处，忍不住红了眼，简青曦往他身边挪了挪，抱了抱他，“真的，青曦，我觉得无论你走了多远，去了哪里，归来仍是少年。”  
“哎，别人都收官才哭，你怎么第一期就哭了？”雷天明笑笑，一边抚着许令的背宽慰他，一边指着冯彧打趣道，“估计现在小彧心里也在哭，可他哭的是莫非许老师要让简哥留下来！”  
“留下简哥也挺好的啊，那我就可以少干点儿活了！”  
“……小彧，这是说谁干活多谁干活少的时候吗？！”

人语渐稀，星野低垂，节目组也都关机入睡了。简青曦却披着一件外套，搬了把椅子在竹楼的天台上拍星星，冯彧摄手摄脚地走到他身后，生怕又惹到这位煞神。  
“在美国你这么悄悄走到人家身后是会被人拔枪射杀的。”简青曦摆弄着器材，头也没回一下。  
“……简哥，这么晚了你还不睡啊？”冯彧给他递了一罐热牛奶，“你什么时候开始玩摄影的？”  
“那二人世界去旅游的时候总不能老用自拍杆吧……诶！这个角度好！”简青曦招招手，让冯彧过来看成像框，“看到没，那是狮子座！”  
“……真的耶，我还是第一次看见真的星座！”  
“我已经拍了五个星座了，等我拍完十二个，就晒一套挂在家里，嘉嘉很喜欢跟星座有关的东西。”  
冯彧从相机上起开身子，在简青曦身边站着，“你真的很爱嘉嘉姐呢。”  
“废话，我都娶她了。”简青曦坐下，打开牛奶罐喝了一口，“你想说什么，说吧。”  
冯彧一愣，“我……”  
“你今晚一脸便秘的样子，看得我都难受了起来。”简青曦使劲揉了揉他的头，“别憋着了，会得癌症的。”  
“……今天下午许老师跟我说了，一些你的私事……”  
简青曦眼里闪过一抹暗光，“哦，什么私事？”  
“就，跟你退居幕后有关的事……”冯彧鼓起勇气来抬头对上简青曦的眼睛，“是真的吗，关于我的那一部分？”  
“……不想说，省得你嘚瑟。”简青曦“啧”了一下，别过头去喝牛奶。  
所以是真的？！冯彧这些年来受过不少赞扬，但简青曦因为他而感觉挫败因此退圈，这冲击实在太大了，他嗓音都尖了几度，一句“为什么？！”冲口而出，“这，这不可能！”  
简青曦捂着冲他那边的耳朵皱眉，“你嚷得我耳朵疼了！”  
“……对不起……”冯彧竭力冷静下来——不，根本冷静不下来，“可是，可是你到底是怎么想的？！我怎么可能……不是，我意思是，你比我优秀那么多！你演得那么好，为什么要，要这么放弃？！”  
“……对，我演得很好，我也觉得我演得很好，可我那是在演啊！”简青曦转过身来，那么多年来第一次正经认真地跟冯彧说话，“我可以演任何一个人，但你不一样，你可以成为任何一个人。”  
“……什么意思……”  
“你没发现吗，无论你演什么，媒体都说你是‘本色演出’。一个人哪里来的那么多本色啊？可就是很奇怪，每个人都觉得你演的那个角色就是你本来的样子，哪怕那些角色是千差万别的。”简青曦摇摇头，忽然问，“你不是B站忠诚用户嘛，看没看过你的CP MV啊？”  
“啊？”冯彧不太理解简青曦这天外飞来一笔，“看是看过……但没经常看……”  
“我偶尔看过一个，那个MV把我几部电视剧的角色剪辑在一起，串成一个连贯的故事，然后评论都说这是神剪辑，好像真的有这么一部电视剧似的。”简青曦自嘲地笑了笑，“我那时候才发现，原来我演每个角色都是一样的，忽略掉妆发服装，根本看不出来区别。”  
冯彧不认同，“剪辑过的怎么能算数呢，就算是综艺节目，给你剪掉几句话那意思也完全不同了啊！角色塑造又不是一两个场景可以完成的……”  
“你就可以啊，哪怕你被特写得只剩下一双眼睛，都能看出是哪个角色的眼神。”简青曦使劲捏了冯彧的脸一下，“你真的是祖师爷赏饭吃……行了，恶心的话我都说完了，以后给我好好干，别浪费了这双眼睛，哥还等着给你贡献票房呢！”  
“……哥，我谈恋爱了。”  
简青曦愣了一下，好像听到了什么身患绝症的消息似地，“多久了？”  
“没多久，刚开始。”  
“……那孩子叫什么来着，蒋雪松？”  
“……你怎么知道的？！”  
“哥不在江湖，但江湖上没有哥不知道的事情！”简青曦说着笑，但语气却不见得轻松，“人家那么小你怎么下得去手啊？”  
冯彧脸又红了，“说什么呢哥，我没有……是她对我下的手！”  
“你还显摆起来了是不？”简青曦敲他脑门，“你是无所谓了，但人家女孩子还有那么多年呢，你这时候炫耀就不厚道了。”  
“我知道，所以我也不敢说。”也许是简哥的威望不同凡响，冯彧把压在心里的顾虑都说出来了，“我跟她说我们慢慢来，给一年时间铺垫，可是我自己都觉得这不现实，无论如何都会有人受伤的话，我宁愿受伤的是我……”  
简青曦皱眉，“是不是男人了，这么婆婆妈妈瞻前顾后的？谈恋爱就放开谈啊，你都有所保留的话，女孩子还能勇敢吗？”  
“我毫无保留地爱一个人的时候就是这个样子的！”冯彧仿佛是在生气，却是生气自己的无能和渺小，“我不是你啊简哥，我什么都不会，只会演戏。我有时候也希望自己真的活在那些娱乐圈文里，有本事翻手为云覆手雨，有不会被恋情影响的人脉资源，能够豪气地买下一个综艺节目秀恩爱，或者让我喜欢的女孩子只演她喜欢的剧本，不用顾忌任何的评论都有资源陆续不断地找她。可我不是啊，我连你这样潇洒离开都做不到，我连自己都步履艰难，我不拖她后腿就不错了，我哪里有资格要求她跟我放开来谈，毫无保留？！”  
从前冯彧被简青曦捉弄得急了的时候也会发脾气，但简青曦还真的没见过冯彧这么无助又不肯放手的抓狂，他沉默了一下，把手伸到他背脊后一下下地顺着，“其实有时候你不用把事情想得那么复杂。你又不贪心，你只是想要一份事业，一个爱人，这多正常啊，又不伤天害理，干嘛自己给自己加那么多戏呢？”  
“……我贪心，我还想要我的爱人也有一份成功的事业。”  
“谁给你的面子把别人的梦想也揽到自己身上的？”简青曦笑了，掐着他胳膊上的肉道，“你的肩膀是给她累了的时候靠一下的，不是用来担负她的梦想的。”  
“嗯？”一团乱麻的想法好像理出来了一个线头，冯彧眼睛清亮了一些，“简哥你刚刚说什么？”  
“难道你觉得她靠她自己就拥有不了一份事业吗？”简青曦难得耐心，“你爱她就要相信她，把她的事情给她处理，你只要记住你自己想要什么。信守初心，一步步走路，一口口吃饭，总要一天，就可以跟我一样，风平浪静地秀恩爱，平平淡淡地说当年，顺便还能教育一下那些自寻烦恼的小毛孩子。”  
冯彧愣了一下，他想起了蒋雪松每次都强调“我不是你妹妹”时的语气：他怎么这么笨啊，她不是说过很多次，不需要他保护，不需要他照顾吗？她已经长大了，成熟了，她想要和他并肩而立，想要和他携手同行，而不是他以保护者的姿态承担一切。  
这声“哥哥”是她的撒娇，而不是她的要求啊。  
不愧是简青曦啊……冯彧心悦诚服，“简哥，你果然是有五十岁智慧的人啊！”  
“你是在说我老是吗？”  
“不是不是不是！我错了我错了！对不起对不起对不起！”  
翌日，冯彧又上热搜了，这次的热搜是他的一条微博：“一步步走路，一口口吃饭，风平浪静的幸福。”  
尽管大家都在哈哈大笑这是冯彧又要重拾一碗饭的雄风，但冯彧自己知道，这就是他以后奋斗的方向。


	30. Chapter 30

“这边的绿色要比那边的浅三个度，注意不要搞混了。王工，这边再来两个灯，对面那栋楼挡住了，下午会很暗……哎，先不要搬家具进来，地面还没搞！”  
一个小巷里的一个平房，Plant的实景正式开始动工。孟轩租下了这个小平房半年，按照蒋雪松的设计方案进行施工，但现场有很多在设计时没有的问题，比如对面多了一栋楼，电线太老旧不能同时开太多灯光，地面坑坑洼洼不能铺摄影导轨，蒋雪松在动工的第二天就决定全程跟着施工，方便随时调整改动。好不容易把基础搞好，今天开始就是真正的设计软装了，她穿着一身黑色旧衣服，罩衫牛仔裤，头发全扎了起来，戴着口罩安全帽，挽着袖子戴着手套，拿着色卡对比油漆，拿着电动钻上钉子，完全和施工队伍融为一体了。  
“雪松！”下午四点多，孟轩过来查看进度，“厉害啊这进度，三天后能开拍吗？”  
“可以，晾一晚上明天就可以把家具器材都搬进来了。”蒋雪松摘下口罩，灰尘在她脸上形成了一个圆圈形状的污迹。  
孟轩笑着递上手帕，“辛苦了，那待会一起去吃饭？”  
“今天不行哦，今天我哥接我下班！”  
蒋雪松笑得眉眼弯弯，孟轩愣了一会才反应过来谁是她哥，“你是说，冯彧？”  
“我哥除了他还有谁啊？”昨晚冯彧第一次提出要到她工作的地方来看看——除了上次会面未成喝了一顿干醋的探班——蒋雪松高兴得连续回了十几个“好”，今天工作也特别有干劲，“你们去吧不用等我……不是要开晚餐会议吧？”  
“没有没有，就是吃饭而已，”孟轩看蒋雪松那么开心的模样，不禁好奇问道，“冯彧真的是你哥哥而已吗？”  
“……他一直都是我哥哥啊。”蒋雪松迟疑一下，露出一个礼貌官方的微笑，带孟轩到屋子里看施工情况，“你过来看看这边，我多加了两盏灯，然后到时候床的位置会在这边……”  
身为导演的孟轩确认过现场情况，今天的工作也告一段落，施工人员都下班了，蒋雪松把口罩头盔手套罩衫都脱下来，打开水龙头洗手洗脸。  
“哎呀，这只小灰猪是哪家跑出来的啊？”  
熟悉的带点儿调侃语气的声音从身后传来，蒋雪松猛回头，只见戴着黑白鸭舌帽的冯彧挨在一根电线杆，歪着头看着她笑，路灯刚刚好亮起，暖黄色的光笼在他身上，像舞台上的聚光灯紧紧追随的主角。  
现在，他是我的男主角。  
蒋雪松用手背擦了擦忽然湿润的眼角，还好她脸上本来就一片水痕，没让冯彧发现异常。  
“大冬天的还用冷水洗脸，年轻人身体就是好啊。”冯彧快步走过去，掏出手帕就往她脸上擦，“你外套呢？”  
“……在屋里，工作的时候就脱了。”蒋雪松一动不动地让冯彧给她擦干脸上手上的水。  
“你真的是……”  
冯彧把羽绒服脱下，罩在她身上，蒋雪松顺势往前一倒，扎进他怀里咯咯笑，“你现在不像男朋友，像爸爸！”  
“……我怀疑你在暗示些什么但我没有证据……”冯彧搂住她的胳膊搓了搓，“去拿外套吧，我冷死了。”  
“嗯！你先进来，里面暖和。”  
屋子里开着好几盏大照明灯，把屋子烤得暖热，冯彧环顾四周，打量这个拍摄场景，“这是主角的家吧？”  
“嗯，除了医院的场景，大部分女主角的戏份都在这里完成。”蒋雪松拉着他，指着还是一片空荡的屋子兴高采烈地介绍，“这里放一张做旧的双人小沙发，地上铺短绒毛毯，再放一个矮几，然后一个简易书柜做隔断，后面就是床，这边要放一个老式大衣柜……”  
冯彧笑，“这是日式小夫妻租房的风格啊。”  
“对对对！我就是想要那种两人都是勤奋打拼的工薪族，工作累了就可以在家里窝着互相依靠的感觉！”蒋雪松眼睛一亮，拉着冯彧在将要放矮几的地方比划，“剧本里有一场戏是妻子自己吃着火锅，然后回忆丈夫在的时候两人一起吃火锅的情景，因为线路老旧不能同事开着电磁炉跟电灯，于是我想要弄那种宿舍里面煮面的小锅子……”  
“回来啦？”冯彧在那个位置站定，忽然做出一个捧着热锅放到矮几上的动作，“麻酱买了吗？”  
“……你都快五点半了才告诉我，我那时候已经在地铁上了，怎么买啊？”蒋雪松飞快地进入了角色，她逐一把包包，围巾，手套，外套脱下，一脸疲累，“巷子口买了瓶沙茶酱，将就一下吧。”  
“没有麻酱的火锅怎么吃啊？你等着，我去买！”冯彧捉起外套就想往外跑。  
“能不能别折腾了，我只想赶紧吃饭！”尽管没有沙发，但蒋雪松还是做了一个颓然跌坐在沙发上的动作。  
“怎么了，谁欺负我家小灰猪了？”冯彧绕了回来——绕到了想象中的沙发背后，手搭到蒋雪松肩上给她揉肩。  
“……那个Lucy明摆着针对我！项目是全组人做的，凭什么出问题了就是我的责任！我又不是小组长！签名确认的也不是我啊！”蒋雪松竹筒倒豆子一般向“丈夫”倾诉委屈，“我真不想待下去了……”  
冯彧手上没停歇，凑到她鬓边安抚道，“都是我没用，如果我赚多点钱，现在就可以很霸气地说别干了老公养你了。”  
“……我不是这个意思。”蒋雪松拉过冯彧的手，两人的姿势变成冯彧从后环抱着她，“我就是很不服气，她就是针对我……”  
“谁让我老婆年轻貌美又有能力，她不针对你针对谁啊？”冯彧抱住她轻轻地摇晃，像哄小宝宝似地，“你这次又做了什么成绩，才惹得她给你穿小鞋了？”  
“哪有什么成绩，就是忘了把不同部门的邮件用不同颜色的标签标记，可是我也没发错部门嘛……”蒋雪松说着说着，露出一点心虚却又死撑的傲娇，“我下次肯定不会再给她一样的借口来骂我！”  
“对，杀不死你的都会使你更坚强！区区一个Lucy算什么，再来个Lily 啊Hanmeimei啊，我老婆对付起来一样游刃有余！”  
蒋雪松回头笑道，“你这是在显摆你还记得小学英语课文是吗？”  
“我这水平也就记得小学课文了。”冯彧握住她的肩膀把她揽住，“明天开发商代表来验收以后，尾款就能到位了，到时候我们就可以换一个距离你工作地点近一些的房子，不用再六点起床了。”  
“没事，早睡早起身体好，把钱存起来，给咱爸妈寄回去吧……”  
“老婆你真好。”冯彧吻了一下蒋雪松的耳边，“好！今天我们就做胡萝卜玉米清汤锅！不要麻酱了！”  
蒋雪松笑了，闭着眼睛深深地拥抱住冯彧。  
“……好久没跟你演戏了。”仿佛是听到了导演喊cut，冯彧慢慢睁开眼，长长地叹了口气，“宝刀未老啊！”  
“你才老，我比你年轻！”蒋雪松也从那个备受委屈的小白领回到了现实，她皱着鼻子向冯彧撒娇，掩饰她浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了的颤栗——他们真的很久没有一起搭戏了。  
“你出道比我早啊！”冯彧低头亲了一下蒋雪松尖尖的鼻头，“刚刚你接得很好啊。”  
“你也接得很好……”蒋雪松心里一阵泛酸，“我都难过起来了。”  
Plant是以妻子为主要角度拍摄的，蒋雪松一直做方案也只关注女主的心理变化，丈夫这个角色就好像是一个设定，一个背景，并没有太真切的感觉，可刚刚冯彧让这个背景活了，这个温柔幽默体贴上进的丈夫，绝对是女主在这个城市里唯一一个可以歇息的港湾了，可他却成了植物人，不是死了，而是植物人。  
死亡尚且可以有一了百了彻底绝望的解脱，但植物人就像是一个可能永远到不了的遥远目的地，还能撑着走多远，还能坚持多久才改变方向，全都是靠着丈夫曾经给过妻子的温暖回忆。  
“不难过，又不是我们。我还在你身边，我永远都在你身边。”冯彧抚着她的背安慰道，“不过我还真的挺想再跟你一起演戏的。”  
“真的吗？！”蒋雪松喜出望外，以前冯彧都是说不想再跟她拍戏的，因为除了兄妹演什么都会出戏，“演情侣也可以吗？”  
“可以。”  
“演姐弟呢？”  
“我是可以拍，但那不是说你长得老吗！”  
“那母子呢？”  
“……蒋雪松同学，不要得寸进尺啊！”  
“穿越题材就可以了啊，你演一个嫌弃现在的妈妈的叛逆儿子，结果穿越到三十五年钱见到你妈妈我的青春少女时代，接着发现哇塞我妈好酷啊，后来是因为儿子才变得不酷的，是不是很感人的亲情题材？”蒋雪松笑得嘻嘻嘻的，仿佛在酝酿什么阴谋，“对了，南河老师邀请我去他的读书会，你要不要一起去？”  
“南河老师？！”南河是冯彧从小就非常喜欢的幻想历险小说作家，他好几次自荐参加他的影视作品改编，结果却是一个配角都捞不上，“我去我去我去！什么时候？！”  
“这个月十八号。”  
“那可以，那天我没通告，我可以去！”冯彧好像才理解过来，”……等等，那就是你也会去？”  
“你可算明白过来了，我的傻哥哥。”蒋雪松笑得像只小狐狸，“想好怎么跟我穿情侣装了吗，穿好看点哦，可是要上热搜的。”


	31. Chapter 31

读书会一个新兴的通宵书屋举办。冯彧和蒋雪松参加属于私人行程临时起意，现场都是南河的书迷，大家都拿着他的新书《路过星河》，殷切期待作者出场。  
而在书屋的办公室里，穿着蓝白撞色外套，黑色毛衣牛仔裤的冯彧已经把自己买的书摞成了几大沓，手里攥着《路过星河》的宣传折页，紧张地张望着门口等待南河到来。  
蒋雪松看冯彧紧张得直冒手汗，打趣道，“你冷静一点，待会见到南河老师可别犯傻……”  
“我怎么可能犯傻！我已经把见面词背好了！”  
“见面词？”  
“南河老师，请您稍等，十五分钟后正式开始读书会。”  
只见办公室的门推开了，工作人员带着一个四十多岁的瘦削中年男人进来，冯彧嗖地站直了身体，弯腰做了个九十度的日式鞠躬，“南河老师您好！我叫冯彧！我是您的忠实书迷！冒昧到您的读书会来了，希望您别见怪！”  
“卧槽……啥？”南河还没看清楚屋里的人就被冯彧字字洪亮句句铿锵的打招呼吓得愣在了门口。  
蒋雪松连忙把冯彧扶直了，拽着他走到前面去迎接南河，“哥！我跟南河老师打过招呼了！你别这样！”  
“南河老师您好！”冯彧涨红着红，一步步走得跟机器人一样僵硬，他同样僵硬地伸出手去——还先在衣服上擦了擦，“我，我是冯彧……”  
“……冯彧！你真的来了！太好了！”南河看清楚了这个一脸羞赧少年气，眼神又带几分坚韧的人，同样欢喜地笑了，“我还以为雪松是说说而已，没想到你真的来了！我是你的影迷啊！”  
“不不不，南河老师你别这么说我才是你的影迷，啊，不是，是书迷！”冯彧语无伦次，抓耳挠腮了好一会，才想起了自己的小心愿，“那个……南何老师，我，我一直想要您的签名……你的书我全都买了正版！绝对是官方渠道一手限量！您，您能不能……”  
“哇，这么多啊？！”南河写的网文动辄百万字起，变成实体书以后是高高的一沓，十五六本书堆在桌面上好生壮观，“您是怎么背过来的？”  
“我，我拖了一个行李箱……”  
“……你跟其他人一起排队吧，公平点！”  
“好的！那我去了！”  
“哥！”蒋雪松哭笑不得，一把拉住就要往外跑的冯彧，“老师跟您开玩笑呢！”  
“啊？”冯彧一脸迷茫。  
南河终于忍不住哈哈大笑了起来，“原来你跟综艺里一样傻！我还以为多少有些剪辑！哈哈哈哈你真的好可爱！和我想的一模一样！”  
冯彧总算平复下来了，他眨眨眼睛，战战兢兢问道，“老师您也看我的节目吗？”  
“我本来还是看过你演的电影，但我闺女特别喜欢你！要不是今天要去钢琴考级，她就跟着来了！她天天在家回看彩虹坊前六季，听说你这季回归，她老早就设定了电视录播，我想不知道都不行！”南河说着，也从背包里掏出来了两本写真集跟一沓照片，“等价交换，你帮我签，我帮你签！”  
“好！没问题！要不要to 签？”  
“……什么是to签？”  
蒋雪松看着两个男人趴在桌子上奋笔疾书自己的名字，忽然笑了，“总感觉好像我不够红……”  
“不然你帮我签两个？”冯彧把那厚厚的一沓照片往她手里挪了一半。  
“那不行！我女儿是你的唯粉！不过你可以签写真集，我老婆是你们的CP粉！”南河猛地一拍膝盖，“对了！还有这张CD！差点就忘了！”  
……蒋雪松忽然担心起了南河老师的家庭气氛……

办公室里一轮艰苦的签名活动过后，总算到了读书会开始的时间。南河出场的时候，已经可以用掌声雷动来形容现场了，及到主持人介绍“今天我们还有两位特别来宾，他们和你们一样，是南河老师的多年忠实书迷，但他们又和你们有一些不一样。让我们来欢迎这对平常又特殊的兄妹，冯彧，蒋雪松！”的时候，掌声和尖叫声仿佛要把屋顶掀翻。  
自从去年十月底金马影展以后，两人就没再同框过，尽管两人都有提到过对方，但实打实的同时出现，意义还是很不一样。现场几乎所有人都举起了手机拍照拍视频，有人不停地发微信叫朋友赶过来，一些自媒体人也闻风赶到，想尽办法问上一两句话……书屋里的人逐渐多了起来，预计三百人的会场慢慢围聚起了更多的人，他们坐在地上，站在边上，甚至站在二楼的扶梯，书屋里转眼就塞了五百多人。  
书屋的主持人早有所料，她镇定自若地继续主持流程，没有因为骚动而打乱节奏，冯彧蒋雪松两人也很懂得分寸，知道今天南河才是主角，无论哪个环节，即使粉丝偶尔失态问道演员相关，他们也会绕到南河的作品，好像他们真的只是普通的上台分享读后感的书迷。在多方配合下，二十分钟以后躁动的气氛就沉淀了下去，大家随着朗读书本选段的声音，静静地翻动手中的书，一起细细品读那些动人的文字。  
“……我想和你一起生活，生活在某个小镇，共享无尽的黄昏，和绵绵不绝的钟声。在这个小镇的旅店里，古老时钟敲出微弱响声，像时间轻轻滴落。有时候，在黄昏，自顶楼某个房间传来笛声，吹笛者倚着窗牖， 而窗口有大朵的郁金香。此刻，你若不爱我，我也不会在意。”轮到冯彧的时候，他念了一段在《路过星河》里男主角路夏明对女主角费星河弹唱的一首歌词，歌词改编自一位俄国女诗人茨维塔耶娃，“给每一个房子一个磁砖砌成的炉子，给每一块磁砖画上一幅一艘帆船；给每一个窗户慵懒的雪景，给每一个躺在我身旁的你澹然的冷静；连香烟末梢颤抖着灰白灰烬，你都懒得弹落。我不会在意，此刻，你若不爱我，我也不会在意。”  
“……其实，做人最好是永远处于等待之中。而且必须是一个辽远的期望，不给你到达最后的终点，但一天比一天更接近这目标，永远是渴望，不实现也不摧毁，每天发现新的欢喜，是鼓舞，而不是完全的满足。顶好是一切希望完全化为事实，在生命终了的一秒钟之中。”蒋雪松则选了结局里，垂垂老矣的费星河对孙子孙女说着的话，那时，路夏明已经死去了五十年了，而她说完这些话，就像是终于熬完了长久的刑期，带着少女一般甜蜜的笑容，离开人世，“我仍是幸福的，我永远是幸福的。世间的苦不算什么，你看，我的灵魂，从未有一天离开过你。”  
也许是两人的台词功底太过扎实，当场就有女孩子低声哭泣了起来，悲伤的情绪特别能感染人，待蒋雪松念完最后一句，现场已经哭成了一片，连主持人都要咳嗽了好几声，才压下去了哽咽，她让工作人员把调暗了的灯光重新提亮，又把海浪声的背景白噪音停下，深呼吸一口气，才靠着过硬的主持水平把众人拽了出戏。  
读书会在一片掌声中落下帷幕，等候已久的各家媒体都涌到了舞台前，堵住了冯彧和蒋雪松，大有他们不回答几个问题就不给走的气势，而两人也早就料到会被拦住采访——人家也是要吃饭交差的——便和和气气地说“给大家五分钟时间吧”，捧着了一堆麦克风，开始回答记者的问题。  
“小彧，你今天穿好帅啊，跟雪松很搭啊，是情侣装吗？”  
“这是我们代言的‘飞行者’服饰最新的冬装啊~~金主爸爸，如果你看到了这个视频，那提醒一下，我们下一季的代言合同是不是该续一下了？”这问题太低级，冯彧四两拨千斤就把答案引向了搞笑路线。  
“雪松，你平常分享的都是一些文艺小说，为什么忽然会到南河老师的读书会，是特意给小彧的福利吗？”  
“我觉得南河老师是个很厉害的作者，他不会限制于某些风格之中，我之前杀青的《灵感侦探》也是他写的，就是一个很轻松幽默又节奏紧张的故事，我希望通过参加读书会让更多人知道南河老师是一个全方位的作家，不要给他随意贴上标签。”这种坑蒋雪松也不会再跳了，反正一个劲吹南河就行了。  
“你们刚刚朗读得非常有感情，很多人都哭了，你们会不会考虑演出这个小说的影视版呢？”  
“哈哈哈，我也很希望能演南河老师的作品啊，只要是南河老师的书，就算一个小配角我都愿意！”故意忽略情侣关系，只说全是因为崇拜南河，冯彧觉得自己的回答棒棒的。  
“哇，那就是你也愿意和雪松演情侣了？”  
“他为了南河老师连妹妹都出卖了，你看这种哥哥！”蒋雪松也顺着冯彧的“脑残书粉”节奏开玩笑。  
五分钟下来，冯彧和蒋雪松完美演绎了一场“如何把一切暧昧都甩锅到兄妹关系上”的公关案例，记者们拍了照录了视频，也问不出什么花样来了，只能放过他们。  
“呼，完美过关！”冯彧松了口气，做过捶胳膊的动作，“你念得过分了啊，我都差点哭了！”  
蒋雪松圈起手掌作喇叭状，垫着脚尖趴在冯彧肩上哼哼，“你才过分！我命令你赶紧找音乐老师把那首词配上歌曲，我明年生日就要听这个！”  
“你们还没走，太好了！”却见南河还在办公室等着，一见他们回来，就赶紧上前，“谢谢你们！你们念得太好了！”  
冯彧马上又立正了，“哪里哪里，是老师您写得好……”  
“对对对，我看得都哭了，”蒋雪松想了想，“可是很奇怪，不是心酸的哭，是感叹他们终于可以见面了的哭。”  
“……所以，你们都喜欢《路过星河》？”南河露出一个奇怪的表情，硬要形容，就是看到自己的美梦成了真，却又太过真实于是不敢相信的那种介乎于狂喜和怀疑的表情，“不是因为当着我的面，所以只能说好话？”  
“不是不是不是！我用我所有的限量正版发誓绝对不是恭维！”冯彧就差竖起三根手指指着灯火发誓了。  
“别的我不敢说，但这本我是真的很喜欢！”蒋雪松也一迭连声地赞许，“真的很感人！”  
“……那就太好了！我老婆一定高兴坏了！！！”南河做个挥拳的动作，“其实，我写的时候是把你们代入男女主角写的！”  
“……哈啊？！”  
“一开始当然不是，可是连载到三十多章的时候，我老婆忽然说怎么那么像你们，从那以后我就没办法控制自己了，我还担心你们会觉得违和，你们能喜欢实在太好了！”南河说着，拿出了手机来，“你们能不能拿着书合个影？我老婆强烈要求的，我不拍的话今晚可能进不了卧室！”  
哇塞，大手磕我们的CP还给我们写同人！冯彧心里飞过了这么一行弹幕，把自己给逗笑了，他揉揉鼻子，止不住满脸灿烂的笑，拉着蒋雪松一起合影，“尽管拍！”  
“好呢~~”南河咔嚓咔嚓拍了十几张，才心满意足地吁了口气，“好了，就算最后不是你们拍，我也满足了……”  
“什么？”冯彧耳尖，“《路过星河》也要拍影视？！”  
“对，版权已经卖出去了，这是个短篇小说，改编电影比较容易。”南河忽然两眼发光，“你们有意愿拍吗？我可以向导演提议！虽然没有决定权，但他说过会优先考虑我推荐的演员的！”  
“真的吗？！”蒋雪松心里都绽开了花，“我没有问题！六月份以后我都可以的！导演定了吗？！我可以自荐！”  
“我也是我也是！我下个电影应该也是六月份就杀青了！就算不杀青我也一定协调！”冯彧几乎跪下来抱大腿，“南河老师，您知道吗，我之前自荐过很多次你的小说改编，都不要我！”  
“不要你也挺好的，我觉得之前的男主角都不像你！”  
“……您这样说，我不知道该遗憾好还是庆幸好了……”  
三人就《路过星河》的拍摄说了一些虚无缥缈的预想，直到坐上车子，冯彧还是不太相信，他捏了捏自己的脸，被蒋雪松拍开了手，“谁允许你伤害我男朋友的盛世美颜了？”  
“……我就是感觉有点虚……怎么可能我才说过想跟你拍戏，就砸了一个机会过来，还是南河老师的作品！这掉的不是馅饼，是黑松露巧克力啊！”  
“你的比喻手法真是日益精进了。”蒋雪松忍俊不禁，她抚着他后颈的碎发，像安抚一只焦虑不安的边牧，“怎么，你不是想要铺垫的吗，这简直给我们铺了两百米红毯了，你反而不开心了？”  
“……我相信你拍什么就是什么，”冯彧这次居然没有说什么“担心进度太快粉丝接受不了”的事业规劝，“我是怕自己控制不了，看你的眼神全都暴露了爱你的小心思。”  
……等等，怎么我哥录了一期彩虹坊，忽然就情话十级了？“彩虹坊第一期嘉宾是谁啊？”  
“嘿！说起来就惨！是简青曦！！！”  
“哦，难怪了……”  
“嗯？难怪什么？”  
“没什么~~”  
蒋雪松笑了，她一把拉上前后座之间的帘子，往前一扑，在他嘴唇上狠狠地咬了一口。


	32. Chapter 32

冯彧以为自己已经打得一手高明太极了，但翌日看见热搜“冯彧蒋雪松或出演情侣”还是突破了他的想象，他不得不给专业媒体搞事情的能力表示佩服。  
“算啦，你就算一个字都不说，他们还是能写出新花样的。”杨杰一边开着车往新剧组的办公大楼去，一边和坐在副驾上看剧本的冯彧说话，“这种花边你回复一个表情都是你输了。”  
“我才不在乎呢，他们多说两句，给大家营造一下撕标签的氛围也挺好的。”冯彧想了想，“后援会那边怎么样？”  
“放心，橙橙和她们的管理员们都打好招呼了，以后遇到这种不要去辟谣不要去撕，我想她们已经领会到言外之意了。”杨杰看多了粉丝作死真主的事情，在冯彧还没有名气的时候就已经果断接手了后援会的管理工作，事实证明他真的很有远见，“可是我还是得提醒你一下，这次电影虽然总体来说是围绕你一个人开展的群像戏，但是逻辑上来说，演你女朋友的那个还是女主角……”  
“我知道，她是卓盛娱乐的太子女，还是我的粉丝，我会注意避嫌的。”冯彧不以为意，还耸了耸肩膀自嘲，“没想到我也能混到有人愿意为我带资进组的人生巅峰啊！”  
这次电影“游乐园”对于冯彧来说意义非同一般，这是他第一次作为制作人，自己去找导演找编剧给改编的真人真事电影，反映20世纪末经济飞速发展下，在深圳经济特区里一群底层拼搏挣扎的生活——整个故事，从一群地盘工人在挖掘地基时发现一具尸体开始，而冯彧就是那具尸体。  
这样的题材不仅要求导演编剧监制等等的制作组人员水平过硬，还必须有背景疏通政府方面的关系，以免当地政府觉得抹黑城市形象或相关部门而多加阻挠。冯彧在圈内人缘虽好，但说到政府关系，还是需要一些别的人脉。  
卓盛娱乐就是在这个时候加入的，冯彧一开始不太明白为什么，直到负责洽谈的人员说“李小姐一直很欣赏你”的时候，他才猛然回过味来，自己居然也有以色侍人的机会？  
还好在见面以后，他发现这位刚刚考上演艺学校的十八岁女孩只是一个比较大牌的追星族，并没有情色交易的意图，他才松了口气。  
不过李玥玖小姐却有一个不亚于情色交易的宏大愿望：“我想要演你的妹妹！”  
……这该不会是他的毒唯吧？  
自从蒋雪松五年前霸气插旗“冯彧以后只能有我一个妹妹”，这些年来还真的没有戏让他演哥哥——也不知道是业界默默认同还是事有凑巧——而他和蒋雪松的“国民兄妹”形象也早已深入人心，没有哪位小花敢挑战蒋雪松地位的。  
还好导演罗国栋挑通眼眉，“妹妹的身份戏剧冲突不够，我觉得演女朋友会更好。”  
一番话把李玥玖小姐说得眉开眼笑——她本来也只是想撕掉蒋雪松这个老是和她家偶像捆绑的所谓妹妹，没想到直接升级了“女朋友”，当即答应，乐呵呵地回去琢磨剧本。  
冯彧看得明白，得，他已经可以预料到各家粉丝的反应了，“栋哥，你可真是会搞事情啊！”  
“当然，电影还是要热度的嘛！”  
炒作热度归炒作热度，电影拍摄还是非常严肃认真的，这天所有的主演都要一起围读剧本，这个常规程序在日益浮躁的演艺圈里已经越来越少剧组执行了，但要想配得上“良心之作”四个字的剧组，还是兢兢业业默默无闻地落实了下去。  
来到会议室时，一些演员已经到了，都是长期演配角的绿叶演员，但敬业精神毫不逊色，冯彧一边和大家寒暄，一边也在自己的位置上落座，再次翻看自己的剧本。  
“彧哥，”坐在冯彧旁边的是一个刚出道一年便已崭露头角的十九岁男演员楚航，他低声对冯彧搭话，“李玥玖真的要演你的女朋友啊？”  
“……你认识她啊？”冯彧诧异，演员名单在昨天才完全落实，理论上楚航不该知道。  
“她是我学妹，大学演艺社里认识的。”楚航道，“她其实还是挺有灵气的，就是没什么经验，你多费点心思带带她吧，她不是那种仗势凌人的千金小姐。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”冯彧眨眨眼，以前他可能会问一句“你跟她很熟吗？”，但现在他对这种默默在背后为一个女孩子保驾护航的男生已经非常熟悉了：就像看着从前的他一样。  
“大家早啊！”不多时，导演罗国栋也到了，跟在他身后进来的那个身段纤长相貌甜美的女孩推着一餐车进来，“大家好，给大家买了一些饮料，有咖啡，奶茶，还有苏打水，希望大家多多指教！”  
“想得真周到啊，谢谢！”  
众人都知道李玥玖的身份，对她特意讨好的举动也做出礼貌的称赞，李玥玖却好像看不出来这只是客套，以为大家都对她有一个好印象了，眉开眼笑地分发饮料。  
“玥玖，赶紧坐吧，开始读剧本了。”楚航拽着她坐下，“别耽搁大家的时间！”  
李玥玖扁了扁嘴，说了声“好吧”，却把他推开了，“你坐别的地方去！”  
“……随便你。”楚航只能起身，坐到冯彧身后，李玥玖在冯彧身边坐下，向冯彧甜甜一笑，“彧哥多多指教！”  
“……叫我冯彧就好。”冯彧已经感受到背后酸到冒泡的气息了，只能干咳两声，把眼睛盯在剧本上。  
围读剧本是介于剧本和正式演出或表演之间的一种方式，没有服装化妆或者灯光的辅助，演员也不需要在意镜头走位和场面调度，只需要分角色朗读剧本对白，旁白和叙事场景一般由其他工作人员朗读，所有演员都不看脸只听声音，只用声音来演绎出角色的喜怒哀乐，酸甜苦辣，这个时候谁的视读能力好，或者往大点说，谁的台词功底好，只用耳朵就可以分辨出来了。  
今时今日，冯彧的台词功底已经得到了业界认同，他的角色是一个出场就死了的核心人物，通篇都以他的回忆视角展开叙述，但他却又是一个拼搏挣扎力争上游的年轻人，大家都很想知道这次他会如何在悲伤绝望和励志煽情中取得平衡。他坐直了身体，开口第一句话，却是像旁观者一般的娓娓道来：“我叫郭恒之，我爸给我取这个名字，是想要我做事能够持之以恒。但很遗憾，我没有贯彻我的理想，因为……我死了。”  
一阵翻页的声音，在导播读完了场景描述以后，楚航扮演的地盘工人小周唠唠叨叨地发起了牢骚，“什么鬼天气……不是说南方多雨吗，这他妈的大太阳晒了那么多天了！”  
“我巴不得它再晒几天呢，要是下雨我们就得停工，手停嘴停啊！……妈的什么东西！小周！下去看看什么东西卡住了机器！”  
“好呢……操！！！”楚航的声音转为惊怒，“死人……死人……有死人！！！”  
剧情随着演员们的朗读开展，每过一场戏，众人便停下讨论是否有可以改进的地方，一上午过去，演员间都熟络了起来，李玥玖扮演的女朋友角色美月是一个标准的城市小白领，刚刚大学毕业，唯唯诺诺地大公司基层混日子，只想等郭恒之和她结婚然后当全职太太。但出身金贵，李玥玖在表现“委屈多时的爆发”的时候更像是“小题大做的撒娇”，在重复了几次以后，编剧当机立断，把美月的角色改为千金小姐为了摆脱家族控制离家出走，剧情的冲突也从两人一起烦恼“没有钱怎么结婚”变成郭恒之对美月发飙“我不像你那样有退路！”，修改过后效果好了很多，导演也觉得这样冲突更明显，答应了修改，继续往后读剧本。  
一天的时间在剧本围读中很快就过去了，冯彧收拾东西离开时，李玥玖却叫住了他，不住道歉，“对不起，我拖累你了。”  
“没有啊，演戏是群体合作，互相适应调整是常有的事，不单纯是你的问题。”冯彧拍拍她的肩膀宽慰道，“我刚刚出道的时候还被说过会不会念台词呢，慢慢练习就好。”  
“嗯，我知道，那是《骄阳似火》的导演嘛，他说你不会演戏，然后你就加倍努力每天都对好明天的戏份再到现场去，拍完以后他就说对你改观了，下一部戏还找你去演了男二。”李玥玖却是对冯彧的过往了如指掌，果真是粉丝，“我每次被专业课的老师批评的时候，都会想着你来鼓励自己！我都会在心里想，日子还长呢，等着瞧，说不定我以后也是影后！”  
“每次都被批评的话，可能还是先反省一下自己比较好吧……”  
“玥玖，你别烦着彧哥了。”楚航挎着背包，拽了拽李玥玖，“我回学校了，你回去吗?”  
“你先回去吧，我跟冯彧一起吃饭！”  
“啊？”冯彧和楚航疑惑得异口同声，冯彧摇头，“不行，我得去下一个工作了……”  
“哦，对！你要去录第二期彩虹坊了是不是？！”李玥玖眼睛发光，“我能不能去当嘉宾？”  
“……等电影宣发的阶段再商量吧，节目组会安排的了。”冯彧感觉头疼，他向楚航打个眼色，楚航心领神会，“哎，戏剧社的人说今晚要聚一下，你之前答应了的，你忘了吗？”  
“啊？是今天吗？”  
“是今天，别磨蹭了，待会就晚高峰，得堵死了。”  
楚航不给李玥玖查手机备忘的时间，直接拽着她的胳膊往走跑，李玥玖一边被拉走一边还回头对冯彧喊“开机见！”。冯彧哭笑不得地看着两人离开，心里忽然冒出了一句“年轻真好”。  
蒋雪松年纪很小但艺龄不短，跟她相处的时候，冯彧感觉不到两人之间有什么思想情绪上的差别，有时候冯彧都忘了他们之间差了七岁，三年一代沟的话，他们都隔了两代了。  
本来，他就应该像看待李玥玖一样，把她当作小妹妹那样包容她的失误和不足，可是，蒋雪松从来就没给他这个机会，她以丰富的戏剧经验拓展着她的精神世界和思考目光，同样是二十出头，她比那些刚刚出道的年轻小花沉稳内敛得多，别说包容她，冯彧觉得她没嫌弃他就不错了。  
冯彧想着想着，就拿出了手机，给蒋雪松打了个电话：“在工作吗？接你下班？”


	33. Chapter 33

“好呀好呀，我等你！”  
蒋雪松笑得眉目如画，在一边铺设轨道的工人大哥们打趣，“这是哪个男明星要来接我们妹妹啊？”  
越是资深片场工人见过的大明星越多，都知道想要在这行混得下去就得当作看不见明星们幕后的模样，但蒋雪松却不一样，一来她是国民闺女，大家对她倍感亲切，二来她这次是美术设计不是演员，还亲力亲为地和他们混在一起刷墙铺地打钉子，众人都不由得把她当作一个普通工人妹子来看待了。  
“我哥啊！”蒋雪松笑道，“彩虹坊第九季第一期这个周六开播啦，你们记得看哦！”  
“那当然的，看你哥吃饭特别爽！”  
“哈哈哈哈！”  
“聊什么事情这么开心啊？”  
正说笑，孟轩便带着演员们来走戏，演员们见了蒋雪松，全都恭恭敬敬地喊她“蒋老师”，给蒋雪松弄得一阵尴尬，“不要叫我蒋老师，我很不自在……叫我雪松就好……”  
“那怎么行！”一个长相略微有些网红的女孩连连摇头，“您比我们大，演技还那么好，只有冯彧那样的前辈才能叫你的名字啊！”  
听到冯彧的名字蒋雪松就笑开了，“也没有那么夸张啦！不然就叫我雪松姐吧！你们过来吧，我跟你们说一下这里的布局，还有一些小细节！”  
蒋雪松高高兴兴地带着演员们到屋子里走位，一个男演员戳了戳刚刚那个网红脸女孩洛洛的胳膊，低声说道，“你看，我就说提一下冯彧就可以跟雪松姐熟络起来啦，比轩哥那套管用多了！”  
女孩点头以示同意，“你是怎么知道的？”  
“我可是资深松果啊！”蒋雪松的粉丝都自称“松果”，男生得意洋洋，“经过我多年研究分析，只要你提到冯彧，哪怕是路人她都会转过头来跟你唠嗑两句的！”  
“……脑残粉真可怕。”  
“这屋子主要是拍回忆部分，还有洛洛你的单人部分。”孟轩带着他们走戏，“你们试试沙发啊床啊的，那里有不舒服的感觉要提出来啊。”  
“对，你们尽管躺下，挨着，在家里怎么样就怎么样。”蒋雪松也帮腔，“因为这是你们的家，你们怎么舒服就怎么来，家具摆放什么的都可以改的。”  
“真的可以啊？”洛洛看了看孟轩，孟轩点头，她有些拘谨地在沙发上坐下，“挺好的……”  
“你坐下啊，干嘛呢！”孟轩把那个戳洛洛胳膊搭话的男孩文飞推到洛洛身边，“你们是夫妻！”  
“我知道，我找找感觉嘛！”文飞干咳两声，其实他和洛洛挺熟的，平时也都称兄道弟的，但不知道怎么的，这时候却有些放不开了，他抬手搭住洛洛的肩膀，满脸堆笑，“老婆，这屋子还顺眼不？”  
“屋子很顺眼，可你不怎么顺眼。”洛洛把头靠在文飞肩上。  
“那真抱歉呢，我可没钱整容了！”  
“那也没事，我也没钱治眼瞎病。”  
“……行了，别干巴巴地说土味情话了，”孟轩皱眉，把他们两人分开，他蹲在地上向他们两人讲戏，“你们不是在拍搞笑视频，不用每句话都那么夸张那么搞笑。你们也都拍过拖啊，就算在说俏皮话，那也是为了逗对方开心而不是说相声抖包袱，还有，你那绅士手怎么回事，你这僵尸颈又是怎么回事？难道对方会觉得你们在占对方便宜吗？！”  
“他们今天也是第一次走戏，可能还在调整状态。”蒋雪松看孟轩骂得那么凶，现场陷入一阵尴尬的沉默，便帮着缓解，她指了指地毯和矮几，解释道，“白领们下班第一件事就是脱掉高跟鞋和内衣，所以地上铺了地毯，适合光脚走，然后因为我个子矮，平常的沙发我坐上去以后脚到不了地，感觉不舒服，就会直接往地上坐着……但是洛洛你比我高，那我建议你们可以设计一个场景，就是洛洛大字型躺在沙发上，占了整张沙发放松，文飞就坐在地毯上打游戏，然后洛洛的脚搁在他肩上，文飞打完一局游戏就钻过头去问洛洛要不要吃冰棍，然后就去拿……这种感觉是不是比较日常一些没那么刻意？”  
洛洛和文飞恍然大悟，马上根据蒋雪松的意见调整了过来，场景果然舒服多了，洛洛自然而然地拿脚拇指戳了戳文飞的脖子，文飞也没说话，把手机放在矮几上，单手选游戏装备，一只手捉住她的脚踝揉捏按摩。孟轩这才顺了气，“你们可真的要感谢雪松！换了我爸，今天你们就是哭着出去的！”  
蒋雪松点头，“对，我当年就被他爸骂哭过！”  
“额，这话我接不上……”  
“有人吗？喂，有人在吗！”  
众人调整好状态，从客厅转移到卧室时，便听见外面传来一个熟悉的声音，蒋雪松像只听到了猎鹰声响的兔子，拔腿就跑——只是她跑的方向却是向着猎鹰的。  
“你怎么这么快？”蒋雪松蹦蹦跳跳地跑到门口把冯彧拉进来。  
“我还没展示过呢你就知道我快……”  
“嘘！”蒋雪松连忙竖起手指摁在冯彧唇上，阻止他说出情人间的私语，她用气音说道，“有别人。”  
“冯彧！”孟轩从卧室里钻出来，激动地上前握住他的手，“久仰大名！我爸常常在我面前称赞你！没想到还没合作就见到了！”  
“哦，你是孟宏导演的儿子啊！你好你好！”孟宏和冯彧也合作过，拉拉关系也能算是认识的人，冯彧也捉住他的手回敬，“我妹是个新人，你可得多指教！”  
“哪里哪里，她比我有说服力，我也要向她学习！”  
“啊！！！冯彧！！！”洛洛听见冯彧的名字时尖叫着冲了出来，“你好！我叫关洛洛！是北京演艺学院的毕业生，第一次参加真正的电影制作，请多指教！”  
“啊？”冯彧也没搞懂他能指教什么，就有一个长相清秀的高大男孩走过来给她解围，“不好意思啊她是你的粉丝，见到你有点激动……我叫文飞，是这次微电影的男主角，洛洛是女主角，请多多指教。”  
“哦，你就是那个要演植物人的啊？”冯彧笑了，他和他握了握手，“我比你幸运，我演的是高位截瘫，起码头还能动！”  
“哈哈哈哈，彧哥真会开玩笑！”  
冯彧有一种让人迅速亲近起来的天赋，没几句话就把现场的人都哄得贴贴服服的了，他低声问了句“我打扰你工作吗？”，蒋雪松摇摇头，“没事，他们今天就是来看看，没正式开拍。”  
“哦，原来如此，那你们觉得场景有什么不舒服的地方就要说啊，不然美术也不知道要调整的。”冯彧说的话和蒋雪松一模一样，文飞不禁问道，“其实我们不太明白你们说的不舒服是什么意思……您能不能给我们做个示范？”  
演艺学院里的课堂通常是无实物表演，即使有道具也是简单的椅子桌子，很少有这么齐全的布景，冯彧看看蒋雪松，二话不说就拉着她的手，往卧室走去，他趴在窗台上，兴高采烈地指着街上，“你看你看！外面撞车了！”  
“撞车有什么好看的？”蒋雪松满脸“你别这么幼稚”的嫌弃，却又跟着他一起趴到窗台上，窗户很窄，她扒着冯彧的肩膀，半个人都挨在他背上，“哎呀，那是个外卖小哥！该不会有我们的外卖吧？！”  
“……不会吧？”冯彧惊讶地回头，让出窗户的位置让她半个人都探出了窗外，同时紧紧搂住她的腰，“看清楚了么，是聚会吗的外卖小哥不？！”  
“我看不见！不够高！”蒋雪松嚷嚷着，冯彧已经拉过了一把椅子让她站上去了，蒋雪松摇摇晃晃地张望，冯彧也跟着摇摇晃晃地扶，“你站稳了再看……哎！小心！”  
话音未落，蒋雪松便往后倒了下去，冯彧搂住她往后一倒，两人双双跌倒在床上。  
众人大气都不敢出，以为他们演砸了的时候，却见蒋雪松趴在冯彧身上，起开了一点，笑嘻嘻地点着冯彧的鼻子说，“我有一个好消息一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”  
“……好消息吧？”冯彧看着她，嘴角弯起一个“陪你疯”的宠溺的微笑。  
“好消息是，被撞的不是我们的外卖小哥！”  
“那坏消息呢？”  
“撞人的是！”  
冯彧的微笑转成大笑，他把着蒋雪松的腰猛一翻身，扯起被子往两人身上一盖，落幕。  
洛洛和文飞看得呆了，连孟轩都有些意外，“你们之前有对过？”  
“哪有时间对啊，就是即兴的。”冯彧掀起被子钻出来，蒋雪松扒拉了自己头发两下，又去抓他的头发，而冯彧浑然不觉，继续说道，“我刚刚进门的时候看见了床，椅子，和窗户，然后我发现了窗户相对比较高，如果是我妹的身高，要看热闹的时候肯定够不着。”  
“所以我肯定要趴在他身上或者踩着椅子，而椅子是带滑轮的，不稳当，那摔下来就很自然了，”蒋雪松拉着洛洛过去比身高，“可这招你用就不行了，你看，你都快一米七了！”  
“那变成换灯泡行吗？”文飞转了转眼睛，“当然了，换灯泡是男人的事情，那就变成她扶着我，我压扁她！”  
“你用了‘压扁’这个词就说明你明白我的意思了。”冯彧笑道，“总之就是你们两人在这个房子里生活，怎么舒服怎么弄就行了，这才是一对小夫妻过日子的状态。”  
“……那我想要把这个镜子挪到玄关去。”洛洛大着胆子指出，“我觉得镜子放在卧室里很瘆人……”  
“没问题，马上换！”  
经过提点以后，洛洛和文飞都开窍了，他们根据个人感觉调整了屋里的摆设，又过了好长一段时间，才恭恭敬敬地向他们道谢，回去琢磨剧本了。  
冯彧看着他们离开的背影，感慨万分，“年轻真好啊，跟块海绵似地，吸收得特别快。”  
蒋雪松感觉到一些异样，轻笑着问道，“我哥都老到要评价别人了？”  
“你都能给人家讲戏了，我评价两句怎么了？”冯彧笑了，捏着她的下巴道，“蒋老师，刚刚那么亲密的戏份都敢演，吓死我了！”  
“那你干嘛接呢？还盖被子熄灯，我看孟轩都要吓死了！”蒋雪松捉住他的手作势要咬，冯彧笑嘻嘻地把手挪到她后颈，揉着她劳累几天的肩膀，“我觉得孟轩已经猜到了。”  
“那不挺好吗，我们又往前走了一步，”冯彧不以为意，“你猜文飞和洛洛回去以后会不会讨论我们是不是在拍拖呢？”  
“不会讨论，会肯定。”蒋雪松看了看手表，“都七点了，我们去吃饭吧！”  
“诶，这么晚了？”冯彧过来时才五点，没想到讲戏讲了那么久，“那我来不及吃饭了，我得赶飞机了，明天要录彩虹坊第三期了。”  
蒋雪松一愣，“你今晚要赶飞机还来接我？”  
“就想看看你啊。”布景屋子里已经没有别人了，冯彧转过身，俯下头去吻她，“我明天录完彩虹坊就进组了，去深圳……”  
“……南方倒春寒很厉害，湿气又重，你要多穿点……”绵密的亲吻细细地落在脸上颈上，蒋雪松不觉搂紧了冯彧的肩背，“别又生病了。”  
“……我不会再生病了。”冯彧意识到她说的是他每次抽离角色都会大病一场的事情，他用力抱紧她，“现在他们知道我有必须回来的理由了。”  
“……什么理由？”两颊烧红，心跳砰砰，但蒋雪松还是特意明知故问。  
冯彧没有出声，用一个绵长的深吻代替了他的回答。  
因为我有你呀，无论我在哪里，都会回到你身边。


	34. Chapter 34

工作性质使然，蒋雪松和冯彧都是聚少离多的，哪怕前几年还会因为彩虹坊而每年聚在一起两个多月，但往后他们见面的机会就变得很少了，全是靠着聊微信通电话保持联系，常常还会因为不同的工作进度而错开了时间，早上九点发一条信息过去，到中午十二点才会收到回复，蒋雪松已经很习惯这个节奏了，而她一年之中还是留出了一些时间学习，因此每次冯彧的新剧组她都会找到空档去探班，大家都说她是冯彧的小监工。  
但这是他们确定关系以后的第一次分别，而蒋雪松又完全没有毕设以外的工作。Plant的拍摄已经正式开始了，大家磨合了一个多月，已经越发融洽默契，她作为一个美术设计的工作已经完成了，后期就全看孟轩导演的意思作现场调整，也不是她应该置喙的部分。  
空闲的工作节奏更让蒋雪松多了时间去想冯彧，有时候看着监视器，她都会忍不住想这戏要是冯彧演的话就会怎样怎样。  
可她不能说，这非常不尊重镜头前用心演出的演员和镜头后专注的工作人员，她只能在旁边看着，偶尔在别人主动请教的时候说上一两句，点到即止。  
冯彧到深圳以后便开始了拍摄。每个就是都是和他有关的，有时候同一个场景套拍，五六个角色下去，又上来五六个完全不一样的角色，拍完全不同时期不同情绪的戏份。冯彧每天都是最早开拍最晚收工的，有时候回到房车里，妆还没有卸就趴在床上睡着了，还是助理们给他收拾的。  
这天，冯彧在乘车途中给蒋雪松发信息：“对不起，昨晚太累了，我回去就睡着了没看到你消息。”  
时间是凌晨五点半，蒋雪松居然秒回：“大夜连天光？太没人性了吧？”  
一般剧组正常下班都是十点，再折腾一下到十二点也是常有的，而所谓的“大夜”是指拍到凌晨三四点，除此以外还有特殊要求的“天光戏”，要捉紧凌晨五点到六点的时间段拍摄。“作息定时”对于演员来说就是一个“道理我都懂但没有办法执行”的健康建议。  
“今天拍关闸的场景，六点半才开始，我在车上。”在交通枢纽拍摄的时候，为了躲开旅客高峰，都得赶早，冯彧打着打着字就打了个呵欠，“你怎么这么早啊？”  
“昨天一个灯烧了，把墙体都烧焦了一块，在赶工补救呢！”蒋雪松说着，发了一个小视频给他，视频里，在沙发脚边的墙壁烧焦了一块，还挺明显的。  
“那你没事吧？！”冯彧想起来了，那一块居民楼是挺老旧的，估计是电线承受不了那么多拍摄机器，短路了。  
“我没事，就是要铲掉这块焦痕再补同样的颜色，有点难办……我本来想弄点什么过来挡住算了的，但是孟轩说要连戏，让我想办法。”蒋雪松拿着几个小桶调颜料，“得调回跟原来一样的颜色，好难啊……”  
“现在你知道场景道具服装妆发老师的艰辛了吧？”冯彧打趣她，“百花影后蹲在地上铲泥灰，好想把你拍下来发微博！”  
“你敢发我敢转，看看人民群众帮谁！”蒋雪松回了一个挖鼻孔的如花表情，“我继续艰辛了，你眯一会吧，别冒黑眼圈！”  
冯彧笑了，正想发个“爱你”的表情包过去时，对话框里又冒出了一行字：“后天去看你哦~”  
……不要把最重要的事情留到最后讲好吗！  
Plant 拍摄顺利，蒋雪松请了两天假，飞去深圳探班。导演罗国栋不仅和蒋雪松合作过，还是她在大一时某个选修课程的老师，看蒋雪松来探班非常开心，还撺掇她客串个角色，蒋雪松连连摇头，“不不不！我最近搞场景，什么保养都没做，现在往镜头前一拍就是个地盘小妹！”  
“那不正好，你哥也是演建筑工人啊！”  
蒋雪松笑嘻嘻地把手搁在冯彧肩膀上刮他脸皮，“你又演劳动人民啊？也对，你气质特别适合。”  
冯彧微嘟起嘴来撒娇，“我也想演高富帅啊，没人找啊！”  
“首先你就没有高这个选项！”  
其他工作人员正在吃蒋雪松送来的慰问下午茶，楚航拿了一瓶水蜜桃汁给李玥玖，“知道你减肥，喝口东西吧？”  
“戒糖，不然长痘。”李玥玖的视线一直盯着十米开外的蒋雪松，“你觉得他们之间的举动像是兄妹吗？”  
“……这个能让粉丝争吵几天几夜的话题你就不要问我了。”楚航摇摇头，“你一直盯着也没有用，过去打个招呼呗，大方一点。”  
“你说得对，我现在才是女主角，我怕什么！”  
“啊？不是，我不是这意思……喂！”  
楚航喊都喊不回来，只能眼睁睁看着李玥玖走过去自找尴尬。李玥玖昂首挺胸地走到正在聊天的那几个人身边，响亮地自我介绍了起来，“你好，我叫李玥玖，这次演冯彧的女朋友，请多多指教。”  
蒋雪松连忙站起来，“你好你好，我是蒋雪松，你们拍戏辛苦了。糖水对口味吗，如果要减肥的话我推荐那个乌龙茶，无糖的。”  
李玥玖一下子被噎得说不上话，她抿了抿唇，看向冯彧，“待会能麻烦你在镜头外跟搭一下戏吗？我还不是很能找到感觉。”  
“没问题啊，我看看你要拍的是哪场？”冯彧一口答应，接过剧本来看，“……这场是对手戏啊，怎么搭？”  
“就，就是我想能看着你，就更有那种爱的感觉……”李玥玖圆不过来，结结巴巴地说道，“既然是姐妹劝我离开你，那我该很有底气才能跟她据理力争啊！”  
“……你不怕不自然的话我无所谓啊。”冯彧搔搔头发，不太理解李玥玖的要求，但既然是为了效果当然是有求必应的，他下意识地扶着蒋雪松的背低声交代，“那我先去忙……”  
“嗯，你去吧，不用管我~”  
蒋雪松连连点头，冯彧的手从她背脊滑下，落到她小臂上，又往手指上抓了一下才离开。  
这动作很自然，但李玥玖却像被什么烫了一下，脸色都沉了，她和那个要演她姐妹的小演员珊珊就位，冯彧在镜头外站着看她，导演和其他工作人员理了理场景，开始拍第一条。  
剧情说的是美月为了郭恒之到处奔走，低声下气借钱，但美月的家人早就跟圈子里的人说好了不借一分钱给他，美月只能向旧同学借，姐妹钱是借给她了，但也不看好她的恋情，劝她分手。  
珊珊一边把支票递给李玥玖，一边叹气，“我是看在你的份上才借的，可不是借给他。”  
“他只是一时周转不过来，后天展销会上，只要他的电子学习机卖出去了，他就可以翻身了！”  
“就那种电子学习机，每个购物台都在卖，没什么新鲜的吧？”珊珊嘟了嘟嘴，很是怀疑，“要是卖不出去怎么办？”  
“不会卖不出去的！他花了很大心血研究，不是那种机械的朗读复习，有很多功能的！唉，跟你讲也讲不清楚，总之，他一定可以翻身！”  
“Cut！”  
罗国栋皱眉了，他喊了停，把两人叫了过来，他先训了李玥玖，“你可以啊，借钱借得跟大爷似的！怎么不直接说借你钱是看得起你啊？”然后珊珊也逃不过，“你是嫁了金龟婿不愁衣食的千金小姐和姐妹在说男人，不是学生妹聊隔壁男生，不嘟嘴不会演戏了是吧？！”  
“……”两人低头挨训，又拍了两遍，却越拍越别扭，罗国栋摇头，说休息五分钟再拍。  
蒋雪松在一边旁观，说实话，李玥玖还是演得可圈可点的，那股视对方如英雄的痴劲和疯魔还是挺勾人的，但问题是珊珊接不住她这大开大合的气场，看起来就仿佛李玥玖才是债主，而李玥玖刻意示弱的话，演技又没能表达出低三下四的委屈和爱人被诬蔑的复杂，感觉就很假了。她走到罗国栋身边小声说了两句，他点点头，带着蒋雪松过去，“再来一条，这次这样，变成两个姐妹，珊珊你还是借钱的那个，你的对白完全没变，但是你说完‘我是看在你份上才借的’以后，玥玖接着说，然后是雪松的对白，玥玖你的对白继续说，没有变化，雪松会接的，到最后雪松走了，珊珊你过去安慰玥玖。我们这样试一条。”  
李玥玖和珊珊都愣了愣，但也不好驳导演的意思，只能照做，说戏说完了，蒋雪松也飞快地化了个淡妆，换了条连衣裙和高跟鞋，一副千金小姐的模样，和珊珊坐在一起了。  
场务板拍响，珊珊再次把那张支票递到李玥玖手里，“我是看在你的份上才借的，可不是借给他。”  
李玥玖松了一口气，接过支票千恩万谢，“他只是一时周转不过来……”  
“他是陀螺吗，整天都在转。”蒋雪松却打断饿了她的对白，她看似漫不经心地喝咖啡，却一直勾着眼睛紧紧地盯着李玥玖的脸，好像在忍着什么怒气一般。  
李玥玖一愣，没想到蒋雪松会这样演，她不由得微微蹙了蹙眉尖，强迫自己把后半段台词说完，“后天就是展销会了，只要他的电子学习机卖出去了，他就可以翻身了！”  
“哦，那你知道同场有多少款学习机多少款游戏机在卖吗？”蒋雪松呵地笑了一下，“这么多年了，你还是那个最容易被男人骗的，你想没想过卖不出你怎么还这笔钱啊？！”  
“不会卖不出去的！”李玥玖双眼圆瞪，刚刚还藏着守着的委屈全数爆发了出来，她猛地站了起来，呼吸都急促了起来，“他花了很大心血研究，不是那种……”  
“我关心的是那破机器吗！我关心的是你！”蒋雪松也站了起来，仿佛看见深陷泥潭还不配合营救的蠢驴一般生气，“把自己当公主，玩叛逆你也得找个骑士啊！哪个故事男主角是工人的？！”  
“工人有什么不好！”不在剧本里的词儿忽然涌上了心头，李玥玖眼眶一热，落下了两行泪，“没有工人你们住得了那么好的房子吗，没有工人你们开得上那么好的车子吗！没有工人深圳还是个破渔村，有你们这些上等人过的上等日子吗？！”  
蒋雪松一脸难以置信，她退后两步，扔下一句“那我祝你们白头到老！”，怒气冲冲地走了。  
李玥玖像浑身力气都被抽掉了，颓然蹲下了继续哭，珊珊这才跑过去扶她，“你别往心上，她就是这样的，你别哭了……”  
“珊珊……”李玥玖抽抽搭搭地揽住她，“她说得对，我知道她说得对……可是我能怎么办，我就是那么爱他，我能怎么办……”  
“没事啊，不哭，不哭……”  
“Cut！好！这条很好！”罗国栋满意地喊了停，李玥玖却还是趴在珊珊肩上，好一会才止住了眼泪。  
“敷一下眼睛吧。”蒋雪松拿着一瓶冰冻的乌龙茶递到她眼前，“其实你演得不差。”  
“……谢谢你带我。”李玥玖还是知道好歹的，她接过乌龙茶在眼睛上滚了滚，“我知道，我只会演刁蛮任性……”  
“能把刁蛮任性演好也很不容易啊，你看邱淑贞的建宁公主多可爱啊！”蒋雪松不以为然，“每个人都有自己的戏路，先把一条路走好了，再去想怎么把路走宽嘛，你比我还年轻呢，不焦急。”  
李玥玖眨眨眼，有些不敢相信，“你是说，我演刁蛮任性演得好？”  
“如果让我说，我不会用刁蛮任性来形容你，我会说你是大开大合，”蒋雪松耐心地引导着，“你有没有发现你演哪些角色是特别顺的，好像你就是她一样？”  
李玥玖点头，“有，但是我一演high了，对方就会说我过了，说我……”  
“说你压他戏吗？”蒋雪松摇摇头，这么多年了，抹黑一个演员的说辞还是那么些，“没事，我腕儿比你大，这下他们都会说我压你戏，大家都会喜欢你的。”  
李玥玖噗嗤一下笑了，“你跟我想的完全不一样……”  
蒋雪松好奇道，“怎么不一样？”  
“……反正就是不一样。”李玥玖也不好意思说她作为一个毒唯对蒋雪松的误解，“还好我没有坚持要演冯彧的妹妹。”  
“……你说什么？”

冯彧的戏份已经拍完了，回头去找蒋雪松，没发现她的踪影，以为她累了在房车上等他，便到车上去找，他打开门，房车里一览无余，空无一人。  
“嗯？去哪了……哇啊啊啊！”  
忽然，冯彧被人从后推了一把，他往前跌了一步，本来就已经一步跨进了车里，这下完全跌进了车厢里，趴在了车厢地板上。那人紧接着拎着他后衣领把他拽进车里，关上门，马步一跨，压在他身上，待他手乱脚乱地转过身，便猛提着他的前襟把他拉了起来，气势汹汹，“现在不是非要你讲，但你所讲的一切都会记录在案，成为判决的重要参考！”  
“……警察同志，冤枉啊，我什么都没做过啊！”看清楚了“偷袭”他的人是蒋雪松以后，冯彧才松了口气，惊魂未定地求饶，“我可是清白良民，你要为我作主啊！”  
“哼，油腔滑调，一听就不是什么好人。”蒋雪松一脸不爽，“我问你，玥玖说她本来是要演你妹妹的，是导演说戏剧冲突不够才让她演女朋友，有没有这回事！”  
“那是她自己要求的，不是我让她演的！”冯彧连忙解释，“你也知道这次题材敏感，她家背景对未来审批有帮助，所以才会破例让她提角色要求！”  
“……所以，如果她一定要演你妹妹，你也会为了她家的背景答应她吗？”蒋雪松垂着眼睛幽幽地问道，“我知道这是你第一次当制作人……”  
“……我会很努力很努力地说服她不要这样改剧本……”呸，冯彧在心里啐了自己一口，冯彧啊，你知道她根本不是想听这些，“如果她还是不愿意改，那我就不接受她家的投资，继续找别人。”  
蒋雪松的眼睛亮了起来，不太相信自己的耳朵，“你，你就不打算跟我商量一下吗？”  
冯彧摇头，“这种话，如果我问了，你不答应，就变成好像是你的错而已，而且我知道你一定会答应的，可是这样你会不开心。让你不开心的事情，我是绝对不会做的。”  
本来只是想把话说开以免两人留下什么心结，却不想被一整罐蜂蜜醸进了心里，蒋雪松很吃力地控制着脸部肌肉，却怎么都没办法抑制往上扬的嘴角，她腰上的力气垮了下来，坐在了冯彧大腿上，低下头掩饰快要整张脸都要变成一个“笑”字的表情。  
冯彧察觉到她的变化，手往后撑坐起来，环住她的腰背，仰起脸来耷拉着嘴角，无辜可怜又弱小地往她眼前凑，“警察同志，我的嫌疑洗清了吗，会不会留案底啊？”  
蒋雪松脸颊绯红，满眼笑意，抵着他的肩膀噘着嘴哼哼，“看在你态度良好的份上，就放你一马吧。”  
“谢谢青天大老爷~”冯彧笑了，稍一抬头，吻上了她翘起来的嘴角，蒋雪松接住他的唇舌，抱住他的脖子。她垂下一头长发，遮掩住了亲昵的动作，冯彧闻到她发梢上的香气，抬手轻轻扣住她的后脑勺，把她揉进怀里。  
蒋雪松整个人都脱了力，跨坐在冯彧身上的姿势让两人贴合得紧密，她清晰地感觉到了他的渴求，她也清楚自己想要回应他的内心，她放任他双手在自己身上游移，深呼吸一口气，往下探索那片未知的炙热。  
“别别别别别！”冯彧却是猛地捉住了她的手了，他满脸通红，声音干哑，却还是凭着最后一点理智把她推开了，“还在片场呢！”  
“……”蒋雪松也缓了缓呼吸，她到餐桌边坐下，敲了敲车厢墙壁，“这车隔音不好吗？”  
“不是这个问题。”冯彧揉揉脸，在她对面坐下，他握住她的手，可怜兮兮地趴在桌子上，“你忘了上次在你家什么情况吗？这要是再被打断一次，可能我就不行了……为了我们以后的xing福快乐，得选个天时地利人和的场合再谱写这生命的大和谐……”  
蒋雪松被他逗得快笑死了，“那你好好选个黄道吉日吧！我要回去了，还得准备去彩虹坊。”  
“我让橙橙送你……什么？！去彩虹坊？！”  
“对啊，我是这期的压轴嘉宾啊，正好宣传我们的毕设电影啊！”蒋雪松捏捏他的鼻尖，“慢慢选日子，我等你哦~~”  
“……不是，以后你能不能把最重要的事情放在前面说啊……”  
蒋雪松笑笑，往前倾身亲了亲他的额头：傻哥哥，我现在最重要的事情就是把你私有化呀！


	35. Chapter 35

对于蒋雪松缺席彩虹坊第九季录制，官方口径都是她忙于毕业设计，但是担当最后一期的嘉宾也是意料之外情理之中，毕竟他们都已经兑现了自己的承诺，而且这节目也是他们“国民兄妹”的起点，在彩虹坊聚首也可以说是一份国民情怀。  
车子在花筑县的乡镇银行门口前停下，这是县里最后一段水泥路了，再往里走就是山路了，蒋雪松从车里下来，拖着一个轻便行李箱，循着石子路往那栋蔷薇小竹楼走。  
虽然蒋雪松没有告诉许令和雷天明她要来当最后一期嘉宾，可对于这两位圈里的人精前辈，要猜到是她一点也意外，他们仿佛是对好了一样，使唤了冯彧到县里的市场买菜，于是就很是“巧合”地，冯彧一到山下就碰上了蒋雪松，非常顺理成章地演变成了“哥哥妹妹一起去买菜”的情节，兄妹俩提拧着菜，说说笑笑地回小竹楼去。  
“我们现在好好哦，还能买菜！”被两位老师轮番疼宠过后，蒋雪松来到厨房，看着雷天明给她做她最喜欢吃的红烧肉，笑得两眼弯弯，不禁忆苦思甜，“以前我们还得自己挖笋拔萝卜！”  
“对，现在我们还有冰箱呢！”蹲在灶头前烧火的冯彧指了指厨房角落，“所以可以买肉放着，不用每天都去市场。”  
“正好……诶，家里有土豆吗？”  
“没有土豆，但是有红薯……怎么，你减肥啊，不吃肉了？”雷天明皱眉，表示不解和不满，“你不胖，不要学那人家减肥！”  
“不是，我想做那个土豆面饼，”蒋雪松转过身来向冯彧比划着，“就是上次你说配着白菜肉汁吃很好吃那个，我学了，想试试做给你们吃。”  
“哦，那个啊！”冯彧解释道，“之前我在布拉格拍戏，妹妹来探班了，我们吃了一个土豆粉和面做的小吃，不知道叫什么名字但挺好吃的……”  
“诶，雪松真是乖，还学了一道菜做给我们吃，”许令立刻打断了冯彧的话，并把气氛引向欢乐，“小彧你看看你，就知道吃，什么时候才给我们两老做个饭啊？”  
“我，我会做蛋炒饭！”  
“你怎么不说你会煮方便面呢！”  
一切恍如昨日，四个人像是一家四口，从未有人离开。蒋雪松撸起袖子削了几个土豆，蒸熟压烂和面，雷天明在一边煮白菜肉汁，这天的午饭吃出了“花筑县里的布拉格风情”。  
吃过午饭，许令和雷天明去和县镇扶贫项目的组织者走关系，顺便拍一些宣传片；而冯彧和蒋雪松则留在彩虹坊，把这一季腌的鱼肉鸡鸭，香肠榨菜都收了下来，妥善分装，给四周的邻居送去，答谢他们对拍摄工作的支持。  
“沈阿姨，沈叔叔，你们好。这是送给你们的，谢谢你们一直的帮助。”  
“不客气不客气，多来玩啊！”经过这两个多月的拍摄，冯彧都已经和村民们混熟了，距离彩虹坊最近的沈家更是常常借摩托车给冯彧，省了他不少脚骨力，子女都外出打工了的沈家老夫妇都很喜欢他，沈阿姨接过土产，看着蒋雪松连连称赞，“媳妇真灵啊。”  
蒋雪松脸红了起来，连忙摆手摇头，冯彧眼睛一转，拦了下来，“这是我妹妹。”  
“亲妹妹？”沈阿姨好像十分震惊。  
“亲的，亲的。”  
冯彧握住沈阿姨的手又是鞠躬又是道谢，匆匆带过这个话题，便继续去下一家，然后他学聪明了，一进门就说“我和妹妹来送点东西，感谢你们支持”，以免有这样的尴尬了。  
送完礼物，两人空手回彩虹坊，摄影机拍着，但冯彧还是自己挑起了话来说，“你说刚刚那段会不会播？他们把你当做我女朋友了。”  
蒋雪松眨眨眼，笑了起来，做出一个拿着麦克风采访的姿势，“请问一下，你这个注孤生了那么多年的人，忽然多了个女朋友是什么感想？”  
冯彧连连摇头，“我吃亏吃大了！……你看那边！”  
“什么……冯彧！！！”  
已经做出了打人姿势的蒋雪松被冯彧猛地一喊便扭头往后看，发现空无一人而冯彧已经以百米冲刺的速度逃跑了，她跺了一下脚便冲上去追他，冯彧故意放慢让她捉住，蒋雪松两手摁在他肩上从他背后扑过去就揪他耳朵，冯彧怕她滑到，手自然往后护着她的腰，又矮着身体让她捏了两把，才“好啦好啦”地求饶，两人还是那样说笑嬉闹着回竹楼去了。  
拍摄完毕，众人收拾停当，当夜便离开返回各自的工作地点，许令回长沙，雷天明回上海，冯彧回深圳，蒋雪松回北京，明明才刚刚相聚，转眼又各散东西，让人唏嘘。  
蒋雪松和冯彧坐同一辆汽车到机场，车上不再有摄影机，她才终于挨到了冯彧肩上，搂住他一条胳膊叹气，“我觉得比我想象的难。”  
冯彧下巴蹭了蹭她头顶，“没事，他们会剪掉的。”  
蒋雪松失笑，电视台怎么可能和热度过不去，而且，就算节目组有心卫护剪辑，又剪得了多少？喜欢一个人就会不自觉凝望，忍不住靠近，看见他就笑啊，自然地关心，即便不说话，也会从眼睛里流露出来，是和*贫穷，咳嗽一般，无论如何都隐瞒不了的真相。

一个多月后，彩虹坊第九期收官播出，正如蒋雪松所料，误认媳妇的那一段还是播了，而两人在路上讨论的也播了，虽然面画面在蒋雪松追冯彧的时候淡出，没有播她扑他身上的那一段，但也足够收获CP粉的狂喜乱舞了，热搜“冯彧蒋雪松被误认情侣”也来得毫无悬念。  
一切都跟过去五年的情景差不多，可这次的话题讨论却出现了微妙的倾向：  
首先，两位正主都没有像从前那样用调侃语气强调“兄妹关系”，只是发了一串意义不明的表情符号；然后，两家粉丝后援会也没有组织什么“净化广场”“专注自身”的控评，在营销号下罕见地没有“劝删”CP言论，于是，逐渐出现了和从前的“萌”不一样的探讨：  
“你们觉不觉得小彧和雪松的氛围不同了？”  
“有有有！从前是铁骨铮铮兄妹情，小彧总爱贱里嗖嗖地怼妹妹惹妹妹打他，这期那叫一个温柔体贴！”  
“我还以为自己调错了频道在看什么两小无猜的乡村纯爱剧！”  
“那个沈阿姨误会以后，雪松也没有马上澄清，反而问小彧多了个女朋友什么感觉，这算不算默认啊？”  
“小彧以前都说亲妹妹，这次只说亲的，‘亲的’在我们这边的方言里就是‘亲爱的’。”  
“我们这边也是！还有‘心肝宝贝’的意思！”  
“那个土豆和面，小彧说他不知道原名叫什么，所以是雪松费劲搜到了名字和食谱，特意学做的吗？”  
“雪松不是去探班吗，怎么还有时间逛街吃小食啊？可见那天小彧是不用拍戏的，两人纯粹就是玩！那可不就是约会吗！”  
“你们还记得小彧在布拉格拍戏时的那个吃播吗？INS上有人找到了卖那个锁头项链的店，是情侣款呢！一个锁配一把钥匙的！”  
“咦？可是雪松的钥匙不是梁子晋送的吗？当时超话哀鸿遍野一堆人说脱坑的！”  
“可你见过梁子晋戴锁头项链吗？”  
“所以说是梁子晋送给他们的吗？！真不愧是凌晨一起打排位的铁哥们儿啊！”

五月的深圳湾已经很热了，可冯彧觉得也热不过粉丝们磕cp的热情，他看着手上新鲜快递送达的《路过星河》剧本，心想要是他真的和蒋雪松演了不知道得挂多少次热搜。  
冯彧一直都是南河老师的书迷，他毫不犹豫就答应了出演——但不是男主角，而是男二闵若天，一个看似混不吝其实相当可靠的大男孩，他是辅助男主平定星河之乱的重要人物；他因缘际会认识了冥河神女，无心无情的神女爱上了他，才领会到人间祸乱带来的挚爱分离的痛苦，继而加入主角团队，用冥火为主角锻造武器。  
导演会找谁演冥河神女呢？冯彧也不敢问蒋雪松，一来，如果导演邀请的名单里没有她，怕她难过，毕竟她知道南河老师推荐过她的，导演却还是不请她，不然就是觉得她演不了，要不就是觉得她咖位大不适合网剧；  
二来，如果剧本真的也送到了她受伤，那他更怕影响她的判断。说实话，这类型的仙侠网剧并不会有多大的口碑，很容易拍垮不说，因为后期制作周期长，到播出的时候不知道会不会碰上什么敏感红线，一刀切了或者直接打回大改，届时又是全网一片骂声了。他作为南河老师的书迷，只要有份参加就于愿足矣了，但蒋雪松不同，她才21岁，起步又高，回头去拍网剧，大概率会被网友嘲讽“影后还不是看钱吃饭”。  
他希望，如果她接拍，就只是因为她想拍，没有他的参与，她也一样觉得这是一个让人动容的故事，于是想要拍。  
他不能给她什么资源什么人脉，但至少他可以不拖她的后腿。  
电话响声打断了他的沉思，真是说曹操曹操到，来电显示“蒋雪松”。冯彧接了，语气都不由得有些小心翼翼，“怎么了？”  
“我收到了《路过星河》的剧本。”电话对面也是一样的谨慎，“他们找我演冥河神女。”  
“……那你觉得这故事，这角色写得好吗，你想不想拍？”冯彧觉得自己喉咙都紧了，“不要因为这是南河老师的原著就将就，用你自己的眼光去判断。”  
“我觉得还挺好的，但我现在还有一个offer，孟轩毕设搞完以后，想拍一个真正的电影，希望我考虑。”蒋雪松躺在床上，指尖一下一下地压着那只小地鼠的脑袋，“你是不是也接到了《路过星河》的邀约？”  
“……嗯。”  
“演男主角吗？”  
“不是，演男二……可是我希望你能按照自己的心意去选剧本……”  
“哥，”蒋雪松一声“哥”打断了冯彧的话，“你记不记得我录完彩虹坊以后说的话？”  
“……你想挑战一下自己的演技？”  
“一部分原因是这样吧，但是，更重要的是另一个原因，”蒋雪松的声音带起了初夏的一缕清风，软软柔柔地吹进冯彧的心，“我想从头开始，和你再谈一次恋爱。”  
“……好。”


	36. Chapter 36

人民群众依依不舍地送别了五一假期，冯彧却是在五一假期结束这天开始了短暂的剧组歇息，这个历经三个月的反应深圳特区飞速发展时期小市民生存状况的电影终于杀青了。李玥玖和楚航也成了他关系很要好的后辈，两人都说会好好完成学业，将来毕业电影一定邀请他观看。冯彧欣然答应，坐最早的飞机，回去找他最思念的人。  
可是再见到蒋雪松的时候，冯彧连个吻都没偷到就被她强摁在了床上……敷美白面膜：在深圳拍戏拍得冯彧整个人瘦了一圈，加上南方毒辣的日头，晒得他脱了一层皮，这次他心理上不用出戏了，但这皮囊却是有点难回来了。  
“闵若天是个官家公子，自小养尊处优，怎么能跟黑柴一样呢？”Plant的现场拍摄已经完毕，剩下后期剪辑，除了演员偶尔补拍镜头要她到场协调场景，蒋雪松名符其实地养尊处优了一个月了，也重新以演绎的觉得重看了一遍《路过星河》的原著和改编剧本，她一边把面膜泥糊到冯彧脸上——连脖子和手背也不放过——一边和他讨论，“这几天你没事就不要出门了，多敷面膜多涂美白精华，我代言了一款美白精华挺好的，我让晓萌拿去给你，你一定一定一定记得早晚都要涂！你已经不年轻了，不能像二十四岁拍网球王子那样仗着自己新陈代谢快就不防嗮了，冯彧同学，请你记住你的身体年龄是比你的脸大好多的！……”  
……得，这是趁我敷面膜不能说话所以就使劲唠叨……冯彧连嘴巴眼睛都糊上了眼膜唇膜，只能在内心疯狂吐槽，他听着蒋雪松把攒了两个月的话滔滔不绝地念叨，听着听着，不觉有些困倦，这时，蒋雪松的念叨停下来了，他听到一阵细碎的悉悉索索，然后感觉床褥沉下去一块，头被托到了一处柔软的垫靠之处——蒋雪松让冯彧枕在自己大腿上，翻开剧本来念他们的台词。她只念她自己的，但每次念完就会停下来一段时间，好像是为了留下空白等冯彧对词，然后才继续念，这断断续续的读书声，初时冷淡，继而恼羞，最后还泛起了些娇嗔，正正表达出冥河神女从不谙世事到情窦初开的情绪变化。  
冯彧听着蒋雪松念对白，心里也在对词，差不多七八场戏，也就是15分钟左右，他抬手把那封印着他的泥膜都揭了下来，蒋雪松咯咯笑了起来，抽了几张湿纸巾给他擦脸。  
“诶嘿，还真的是滑了许多。”冯彧笑嘻嘻地捉住她的手按在自己脸上，“你看，有没有变白一点？”  
“客人很满意的样子，要不要办个卡？”蒋雪松还是笑，她眉眼弯弯，低下头去，皱起猪鼻子抵在他鼻尖上厮磨，“香香滑滑的呢~”  
“是吗，我怀疑你是为了让我办卡才逢迎我，”冯彧半睁着眼睛，轻轻在她嘴角上啄吻，“除非你证明一下。”  
“怎么证明？”从后脑勺到颈脖间一下下的抚摸让蒋雪松舒服得微微眯了眯演，只看见了那双明亮的眼眸，此时如碎钻闪烁，满是迷醉的光，她神推鬼使地张开嘴巴快速一舔，小巧的舌尖，从饱满的下唇轻划到还带着点胡渣的下巴，轻飘飘的，像猫尾巴在掌心里挠了一下，“你看，多滑。”  
“……”冯彧哑了声音，他扣住她的头颈，把她拉下来接吻。  
清浅的亲热在唇舌追逐了一会后就融成了黏腻的潮热，先前怕面膜揭开时灯光刺眼而调暗的灯光此时烘托出一床暧昧，冯彧任蒋雪松伏在他身上，从善如流地接住她调皮的舌，等她戏弄够了，才擒住她舌尖，顶入她的齿间，他一手抚上她的耳畔，指间夹住耳垂，轻轻揉弄，舌尖也合着这节奏，轻轻地，一点一点地舔弄，再重卷起她的舌，辗转吸吮。  
待长长一吻终结，两人分开来，隔着只够光线透过的空隙急促喘息，蒋雪松闭上眼，湿润的唇一点点擦过冯彧的眼皮，冯彧眼前便泛起了一片高光般的玉色，让他晕眩。  
他好像在什么时候见过这个光景？  
哦，记起来了，那是他刚刚拍完叶火这个角色，为了出戏生病时，蒋雪松过来给他剪头发时，他不小心梦见的旖旎。  
那是他们还在小心翼翼地用兄妹名义关心对方的时候。  
那时他以为这是他的梦魇，现在他才发现，这是他的梦想。  
冯彧搂住蒋雪松的腰，翻身把她压下，又再深深地落下一个个浓烈的热吻，那埋藏心底的爱就像陈年的酒，时光飞逝，越加醉人。  
蒋雪松两颊熏然，想要回吻过去，但对方一点机会也没给她，片刻前还温柔绵腻的吻下一刻便狂乱了起来，那双手把控着她的身体，隔着衣服爱抚，揉弄，挑引得她浑身火烫，不觉抱紧了冯彧的肩，贴上了那同样扑动着激烈心跳的胸膛。  
两人贴得极尽，彼此的渴求都已无比清晰，冯彧拉起T恤，从头顶把T恤脱掉，他的眼睛一直看着蒋雪松的脸，只要他看到一点点的迟疑他就会停下。但蒋雪松也只是看着他，仿佛是怕他中途逃脱一般紧紧地锁着他的目光，她抬了抬腰，双手交叉，拽住衣角，也脱掉了自己的T恤。  
冯彧慢慢地俯下去，解开她胸前的束缚，洁白的躯体在他面前坦裎，他不知怎地叹了口气，想是赞叹这份美丽一般，他虔诚地亲吻着她，从薄削的锁骨到柔嫩的乳尖，再到圆圆的肚脐；蒋雪松觉得自己身体里有一群托着长尾巴的鱼，随着冯彧的亲吻在她身体里游动， 缤纷的尾鳍撩弄得她浑身瘙痒，她脚趾尖都蹦紧了，港湾泛起一层层潮湿的水汽，恨不得有一把尖长鱼钩捣进她的身体，狠狠地，用力地，把那些可恶的鱼全都掏出来，她不禁抬了抬腰，想要缓解这种难熬。  
冯彧捞住她的腰，褪下最后那层细薄的衣料；两副躯体重叠时，蒋雪松才发现冯彧也已经赤裸了身体，陌生的炙热物体抵在她身下，她脸红得几欲滴血，心跳已经完全乱得听不出节奏——但她还是抱紧了他，这个她渴望了五年的男人。  
“……”冯彧却是停止了动作，他把蒋雪松的手扒开，伸长手臂拉开床头柜一阵乱翻。  
“……怎么了？”及到此时，蒋雪松也没什么好害羞的了，她坐起来抱着他的腰问道，“在找什么？”  
“……没有……”冯彧的脸红了，却不是情动，而是尴尬，“我没有……你有吗，安全措施……”  
“什么安全……”话到一半蒋雪松就咬到自己舌头了，她也一瞬涨红了脸，猛地捉起枕头就往冯彧头上砸，“你有没有搞错！这东西！这东西！肯定是男生准备的嘛！我怎么会有！”  
“我，我知道！可是，可是我这不是天天在外面拍戏嘛，这房子我就没住几天啊！而且我准备这个干什么嘛！”  
“现在就是干什么的时候！”蒋雪松抡着枕头砸得冯彧抱着脑袋蜷缩在床上求饶，直把她打得都笑起来了，她扔掉枕头，捉住他的手腕把他扳正过来，“那现在怎么办！”  
“……就，就先赊着账呗，下次双倍奉还……”  
蒋雪松扑哧一下笑了出声，忍俊不禁地亲了亲他的额头。

“橙橙，麻烦你把这个拿去复印四份，待会我想跟导演编剧和监制一起讨论一下。”  
翌日清早，冯彧便拿了一份厚厚的手写稿纸给准备送他去剧本围读会的助理橙橙，橙橙看了看，是人物小传，场次笔记，对白标注和一些生僻词汇的解释，足足五十多页。  
橙橙惊讶道，“老板，你不是昨天下午四点才到的北京吗？”  
冯彧不解，“你还不清楚吗？”  
“那，那昨天，不是雪松去看你了吗？”橙橙想了想，“晓萌说她时候晚上十一点多才接她走的。”  
冯彧更不解了，“那又怎样？”  
“就是，就是你们这六个多小时里，都在研究剧本？！”橙橙掂量着那沓手写稿，绝对不是通宵三四个小时就能搞定的——不是说小别胜新婚吗，怎么这新婚如此学术？！  
冯彧不以为意，“她已经研究了很久了，基本上都是她在帮我梳理……你干嘛！”  
“不是，老板，你，你是不是有什么难言之隐，男人之痛啊？”橙橙虽然是个女生，但在娱乐圈混迹多时，早已经生冷不忌，“我爸认识一个老中医，保证你药到病除，重振雄风！”  
“……滚！”


	37. 37

《路过星河》的剧本围读会和往常的不同，剧组没有在会议室之类的地方进行剧本围读，反而来到了一个绿幕布景棚，冯彧看了两次手机确认地址，“怎么回事啊，不是剧本围读吗，直接就走位了？”  
助理橙橙表示自己只是个开车的，“会不会是导演的要求啊？”  
“……也有这个可能。”  
这次的导演莫轻涯是个新锐导演，说他新锐不是因为他入行时间短，而是因为他入行十年了，但每次拍摄的片子风格都非常新颖，用拍纪录片的方式拍电视剧，或是用歌舞片的方式拍美食节目，口碑好坏参半，喜欢的人把他吹成百年难得一遇的鬼才，讨厌的人认为他哗众取宠名不副实。冯彧看过他的片子，他认为自己没有资格对别人的导演指手画脚，便只有一个“不明觉厉”的想法。而现在看来，恐怕他又是想到了什么新点子了。  
“哥，”正和其他演员猜测莫轻涯这次有什么想法，蒋雪松的声音就从背后传来了，冯彧转过身去，便看见她穿着一身清爽的悠闲服，一边向他走来一边把帽子摘下来，“你起这么早啊？昨晚睡得好吗？”  
“……嗯。”外人听来是平常的问好，但经历了两次临时刹车，冯彧知道她在调侃他昨天没能上垒只能独守空房，他赧然揉了揉鼻尖，掩饰心虚，“雪松，这位云哥，这位缘缘，你都见过吧？”  
“嗯，拍杂志的时候见过，但合作好像是第一次。”蒋雪松对两位年龄比她大的演员鞠躬问好，“初次合作，请多指教。”  
余飞云年龄稍长，是一张正气凛然的主角脸，可惜前些年流行阴柔美，这样硬朗的阳刚长相只能担当绿叶配角，直到近年兴起了刑侦军事题材，他才慢慢熬出了头，久历圈中浮沉的他非常温和，不计较长辈不长辈的，也给蒋雪松还礼，“说到演戏应该是你多多指教我们才对呢。”  
“可不是嘛，我是看着雪松姐的戏长大的！”  
作为盛世娱乐的新推小生，才十八岁的邰缘颜值无疑是极高的，他笑起来便露出了单边虎牙，非常阳光帅气，也没有嚣张自满，然而蒋雪松对盛世当年为了维护钟皓玩的那一手把戏心有余悸，对于邰缘的热情问好，她只是客气地笑笑，便拉着冯彧去“对剧本”了。  
他们昨天早就把剧本对了滚瓜烂熟，冯彧知道她只是想和邰缘拉开距离，也就随她到一边坐下，“缘缘这次演的是男主角的弟弟，他的感情戏是和女主角发展的，你这个女二就别痴心妄想了~~”  
“那是，你以为谁都像你这个男二，喜欢挑战冰山美人？”  
“你还自诩美人了？”  
“……我不美吗？”  
“美~~美到冒泡！美到没有上限！美到空前绝后！好妹妹，你最美了！”  
冯彧龇牙咧嘴，蒋雪松才放开了掐他手背的手，乐呵呵地扬起笑脸，冯彧趁没人看到，捉住她的手咬了一口“报复”。  
各人在绿幕棚里打发时间，等待莫轻涯，大概半个小时以后，才看见一个打扮相当前卫的男人跻着一双软草人字拖踱了进来，还没来到众人前面就大声叫喊道，“非常抱歉！车子抛锚了！只能用走的！请你们原谅我吧！”  
大家都吓了一跳，早听过这导演行为离经叛道，但这样神经兮兮的还是头一遭看见，他们迎上去，纷纷表示没有关系，然后自我介绍了起来。  
莫轻涯却摇摇头，“我决定请的你们，自然知道你们是谁。来吧，你们正式给我个答复，是不是要拍这戏啊？”  
大家一头雾水，“莫导演，我们都来剧本围读了，这是什么意思？”  
“啊？不是啊，这不是剧本围读会，这是电影解释会！”  
“什么电影解释会，国外片子的制度吗？”蒋雪松差异地看向冯彧，冯彧耸耸肩，表示在国外拍电影也没见过这东西。  
莫轻涯看众人一片疑惑，反而更加开心了，他跳到了那片绿幕前，两手抡着谁都看不懂的圆，“你们都不知道吧！这就对了！我这次要拍的电影，就是要让谁都猜不到！”  
“呃，莫导演一向都让人捉摸不到……”  
“我这次要用打游戏的方式拍！”  
“哈？”冯彧愣了愣，“莫导，我也算是资深游戏玩家，可我还是没听懂你的话……”  
“冯彧！最可爱的影帝！你怎么可能不明白呢！！！”莫轻涯捉住冯彧的手，把耳边一朵艳丽的玫红色辛夷花摘下来插到他头上，“你都演男二了！你看这里谁比你大牌啊！谁能演男主啊！！！”  
“不不不，别这样说，全看角色需要……”冯彧连忙摇头表示自己不在乎这些，那朵花还挺重，头顶插不上，莫轻涯就把花别在了他耳边，引得蒋雪松咯咯发笑，冯彧哭笑不得，又不敢不让他插，“莫导，你还是说详细点吧，大家都没明白呢！”  
“当然是观众比你大牌啊！观众才是我们的衣食父母！我们的电影票，我们的房租，水费，电费，网费！”莫轻涯退后两步，好像很欣赏冯彧这个造型，“我们这次的男女主角是观众！！！”  
“哈啊？！”众人又一次懵圈，还是邰缘年纪轻脑子快，他接话道，“你的意思是，整个电影的拍摄手法，会跟我们打第一人称视觉的游戏一样？观众的视角就是男女主角的视角？”  
“唉，你怎么解释得比我还好！不如你来当我的导演助理吧！”莫轻涯转过去看邰缘，目光炯炯，不像是开玩笑，“但是片酬不变，没有额外的钱啦！”  
“……没有男女主角……”蒋雪松不怎么打游戏，她凭回忆想了想从前她看冯彧在片场玩的那些游戏，“那不就是说，我们和所有男女主角的对手戏，其实都只能看着摄影机镜头？！”  
“Bingo！雪松你真是人如其名，冰雪聪明啊！”莫轻涯笑嘻嘻，“所以你们想好了没，这次你们基本上都要对着镜头演，你们嬉笑怒骂都只能对着黑魆魆的镜头和摄影大叔，没人给你们搭对手戏，没人跟你们培养情绪，你们得自己幻想一个人，不是一场戏，而是整个电影哦~~”  
“……”  
现场陷入一片沉默，这不仅是演技的问题，还有技术的问题，这是一个电影不是游戏，观众无法像玩家一样进行操作，这意味着他们会以一个主动的视觉观看，然而却没有这种主动视觉本该拥有的能动性，他们无法控制剧情，甚至无法控制“自己”，这对剧本的要求非常高，要做到让观众时刻认同此时“我”的行为语言就是他们想要说想要做的，这对片子的整体共情要求就非常高了，他们不但要说服自己是那个角色，还要说服观众他们是主角，这种“让你也跟我一起沉入故事”的演法风险不可谓不高。  
莫轻涯也不催他们，他把身上那件像床单一样的袍子撩起来一个角，随手拿起一支原子笔，居然就在那衣角上涂鸦了起来——与其说他是个电影导演，不如说他是个艺术家，只是恰好选了电影作为他的艺术载体罢了。  
“那，我们和主角说话的时候，有人在画外说话，让我们控制对白时间吧？”冯彧忽然问了一个实操问题，“如果没有的话，就得后期剪辑，缩短或者加长空白时间，可能导致后期需要重新配音，环境音和棚音还是有差距的。”  
“有有有，当然有，我请了两个配音员，片酬可是正儿八经的主角级别！”莫轻涯说得搞笑，但众人心中有数：要让观众认为那是自己的声音，可不得要用主角的片酬才能请得动业务能力超级过硬的配音员吗？  
“那行，我没有问题。”冯彧笑了，他走到绿幕前，这时他才明白了地上那些和平常摄影轨道完全不同的横七竖八的滑轨是怎么回事了，那是留给摄影机的，摄影机会“融入”他们的站位之中，达到观众“身临其中”的效果，他走到一个滑轨边上，按照书上说的，男主身高一米八，于是他微微抬起头来，看着一片虚空的背景笑道，“兄弟，下辈子再指教啦！”  
“……若天！”余飞云立刻接上了一句对白，他飞快跑到冯彧身边，冯彧身体一歪就倒下了，余飞云正正接住了他，他朝“男主角”焦急说道，“怎么办，鬼爪毒发，三天没有解药的话，他……”  
“鬼爪一旦发作，药石无灵，你们还是死心吧。”邰缘演的男主弟弟是个凉薄性子，除了女主，对其他人漠不关心，“还是祈祷他见了冥帝不要嘴贱，给他下辈子分配个好点的人家吧。”  
“冥帝……对，冥帝！”余飞云猛然想起些什么事情的模样，“冥河孽火可以烧掉鬼爪！我们去冥河！”  
“疯了你！冥河孽火是可以烧掉鬼爪，可鬼爪在他体内！你想把他也烧了？！”邰缘瞪大眼睛，转向“男主角”，余飞云也随着看过去，“横竖都是死，你决定吧。”  
“横竖都是死，那就放手一搏吧！”莫轻涯冲到他们仨中间，揽住他们往他们脸颊上亲，“我爱死你们了！！！”  
“莫导你冷静一点！！！”  
三个大老爷们忙不迭把莫轻涯推开，围观的蒋雪松笑得弯了腰，她拿出手机来发了个朋友圈：新剧组感觉会很有趣！

“有趣是挺有趣的，但莫导太捉摸不透了，我有点害怕他。”  
这天下午，莫轻涯带着他们过了几个情节，让众人熟悉他这种“第一人称视角”的拍摄方法，这个特殊的“围读会”非常新鲜，就是几个演员被折腾得有点惨，冯彧离开和蒋雪松坐一辆车离开，上了车才敢把那朵辛夷花摘下来，“比如这朵花，到底为什么一直要在我头上啊？该不会我的定妆也是这样吧？！“  
蒋雪松咯咯笑，“我觉得挺好看的啊，人比花娇~~”  
“这时候你就不跟我争美不美了是吧？”冯彧把蒋雪松拉进怀里呵她痒痒，后者笑嘻嘻地搂住他的腰撒娇，“可是这片子真的有很大机会糊，我们可能会被骂演什么情侣，快被捆绑了赶紧划清界限哦。”  
“让他们骂，我才不在乎呢。”蒋雪松嗤之以鼻，“这电影拍成功了是壮举，拍失败了是悲壮，像莫导说的，横竖都是死，那就放手一搏呗。”  
“你很欣赏莫导的样子嘛。”冯彧扁起嘴来，“也是，人家那是艺术家气质，跟我这种淳朴劳动人民气质不一样。”  
蒋雪松轻轻刮他鼻子，既然有人演吃醋那她就配合一下好了，“可我就喜欢接地气的怎么办，是不是我的品味不够好啊？”  
“……我觉得你品味相当地好，大大地好，”冯彧捉住她的手按在自己脸上，“不然你怎么会看上我呢？”  
“噫~讨厌~”蒋雪松就着他的力气往他身上贴，就要亲吻的时候手机却响了，“喂？孟轩？……不会吧？！我马上来！”  
“怎么了？”冯彧看蒋雪松脸色都变了，关切询问。  
“有几个流浪汉溜进场景里住，把场景搞得一塌糊涂！”场景还需要供后期补拍镜头的所用，蒋雪松气坏了，“这些人怎么这样……还不知道破坏情况怎样了……”  
“那你快去吧，我在这里下车就好。”冯彧让助理停车，“有什么需要我帮忙吗？”  
蒋雪松摇头，话语里满是委屈，“我还以为今晚能陪你的……”  
“傻瓜，当然是工作重要啊！”冯彧揉揉她的头发，“快去吧，孟轩他们都在等你。”  
“我会尽快处理的。”  
蒋雪松点点头，冯彧便在一处不是那么喧闹的路口下了车，他拉上帽子口罩，蒋雪松却猛地倾了倾身体，在他额头上亲了一下，“对不起。”  
“说什么呢？”冯彧加重手劲在她头上揉了一把，“快去吧，注意安全。”  
“嗯，那回头见。”  
冯彧看着蒋雪松的车子离开，才叫了计程车回自己的住所。在上车之前，他忽然发现，在路边的咖啡厅里好像闪过了手机快门的亮光。  
冯彧希望那只是几个在自拍的网红小姐姐。


	38. 38

Plant的小屋被几个流浪汉鹊巢鸠占，留下了一大堆垃圾不说，还有很重的尿骚味——这只是个拍摄用地，卫浴都是摆设而已，但那些人不在乎。  
蒋雪松和其他工作人员一起戴着口罩清理，看着自己花费了那么多心血搭建的小屋被糟蹋成这样，她不禁红了眼，孟轩安慰她后期补拍不多了不用担心，但这话收效甚微，蒋雪松还是忍不住坐在门口偷偷落泪。  
“雪松姐，你别这样。”洛洛从后给她一个拥抱，“我也很难过。”  
“这是你们爱的小窝。”蒋雪松保住洛洛的手臂，“我其实，不是在难过我的布景被人捣乱了，我是在难过你们的角色就真的不在了，那个故事真的已经完结了……”  
“不会的，我们还在，故事就还没有完结。”文飞蹲在蒋雪松跟前，像只特大号的金毛犬，“故事里也没有说我到底醒没醒，也没说洛洛到底是要继续等还是开展新生活，这个故事不会完结的，它永远会在观众心里延展，它在每个人的心里。”  
蒋雪松揉了揉下发红的鼻尖，“眼看他起高楼，眼看他楼塌了……以前不懂有什么好伤心的，现在可算真切领会了。”  
“我知道演员要出戏，可没见过美指出戏的。”孟轩在她身边坐下，装出不满的表情向洛洛和文飞训话，“看看你们两个主演，对故事的感情还不如美指深厚，是不是该反省一下？”  
洛洛吐吐舌头：“我还不够真情实感啊，我刚杀青那几个星期看见医院都绕路走，生怕自己会冲进去哭喊着找老公呢！”  
文飞也附和：“我也是，我前几天打篮球都在感叹自己能走能跳真是太好了，就算被人抢了三十分也没什么所谓了。”  
“文飞，你那是单纯的菜……”  
剧组众人围在一起聊天，这一场意外倒像是成了一个特殊的追悼会，让大家说出了对这个剧组的不舍和眷恋，话说开了，反而就释然了，可以继续往前走了。  
整理完场景，孟轩担当司机把众人送回家去，蒋雪松回到家以后快速洗了个澡，困得连晚安微信都没给冯彧发，就窝进床铺里睡着了，翌日，还是一通电话把她吵醒的。  
“喂……”  
“雪松你现在在家吗？”蒋雪青的声音火急火燎，“我们现在马上过来，你不要接任何电话，也不会发表任何意见，知道吗？”  
“怎么了？”蒋雪松揉揉眼睛坐起来，“发生什么事了？”  
“……你可以看看热搜，但是别理会那些评论。”蒋雪青顿了顿，“你最好打个电话给冯彧。”  
“啊？”  
蒋雪松一头雾水，她立刻打开IPAD刷微博，却见热搜第四赫然挂着“蒋雪松夜会名导儿子，疑是恋情曝光”，而正正好好地第五就是“冯彧恋情曝光，当街亲吻秀恩爱”。  
蒋雪松哭笑不得：这热搜也太对仗了些。  
她先点进去看的反而冯彧的热搜，原来昨天冯彧下车时被拍到了，但在拍摄人的角度看，蒋雪松的脸被遮挡住了，只看到一个身体前倾的动作，尽管她确实亲了他，但非要拗说是说悄悄话也能解释，单看那张照片就连那是不是冯彧都不好说，但后面又补了两张照片，是冯彧打车离开的，侧面拍摄得很清楚，即使戴了帽子跟口罩，也能认出是冯彧。  
这热搜只能捶定这是冯彧和某个人在下车时进行了身体距离比较近的动作，有些标题党，换作平时，大家应该都会倾向于认为这是狗仔队看图说话；然而这爆料却和蒋雪松的在同一天，情况就变得微妙了：两人的微博下都有看热闹的互相圈对方要对方给个说法；两人的粉丝一边辟谣不是恋情，还得一边控评“不要打扰哥哥/妹妹”；有cp粉呼天抢地哭泣真相是假，也有毒唯锣鼓喧天庆祝兄妹解绑；孟轩最为无辜，各种不知道是黑是粉的评论塞爆了他的微博，有人要他好好珍惜蒋雪松，但更多人在诅咒他借蒋雪松名气炒作自己。  
而营销号也不会放过这波热度，一篇篇明面上赞美蒋雪松“吾家有女初长成”，越来越漂亮美丽，实则暗指她四处放电，喜欢攒“观音兵”的文章，把她如何引无数哥哥弟弟竞折腰的过程描述得如同亲临其境，不止冯彧梁子晋贺峰这些合作过的男明星，连已经避嫌了六七年完全没有同过框的钟皓都被翻出来了，更不要说近期和她合作很多的孟轩和文飞。蒋雪松哭笑不得地划过屏幕，心想我咋不知道自己那么受欢迎呢？  
大概三十分钟以后，蒋雪青带着整个工作室的人员都到了，她们研究了整体的舆论倾向，孟轩方面早已经发了微博澄清昨晚是在为被破坏的场景连夜修复，并且附上了向派出所报警的出警回执，所谓的“夜会导演儿子”已经摘干净了，但是那些营销号的文章才比较让人头疼，因为里面还掺了一个冯彧——要是他不在文章里的话，蒋雪松应该就会像某位前辈一样，帅帅地转发一句“假的”的完事了。  
“雪松，《路过星河》剧组方面怎么说，可以公开演员卡司了吗？”蒋雪青道，“反正你和冯彧在里面演情侣，可以作为剧组宣传，往剧情方面引，还可以看看粉丝对你们在一起的口风怎么样。”  
“我不想把我哥当挡箭牌。”蒋雪松想起在两三年前，冯彧第二次和金马奖擦肩而过时，铺天盖地的舆论都是说他江郎才尽，演技封顶，只能靠和蒋雪松捆绑炒作，一点也不在乎女孩子的名声，冯彧本来就绝少在个人工作中提到她，从那以后就连别人问起他都直接冷漠拒绝回答，对方得寸进尺的时候他甚至会呛回去，态度十分鲜明，她知道这是他保护她的一种方式，那反过来，她也不想要在撇清绯闻这种时候去提到他，“我们说好了要用一年时间去铺垫，怎么能因为我自己的问题而把他搬到台面去挡枪呢……”  
“怎么能说挡枪呢？”蒋雪青不同意，“你的确是和他在一起，那他是不是该有点担当，在这种时候还顾忌自己的粉丝而不管你的声誉，那他……”  
“我就是不想让他觉得是他拖累了我之类的！”蒋雪松态度强硬，“我不想永远都是他妹妹，我不需要他保护！”  
“……那你想怎么样处理？”  
“长篇大论的澄清只会越描越黑，我就发一个清者自清算了。”蒋雪松无奈笑笑，“总不会比六年前那次厉害吧？”  
“……”  
工作室陷入一片沉默，六年前蒋雪松还只是个十五岁的孩子，遭遇网络暴力时路人普遍还是会向着她的，但现在她是个21岁的女人了，路人可就不会那么宽容了。  
“咦？冯彧发微博了！”一直留意着舆论风向的工作人员忽然惊叫，“还不止一条！”  
“什么？”  
蒋雪松一惊，连忙拿起手机来查看，却见冯彧发了一条个人微博，配图是那天他们在绿幕棚景里搞怪拍的照片，他还戴着那朵傻傻的辛夷花，蒋雪松箍着他的脖子作威胁状，“五年过去了，还是逃不过挨揍的命运……”；十来分钟以后，“冯彧蒋雪松再合作”的热搜就稳稳地把其他两条热搜压了下去，不止粉丝，大片路人都欢呼又可以看见国民兄妹了；  
而与此同时，那些营销号底下的评论也逐渐倒向了“男明星可以有很多红粉知己女明星就一个哥哥还要被你们荡妇羞辱，真双标”“男人认识人多叫人脉广，女人认识人多叫攒观音兵，解释权都归你们了”“大清亡了多少年了，多交几个男性朋友怎么了？”。  
蒋雪松有点懵，一开始她还以为是冯彧选择的公关策略凑效，但她再仔细看看，那些引导舆论的大V都不是他们惯常合作的公司，而且有好多还是业内人士的小号转发，她们都在为她鸣不平，为她被泼脏水而愤怒不已。  
她明白了，这不是什么公关策略，这是多年来媒体对女艺人不公平的指责和不断发展的女权意识的冲突：一个长年累月好好拍戏的女孩子，就因为几张照片就被捕风捉影泼脏水，这让无数在不同行业里兢兢业业奋斗挣扎的女人感同身受，也许还是有那么几个大V仍然只是收钱办事，但更多人则是因为这种丑陋猥琐的偷窥视角而恶心，自发维护起她来。  
从早上九点发出夜会绯闻，十点半发出营销号文章，到十一点孟轩发声明，到十二点冯彧上线，各路大V发声，截止到下午四点，蒋雪松和冯彧的名字终于从热搜榜上下来了，而那些营销号也在赚够了点击率和辱骂声音以后悄悄删了那些煽动性的文章，徒留一片“你所转发的微博已被删除”，制造出“被公关了删博”的死鸭子嘴硬式认输假象。  
蒋雪松想，她完全可以找编剧和导演就这个事件拍一个电影了。  
可为什么大家都是在差不多的时间段集中发声呢？  
蒋雪松想了半天没想明白，冯彧却哈哈大笑：因为不到这个时间点她们都没起床啊！  
蒋雪松笑得差点摁掉了视频通话，她换了小号，挨个儿把那些维护她的大V们都点了赞。  
她知道这个世界依旧对女孩子充满恶意，但还是有很多温柔的人，在守护素不相识的她。  
她打开工作邮箱，一口气答应了五六个女性公益活动的邀请，她要把这份温柔承传下去，保护更多的人。  
冯彧道，“我妹妹真的成熟了，不用我照顾了。”  
“……对啊，谁让你自作主张发微博的？你看，我可多大V姐姐粉丝了！”蒋雪松半开玩笑半认真说道，“哥，以后真的不要再这样了。”差那么一点点，战火就又会蔓延向你，说你下场蹭热度了。  
“我就是想他们转移视线到我这里，谁知道我比不上人家大V影响力呢！”冯彧低声呢喃，“还好我没有拖累你。”  
蒋雪松摇头，“这话该我说才对。”  
说起来好笑，平常男女明星捆绑炒作都是女方被骂，但在他们这里，冯彧却才是被骂那个，连生日发个祝福都要被骂“明明是雪松生日却要被你霸占了一天广场话题，借着妹妹的名气炒作真恶心”，搞得她总在担心哪天冯彧会跟她说我们别再同框了避嫌一下我被骂够了。  
但是他挺过去了，蒋雪松由衷道，“谢谢你。”  
“谢什么谢，奇奇怪怪的。”冯彧给她发了一个“白痴猪猪”的表情，“早点睡，明天见。”  
“嗯，明天见。”  
明天他们要拍《路过星河》的定妆照，然后就是正式宣布卡司了。  
他们终于要以“情侣”的关系面向观众了。


	39. 39

也许是前期给的暗示足够多了，真到公布卡司，冯彧和蒋雪松将要饰演情侣的时候，大家的反应并没有预想中那么惊讶，大家感兴趣的反而是“你们怎么从兄妹过渡过情侣”，两人在采访中都被问到了好几次，他们统一口径都是“我们这条支线其实比较像两个初中生早恋，不是很成熟的恋爱，但自有年轻热血的感人和一往无前，希望能够给大家带来一些不同的感受”。  
冯彧刷着微博吃午饭——几片生菜叶子他啃了十分钟也没噎下去——CP饭的狂喜乱舞“终于可以摆脱邪教称呼”不说，就连路人们也很欣赏他们不惧标签，打破人设的挑战，虽然还是有黑子有毒唯觉得这么捆绑炒作，但总体而言，并没有出现最坏的舆论情况。  
“有我的热搜吗？”莫轻涯忽然在他脑袋边上冒出来，吓了冯彧一跳，“莫导放心，你要说上热搜了我们就给你控评！”  
“好啊，记得刷多点我的照片，你看我今天的造型怎么样！”莫轻涯嘿嘿笑着转了个圈，“我亲自做的！”  
“挺，挺好的，颜色挺丰富……”莫轻涯身上那件妖艳紫的长袍相当考验冯彧的直男审美，他嘴角抽搐了好一会，才终于找到了可以回应的词语，他看了看自己那身定妆服，还好这身月白天青书生袍上只有几片墨竹勾染，没有受到导演的审美染指，不然他可能真要顶着一朵辛夷花在头上拍电影了。  
“那就好，来吧，准备拍摄咯~~”  
“诶？我饭还没吃完……”  
已经开拍了一段时间，尽管莫轻涯的想一出是一出的行事作风还是挺难配合的，但是仔细想想，他每个怪诞的行为背后都有长远的考虑——比如在棚读时他给冯彧戴的那朵花，在开机以后冯彧才发现那是让他习惯偏着头，让出“主角视线”的摄影机位，好像那里真的有个人一样，让他时刻用余光撇一撇；又比如他经常随手涂鸦的那些长袍，满满当当都他根据拍摄实景的情况画出来的分镜，他向演员说戏的时候随手一抓就是一副画，戏拍完了，那几百件袍子就会被打包起来，成了他私人博物馆的收藏。  
对，莫轻涯还有个私人博物馆，蒋雪松非常感兴趣，莫轻涯就说那拍完戏以后你来给我搞一个展览，门票钱我们五五分账。那语气让蒋雪松疑惑了很久他到底是认真的还开玩笑，结果前天他就给她带了一个拍立得，让她担当“片场记录摄影师”。  
“当然了，可不会给你多一份薪水，以及你只有照片的署名权，版权归电影！”  
……真是一个艺术与生意并重的导演。  
于是即便没有她的戏份，蒋雪松也会拿着相机在片场转悠，她一开始拍演员们，后来开始拍工作人员，再后来她对风景也感兴趣了，便整天到处跑。外景都在一些山林溪涧拍摄，更给了她各种拍摄灵感，一下戏，戏服也顾不上换便四周采风，冯彧笑话她“真的像第一次见识人间的神女”。  
是啊，这个角色轻灵单纯，纯洁的内心和娴静的性格都跟她十分相似，她拍得很开心。  
这天，剧组来到了一个村子附近的山林取景，这片山林是正在开发的景区，仍然保持着一定的野生状态，落差不大但一环连一环的十八阶瀑布环保着茂密的水上森林，而剧情则是闵若天和冥河神女在瀑布边上互述心声暗生情愫。  
可不管开机了两人如何情意绵绵，也阻止不了导演喊cut以后两人就赶紧脱掉湿漉漉的鞋袜把附着在小腿上的各种奇怪的虫子拨下，冯彧皮糙肉厚倒还好，蒋雪松细白的一双小腿上满满都是虫子咬的伤口，被水泡得发红发肿。  
“莫导，这条能过了吗？”冯彧心疼死了，一边让人给蒋雪松涂药膏一边跟莫轻涯讨论，“不然我们变成在岸边……”  
“这条不是普通的河，这是冥河，冥河里有咬人的尸虫，有什么不对？”莫轻涯却道，“再来一条。”  
“可是，她真的被咬得太厉害了，观众看起来也会觉得……”  
“你别管观众什么感觉，你想想闵若天什么感觉！”莫导捉住冯彧的肩膀，推搡着他来到蒋雪松跟前，“你看看她，你有什么感觉？”  
“我？”冯彧愣了一下，蒋雪松以为冯彧跟莫轻涯为了她争执，连忙帮腔，“我没事，莫导你别误会，小彧不是那个意思！我可以继续拍，没事的！”  
“哎呀，你们怎么回事，为什么喊cut了才开始演戏？”莫轻涯使劲抓耳朵，负气跺了跺脚，他冲蒋雪松喊“你疼不疼！”得到肯定答复后又冲冯彧喊“那你觉得她疼不疼？！”冯彧愣愣点头，“那就对了！你们都疼！真的疼！脚疼，心也疼！就这么疼着演就对了！明白了没，开始了！”  
“啊？”冯彧还没反应过来，场务就过来帮他们穿回连戏的鞋袜，两人只好深呼吸一口气，继续再来一次……不，怎么能这么再演一次同样的戏呢？  
冯彧看着蒋雪松，不，是闵若天看着冥河神女，这也不是一条普通的溪涧，这是一条满是尸虫的冥河，他本来已经注定要被鬼爪毒死了，是这个女孩救了他，这个纯洁简单又高尚善良的女孩，而现在，他偶然看见她每天都在这条冥河边上利用冥河死物来修炼冥河孽火，只是因为她是冥界敬仰的神女，她必须要有控制孽火的能力……  
闵若天会怎么想呢？  
“……你每天都要这样修炼吗？”闵若天蹲在她身边问。  
“嗯，每天晚上都要。”蒋雪松感觉到冯彧语气的变化，他不再是那种好奇探究的语气，“你身上的毒差不多驱散了，后天就可以走了。”  
“是不是每个人都可以修炼冥河孽火，只要他们吸收了足够的死气？”闵若天抱着膝盖，歪着头看她。  
“理论上是，但不是每个人都可以靠近冥河，我被冥界子民选上了，才能这样每天自由修炼……”  
“自由修炼……呵……”闵若天别过脸去，埋怨般地呢喃，“是选了你为他们受苦受难吧……”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么……对了，我给你带了些草药。”闵若天从身后拔出一把野草，他拿出一块布巾把草包起来，揉出汁液，弯下腰去把她的腿捞了上来，“我偷看了你房间那本《冥河百草鉴》，这个草可以止血止疼的。你应该也练完了吧，涂上吧，没那么难受。”  
蒋雪松愣住了，剧本里只有他把草药给神女，没说他给她涂药，这个微小的动作一瞬间就把她带到了戏里，她不知道自己到底是冥河神女还是蒋雪松，也不知道对方是闵若天还是冯彧，她只知道眼前这个男人关心的是她本身，而不是她身上附带的其他属性，眼神和语气都变得柔和了起来，不再是那个高高在上的神女，而是一个普通的女孩子，“我不疼……早就习惯了。”  
“痛会麻木，但不会习惯。”闵若天轻轻把药草汁液涂在她脚上，“而且，千万不要对疼痛麻木，那是不对的，我们感到痛苦，就要反抗，而不是习惯它，甚至欺骗自己说不疼。”  
“……我不知道你在说什么。”神女挣脱他的手，抱住双腿，把脸半藏在膝盖后。  
“你知道的，你这么聪明，你肯定知道我在说什么。”闵若天站起来转身就走，神女猛地抬起头去，目光追随着他——而这动作在今晚之前是没有的，神女从来都是平稳从容的，这一个回头就已经让她从神坛上走下来了。  
她怎么会不知道呢，她亲爱的子民们以锦衣玉食奉养她，不过是因为她体质适合修炼孽火，尸虫毒对她无效而已，每一次敌人来临的时候，无论她多么害怕，她都得站在冥军前头，放出一个接一个的火球，直到力竭倒地，没人会把她从战场上拖回去，每次她都是自己爬到冥河边上，顺着水流回到冥河界府，尸虫补充了她的死气，让她吊着那么一口气，一点点强大起来，看着只想利用她的子民们真正打心底地害怕她敬仰她，她才可以不必再害怕被人遗弃在一地尸骸之中。  
可是她疼，她每天每夜，无时无刻，都在被名为寂寞的毒虫噬咬，刻骨钻心，她也想要呐喊，但是谁能听见她的哭泣？  
冯彧眼角余光感觉到这个动作，不觉也回转头去，两人视线相接，静默无声，却已胜过千言万语。  
“……我疼。”神女眼眶浑红，一滴眼泪缓缓落下，“我疼。”  
闵若天单膝跪下，他轻轻抚摸一下她的发鬓，猛地敲了一下她的额头，取笑道，“知道疼还不把腿收起来啊，你傻啊？”  
“……动不了，被尸虫咬了以后得过半个时辰才能用力。”神女破涕为笑，她向他伸出手，“你背我。”  
“唉，我可是病人啊……”闵若天笑了，他背转身去，背着她，踩过那寂静流淌的冥河水，一步步走进幽森的密林。  
“Cut！Good Take!”莫轻涯跳了起来，高兴得手舞足蹈，“我就说得疼！就得疼！你们终于明白了！”  
“……是啊，莫导，很疼，真的很疼！”蒋雪松擦了擦眼泪，就刚刚那一幕，她又被咬了几口，“以后能不能冬天才到河流里拍戏？”  
“冬天就不拍水，要拍雪啊~~”  
今天的戏份终于完成，晚上没有他们的戏份，冯彧和蒋雪松两人窝在一个房间里龇牙咧嘴地涂消毒药水和消炎药膏，是完全没有亲热的想法了。  
“你是怎么想到要给我捞起脚来涂药的？”蒋雪松问，“我和你没有那么熟稔啊。”  
“嗯，我本来也觉得应该没有那么熟稔，但是莫导不是说了吗，就是要疼着演。”冯彧道，“就算不是那么熟稔，但是看见一个女孩忍受着这样的痛苦，任何一个男人都会忍不住心疼她吧，这跟爱情没关系，就纯粹是心疼。”  
蒋雪松眨眨眼——所以在一开始时候，当她还是那个只会在片场角落里写作业，不敢和任何小生有过多接触的小女孩时，冯彧就是带着这样的心情来逗她玩的吗？  
她没有问，只是往前倾了倾身体，在他脸上亲了一下，冯彧摁住她的脸，侧过头去让这个亲吻落在嘴唇上。  
她知道的，她什么都知道，所以他才敢这样演，也只有她能接住他这略显亲热的举动，自然而然地把它消化成一份得遇知音的厚重感动，而不是单纯的春心萌动，只有对手是她，他才能和对方有这样彷如一体的默契。  
冯彧把她拉进怀里，俯身压了下去。  
“诶！”“嘶——”  
两人也十分默契地为擦破的伤口而哀嚎了起来，冯彧笑了，他亲了亲她的额头，让一切终止在一个拥抱里。  
谢谢你坚持再和我谈一次恋爱，不然我都不知道，原来从一开始，去就已经如此深爱着你。


	40. 40

“雪松，好久不见！”  
“好久不见！”  
这天，Plant的初剪终于出来了，蒋雪松也从剧组里抽出了一天时间回北京去参加试看。从杀青算起，已经一个多月没有这样聚在一起了，大家都非常热烈地讨论着别后生活，各种话题中自然也扯到了所谓的夜会绯闻。  
洛洛嘟着嘴生气：“我也在车子上啊，为什么把我P走啊，我不够红是吗！”  
“就是，我们洛洛将来一定红透半边天，每天都被拍到在不同的车子里！”  
“文飞你是不是皮痒！”  
众人说笑叙旧一会，便开始观看影片，讨论剪辑，配乐等的问题，天色不觉已经擦黑。孟轩说今晚圈里有个小型聚会，可以把大家带去拓展人脉，洛洛和文飞这种新人求之不得，但蒋雪松却又些困倦，想回去休息了。  
“雪松，孟轩把手机递给她，“长泽裕生也去哦。”  
“什么？！”蒋雪松眼睛里瞬间燃起了光，“怎么会？！”  
“陈叔叔打算开一个中日合拍的爱情片，男主角找了他，他特意提前过来生活一个月，学中文，还有融入这边的社会。”孟轩笑道，“那你现在还困吗？”  
“不困不困！我回家换身衣服就来！”  
大概是童星的关系，蒋雪松认识的都是“前辈”“朋友”，“偶像”这个概念只能往国外延展，而她的偶像是则是一个也没比她大几岁的日本演员长泽裕生，他并不是典型的日系美少年，而是一个非常“艺术气质”的演员，戏路广得让人咋舌，能演汲汲营营的政客，也能演浑浑噩噩的小流氓，甚至能穿渔网丝袜高叉旗袍演风俗店人妖老板娘，但下了戏就是一个永远只穿优衣库棉布衬衫亚麻长裤的干净宅男形象，偶尔开个画展，拿个国际艺术大奖。蒋雪松虽然不认识他，却也和广大追星女孩一样，总觉得自己是理解他的，并且开始跟他一样学起了画画和摄影，她甚至有点花痴地认为他是她的素未谋面的“老朋友”，在第一次见面就会一见如故，仿佛早已认识那样的心灵默契。  
如今这个见面机会真的来了，她怎么可能错过？  
洗了头吹了发换了衣服甚至化了个淡妆，蒋雪松来到了孟轩发给她的地址，这是一个会员制的美式乡村风格的俱乐部，门口四个衣着得体的保安大哥严格过滤宾客身份，孟轩亲自出来接她她才进去了。  
太阳已经完全沉没到地平线下了，俱乐部里，一盏盏水晶灯折射出温馨的光线，蒋雪松走过一道黑色铁艺走廊，一道设计成谷仓马棚样式的深棕色大门打开，映入眼帘的是一个低矮平和起居厅，大量的木饰面家具和仿古地砖让人错觉这是八十年代的美国家庭客厅——当然面积是几倍大——晚宴仍未开始，宾客三三两两地围聚在一起聊天说话，蒋雪松环顾四周，很快就找到了长泽裕生。  
实在不是她粉丝滤镜，而是他在这一群人里实在太显眼了。他就坐在窗台边上专心一意地折纸，却不是看不清这个交际场合，自命清高，有人跟他说话他也会兴高采烈地和别人说上几句，但别人一走，他又马上投入到折纸之中，折好了一朵花，就送给刚好经过的人一朵，然后又继续折，而和他聊天的人也没觉得自己被轻蔑，相反会为他真诚地为你这一朵花的心意而欢喜。他毫无疑问地融入了这个社交场合，却始终保持着自己的独特，而且是以一种自己和别人都舒服自在的方式达到的。  
蒋雪松觉得这就是她最追求的社交方式了。  
“你好。”蒋雪松浑身紧绷，机器人一般走到长泽裕生身边，用生硬的日语自我介绍，“我叫蒋雪松，是一个演员，我是你的粉丝，请多指教。”  
“啊？蒋小姐你好！”长泽抬起头来，狭长的单眼皮笑成了两道弯弯的弧线，他用口音浓重却意外流利的普通话和她打招呼，“我看过你的电影，非常好看，谢谢你的喜欢！”  
“你看过我的电影？”蒋雪松惊讶极了，“我有什么……”  
“那时候你还是这么~矮的小妹妹哦！”长泽站起来，比划了一个五六岁小女孩的高度，“雪国，雪国逃亡？”  
“啊！那个电影啊！”  
《雪国逃亡》是日文翻译，中文名就是《东北沦陷》，蒋雪松入行拍的第一部电影，反映抗日战争的历史的，她没想到长泽裕生一个日本人，却看了她主演的抗日电影，一时间不知道该接什么话才好，长泽倒是先说开了，“拍得很好，虽然没有纪录片残忍，但真的拍得很好。”  
“你，你对历史也有研究？”  
长泽笑笑，把折好的一朵粉色杜鹃花递给她，“送给你，小杜鹃。”  
“谢谢！真的非常非常谢谢你！”  
蒋雪松在电影里的角色就叫“小杜鹃”，更不要说这是偶像送的了，她珍而重之地把纸花捧在手上，生怕压坏，长泽摇摇头，伸出手去把花别在了她的鬓边，“这样就可以啦~~”  
蒋雪松愣了一下，长泽裕生歪头看着她，一脸担心自己闯祸了的小孩子神情，“怎么了……啊，是中国习俗里不可以把纸花戴在头上吗？！对不起对不起，我不知道！非常抱歉！”  
“没有没有！又不是白花，没关系的！”蒋雪松连忙把不断鞠躬道歉的长泽扶起来，“我只是太开心了……我，我真的是你的粉丝，你拍的所有戏我都看过！”  
长泽却没有追问“你最喜欢哪一部戏”，他眨了眨眼睛，好奇问道，“为什么白花就不可以呢？”  
“在中国，只有守丧的时候才戴白花。”  
“守丧又是什么意思呢？”  
长泽裕生似乎对中国文化很感兴趣，但又不是东拉西扯地询问，他很有针对性地询问服饰相关的内容，交谈之下，原来是因为他要演的是一个设计师。  
“我知道日本人敬业，可真的接触到了还是觉得太佩服了。”晚上，回到家里的蒋雪松眉飞色舞地和冯彧分享自己追星成功，“裕生酱一接了这个工作就去学中文，还提前一个月到中国来生活，观察学习中国上班族的神态，孟轩说他平常也是六点半起床七点钟到地铁站，然后一路坐地铁一路观察，真的太厉害了。”  
“嗯，那你们还聊了什么？”冯彧刚下戏，今天他要拍灵异镜头，造型师正给他拆特化造型，胶水一层层地溶化脱离，他一边耐心等着一边和她聊微信。  
“……也没有聊什么了，他给人感觉很神奇，明明和你说话的时候会让你觉得非常亲切，可下一刻他又可以完全抽离熟悉的氛围，非常安静的做自己的事情，疏离得让你觉得打扰他都不好意思。”蒋雪松转了转眼珠子，“接着我就回来了饭局我也没兴趣，何况明天还要拍戏嘛。”  
“你这话说得略显心虚啊，蒋雪松同学，”冯彧的语气懒懒的，略带疲倦，“见到偶像哪有不合照不签名的啊，你还放弃和偶像一起吃饭？”  
“这不是怕我家男朋友吃醋吗？”蒋雪松对着屏幕就吧唧亲了一口，看得冯彧牙酸地“哎哟”一声，一把盖住屏幕以免被人看见，只有耳机里还听到她嘻嘻嘻的笑声，“人家又帅又厉害，又有艺术气息，我要是再跟他吃饭，我怕有的天蝎座会打翻醋坛子！”  
“刚封盖子，还没酿出酸味来，不算醋坛子。”冯彧强打精神跟蒋雪松斗嘴，却也忍不住打了个呵欠。  
“……你赶紧卸完妆就去睡吧，不用陪我。”蒋雪松心里打了自己一耳光，她怎么只顾着自己开心，就忘了冯彧今天拍这个特化造型的戏份，凌晨四点就开始化妆呢？“我明天回来给你带好吃的！”  
“嗯，好……”冯彧点点头，头套摘下，他额发边上都是条纹状的胶水痕迹，“那我去洗头洗澡了，明天见。”  
“明天见。”蒋雪松挂了电话，还是抑制不住激动，她登上了没有公开账号的ins，发现长泽裕生在ins上发了今天饭局的照片，三四张和不同人的合影，还有一张，拍着绿丝绒桌布上的五六朵纸花。  
蒋雪松笑了，她给长泽裕生的ins点了个赞，把藏在钱包里的杜鹃花拿出来，仔细展开，把它放在鼹鼠公仔的手里，拍了个照，也发了一条ins。

冯彧躺在床上，看着ins界面提示“你的好友店小二点赞了nagaizewa yukio的照片”发呆。  
“店小二”是蒋雪松的小号，她不但点赞了长泽裕生的ins，还自己发了一张照片，是那只他们在布拉格买的情侣鼹鼠，它手里多了一朵纸花。  
那纸花肯定是长泽裕生送给她的吧，难怪她今天兴奋得那么得意忘形，也不管这张照片可能会暴露自己的小号了。  
冯彧揉了揉眼睛，造型胶水的残留味道仍然熏得他眼睛难受，他干脆闭上眼，横过手臂压住眼睛，逼迫自己入睡。  
可怎么睡得着啊？  
看，活该了吧，谁让你沉不住气打破了兄妹的藩篱？如果现在你还是她的哥哥，那么你就可以笑着调侃她终于有谈恋爱的迹象，可以如释重负“我可算不用给你当挡箭牌”了，可以鼓励她“他肯定也会喜欢你你那么好他不喜欢就是他瞎了”，可以给他们两人当烟雾，在他们吵架的时候当调停，可以在他们公开时比他们更开心，他依然可以陪在她身边，为她做很多很多事，作为一个哥哥由衷地为她感到开心。  
可现在呢，现在他只能忍着满心的醋意装大方，装不介意，否则就是“怎么我拍个拖就连交异性朋友的权利都没有了？”的专制控制狂男朋友。  
他介意，他怎么能不介意呢，这是蒋雪松五年来第一次那么亲近一个除了他以外的男艺人啊……  
蒋雪松之所以和国内其他男艺人保持距离，一来是因为粉丝和舆论，二来是因为对于大部分同龄人甚至比她大几岁的人来说，她都是“前辈”，早就已经没有了仰望憧憬的情绪；可长泽裕生不一样，他享誉国际，没有疯狂的粉丝，而且蒋雪松很喜欢他，不止喜欢他作为一个演员的专业，连同他的性格和艺术气息的行事，她都非常欣赏仰慕。  
看啊，早就说了她只是没有机会认识其他优秀的男人而已，人生那么长，她会接触到越来越多出色的男人，他只不过是一个会演戏的普通男人，而她最不缺的就是演戏的专业；等他们相恋的新鲜感褪去，那他还有什么东西能吸引她呢？  
冯彧翻个身，抓过一个抱枕盖住头，想要把这些怯懦自卑的负面情绪赶出脑子去。怎么回事啊冯彧，这都哪儿跟哪儿，雪松不过是追个星，谁还没个偶像了，怎么这还能发散得到自己被嫌弃被甩了呢？  
冯彧爬起来，把戴着向日葵的鼹鼠公仔抓进手里，使劲捏它尖尖的鼻子，“让你追星，让你追星，让你追星！”  
蹂躏了公仔一番，冯彧也觉得自己有点幼稚了，他无可奈何地笑笑，把公仔压在枕头下，被子蒙头，慢慢地数起了羊。


	41. 41

蒋雪松追星成功的事情很快就被扒出来了——毕竟去聚会的人那么多，通过各人发的照片也很容易推断蒋雪松也在长泽裕生参加的晚宴上。松果们纷纷感叹女儿长大了能认识男神了，也有人暗搓搓埋汰冯彧别再捆绑妹妹炒作影响影响妹妹正常交友了，更蔚为奇观的是，当初那些追着蒋雪松辱骂的钟皓的粉丝不知道为何口风突变，说蒋雪松和钟皓才是正统青梅竹马，是碍于粉丝压力才找了冯彧当烟幕，而现在她已经越来越美了应该有勇气和钟皓站在一起了，吓得蒋雪松手机都掉到了地上，新买的手机上又多了一道裂缝。  
“老板，我们还没拉到手机代言呢，能不能不要这么糟蹋手机啊？”晓萌心疼极了，“不然你考虑一下青焰科技的代言，最近很火啊，让它们给你换上全身智能穿戴设备？”  
“不要，它家抄袭别人抄得那么明显，早晚反噬。”蒋雪松撇撇嘴，过滤掉一些她不喜欢的工作商谈，才开始看昨天送来的改动过的剧本，她翻了两页，忽然皱眉了，“不不不，怎么会这样，不可能！”  
“怎么了？”  
“闵若天死了！”  
“哈？”  
蒋雪松抱着剧本就跑到了摄影棚，今天她只有一场戏，但导演却留了一个下午来拍这场戏，应该是早就估计到她会有不满，需要时间调整。  
蒋雪松等在边上，直到莫轻涯指导完了上一场戏才上前询问，“莫导，我有一个疑问，为什么剧本改了？”  
莫轻涯老神在在：“剧本没改啊，是小说改了。”  
“什么意思？”蒋雪松疑惑道，“我看过《路过星河》的原著小说啊，小说里他们没死……”  
“你还是看的完结实体书版本吧？”莫轻涯道，“他们本来就是要死的，但读者万人血书求HE，南河才不得不改了的。”  
“什么？”蒋雪松的确没追网络连载版本，“那你为什么不一开始就告诉我……”  
“一开始就告诉你，你哪能这么甜甜蜜蜜地谈恋爱！”不知是说的戏里还是戏外，莫轻涯嘿嘿一笑，“没有人谈恋爱是奔着分手去的，但就是有很多人不能走到最后，你现在可以体会一下这种难受了。”  
“……我去看剧本了。”专业至上，蒋雪松也不好反驳什么，她觉得自己还没有底气能像雷天明那样去改剧本，只能默默说服自己相信剧本的内容，相信这个角色的所想所感。  
可是，她怎么能相信，她一直都是以为闵若天和冥河神女帮助主角费星河锻造了杀死魔王的宝剑以后就退隐江湖当一对神仙眷侣的，现在告诉她闵若天死了，而且为了让冥河神女绝望到极点，燃烧出最高阶的孽火，他还得死在她面前，这从云端跌入地狱的差距实在让她难以接受。  
冯彧摸摸索索地溜过去，蹲在她脚边拽了拽她的裙脚，“我要死了。”  
“……你是不是早就知道了？”冯彧这个南河铁杆粉，很有可能连载的时候就看过了，蒋雪松伸手就揪他耳朵，“你早就知道知道原版结局？”  
“南河老师大概有跟我说过一下，可是我也不知道电影具体怎么改，我也是昨天才拿到剧本的，”冯彧眨了两下眼睛，扁着嘴嘟囔，“你去见男神我也不吃醋，那你现在也不要生我的气嘛……”  
“……这两件事怎么能一起说呢？”蒋雪松一愣，她搁下已经每句台词都记住了的剧本，把冯彧拉到身边坐下，“你该不会相信营销号说的吧？”  
“那要看是说什么的了，是说你终于摆脱我了的呢，还是说你即将蜚声国际和日本男神搭档的呢？”冯彧笑笑，可以说是对这些子虚乌有的内容的轻蔑，却又带着两分自嘲的无奈，“我只知道你是真的追到男神了。”  
“……你还真的吃醋啊？”蒋雪松有点委屈了，她觉得自己不是谁的私有物，和谁来往不必经过谁的批准，但她不想和冯彧吵架，只能忍着解释道，“那是孟轩突然提出的，我也是当时才知道，你又在拍戏，所以我才没告诉你就去了，但是我回来以后不是第一时间就告诉你了吗？”  
“那我也是昨天才收到新剧本的，我还拍了一天特化戏，洗完澡都累得睡着了，今天早上才看的剧本，我连消化自己的戏份都差点来不及了，还怎么有时间跟你说嘛？”冯彧却偏偏学着蒋雪松的语气反驳，“反正我们扯平，谁都别生谁的气，好好拍，行不？”  
“……我肯定会好好拍的，不用你嘱咐。”蒋雪松被他堵得不知道该说什么才好，只能闷着一肚子火，调整自己的心态进入拍摄的情绪，冯彧却像是什么都没发生一般，依旧打着哈哈去跟莫轻涯说话。  
你怎么能这样啊……蒋雪松觉得更加委屈了，这是我跟你第一次演情侣啊，你怎么就那么顺当地接受了这个悲剧收场啊，甚至都没有觉得一点点难受？  
她难受，她难受得要命，她甚至都分不清楚她到底在难受冥河神女的命运还是冯彧和她吵嘴难受，她揉了揉鼻子，看着剧本出神，眼眶却不受控制地一点点红了起来。  
不行啊……我还得拍戏……  
“演员就位！试拍第一条！”  
莫轻涯却是连走位都没带一遍就直接宣布开拍，蒋雪松连忙收敛心神，应了一声便走到了拍摄镜头前。  
剧情讲到冥河神女已经和闵若天逃出了冥府，加入主角团队，一路历练，两情相悦，冥河神女也不再是神女了，她叫沐沐，但是她最近越发无法发挥出孽火的能力。  
这一幕，从她再次徒劳走出锻剑室开始。  
蒋雪松饰演的沐沐脸色苍白，步伐拖沓，她已经在锻剑室里奋力焚烧了三个时辰的孽火，然而极地玄铁还是没有一点儿融化的迹象。  
她的同伴没有一个责怪她，他们都在努力奔走，寻找其他可以杀死罪魁魔君的方法，但是根据星河大陆最强的通灵者的遗言，杀死罪魁魔君的是一把宝剑，一把用红莲孽火和极地玄铁锻造的宝剑。  
他们千辛万苦才得到了极地玄铁，可到她这一步，却迟迟无法取得进展，他们都在宽慰她不必把自己逼迫得太过要紧，也许另有办法，可是沐沐知道，其实并没有别的办法。  
冥河神女至少需要被冥河尸虫噬咬侵蚀一年才能发动孽火，而红莲孽火是最高层次的，据说那时神女挥洒出的不是火球，而是一朵朵红色的莲花，莲花落地，寸草不生，死灵生魂，处处孤坟。  
沐沐心里清楚，现在的她无论如何都无法使出红莲孽火。  
可是宝剑怎么办？  
沐沐越想越难受，她扶着墙壁往自己的房间走，一推门，却见闵若天在她房间里甩着一把小刀玩，看她进门了，便笑脸相迎，“你回来啦？今天有什么变化吗？”  
“嗯……还是没有变化，对不起……”沐沐被闵若天扶着坐下，有些内疚地说道，“也许我可以回去冥河抓一些尸虫来吸收死气……”  
“要是光靠尸虫的死气就能发出红莲孽火，冥府的人早就把你喂了虫子了。”闵若天摇摇头，否定了她的提议，他给她倒了一杯水，笑眯眯地看着她喝，“我跟你说一个好玩的事情，我小时候老被夫子罚抄书，抄得烦了我就偷跑出去玩，在我家乡的后山里有一个义庄，义庄你知道是什么地方吗，就是放死人的地方。那里只有一个看夜的老头，他跟我说人其实很容易就会死，淹死摔死烧死病死是常见的，还有吃饭噎死和喝水呛死的呢！”  
沐沐皱皱眉，水也喝不下去了，“这有什么好玩的……”  
“好玩啊，因为我从那时候起就知道人可以有多脆弱，所以啊，我非常爱惜自己这条小命，绝对不会轻易死掉。”闵若天把刚刚抛着玩的小刀握在手里，在自己脖子上比划，“比如说，绝对不会轻易在这个地方划一刀……”  
“你干什么！”沐沐眼睛一瞪，猛地夺过了刀，反应激烈得她自己都觉得过了，“你，你这样很危险的，不要玩……”  
“所以通灵者的遗书是真的咯。”闵若天哈地笑了一下，伸了个大懒腰，“哎呀，我怎么这么聪明啊，老是一猜就中……”  
“不，一定还有别的方法！”沐沐心里一阵惊慌，他知道了，他知道了她烧掉了通灵者的遗书，还知道了遗书的内容，“我不信我修炼不到红莲孽火！”  
“莲花落地，寸草不生，死灵生魂，处处孤坟，”闵若天念出了刻在冥河石碑上的文字，每念出一个字，他眼中的怜惜之情就更重一分，他轻轻抚过她的鬓发和脸颊，“是多么狠绝的人，才会创造出这么一门异能？你修炼得比我想象的还要痛苦吧，对不起，我不止不知道，还让你加紧修炼。”  
“我不痛苦，和你一起的日子，我每一天都很开心！”沐沐握住他的手，眼泪不受控制地落下，“我求求你，不要离开我，不要把我留下……”  
“我以前不知道夫子让我背诵的那些诗文是什么意思，什么‘兵戈既未息，儿童尽东征’，什么‘来时父母知隔生，重著衣裳如送死’，都是什么玩意嘛。可自从罪魁出世，这些东西就忽然从书上的文字变成了现实，我闵家三百二十口人，一夜之间，全被枭首；我是偷跑去义庄玩，天黑了不敢回家，才躲过了一劫。”闵若天说着这些话时，仍然是带着笑的，只是他不再以嬉皮笑脸来掩饰眼中的悲伤了，“我其实早该死了，但老天不让我死，肯定是有原因的吧，今天我终于知道了，原来我不能这么轻易地死，我必须参加到锻造宝剑这个伟大的计划里，这才算是死得其所。”  
“我不知道，我不知道！”沐沐捂着耳朵使劲摇头，“我不知道你说的是什么意思，我只知道我不能没有你，我好不容易才离开了真正的地狱，是你带我走的，你不能亲手把我推回去！”  
“我怎么舍得把你推回去呢，傻瓜。”闵若天上前一步，用力把沐沐揽进怀里，“我是要成全你的天地，你也看过了通灵者的遗书，她说你会修炼出红莲孽火，成为冥府圣君，到时你就可以不必受五轮世界控制，你想要去哪里就去哪里，你想要做什么就做什么。”  
“没有你我做这些事情有什么意义！”沐沐揽住他的腰哭泣着乞求，“我求求你，不要这样对我，不要……”  
“……你能不能有一点大志！”闵若天猛地推开她，厉声叱喝，“你也说了，你好不容易才逃离一个地狱，难道你想就这么扎下去另一个地狱吗？不杀死罪魁，星河大陆就是另一个地狱！每天都有人被罪魁捉走炼邪魂，总有一天这地方就会跟冥府一样，寸草不生，处处孤坟！”  
沐沐跌倒在地上，她理智上能明白闵若天的话，她也绝对不希望有另一个冥府地狱出现，但是这些成千上万的无辜的人，和她又有什么关系，为什么她要牺牲一个她最爱的人去拯救他们的性命？！  
“有关系啊，从此以后，我就是全天下人的救命恩人了，哇，你说，那他们得给我塑多大一个金身，建多大一座庙才够啊！”闵若天像是听到沐沐的心声，他坐到地上，把她拉进怀里，紧紧地抱着她，才好让自己嘴唇不要颤抖得那么厉害，“你来当监工吧，监督他们不要缺斤少两，必须用纯金，还得监督庙宇里的小道童勤奋打扫，给我换上最好看的时花，你呢，就要辛苦一点了，你要走遍天下，看遍所有的风景，吃遍所有好吃的东西，然后挑最最好吃的带回来给我，我嘴很叼，你可得严格把关……沐沐，你答应我，你帮我告诉全天下的人，是我救了他们，让他们都记得我，好不好？”  
沐沐泣不成声，她转过身，把缓缓滑下去的闵若天抱进怀里——那把小刀深深地扎进了他的腹部，鲜血流淌一地，她搂住他的头，亲吻他那双瞳孔越发涣散的眼睛，在他唇边咬着牙说了一个“好”字。  
一滴泪和一个笑同时出现，闵若天，这个总以嬉皮笑脸的态度来掩饰炽诚之心的少年，他总是在队伍里充当先锋的角色，在平定星河之乱的战役中，也一样比他的同伴先行一步了。  
镜头演绎到此就该切换了，但莫轻涯却没有打板，他举着手让众人不要动弹，仍然让现场保持拍摄状态。  
却见蒋雪松抱着冯彧，久久没有撒手，她的哭泣从一开始无声的流泪变成压抑的抽泣，却没有攀升到仰天长啸的哀嚎，反而转向了一种心死神定的优雅的哭，她在一片泪光之中笑了，她仔细地擦干净他的脸，在他额头上亲了亲，“我会把我们的祝福，带给全天下的人。”  
说完这句话，蒋雪松便在冯彧身边躺下，恍如从前一般睡在他怀里，任那一地血泊把她染红。  
“……Cut！！！Good Take！！！”莫轻涯整个人跳了起来，哐当一下把场务板砸到了地上，“Bravo！Brilliant! Merveilleux! Sugei sugi！ 我只在日本见过一次这样的巅峰对决！！！他妈的你们年轻人太可怕了！！！Jesus！还愣着干嘛，给他们擦干净啊！”  
莫轻涯激动得猛飚外语，场务都被吓到了，听到他说扶人才反应过来，连忙把两个血人扶起，拿毛巾给他们擦掉身上的血浆。  
冯彧把腹部上那把扎破血包的伸缩小刀拿出来，笑嘻嘻地扮着鬼脸去逗蒋雪松玩。  
可是这次她却没有像从前那样迎合他的恶作剧，她一把打开他的手，径直问了莫轻涯一句“要补拍吗？”，得到否定回答后便快步往自己的房车走去。  
“……是该冲个澡，这一身血水的怪吓人。”冯彧端着笑脸自我解嘲，“我也去洗一下，服装哥哥对不起了。”  
“没事，你都死了，以后这身造型用不上了。”  
“……这话我总觉得有点扎心啊……”


	42. 42

42  
潺潺的薄红随着热水淌下，蒋雪松使劲揉搓着头发和皮肤，让水流冲洗掉粘稠的血浆。现在的道具做得真好，不只是一包红颜色的水，是真的有着和血液一般粘稠度的，会随着暴露在空气中的时间而变干发黑的仿真血浆。  
真的跟冯彧的演技似的。  
蒋雪松关掉水龙头，湿漉漉的头发嗒嗒地滴水，她随手拿了一条浴巾裹起自己，便拿毛巾搓头发，可她越搓越生气，搓着搓着，不觉口出恶言：“搓搓搓，看我不把你发际线搓后五厘米！哼！”  
冯彧刚出道时演古装剃了鬓角，被取笑发际线高，后来这就成了一个老梗，连蒋雪松有时候都忍不住开他玩笑，可现在她的心情却跟开玩笑搭不上一点的关系，她是在生气，她在生冯彧的气。  
蒋雪松从来没有生过冯彧的气，在她眼里他一切的缺点都是可以包容的，偶尔犯个小错也很快就会跟她认错，她还没酝酿好发怒的情绪，就已经先被他逗笑了。  
可这一次不一样，她实实在在地生气了，连冯彧主动逗她，她也无法平息心中的气愤。  
她生气，是因为她竟然分不清在开拍之前冯彧跟她说的那些话到底是真是假了：他是为了让她带着这种难受压抑的情绪入戏，还是借着拍戏的借口发泄他的嫉妒？  
她分不清了，以前她总觉得自己很理解很清楚他，可是现在她居然搞不清楚他到底在想什么了。  
她一把抓过那只鼹鼠公仔，把纸花摘掉，使劲捏它鼻子，“岂有此理！搞什么鬼！气死我了！怎么有话不能摊开说！气死我了！哼！”  
捏到鼹鼠鼻头的棉花都走了位，蒋雪松负气地把它扔到床上，顺便把自己也扔上去压扁它，她把脸埋在枕头里，像条搁浅的鱼一般使劲踢了几下腿，猛地扬起了头。  
不行，我不能让他就这么躲过去！  
一咕噜跳起来，套了一件白T恤运动裤，也不管头发还是乱蓬蓬的一团湿漉，蒋雪松趿着一双拖鞋就想往冯彧的房车跑，她不能让他就这么躲过去了，她必须揪着他揍一顿让他说个清楚明白！  
门刷一下拉开，气冲冲的她却愣住了：门外，同样刚洗完澡模样的冯彧一副被逮现行的神情愣着，他一只手举高了，是个准备敲门的动作。  
呵，你倒是现在就想起来要找我解释了？！  
蒋雪松气不过来，一句话都没说就往他身上打，冯彧不躲不闪，让她把郁闷都发泄出来，他低着头挨打，同时往门里挤了进去，蒋雪松步步后退，却没停下往他胸前肩上落下的拳头。  
“我，我打死你！打死你！气死我了！气死我了！”冯彧往后踢上门，蒋雪松才把一腔委屈嚷嚷了出来，她带着哭腔打他，逼他抬起头来直视自己，“你到底想干什么！”  
“……我在，我不会离开你的。”冯彧抬起头来，眼里褪去了复杂的情绪，只有干净如初的真诚，他轻轻环住她，头搁在她肩上，轻声回应着她心底里最害怕面对的恐惧，“哪怕是为了全天下，我也不会离开你。”  
蒋雪松愣住了，抵在他胸口的手不觉滑下，搂住了他的腰，低声呜咽了起来。  
她以为这是沐沐的悲伤，但其实这是蒋雪松的惊慌，她不知道冯彧到底是不是真的因为她和长泽裕生见面而嫉妒——这不只是一个简单的“和异性相处距离”的问题，而是冯彧的态度让她感觉陌生，像一个她不认识的人，她害怕她过去喜欢的冯彧只是她一厢情愿幻想出来的，她害怕她喜欢的是把她当作妹妹的冯彧，她害怕这就是他当初说的当他变成男朋友以后他会有让人无法承受的阴暗面，她害怕她那么认真地答应他她不怕她一切都能接受结果就这么一个小小的事情她就食言了。  
她害怕他讨厌她，她害怕他离开他，她害怕他像闵若天一样，为了更好的未来，选择放弃她。  
“别哭，我在，我在的。”  
冯彧捧着她的脸，吻去她脸上的泪，两人的身影融进房车里橘色的暖光中，没有言语交换，自然而然地重叠，拥着彼此倒下。  
冯彧，你既然早就知道我在害怕什么，为什么不肯早早说明？蒋雪松幽微的哀伤被挑惹出明丽的火焰，她着意撕咬他的唇，拉扯他的衬衫，衬衫纽扣吧嗒吧嗒地被扯掉，她伏在他身上咬他，从锁骨到胸口，再到软柔的小腹。  
她恨不得把他吃掉，那她就永远不用担心他会不会哪天又用那该死的演技折磨她了。  
冯彧本就打算骂不还口打不还手，及到蒋雪松小兽般啃咬他时，他才发现情形不对，他略起了一下身体想把她推开，可对方已经长驱直入，捉住了他腹下三分的要紧。他两眼直发黑，两手一捉，把住了她的腰。  
“……我是你的。”蒋雪松缓缓趴倒在她身上，她捉住冯彧一只手，引导他往同样的私密处探索，她在他耳边呵气，“我是你的。”  
冯彧呼吸都凝滞了一下：她知道了，无论他掩饰得有多好，她都知道了。他的嫉妒，他的自私，他的专制，他极力遮掩的那些丑恶，她全都知道。  
她知道，而且她放纵他，她把自己完全交给他，她遵守了她的诺言，无论他另一面有多丑陋，她都选择接受。  
冯彧搂住她，缓缓在那片温热濡湿的地方摸索，他想她得到快乐，比他自己的更甚；蒋雪松绷紧了指尖，再轻缓的入侵对她来说都是翻天覆地的陌生，她极力压抑着呻吟，只发出小声的嘤咛。  
她在感受着他，接纳着他，这个女孩从来都是那么勇敢，在每次两人陷入僵局时，总是以一种最直接的方式把他用力拉回来……  
冯彧亲吻她的眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，他搂住她翻身，指尖带来沉重的摩擦，蒋雪松猛吸了一口气，脸色涨红，浑身窜过一阵触电般的快感，她羞怯地别过脸去，紧绷的腰背乏了力气，沉到绵软的床褥中。  
冯彧捞住她的腰，褪出已经探过深浅的手，他吻她，含住她的唇瓣，哀求一般地吮吻。  
蒋雪松只看了他一眼，便闭上了眼睛，紧紧抱住了他。  
前戏做得充足，真正的没有想象中的痛楚，但和手指完全不同的触感仍是让她失去了分寸，她忘情地呼喊了一下，被冯彧用亲吻封上了——虽然明星的房车都是封闭性能极佳，但白日宣淫仍然让人有着两分担忧。  
可这两分担忧促成的仿佛偷情般的胆战心惊却又成了最催情的药，蒋雪松忽然就想笑，她挺起腰来迎合冯彧的节奏，让他清楚地感受到到自己因他而起渴求，接受他在她身体里索求与冲撞，随他攀上情欲的高潮。  
冯彧撑着的最后一分清明在蒋雪松回应时便耗尽了，他把她整个人都箍在了怀里，拉高她的双腿肆意放纵，他紧紧闭着眼，眼前却不是黑暗，他看见世间一切虚幻的情感都化了实体：  
是小心翼翼的试探，是伸出手又收回来的喜欢；  
是假借名头的关怀，是总在视线范围里的凝视；  
是孤注一掷的爱慕，是不怕千万人阻挡的勇敢；  
是你啊，冯彧，我爱你。  
蒋雪松先前还能压抑，此时却再也无法控制了，她抱住冯彧的肩膀大口喘息，在呼吸间呼喊他的名字。  
“哥……小彧……冯彧……冯彧……”  
冯彧扣住她的脸，堵住了她的嘴。  
房车里一小方的天地成了他们的世间，一场只有灵魂和肉体的纠缠的盛会，直到欢悦的花火在极点绽放，散落一地靡靡烟霞。  
冯彧喘着气抽出，无辜又有些慌张地眨了眨眼：“我，我马上去买短效药……”  
蒋雪松蒙了一会才反应过来他在说什么，她好气又好笑，拍了他的头一下，“早就知道你不靠谱！”  
“那……”  
“……我在安全期。”蒋雪松咬他耳朵，“前天干净的。”  
冯彧现在才红了耳朵，他抱住她，深深的吸了一口她湿发间的香味，“我，我真的吃醋……下次不管你多喜欢谁，都不许私下见他；在聚会典礼什么的不准两个人坐一起，不许说悄悄话，不许发单独合照，不许……反正就不许，不许做和我一样的事情……”  
蒋雪松拨一拨他的头发，捧着他的脸看着他的眼睛说道：“知道了，你这个专制自私爱吃醋的天蝎座男朋友，也就我斯德哥尔摩了才会受得了你。”  
“什么斯德哥尔摩？”  
冯彧不解，眼睛上就被亲了一下，“那你也要答应我，不管你以后心里是什么感受，都要坦白告诉我，不要冷嘲热讽，不要言外有意，更不准演戏骗我，不许明明不开心却装不在乎，好不好？”  
冯彧看着蒋雪松的眼，那是一道可以照亮他所有阴暗面的光，他点点头，郑重地说了一句“好”。


	43. Chapter 43

“我的天啊，今天彧哥太强了吧？我连发力点都没找着他已经飚过去了！”  
“你也只是过摇摇桥，我跟他比木人桩才要命，他那什么反应速度，桩子的影儿我都没看清他已经还击了，我都被打蒙了！”  
“没有啊，过弹力索的时候彧哥还悄悄带了我一下，没有为难我啊？”  
“对啊，彧哥一直很照顾我们的，是不是你们自己太弱了？”  
“什么啊，你们最后不也过了嘛，别因为人家认真负责就说人家欺负你们嘛。”  
“也不是说欺负……”  
本年度“偶像通关战”正式开录，成员们在后台说小话，言语间谈到了各位守关导师，谈到考验身体素质的游戏关卡大家，几个成员大吐苦水，觉得守关的冯彧太强了，但好在他人缘极好，私下里和成员们也玩得很好，也没人觉得他在故意刁难——冯彧在隔壁练习室偷听到他们最后把结果归结为“自己太菜了彧哥放水也不能放太过”上，差点笑出了声。  
好吧，下一关让你们漂漂亮亮地过关吧，这几位在“最喜欢的女生类型”上写了“蒋雪松”的好弟弟，你们彧哥的天蝎座仇恨已经发泄过了。  
“彧哥？！真的是你啊！你真的来当守关导师啊？”  
“楚航？你怎么在这里？”  
刚出休息室，冯彧就被叫住了，回头一看却是两个月前在深圳拍电影时认识的楚航，“你来北京啦？”  
“嗯，在隔壁厂参加‘决战时刻’，听说你要当‘偶像通关战’的导师，就来八卦一下。”  
和这边厂的偶像综艺不同，“决战时刻”是个比拼演技的综艺节目，冯彧刚出道的时候参加过它的第一届比赛，就是在那个舞台上，众多国际大牌演员和导演发现了他这么一个可塑性极强的少年，冯彧听楚航也参加了“决战时刻”，不仅有些怀念。  
“那你可得认真一点，很多导演跟前辈都看着你，这是你最好的展示舞台，比你一个个剧组跑试镜划算多了！和对手也要相处得好一些，毕竟这一行人脉是很重要的……”  
“彧哥，我还以为你会当导师呢，结果你却跑到隔壁去了，”楚航听着冯彧的碎碎念就笑了，“我还想跟你学习一下演戏呢！”  
“我哪有本事指导别人演戏啊，别捧杀我了。”冯彧还是很有自知之名的，他是天赋型灵性选手，全靠挖掘自身去演绎角色，这只能自己领悟不能教导别人，他还是不要去祸害别的好苗子了。  
“彧哥！”忽然后面又传来另一个声音，却是和蒋雪松合作毕设电影的文飞，他也报名参加了这一届的“偶像通关战”，刚刚在休息室里为他说话的就是他，他兴高采烈地跑上来跟他打招呼，“我正想找你呢！今晚我们放假，出去放个风呗！”  
冯彧笑道，“让人发现你和导师走得那么近，对你影响不好。要聚以后多得是机会，不差这一天啦……哦，对了，给你介绍一下，这位是楚航；楚航，这是文飞。大家都是演员，以后说不定还有合作。”  
“你好你好，多多指教！”“哪里哪里，也请多关照。”  
三人寒暄过后，冯彧就先告辞了，临行前文飞还不忘叮嘱他要赶在毕设展览结束前去看Plant的展映。楚航看了文飞一眼，忽然想起来了，“难怪我说你这么面熟，你是那个小鲜肉师弟？”  
“什么？”文飞一愣，才想起很久以前营销号黑蒋雪松“攥观音兵”的文章里自己也有份，被当作“小鲜肉师弟”，“可别听他们胡说八道！我对雪松姐都是敬佩敬仰敬爱，绝对没有龌龊的心思！”  
楚航笑，“你要是有，第一关你都过不了。”  
“……你好像别有所指？”圈子就这么大，谁和谁的关系怎样其实大家都心知肚明，但要不要明说就是另一回事了，文飞指了指冯彧离开的方向，打了个眼色，“彧哥？”  
“……别打听了，不然你真的过不了下一关。”楚航和文飞道别，离开摄影场，他心情非常好，拿出手机发微信给里李玥玖，“玥玖，我录完了，涮火锅去吧！”  
“没空，我接冯彧下班呢！”  
“哈啊？！”  
“不跟你说了他出来了！”李玥玖发了一条语音就飞快下车，往出电梯往车子走的冯彧一行人小跑了过去，“冯彧！”  
“……玥玖？”冯彧让围过来挡在他前面的工作人员散开，“认识的，都是演员……玥玖，你怎么到这里了？”  
“我知道你今天来录影，特意来看你的！”李玥玖笑眯眯说道，“我签约了幻影文化！”  
“哦，恭喜恭喜，那以后就是真正的演员了，要更踏实努力了。”  
冯彧言下之意，是以后靠关系带资进组的事情最好不要做了，李玥玖虽然听出来了，但也只是笑笑带过，“你接着还有工作吗，我在盛宝楼订了房间吃饭，你也一起去吧？”  
“……我约了人了。”冯彧向工作人员打个颜色，大家都散了，就留下橙橙一个助理——毕竟不知道哪个角落里会藏着狗仔队，还让助理跟着比较好，“玥玖，我刚刚看见楚航也下班了，你要是无聊的话去找他吧。”  
“……我不无聊，我就是特意来看你的。”李玥玖有些委屈，“我想跟你多多互相了解……”  
“我心里有人了，不用了解了。”冯彧直接了当，他向橙橙打个眼色，橙橙上前把他们隔开。  
“唉，老板你说啥呢，人家李小姐才不是这个意思，你别臭美了！”橙橙拉了拉李玥玖的胳膊，“李小姐的意思就是作为一个粉丝想多点了解你而已嘛，你说对吗，李小姐？”  
“我，我……是，就是这样……”劈头盖脸地被拒绝，李玥又困窘又尴尬，橙橙给了她一个理由她就赶紧借着下台了。  
“啊？原来我表错情啦？哎哟，真是尴尬了！哈哈哈，对不起对不起，从来没被表白过啊，失礼啦~~”冯彧嘻嘻哈哈地作揖赔礼，“以后有时间我们剧组聚一下，我再罚酒三杯~~ 现在我真的赶时间了，先走啦~~ ”  
“哦……好，再见……”  
明明是想要表白的，却被冯彧连消带打地整得只能承认自己“对你没有意思只是粉丝对偶像的喜欢”，李玥玖愣愣地站了好久，直到冯彧的工作车都开出停车场了，才反应了过来这是他的套路。  
她想起了在深圳拍戏时见到的蒋雪松——“我心里有人了”，这个人是蒋雪松吗？但是蒋雪松身边那么多追求者，最近还认识了长泽裕生，她和冯彧怎么看都只是兄妹关系，怎么会是她呢？  
可是如果不是她，难道是圈外人吗？  
“怎么样，吃够柠檬了吗，吃得下饭吗？”楚航不知道什么时候来到了停车场，他拍了拍发呆的李玥玖，“我还挺佩服你这么厚面皮。”  
“他又没有女朋友，我勇敢追求怎么了？！”李玥玖把气撒在楚航身上，却见他一脸受不了的模样，“你怎么了？是不是你们哥们儿之间知道些什么内幕？！他真的和蒋雪松……”  
“嘘！隔墙有耳你懂不懂！”楚航连忙打断她，他把她拉进车里才继续说话，“你自己有眼睛，又不是没见过！你相信那真的是好朋友之间的相处吗？”  
“……那她也没有很爱他，只是图他方便！”李玥玖酸溜溜的，“她都不敢公开，怕影响自己的事业，她还那么年轻，大把时间可以和其他男明星炒CP，却要冯彧只守着她一个荧幕情侣，当她背后的男人！”  
“你还真的是毒唯思路啊，你又知道不公开是哪方的主意了？你是躲在人家床底下吗？你连单独跟他吃个饭的交情都不是，凭什么评判他们能吃一碗饭的关系？”楚航无奈地叹气，“你啊，如果不想被人当作那些可怕的私生饭，就不要再纠缠了，省得将来你连带资进组他都不愿意和你合作！”  
“楚航，我哪里惹你了，你怎么老是针对我！”李玥玖负气地别过身去，“算了不跟你吵了。开车，我饿了，去吃饭！”  
“我针对你？”楚航瞪大眼睛，无奈李大小姐已经不听不听我不听了，他只能叹口气，发动车子，“去哪里吃？”  
“盛宝楼。”  
“好。”

“唉，吓死我了，还好她顺着你的话了，不然我都不知道怎么办了。”  
冯彧在车子上换装，助理们一边帮忙一边七嘴八舌，“我们才要被吓死呢，今时今日还有人向你表白，吓死我们了。”  
“对啊，我以为老板不走呆萌美少年路线以后应该就剩下演技粉了，没想到还有女友粉啊！”  
“毕竟是愿意为了老板带资进组的嘛！”  
“哇，她才十八岁，比老板小十年耶！”  
“雪松也比老板小七年啊，老板啊，说不定你有一个特殊的吸引比自己小很多的人的魅力！”  
冯彧被他们调侃得狠了，也红了耳朵反驳：“你们一个个的还要不要发工资了？真当我没有脾气？”  
“哎哟，好吓人哦~~”  
冯彧这个老板随和惯了，除了工作上，一点威严也无，只能躺平任嘲。他换了和节目上完全不同的打扮后，戴上帽子口罩，来到了蒋雪松的大学——他答应过她来看毕设展览的，但最近他都忙于宣传即将上映的《野火》，拖了好几个星期了，这周是最后一个星期展览，他必须要来了。  
“哥，这边！”蒋雪松倒是穿着得很轻松平常，只是戴了个帽子，也许是因为她是这里的学生，就算被发现也不会引起太大轰动，“快点快点，三点场要开始了！”  
“我一结束就来了，路上堵车嘛。”冯彧见状，也把口罩脱了，他任由蒋雪松挽着他的胳膊一路往展览厅快步走去，“我刚刚还看见文飞呢，他也催我来看。”  
“那当然，你也算是他的演技顾问嘛。”  
蒋雪松笑了，她拉着他走进展览大楼，一楼的场景布置居多，二楼才是展映区，他们一路走来，认得他们的人就多了，而两人又是挽着手的，不禁令人侧目，尽管大家都自诩未来电影人，但也忍不住拿出手机拍摄。  
然而两人毫不忌讳，直奔展映区，刚刚赶上了灯光变暗，二十把椅子上已经坐了十几个人，他们挑了个角落的位置，不打扰他们。  
尽管冯彧曾经见过他们的拍摄，但观看成品又是另一个感觉。蒋雪松没有出演，她全靠美术设计去表达影片的中心，冯彧从来没有从这个角度去体会她的思想，他看得很专心，全程眼睛都没离开过屏幕，不像那些只是打发时间的学生那样交头接耳。  
“植物人的生死”这样宏大的命题塞进二十分钟的短片里显然是比较冒险的，还好他们切入的角度很细，落到了一对打拼的小夫妻这么具体的设定上，人间的悲欢离合总是有共同的，看到三分之二的时候，窃窃私语的人也停止了聊天，大家都被洛洛所处的困境吸引了，共情了，一片沉默。  
直到影片结束，观众离场，两人不约而同地压低帽檐竖起耳朵听众人意见，发现大家都颇为唏嘘，还是有被触动到情绪的。  
“你觉得怎么样？”蒋雪松转过头去问冯彧，语气小心翼翼的，“说实话，不要给我搞求生欲那一套。”  
冯彧轻笑一下，他揉揉眼睛，适应室内的明暗变化，“剧情演技什么的我就不评价了，你的部分，我觉得整体来说色调啊光线啊的，都挺好的，不跳戏，该温馨的时候温馨，该冷酷的时候冷酷，起码我作为一个演员是能投入到这个场景中去演戏的。我不是专业人士啊，只能评价到这里了。”  
蒋雪松笑了，露出白白的兔子牙，她凑过去捏了捏他的鼻子，“好吧，算你过关~~ 我带你参观一下别的项目？”  
“也好，我还没参观过美术系的毕业展览呢！”  
“等一下等一下！”蒋雪松把他拉到项目名牌前，她拿出手机来自拍，“来，你脸大，躲我后面！”  
“……你要发朋友圈还是微博啊？”冯彧配合地走到她身后，两只手比了一双耳朵搁在她头顶上。  
“那么多人拍我们，与其让他们赚点击率，不如给我们刷数据吧！一，二，cheers~~~”   
“你这思路可以啊，走营销号的路，让营销号无路可走！”  
“你好烦啊~~”  
两人说说笑笑走开，都没发现在那一排凳子前，有个人席地坐着，两手托着下巴，一双淡漠疏离又深邃隽永的眼睛里写满了委婉的可惜。  
“好可惜啊，雪松酱，艺术啊，就是注定要受痛苦折磨的呢~~”


	44. Chapter 44

毕设展览在这周日下午五点结束，众人都在收拾撤展。对比做现场造型的同学，又是灯饰又是道具的，展映区最方便了，U盘一拔椅子一搬就行，但蒋雪松还是过来了——撤展以后，这个剧组就算正式完结了，下一次合作可能就是十年二十年以后了。  
让蒋雪松意外的是，长泽裕生也和孟轩一起来了，她压抑着激动过去打招呼，“长泽先生你好，谢谢你来看我们的影片。”  
“嗯，也谢谢你们拍出了好看的片子。”长泽裕生已经是戏剧中的造型了，卷曲的泡面头梳直了，剪裁合身的衬衫西裤，不再是一身优衣库的宅男了。  
孟轩的笑容却是有些尴尬，“你说这是一个好看的片子，我就感觉惭愧了。”  
“感觉惭愧是好事啊，你们中国人不是说了，知耻近乎勇吗？”长泽裕生笑笑，“我们走吧，其他人在等。”  
“好呢，雪松，我们下次再聊。”  
看起来他们是约了一起参加饭局，只是在这里会面。可是蒋雪松却从他们的对话神情中感觉到一点违和，她有些鲁莽地拦住他们，“不好意思，妨碍你们几分钟时间。长泽先生，你是觉得我们的电影有很多不足之处吗？”  
“唉，雪松，你就给我留点面子吧？”孟轩不好意思地搔搔头发，“他们日本人的批评可都是灵魂拷问……”  
“那，那能冒昧问一句，你觉得美术方面有什么需要改进的吗？”长泽裕生不止演技，美术修养也享负盛名，蒋雪松一听，也不管是否冒犯了，捉紧机会请求赐教，“请你尽管说真话，我没关系的，我非常想知道你的意见！”  
“啊？”长泽裕生一脸迷茫，他摸着耳朵转开了视线，“美术方面的意见啊……这个，很难表达呢……算了吧……”  
“没关系，你尽管说，我从小就很喜欢你的作品，你的意见对我来说非常珍贵！”蒋雪松双目炯炯，意志坚定，“拜托你！”  
“……雪松酱啊，你一定生活得很幸福吧！”长泽裕生的目光转了回来，平素亲切的气息消失了，用淡漠到近乎冷漠的语气地直接询问道，“你能理解的痛苦，就是和男朋友吵架分手的程度吧？”  
“？”蒋雪松一愣，她以为他会说一些专业方面的意见，却不想他问了一个仿佛完全无关的问题，“我不是很明白……”  
“你所设计的场景，甜蜜温馨的部分非常足够了，甜到都腻了，然而痛苦的场景，也就是和男朋友吵架的程度吧，也许连分手都不到。”长泽裕生笑了，却不是嘲笑，而是一种可是说得上是羡慕的笑，“这是好事哦，说明你生活得很幸福，所以呢，就不要硬拗痛苦悲惨啦，高高在上的悲悯，会让人讨厌哦！”  
“我，我没有！我真的有观察过……”蒋雪松觉得这个指控太严重了，严重到了质疑她的态度而不是水平的地步，忍不住分辨起来，“我也跟长泽先生一样好好的观察过人物的生活……”  
“是的呢，你肯定很认真地看过了，看得很认真了。但是，你应该没有缺过钱吧？”长泽裕生只是问了她一个问题，没有深入解释，他双手合十，做个“我说完了”的鞠躬姿势，不管蒋雪松仍是一脸震惊，便晃悠着身体往楼下走了。  
“长泽先生！”孟轩进退两难，他拍了拍蒋雪松的肩膀安慰道，“他们日本人就是这样，上来就追究你的心态情感……你听听就好了，我们以后一起商量！我先走了，回聊！”  
孟轩赶上去找长泽裕生，留下蒋雪松一个人呆立在展映厅里。她木然转过头去看着空白的幕布，又看着被拆下来的简介名牌。她蹲下去，捡起牌子来，指尖一字一句地摸过去，嘴里念念有词：“什么是生，什么是死……如何定义一个人是活着的，如何定义一个人已经死去……你的呼吸加上我的回忆，还能不能算是一个活着的你……还能不能算是……活着的你……活着的你！”  
“咔擦”一下，蒋雪松的指甲扣进了KT板里，在那个“你”字上扣下了一个深深的洞。  
她明明为了这个方案想了那么多，一改二改三改，改到孟轩他们都认可了她还在继续修改，为什么他要这样批评她？  
说她没有体会过痛苦，说她只能理解到男女吵架的水平，说她是高高在上的悲悯？！  
不，这个指责太过分了，她不能接受，更不能认可！  
蒋雪松擦了擦泛红的眼，戴上了帽子口罩，往校门外走去。

“小彧，有的影评人说你天生是一张底层劳动人民的脸，而你演绎的角色里，也的确是小人物所受到的好评更多。你对这样的评价有什么想要反驳的吗？”  
“没什么可以反驳的啊，我本来就是小人物嘛，”冯彧嘿嘿一笑，采访的记者也不禁莞尔，“说实话，演技这个东西，像了，就已经能及格了。所以我们演员才需要花那么多时间去模仿和还原角色的面貌神态。像这个角色只是最低要求，怎么在像的基础上再发挥，让人觉你‘是’这个角色，这才是演员下最大功夫的部分。而我自己观察得最多的就是身边的普通人，自然就会演绎得更合理。当然了我也想演一下不普通的人，那就要导演们给不给我机会啦~~”  
“谢谢小彧今天和我们分享了那么多掏心窝的话，期待你的作品《野火》！”  
“谢谢，谢谢……”  
采访结束，冯彧一边摘下夹麦，记者一边跟他闲聊，“对了，这是我们台里喜欢你的姐妹凑份子送你的，你生日也快到了嘛，就当做是你的生日礼物，她们托我一定要送到的。”  
“咦？真的？谢谢！”冯彧受宠若惊，他接过礼物盒，两眼放光，“我可以现在打开吗？”  
“当然可以啊！”  
“哇塞，我居然收到央视六台的生日礼物，太有排面了！”冯彧美滋滋地打开盒子，却是一套精巧的男士配饰，碎钻和金属打造成了胸针，领带夹，袖口扣，戒指和细项链，都是非常百搭的款式，“这么精致的吗……”  
“我们知道你不在乎打扮，可是有时候你去一些小宴会小聚餐，不想太正式，那你就可以穿个衬衫长裤运动鞋，然后把胸针往衣领或者肩章的地方一扣，一下子就体现出仪式感了。”央视记者都是见惯大场面的，她马上示范给他看，“喏，你看，这样的话，哪怕突然拽着你合照或者镜头扫到你拍个小短片，你也不会失礼，给人很重视对方的感觉。”  
“……姐姐你们是不是看到了什么不好的信息？”冯彧忽然觉得记者别有所指，“我有什么地方丢人了是吗？”  
“……小彧，这是我们私下的建议而已，你如果不舒服的话也可以不管，做你自己，但是我们老阿姨总是爱操心。”记者小姐由衷建议道，“你很快就二十九了，事业也逐渐步上正轨，据我所知，你也开始尝试制片，监制之类的工作。艺术家是可以随性自在的，但是肩负起一个团队，一个项目，一个公司的时候，你就得学会自我规划和约束了。穿着白T恤洞洞鞋的你很可爱，但要可靠的话，还是需要你牺牲一些东西的。”  
“……谢谢你，我会好好检讨自己的。”  
冯彧再三感谢了央视记者的提点，他抱着那个配饰盒回到工作车上，点开杨杰发给他的两三个剧本，他试图看下去那些文字，却无论如何都无法让精神集中到剧情上去。  
他现在已经不用担心别人找他演戏只是因为他的流量或者国民度，他知道自己的演技已经不会被人质疑，剩下的就是自己对自己的更高要求；然而他捉不住那个“更高要求”的标准，正如他所说的，他一直都只能把“小人物”揣摩到位，稍微不那么小的，比如一个富二代，他演起来都颇为吃力，被人戏称“电视剧史上最接地气的富二代”。  
他没有到过那个层次，他不知道那个层次的人是如何思考如何感受如何行动的。他当然知道那些更高层次的人——比如某个行业的精英——都事在沙尘滚滚的商场厮杀过来的狼人，但他没有办法理解那些数字是怎样的动魄惊心。它们不是刀枪剑戟那样的实体，没有一点儿行业背景的他连看纪录片都一头雾水，更妄论揣摩在做下那个决定时这些人的内心是承受着怎样绝大的压力和期望。  
他之所以想要往幕后制作方面尝试，也是想把自己的认知再调高一点，他想要爬得更高，看更辽阔风景。  
可这就意味着不能只是“做好自己的本分”就可以了，比如他之前在布拉格演戏，英语能力不足就暴露了他的短板，连角色的语言都无法流利掌握，演技又从何谈起？  
冯彧叹了口气，他合上剧本，揉了揉眉心，靠在椅子上闭目养神，直到车子停下，他才和工作人员道别，往自己家走去。  
冯彧在攒下一点钱以后就买了这个管理完善的公寓，一梯一户的设计很好地保障了住户的隐私，但这天他刚出电梯，感应灯亮起的刹那，映出了一个蹲在他家门口的人影，一身黑黝黝的衣服，乱发铺面，头埋在膝盖之间，活像恐怖片里的怨灵，吓得他惊叫一声“妈呀”，差点拔腿就跑。  
“……哥。”  
“……雪松？！”  
冯彧抚着受惊的小心脏，探着头看清楚了那张扬起来转向他的脸，才松了口气，“你怎么来了……你怎么了？”  
“哥哥！”却见蒋雪松一脸泪痕，她撑着膝盖站起来，也许是蹲得久了腿脚麻木，半跌着摇摇晃晃地往他冲过来，冯彧连忙上前去把她接住，她伏在他怀里，终于哭了起来，“原来他说的是对的……原来他说的是对的……”  
“嗯？”  
冯彧诧异，但他知道一时半会蒋雪松情绪也平复不下来，于是他半搂半扶地把她带进屋里，什么也没问，只是一下下地顺着她的背，摸着她的头，让她尽情哭。  
好一会，蒋雪松终于从完全的哭泣里缓过气来，她双眼红肿，擦着鼻涕坐好，冯彧给她倒了温水，“来，补充点水分。”  
蒋雪松咕噜噜喝了半杯水，才睁着肿得桃子似的双眼问道：“你都不问我发生什么事吗？”  
“我猜是因为你的毕业设计被人批评了，而且你还觉得人家批评得很对。你说我猜得对不对？”冯彧一边说一边就从冰箱里拿了冰块，裹在毛巾里给她敷眼睛。  
“……你其实也知道我被批什么了，是不是？”蒋雪松忽然一愣，冯彧对此似乎早有所料。  
“我，我不知道怎么说……”冯彧眨眨眼睛，糟了，这丫头又要胡思乱想了，“我只是见过……一年前我奶奶进医院时我去看她，她就在北京XX总院，那里不是有个植物人促醒中心嘛，她昏迷了三天，就在那里，不过她熬过去了醒了，我就是那时候见过而已……”  
“……所以你也觉得我做的设计是凭空想象，不切实际是不是？！”蒋雪松气结，猛地抓过一个抱枕砸到他身上，“那你还说不会跳戏！”  
“的确不会啊，那就是一个令人伤心难受的气氛，我觉得就算和平常的不一样，也不代表不好……”  
“就是不好，就是不好，就是不好！”蒋雪松声嘶力竭，她捉住抱枕往冯彧身上抡，却不是真的在打他，每一下都落在他身后的沙发上，“哪里有什么花，哪里有什么灯光，哪里有什么平静相对！那样的小夫妻根本不会有能力承担一人一个房间的经济能力！别说几天不去，一天不去，隔壁床的家属都会把公用的柜子塞满自己的东西！哪里还能等得到花儿黯淡那天！第二天就被人扔了！我就是高高在上的怜悯，我就是小清新文艺矫情！我就是小布尔乔亚的肤浅！我明明身在福中，却还要硬拗悲惨痛苦！我什么都不懂还以为自己很厉害！我，我，我！”  
“好了好了！别打了别打了！”蒋雪松越说越激动，满脸充血，连颈脖上都起了青筋，冯彧怕她激动过头，便一把抢走抱枕，把她揽进怀里，牢牢地锁住她，好让她停下来歇息，“你既然知道自己犯错了，那就改啊，你还那么年轻，怕什么呢？”  
“我不知道，我不知道！”蒋雪松搂住他的肩背，“我不知道别人的痛苦是怎么样的……我最大的痛苦就是你不喜欢我，我最难过的时候就是你受委屈的时候……我不知道这个世界有什么比这更大的痛苦，我不知道，我真的不知道……”  
“……嗯。”冯彧心口一紧，一个模糊的想法飞快地闪过脑海，然而他不敢仔细想它到底意味着什么，他只能安抚着她，直到她哭累了说累了，才把她抱到床上去休息。  
连在睡梦中都眉头紧皱，冯彧用指尖推平蒋雪松的眉心，悠悠地叹了口气。  
他知道她即将要以让人震惊的速度成长了，就像他在二十一二岁的时候那样，猛地发现了这个现实世界和梦想世界之间的矛盾，察觉自己的梦想野心和能力匹配不上的差距，开始认可别人对你的批评不都是无中生有。  
这些痛苦就像火一样，会把你过去二十年来对自己的认知全都烧毁，要么你就这样被烧成一把飞灰，要么你就流着血泪，把这一地灰烬和成花泥，让自己重新长出来，除此以外，别无选择。  
蒋雪松一直很崇拜他的一点就是他对演戏的专注，可她并不知道演戏对于他来说，就如同她现在对于艺术的感受，不是因为感觉有趣，或者得到赞扬，所以一直坚持；而是即便不断被否定，不断被批评，也还是咬着牙坚持，愿意用百分之两百的努力去换百分之一的进步的选择。  
兴趣，只要你高兴开心就好了；但事业，注定会为你带来痛苦。  
他相信她的心性，坚韧和能力，他相信她将会把这份痛苦化作动力，一飞冲天，真真正正成为一颗最耀眼的星星。  
她会去到那个他至今仍在挣扎着想看一看的境界。  
当她看见了那片更广阔的星空时，她会不会发现从前她仰望的那座高山，其实不过是她牙牙学步时遇到的一座小土丘，现在她已经可以轻松抬脚就跨了过去？  
又或者，她会不会发现高峰的另一边景色更让她迷醉，而他却不在那一片景色里呢？  
冯彧轻轻抚过她的发：“无论你选择什么，我都支持你。”


	45. Chapter 45

《野火》的路演绕了小半个中国，这是冯彧获得影帝以后的第一部播出的电影，大家对它的期待自然更高，宣传也都打正了“影帝蜕变”的口号，采访间也就更多提到了颁奖时蒋雪松亲自到场给他鼓励的事情。以往冯彧都是一句话打发，不怎么两人的私下相处以免形象捆绑，可现在他却松了口，不止说了她是瞒着他来的，还把两人在颁奖礼之后去吃夜宵，下榻酒店是一家，甚至第二天清早坐同一班飞机离开都说了。这也让根本没有演出的蒋雪松像幽灵一样笼罩在“野火”的宣传会场上，粉丝们都说这是“三十年河东三十年河西”，两人换过来了。  
冯彧当然是斟酌过才会把两人交往的情况说出来的：在公，这是要为后面“路过星河”的剧情宣传，撕掉兄妹标签；在私，他知道蒋雪松现在状态不好，自己却无法陪在她身边，那他就像她把他挂在嘴边一样，心里嘴里都念叨着她，希望她能感觉自己的心一刻都没有和她分开。  
而这份心意一分不少地全都传到了蒋雪松耳朵里，她一边把番茄牛肉汤里的番茄皮撇掉，一边看着时间，等待冯彧回来。

自从毕设撤展后她就没有回过家，除了工作，她都待在工作室里。她控制不住自己去搜别人对于Plant的评价，但看到批评她又会难过，她不想让妈妈担心，便住在了工作室里。  
作为一部大四学生的毕业电影，plant在技术上可以说是非常成熟，毕竟孟轩和蒋雪松都是长期实践的电影工作者；然而这个电影的内核却遭到了让整个剧组目瞪口呆的批评，包括让蒋雪松感动的剧本本身都被批评为“凭空想象的苦难”。  
作为编剧的果果遭受的刺激不比蒋雪松被批“高高在上的怜悯”的轻，她哭着给孟轩打电话道歉，说是自己的自负害了他——作为名导的儿子，众人对孟轩的期望更高，造成的落差也更大，网络上嘲讽孟轩“削了老爸的脸面”的营销号文章一篇比一篇恶毒，而这甚至和票房，资金，利益都没有关系，就是捉住了“你吃不了导演这碗饭”这点穷追猛打，连借口都无法找到。  
而事实上孟轩也没有反驳过一句话，他已经整整一个月没有露面了，连蒋雪松发给他的微信都没有回复。  
蒋雪松约果果一起出去喝酒，果果说她这个剧本从大二开始写，写了两年，期间她也无数次去医院和病人家属起居生活，为什么观众还是认为她的故事没有根基没有实感呢？  
果果说这句话时，蒋雪松已经喝光了半打啤酒，她看着那盏折射出迷离灯光的壁灯，想起了长泽裕生的话。  
“……大概是因为，我们都生活得太幸福了吧……”

“我回来啦~”  
开门声打断了蒋雪松的思考，冯彧一进门就使劲嗅了好几口，“好香啊！你在煮什么？！”  
“番茄牛肉汤~ 还有你喜欢的辣椒炒肉~”蒋雪松穿着围裙迎上去，捧着他的脸就亲了上去，冯彧松开拖着行李箱的手，回抱了她，她笑着揉了揉他的头发，“你先去洗个澡吧，马上可以吃了。”  
“嗯，好。”  
冯彧当初把钥匙给蒋雪松，只是不希望再发生她蹲在门外等他回来的情况，并没有让她当女主人什么的想法的，可是他这次外出工作了一个多月回来，却发现家里打扫得干干净净，从来不收拾一股脑儿塞进衣柜的衣服，现在也都按照季节收纳整齐了，他看着这个像样板间一样的屋子，有种不太习惯的拘谨。  
但是这种轻薄的不适应在一碗热汤下肚以后就消失无踪了，冯彧一口气喝了两碗，连连感叹：“太好喝了！你这是尽得彩虹坊真传了！”  
“闲着就也是闲着，就研究一下呗。”蒋雪松看冯彧喜欢，眉开眼笑，“你试下这个，会不会太咸？”  
“咸一点好下饭。”冯彧一边夹菜吃饭，一边抬着眼睛问道，“你也吃啊？”  
蒋雪松摇头，“我明天去试镜，怕水肿。”  
“试镜？”冯彧一愣，“你接戏了啊？”  
蒋雪松点头：“毕业证都到手了，不能再借口毕业设计偷懒了。而且现在开始也好，不然再晚一点的话就和‘路过星河’宣传期撞了。”  
“我的意思是，你现在已经可以重新开始拍戏了吗？”一个多月说长不长说短不短，冯彧不太确定蒋雪松是不是真的调整好心态了，“我也看到了一些评论……”  
“那他们的确说得对，我没什么能反驳的，只能这样了。”蒋雪松叹口气，她拍拍脸颊，换上一个可爱的笑脸，“虽然在美术设计上一事无成，但起码我还有演戏嘛。很多人兜转了一辈子也不知道自己能做些什么，至少我还知道自己能把戏演好，这样就挺好的了。”  
“你演得很好，真的很好。”冯彧放下碗筷，捉住她搁在桌上的双手，看着她的眼睛真诚地称赞，“你是我见过最有才华的女演员。”  
“……傻瓜。”蒋雪松探身前倾，吻住了他满是油光的嘴。  
冯彧其实还有些话想问，但他看蒋雪松一直笑语盈盈，也不好突兀发问，及到两人窝在沙发上看电影，蒋雪松安安静静地抱着他，便已是连发出一个音符的想法也没有了。  
时已盛夏，隔着单薄的T恤布料相拥，手下传来的都是熟悉的触感，空调开得有点低，那几分互相依偎的温暖便相贴得更紧密了，冯彧闻到若有若无的香味，是她代言的那个“好梦如旧”。  
他说过这个味道能驱散车马劳顿的疲劳，她就一直都喷这个味道了。  
一句简单的话她都能记那么久，那些或引经据典或言简意赅的批评，她又怎么能如此平常就“算了”？  
静静地抱了一会，70寸液晶电视上上映的情节一点也没有进入到脑子里，冯彧觉得那被美味蒙蔽的心思逐渐清明了起来，他搂住她的肩，一点一点地用力，像是想要靠这样的力度把心里的想法传递给她，想要告诉她不要害怕，不要逃避，不要就此放弃。  
蒋雪松动了动，她把他的手从肩上拉下来，“好好看电影嘛。”  
“……你真的看得下去吗？”冯彧坐正了身体，看进她圆圆的眼睛，他如星光般的双眸耀目如常，蒋雪松却觉得有些刺眼了。  
“你不想看就早说嘛。”她拿起遥控关了电视，往前一扑，把他压在沙发上亲吻。  
冯彧想推开她，他有些生气，他生气她不向他说实话，生气她想用这样不尊重他也不尊重自己的方式岔开话题；  
然而当她仿佛孩子般寻求慰藉时他就心软了：他还是生气的，他是一个越挫越勇，逆风前行的人，他习惯了对所有的逆境大声宣战，所以难免看不起向困难低头的人；然而这份轻蔑一旦落到了蒋雪松头上，他就无论如何都狠心不起来了。  
他是一头皮厚肉糙的大白熊，他习惯了顶着暴风雪步履艰难地前行，可他怎么能忍心让一只小白兔也和他一样顶风冒雪呢？  
他只想把她裹进温暖的怀抱里，安安稳稳地睡一觉，得一场好梦如旧。 

“你这里有颗痣”  
“嗯？”  
夏夜天色如黑丝绒般柔顺，从蒋雪松薄削的肩胛边滑落，她趴在冯彧背上，指尖轻轻抚过他肩背，“这里，有一个小小的痣。”  
“是吗，我自己都不知道呢。”冯彧下意识伸手去摸，复又笑起了自己来，痣哪能摸得着呢？“我背后没长眼睛嘛。”  
“所以我比你还清楚你长什么样。”蒋雪松说着，从后搂住了他，“你也不知道抱着冯彧是什么感觉的吧，可我却知道，我比任何人都知道。”  
“……”冯彧转过身来，把她往怀里揽了揽，“你是不是有话想跟我说？”  
“……我想你了。”蒋雪松窝进他怀里，“我太久没抱你了，好害怕连抱着你是什么感觉都忘了。”  
“不是才一个多月吗？”  
“一个星期都太久了。”蒋雪松在他怀里抬头，圆圆的眼睛湿漉漉的，“我搬过来和你住好不好？”  
“啊？”冯彧愣了一下，“我不是不愿意……可是，可是为什么突然……”  
“我还有一个月就22岁了。”蒋雪松抬起手臂圈住冯彧的脖子，“生日那天我们就公开好不好？”  
“啊？”冯彧是真的惊讶了，“雪松，你想公开想干什么都行，可这真的是你想要做吗，还是只是想分散注意力，逃避某些方面的失意？”  
蒋雪松却摇头：“我知道你是怎么想的，你觉得我没有勇气面对毕设的失败，你觉得我像那些创业失败了就嫁人去算了的女人，可我不是，我是真的喜欢你，我也受够了不能光明正大地宣布我们的关系的日子，所以我才想要公开的。我不觉得我们公开了，别人就会觉得我的演技不行。我们是演员，又不是偶像，有什么影响呢？”  
见蒋雪松说得理直气壮，也毫不介意把毕设定义为失败，冯彧也说不上还有什么可以反驳她的话：“你真的想要公开我们就公开，我也很开心能向全世界宣布我们在一起了，可是你说你要搬过来，我觉得这就是一个会影响我们工作的事情了，应该要和各自的团队商量一下才下定论的，你觉得呢？”  
“……那好吧，我们再商量。”蒋雪松亲了冯彧一下，“你知道吗，我真的很爱你。”  
“嗯，我也爱你。”  
冯彧紧紧地抱住她：明明他和她的表白都是如此真心诚意，为什么却总有莫名的哀愁笼罩在他心上？


	46. Chapter 46

冯彧是在三个星期以后感觉到不对的。  
一开始，他有种自己正处于婚后幸福生活的错觉：尽管蒋雪松答应他要和团队商量，但她还是在冯彧家里住了下来。冯彧没有工作的时候他们就待在家里看电影，或者把自己裹得严严实实，到各种会员制俱乐部去玩；而冯彧有工作的时候，她就一个人在他家或者工作室待着，但冯彧不管几点回到家，她都会笑意盈盈地迎接他，热着一碗抚慰身心的炖汤等他回家。  
然后，蒋雪松做了一个让他意想不到的决定：她终于正式敲定了下一个工作，是人民艺术剧院的话剧《黑百合》。  
冯彧颇为惊讶：“你怎么突然想要演话剧了？”  
“话剧不能NG，挑战更大啊。”蒋雪松扬着手里的剧本，“这是人艺的经典剧目呢！我能演，就说明我更厉害了。”  
“……你不需要特意做些什么让别人认可，没有人会质疑你的。”  
冯彧说不出什么透彻的见解，他只是凭直觉感受到蒋雪松并不像看起来的那么稳定充实，但蒋雪松只是笑着抱抱他，说谢谢他的肯定。  
我的肯定？  
冯彧想不明白这从何说起：从第一天认识她开始，他对她就是仰望学习的姿态，他的肯定对她来说理应是尽管开心但也不必在意的才对。  
最后冯彧终于明白过来和蒋雪松甜美的笑容互相违背的忧虑是什么了：她正在拼命地收集所有的正面评价，就像一只受了重伤的吸血鬼在拼命吸食血液，哪怕是猪狗牛羊。  
她正在用大量的唾手可得的赞美去填补那个致命伤口造成的失血。

“小彧？”  
“咦？思琴姐？你怎么会在这里？”  
“这问题好像我问你比较合适吧，这可是我的画廊啊？”  
庄思琴黑色的裙角扫过长椅，笑着拍拍冯彧的肩膀，她黑亮的大波浪卷发上别着一个翡翠蝴蝶发夹，颇有些港岛七八十年代女明星的风采——事实上她也的确已经是同样地位的女艺人了，不然今天这个地处京城最昂贵地段的艺术画廊也不会被评为“最容易偶遇明星”的地方——但要进来参观也是要预约的，至于预不预约得上，就全靠运气了。  
冯彧运气很好，他因为三年前和庄思琴合作了一部反映青少年对成熟女性的旖旎遐想的电影《诗经三百》而得到了庄思琴“年轻十岁我就倒追他”的高度赞扬，属于可以刷脸进场的VIP.  
“从前没发现你对现代艺术有兴趣啊？”庄思琴让员工送来两杯香槟，递给冯彧一杯，“想挑幅画送人？”  
“没有，我就是想个没人的地方呆一会，不知道怎么就到这里来了。”冯彧接过香槟象征式地抿了一口，就把杯子放在长椅的一端，“思琴姐，你说艺术家都在想些什么啊？文无第一武无第二，那艺术呢，是文还是武啊？”  
“你看了大半天就在想这个问题啊？”庄思琴觉得好笑，敲了敲他的头顶调侃，“你这小脑瓜子怎么忽然多了一条文艺的神经？”  
“……姐，我跟你偷偷说一件事，你要给我保密。”冯彧挪到庄思琴身边，像早恋的小孩偷偷向班主任自首似地，“我谈恋爱了。”  
“哦？”庄思琴斜斜地瞥了他一眼，带着半分好生无奈的调侃，“是嘛，你不说我都完全看不出来呢。”  
冯彧不好意思地挠挠头，上回简青曦也是一下子就看出来了：“我这么好看穿的吗？”  
“小彧啊，你就像个空碗，所以你能装得住很多东西，而你每次演完一个角色都可以把碗里的东西倒掉，不影响你装新东西。也因为这样，你本人是可以一眼看得到底的，单纯得强大。”庄思琴道，“这是你天大的优势，不是什么坏事。”  
“可是我觉得这样的我很不好，我不知道她在烦恼什么，或者说，我怎么样才能帮助她摆脱烦恼。”冯彧也没说“她”是谁，他肯定庄思琴猜得到，“姐，你觉得‘逃避可耻但有用’这句话对吗？”  
庄思琴愣了，她叹口气，抬起头来环顾艺术画廊那高高的穹顶，哥特风的尖顶处聚焦着日暮时分的阳光，投下来一簇箭矢般的光，“你知不知道在《诗经三百》之前，你姐已经八年没有拍过戏了？”  
“……嗯。”  
庄思琴十二年前和一个名导演结了婚，婚后几乎完全息影，只偶尔在丈夫的电影里客串，大家都以为她是想要专心家庭当贤内助，直到最近几年她离婚了，才又活跃了起来，已经拿过好几次影后，却还是和一班青年演员一起参加演技选秀综艺，在综艺里展现了自己对剧本精确掌握的能力和卓越的导演灵性，综艺结束以后她就捉住了冯彧跟她去拍戏，才有了《诗经三百》的最佳导演和最佳女演员，她唯一遗憾的是冯彧没有得到最佳男演员，是以但凡有资源都第一个先想到他，对冯彧本人来说，也可以说是因祸得福。  
但冯彧却不是很明白庄思琴此时说这个的用意：难道她想说她结婚是为了逃避事业的瓶颈吗，后来觉得逃避没有用还是得面对，所以又复出？  
如果是这么一回事的话，那蒋雪松现在急于公开他们的恋情，想要躲避荧幕躲避镜头，也是因为她遭遇了瓶颈，所以想要逃避，那他就应该鼓励她勇敢面对？  
“你是不是在想，我想说自己的婚姻是一场逃避现实的错误？”庄思琴看着冯彧那颤颤抖抖惴惴不安的小眼神就想笑，“才不是呢，我非常感谢我的前夫，他包容了我当时所有的脆弱，他给了我最安全的地方冷静思考，给了我去学习和进步的自由，那些被人称赞的才华不会凭空冒出来的，只是我失败的作品都没有被大家发现而已。大家都说是他大男人主义，把我关在家里当好太太，浪费了我，但是如果没有他，我根本不可能有现在这样的成就。”  
“……那你们为什么会分开？”冯彧知道这个问题不合时宜，但他还是忍不住问，“是因为你变得比他更好了吗？”  
“小彧，世界上有很多不同的人，也就会有很多不同的相爱方式，你们和我们肯定是不一样的。”庄思琴伸出手去，搭着冯彧的脖子，像安慰宠物一样揉了揉，“无论她在为什么而烦恼，你可以做的事情就是让她不那么难受，最后她选择逃避还是面对，都和你没有关系，你再爱她，都不能为她的人生做选择。”  
冯彧默默点了点头，他拿起玻璃杯，把那香气馥郁的酒液喝光。  
其实我搞不清楚的是我自己。  
我害怕她选择的人生里没有我，可是，我也害怕她选择的人生里只有我。  
冯彧走出艺术画廊时，暮日已经完全沉到了地平线下。商场的灯光开始发出闪烁夺目的华彩，他藏在兜里的手攥了攥，低头走了进去。

从人艺排练完回家时已经七点多了，蒋雪松本来想约冯彧出去吃饭，但一拿起手机就看见冯彧六点四十分给她发了一条微信，让她回家吃饭，当即心里暖意满溢，在路边的花店买了一大捧向日葵回家。  
“我回来啦~~”  
门一开，蒋雪松就把向日葵和自己一并扎进冯彧怀里。  
“哇噻，我居然还能收到不少杀青也不是粉丝送的花！”冯彧半抱半搂地把蒋雪松迎进屋子，“真好看。”  
“我把它插起来吧~~”  
蒋雪松说着，就从厨房的壁柜里拿出来一个水晶花瓶，冯彧诧异道：“我都不知道自己有这么一个花瓶……”  
“当然啊，因为是我买的！”蒋雪松把花插好，摘下来一朵掌心大小的别到冯彧耳边，“你连自己都照顾不好，还指望你能有生活情趣不成？”  
“……我会把我们都照顾好的，可能现在还不会，但我会学着做。”冯彧笑了笑，她拉着他在餐桌边坐下，把罩着饭菜的隔篱拿开，三菜一汤，还挺像模像样，“你看，都是我做的哦！”  
“哇，你连红烧肉都会做啊？”三个菜里，一个是冯彧喜欢的辣椒炒肉，一个是最简单的西红柿炒鸡蛋，还有一个居然是她最喜欢的红烧肉，蒋雪松眉开眼笑，拿起筷子来就夹了一大块肉塞进嘴里，“嗯！好吃！有那个味道！”  
“是吧，我可是问雷老师拿了独门秘方的！”冯彧拿起勺子舀了一汤匙汤到她嘴边，“你尝尝这个汤，我炖了三个小时！”  
蒋雪松笑眯眯地喝了，给他一个满意的笑容，“你难得休息居然不打游戏，去做饭？”  
“那总不能只让你照顾我啊，我也是有良心的。”冯彧在她身边坐下，抽了一张餐巾纸擦掉她嘴边的酱汁，“以后你去工作，我就在家里等你；你放假，我就陪你去玩。你想做什么，我都会支持你的。”  
“……你今天怎么了？”蒋雪松凝着目光迎上冯彧认真的眼神，“是不是我说要公开，所以你觉得有负担？我其实也不是……”  
“不会！怎么可能，我还给你买了礼物给你发微博秀恩爱呢！”  
说罢，冯彧从口袋里拿出了一个蓝丝绒盒子，蒋雪松愣住了，她秉着呼吸打开盖子，深黑的绒里托着一只金色的指环，简朴的一个圆环设计，只在正中央镶嵌了一枚枫红色的宝石。  
“怎么，你以为我跟你求婚吗，吓成这个样子？”冯彧笑着揉了揉她的头，“我不是在趁机要求你承诺我什么，我只是想告诉你，你愿意宣布我们是什么关系就是什么关系，你说是恋爱就是恋爱，说是订婚就是订婚，说是结婚就是结婚。无论你想要我在什么位置，我都可以接受，只要你还想要我就行了。”  
“我怎么会不想要你？”蒋雪松开口，才发现自己唇舌都在颤抖，牙关颤颤地发酸，“你，你为什么要这样践踏自己？”  
“嗯？”冯彧心中一沉，“我的演技已经退化得这么厉害了吗，你一下就看出来了？”  
“……是我软弱，是我怯懦，是我不敢正视自己的失败，是我没有勇气面对别人说我一无是处，是我选择躲进舒适圈里，你为什么要给我当挡箭牌！”蒋雪松猛地搁下戒指，咬着牙去控制着那一字一句清晰的自我反省，她浑身都在发抖，眼泪也止不住流下——其实她并不是不知道，他们在此时公开关系，而她又选择放弃大小荧幕，外界一定会说是冯彧年龄大了着急结婚，所以她才会转移工作重心到地方剧院，他们会惋惜她这么年轻就为了爱情放弃事业，他们会谴责冯彧牺牲她的前途是自私的大男人主义；他们都不知道是她先逃避的，冯彧只是在她逃跑以后做了一个拉着她离开的假动作。  
冯彧把她揽进怀里，在他手掌下抖动的双肩是那么薄削，让他不禁叹了口气，拥抱得更用力了一点：“我还能给你当一下挡箭牌也好啊，我多害怕我在你的世界里再也没有用处了。”  
“什么？”  
“你不知道，其实这段时间里我跟你一样害怕。我害怕你想通了，想要去追求更高层次的艺术生涯，演戏只是你的兴趣而不是事业，最终选择和我分道扬镳；我也害怕你想不通，以为自己没有才华没有能力，只能和其他人一样做一个普通的妻子，只想着为我付出，世界里就只剩下我，忘了你自己。无论是哪一种结局，我都很害怕。”冯彧两手交叠在她背上，附在她颈项窝间喃喃，“所以我想，那不如就中和一下吧？你愿意在舒适圈里待多久都行，我会让全世界都以为你只是为了我才藏了起来。无论你什么时候想走出来，或者一辈子不走来，我都不怕，我都给你遮风挡雨。所以你别不要我好不好，你就把我当作一把伞好不好，无论是下雨还是艳阳，我都可以给你挡着的……”  
蒋雪松忽然有些恍惚，并不是因为冯彧这卑微与软弱的陌生，相反，她突然觉得这个紧紧搂住她的人，才是她一开始认识的冯彧，褪下了一层层的人情世故，剥去了一个个奖项堆积出来的自信，露出了本来最本质的他，那个会因为投资方说一句“不是看在你长得好看的份上也不会用你”而自卑的他，那个会因为长辈一句善意的提醒就惴惴不安好几天的他，那个总在认为自己还不够好所以电影才会不卖座的他——  
那个自己明明也很害怕，却愿意挡在她前面的他。  
蒋雪松推开他，捧着他的脸狠狠地吻了上去，冯彧应接不及，生生被磕了一下，嘴唇都破了冒血了，然而对方却没有放开他的意思，和着那一丝血腥交融了一个长长的深吻。  
“我听你的，中和一下，”蒋雪松舔了舔冯彧破皮的地方，看着他眉毛都皱成一块的样子笑，“我们结婚，但是不公开。”  
“啊？！”  
蒋雪松没有再跟他解释什么，她弯着两道月牙儿般的眉眼，把戒指塞进他手里，一双鹿儿似的眼睛看着他，仿佛要闪出漫天的星星。  
无论阳光还是冷雨，我都选择自己承受，因为我知道我手里有一把随时可以打开的伞。  
“……”  
冯彧被这个笑容晃得有些失神，好像又看见了那个紧张得把手蜷在袖子里的小女孩。  
而如今，她向他伸出了手，她想永远牵着他的手。  
冯彧擦了擦脸上的眼泪，他滑到地上单膝跪下，惹得蒋雪松嘻嘻发笑，在她的笑容里把戒指套上了她的手。

蒋雪松22岁生日那天，她只发了一条“路过星河”的剧集宣传微博，而对于冯彧零点发的四个字“生日快乐”，则评论了一个撑伞下雨的表情。  
评论完了，她换了小号，两人的CP超话里，粉丝们都是N脸迷惑，纷纷猜测这是什么暗号。  
抱歉呐，这次你们都猜不到啦。  
“你好了没有啊，快到我们的预约时间了！”  
“我这不是最后检查一遍嘛，要是漏了什么证件又得回头拿，多麻烦！”  
“哟，麻烦怎么了，麻烦就不结了吗？”  
“……麻烦我没关系，不能麻烦我们家老大嘛！”  
“冯小彧同学，你这样浮夸的演技是会接不到戏的~~”  
“接不到戏就你养我呗~~”

这一年蒋雪松的生日天气晴朗，万里无云，还很幸运地没有被任何人发现她和冯彧去登记结婚了——而距离她获得《国家地理》全球摄影比赛名人组一等奖还有六个月零十五天。


	47. Chapter 47

冯彧和蒋雪松合作的“路过星河”正式进入宣传期，兄妹转情侣自然是最大的噱头，但两人却没有一点尴尬，被问及相关问题也都很自然地回应，自然得让人犹豫他们到底是真的亲如家人全不避嫌还是真的有什么微妙的关系转变，才会让从来不炒CP不营业的影帝影后表现得那么“不专业”，都杀青了还处于剧里的情侣关系。  
“莫导，好久不见！你还是那么前卫啊！”  
“我今天明明很低调！”  
这天的媒体点映，再不按照常理出牌的莫轻涯也还是中规中矩地穿了一身悠闲西装——尽管那是荧光黄的——冯彧诧异地重新调整对“低调”的理解，“啊哈哈哈哈”地敷衍了过去。  
“莫导你好，好久不见。”蒋雪松穿着一身轻盈的雪纺纱裙，和冥河神女的角色很相配，她把一个礼品袋子递给他，“我之前去日本玩，刚好碰见一个艺术展览，我觉得这些周边挺好玩的，希望你喜欢。”  
“哎，好呀，送给我就对了！别人还理解不了呢！”莫轻涯一点不好意思都没有，大大方方地把礼物收下了，还不忘调侃冯彧，“要是送给冯彧，恐怕他会愁眉苦脸地思考到底是什么意思呢！”  
“……所以她就没送我这周边啊，她给我带了吃的！”  
莫轻涯盯着冯彧的眼睛真诚相告：“你这句话恰到好处地让我不知道你是在自黑还是开玩笑。”  
“……”  
在点映以前，大家就已经知道莫轻涯这次采用的第一人称视角拍摄方式，但也只能靠想象，现在真正的成品面世，不止观众，连演员们都很好奇会是怎么样观感。简单的寒暄过后，灯光转暗，戴上了特殊的3D眼镜，开始和那几个热血少年踏上星河征程。  
冯彧不知道别人怎么想的，但对于他来说，这冲击就和第一次看《阿凡达》一样，他本来以为就是像打游戏那样的画面罢了，然而画面的饱满度仍然使他惊讶，他不禁能看见正前方的人物和景色，他还可以自由地转动头颅，视觉效果会随之变换，观众不再只能看见镜头想表达的东西，还可以自主观察每个场景中的细节：比如前面有一道门，“我”推开门，第一眼看见并留意的当然是屋子里正在聊天的人，但“我”也可以不看他们，先左右环顾四周，而那些人说话的内容依旧可以被“我”听见，那些人的最后一句话会是“你听了半天也不说话是什么意思啊？”，不管“我”在看什么，视觉都会马上转回那些人身上，参与到剧情中。  
冯彧马上想到的就是这种技术可以让观众二刷三刷仍然有新鲜的东西探索，比如闵若被鬼爪附身那一段，第一次看是看剧情，第二次看可以仔细观察每个角色的表情，第三次可以看四周地形——那通往冥府的造景非常壮观，绝对值得一步一步仔细观察。  
蒋雪松拉了拉冯彧的袖子，低声道：“你还记得莫导说他有一个私人博物馆吗？我现在觉得他不是开玩笑的……”  
“对。”现在冯彧相信了，莫轻涯真的是个什么都敢的人。  
两个小时的电影结束，现场的人不约而同地呼了一口气：这样的电影细节太丰富了，丰富得让人精神高度紧张，在松了一口气的同时摘下眼镜来揉眼睛。  
在如此强大的技术革新面前，冯彧和蒋雪松的关系问题变成了最不值得问的问题，记者们疯狂发问这样的效果是怎么达成的，包括现场如何拍摄，演员如何适应等等，莫轻涯难得正经了一会，说的都是人话：“李安在做120帧技术电影的时候，很多人都觉得画面太过清晰流畅了，看起来像电视，失去了电影特有的光影美感。但是其实杜琪峰真的搞过一个叫电视电影的门类，他还让他十几个学徒用同一个剧本去各自拍一个电视电影。我可能是唯一个把同一个故事看了十几遍的人我发现每次我看的时候都有新的东西，并不会因为已经知道剧情就觉得无聊。在画面质感等同的情况下为什么李安受人诟病而电视电影却能独成门类？我觉得不是李安技术太超前，而是技术还不够先进，还不够厉害，还承载不起他想达到的效果。而在差不多的那个时期，我留意到画家们流行做一个叫360度全景图的小玩意，我想这个多酷啊，如果在拍电影的时候也可以让观众不受镜头控制，自己观察电影世界，同时又能融入故事之中，那我就牛逼了。我很感谢南河老师还有一众工作人员，尤其是投资方，这片子可能会糊穿地心，但是他们仍然陪我冒这个险。不过我觉得还是我最牛逼，因为我都五十岁了还敢这么搞，也不怕赔个倾家荡产，所以还是我最牛，嘻嘻嘻~~~”  
展映厅里响起了不绝的掌声，无论是否认可这种关于制作电影的观点，但勇于创新的精神足以让人折服。  
如此高端的起点让以后的宣传和讨论都定调在了专业上，再纠结在暧昧绯闻这种角度上就掉价了，冯彧和蒋雪松倒是很轻松地就度过了这段宣传期，并没有发生太多尴尬的场面。  
“啊~~好过分啊，都不让我们炒CP！”蒋雪松气鼓鼓地戳着平板电脑上显示的那些视频平台，“别人上剧都是撒糖采访，玩情侣游戏考默契搭配互相化妆什么的，怎么我们就是一本正经地讨论怎么在新技术中演戏啊？”  
“那你得问莫导怎么会想到这样拍电影了。”冯彧舀了一勺姜汁撞奶塞进她嘴里，“你按照他的要求整理好照片了吗？”  
“整理是整理好了……可是我不敢拿给他。”蒋雪松放下平板，垂下眼帘，“我拍得那么一般，拿给莫导岂不是为难他吗，展览也不是，不展览也不好意思……”  
“你觉得莫导是那种会在乎人情世故的人吗，如果你拍得不好，他当面就给你退回来了。”冯彧说罢，就挨了蒋雪松一锤，他笑嘻嘻地捉住她的拳头哄道，“你可别忘了你是莫导的片场摄影助理，你的照片版权是归电影的！你就当做是给甲方交稿呗，哪个乙方没经历过地狱般的七改八改呢！你就当体验生活吧~~”  
“你可真是会安慰人呢~~”蒋雪松捏了捏他的脸，阴郁的神情开朗了一些，“如果连莫导都觉得我没有才华怎么办？”  
“你想怎么办都行。”冯彧亲一下她的掌心，“但我觉得只有你能评判你自己的人生，不管是长泽裕生也好，莫导也好，他们的意见只是他们的想法，你不必把他们的意见当做金科玉律，只要自己开心就可以了。  
“哟，你不止学会了炖汤，还学会了熬心灵鸡汤呢！”蒋雪松笑了，她把一沓选好到底照片铺在桌子上，“你来帮我吧，按照编号放进相册里。不要放错哦，我都是根据图片风格选择的相册内页！”  
“Yes, madam!”

莫轻涯的家在北京市郊，那里本来是一片耕地，因为多年的开垦肥力不足，已经荒废了，但由于是政府规划的环境保护区，不能建商品房，也不准开发楼盘，只供当地宅基地自建房。莫轻涯一口气买下了整片区域，打造了一个占地一百多公顷的私人博物馆，白色的外观像是一首古战船，远远看去，仿佛是渺远开阔的原野上搁浅了一首巨大的船舰残骸。  
蒋雪松刚刚考了驾照，自己开着车来到了这个私人博物馆。她按了按门铃，出来一个穿着亮片珍珠鱼尾礼服的女士，她四十岁左右，单眼皮，高鼻梁，化着烟熏妆，而比她艳丽的红唇更抢眼的是她圆润的头型——光溜溜的头顶实在让人无法不注目一秒钟。  
“很惊讶吗？搞建筑就是这么让人头秃的是一件事啊~~” 光头女士似乎很习惯这种目光了，她把蒋雪松迎进来，映入眼帘的是一个却是一个衣帽间，她让蒋雪松换上拖鞋，“我叫苏穗，是帮莫老师打理这个博物馆的艺术顾问，也是这个博物馆的主设计师。”  
蒋雪松瞪大眼睛以示佩服：“莫导让我带的照片我都带来了，是给您过目一下还是直接送到莫导那里？”  
苏穗耸耸肩：“既然是他叫你来的当然是直接给他啊，我只负责趁他不注意卖掉几件藏品，好维持他不要饿死而已。”  
“哈啊？”  
蒋雪松愣了愣，没来得及扔下“您真会开玩笑”来缓解尴尬，就被眼前的景象镇住了：苏穗正带着她走过一道发光的长廊——长廊两边墙体镶嵌着长长的水族箱，里面全是各种颜色的发光水母——蒋雪松不由得放慢了脚步，甚至想要掏出手机来拍照。  
苏穗却按住她的肩头逼她继续前行，“我们有卖水母摄影集，你觉得好看的话待会走的时候买上五本吧，一本自己看一本送男朋友一本送妈妈一本送经纪人！”  
“……那还有一本呢？”  
“珍藏啊！”  
蒋雪松可算知道苏穗为什么会成为莫轻涯的艺术顾问了……  
走过那道发光长廊，苏穗推开一道黑色玻璃门，莫轻涯正在里面摆弄着什么摄影器械，她喊道：“莫老师，蒋小姐到了。”  
“哦，雪松！欢迎欢迎！”  
莫轻涯回过头来，蒋雪松才发现他满脸都是彩绘，“莫导，你这是？”  
“我在学习新几内亚的民俗风情~~ 这个图样还可以吧？我原创的！”莫轻涯兴致勃勃地拉着她到那台摄影器材前，“你看，用这个去拍原始森林，是不是连看一眼都觉得可怕！”  
“觉得可怕？”蒋雪松好奇问道，“你为什么要拍得让人觉得可怕啊？”  
“诶，被你发现了我的打算！不过我不能剧透！先看看你的照片吧！”莫轻涯来到办公桌前，蒋雪松战战兢兢地把两本相册递了给他，“哦？是分风景和人物吗？”  
“不是，是按照我拍照的时候的心情分的，”蒋雪松吐吐舌头，“这个是拍摄得还比较顺利的时候拍的；这个是被你骂的时候，拍得不太顺利的时候拍的。”  
“胡说，我怎么会骂人呢！我只会跟对方说道理！”  
莫轻涯似乎理亏，只敢嘟嘟囔囔，他一边嘀咕一边翻看相册，他看得很慢，神情也不是平素的戏谑疯癫，他大概看了十五分钟，这十五分钟里四周是一片可怕的安静，蒋雪松几乎要夺门逃跑——然而苏穗给她递来了一包可以吸着喝的水果啫喱，她拧开盖子咕噜噜地喝，连同那窒息般的感觉都被喝掉了。  
“……你是不是在人艺那边有个工作啊？”莫轻涯把相册合起来，放到一边，似乎没有很重视的意思。  
“嗯，下周就开始公映了，预计演出十五场，演两个月。”  
“那你想不想去新几内亚啊？”莫轻涯道，“我要在那里拍个纪录片。”  
“纪录片？”蒋雪松愣了一下，“那，那我去干什么啊？”  
“干什么都行，拍照，副导演，收音，主持，文案，随便你。”  
“……莫导，你是觉得我的照片拍得好？！”蒋雪松瞪大眼睛，本来已经被熄灭的希望又燃烧了起来。  
“好啊，跟我侄子似的，哦，我侄子七岁，上小学一年级了。”  
一时间，莫轻涯的话让蒋雪松分不清褒贬，她怔怔地呆坐着，一言不发地搓着手。  
“雪松，你很快乐，像云霞一样的快乐，都是水汽凝结的物体，云霞是注定理解不了积雨云的。”莫轻涯从相册里抽出那些照片，看一张撕掉一张，偶尔也会留下一两张，“积雨云理解人间疾苦，所以它落地成雨，泽被苍生，消除干旱，这非常好。但是如果没有晚霞朝霞，那人间多无聊啊。”  
蒋雪松的手停住了，她抬起眼睛来，竟然充满了泪水：“可是，可是这种高高在上的云霞不是很让人讨厌吗……”  
“云霞就该高高在上啊，而且，如果没有人高高在上，那人们抬头的时候又该仰望什么，期待什么？”莫轻涯笑笑，“不管苦不苦，每个人都有想追求的美丽。”  
蒋雪松眨了眨眼，圆圆的泪珠一串串打落在衣袂上：长泽裕生说她生活幸福无法体会众生皆苦，而莫轻涯又说她快乐无知，就适合高高在上——这应该是批评吧，但他们说出来的语气都是平和的，甚至说得上温柔，莫轻涯甚至邀请她参加新工作。  
为什么，是要让我那愚蠢单纯的逸乐来反衬那些深刻沉重的情感吗？我的思想，我的作品，我的目光，就只能作为“别人家的孩子”的幻想美好吗？  
苏穗突然站了起来——她把蒋雪松喝光了的包装啫喱拿走，摇摇曳曳地站起来走出工作室去。  
这动静打断了蒋雪松仿佛被靥住的心神，她抬起双手抹了抹脸上的泪：“莫导，你能给我一点时间考虑一下吗？”  
“我把航班号发给你，”莫轻涯恢复了那种让人无法捉摸的态度，“到时候你买张机票跟来就行了。”  
蒋雪松失笑，她起身告辞——也真的买了五本水母摄影集，抱着厚重的书册离开了这首离奇的船。

“诶，这个好漂亮啊，有没有电子版啊我拿来当桌面。”  
翌日跑通告回来的冯彧一边翻看那本水母摄影相册一边啧啧称赞，“还有双色水母！”  
“好，我问问苏穗小姐有没有电子版卖。”蒋雪松扭着他的耳朵，“顺便帮我把购物车清空了呗？”  
“……钱债肉偿行不行？”  
“就你贫！”蒋雪松咯咯笑着把冯彧摁在沙发上挠他痒痒，毫不意外地被“反杀”，“正经点好不好？”  
“我很正经啊，是你先动的手。”冯彧委屈巴巴地扁了嘴，使劲把蒋雪松的头发揉成一团乱麻，“我这就给你弄一个新几内亚风情的发型！”  
“诶呀，你别这样了啦！”蒋雪松娇嗔着推开他，噘着嘴反问，“你又知道我想要去？”  
“你跟莫导去，也许依旧会找不到答案，但是你不去的话，就一找不到答案。我妹这么冰雪聪明精巧伶俐，肯定会选择去呀~~”冯彧爬起来，到厨房去把蒸锅盖子掀开，挖了一勺姜汁炖奶，“哎嘛，姜汁加多了，好辣！”  
蒋雪松看着龇牙咧嘴倒水解辣的冯彧，她心中所有的犹豫和动摇都变得坚定稳实了，她跳下地，跑到他身后揽住他的腰，“谢谢你。”  
冯彧转身，低头把一口辣烫的炖奶喂到她嘴里。


	48. Chapter 48

蒋雪松转战人艺话剧并没有引起太大的关注，毕竟话剧不像电影电视受众广泛，除了一些零星报道，并没有引起太大争议；直到两个月后话剧圆满结束，蒋雪松工作室才发出了一篇“蒋雪松将作为剧组工作人员参加莫轻涯新片制作，暂别幕前”的通稿，人们才把零散的碎片拼凑出了一个满足好奇心的艳情故事：他们形容蒋雪松在演戏上已经走到了自己的尽头，无法再突破，才会转向电影美术设计，然而毕业设计显示了她在这方面毫无天分；但是作品再拙劣也没关系，反正她有大把的影视圈关系。之前拉日本的文艺男神长泽裕生给自己加分，不想对方见多了日式造作，根本不稀罕她这朵小花，于是她借着冯彧这个挂名哥哥搭上莫轻涯导演。一向不按常理出牌的莫导演这次倒是随波逐流了一次，蒋雪松得以攀上“艺术”的金边，而莫轻涯的作品一向不能按照世俗观念评价是否成功，她这次是稳操胜券，能给演戏已经江郎才尽的自己立找一个“才女”人设的出路了。  
这些营销号文章蒋雪松一篇也没看到，她在工作室发通告之前就已经随莫轻涯的摄制组前往新几内亚了，她特意换了一个只有基础通讯功能的老式键盘电话，切断和媒体的一切联系，专心一意跟着莫轻涯学习。  
说是学习，但是她也不知道自己算个什么岗位，具体来说，她也不知道莫轻涯要拍什么主题的纪录片：他的摄制组一共只有六个人，他自己，苏穗，收音师浩哥，打光师忠哥，还有一个和蒋雪松一起承担其他所有杂务的场务虹姐。  
脚下一层比一层厚的落叶发出沉闷的声音，巴新的热带森林，即便是在所谓的旱季也不见得有多干燥，一片连一片的茂密深绿延绵不断，空气中满是各种腐败的气味，并没有一丝小说里写的“树木的清香”。  
蒋雪松把略松的袖口重新扎紧，虹姐放慢速度等她：“要不要歇一会？”  
“还行，就是被咬得痒。”丛林里的蚊虫比当初拍冥河戏份时还凶，蒋雪松调整一下遮挡脸面的纱罩帽子，拉着虹姐的手赶上其他人，“我们还要走多久？”  
“大概还有一个小时。”  
蒋雪松抬头看向绿叶间透出的天光，咬了咬，继续前进。

在在出发之前，蒋雪松已经做了很详细的调查功课，她知道巴新不是一个安全的地方——巴新全称“巴布亚新几内亚”，是太平洋上的第二大岛屿，仅次于格陵兰岛，然而经济状况落后，大部分的居民依旧在山区里过着自给自足的小农生活，188个国家里它排名明154，岛上人口增长速度大大超过经济发展速度，大量人口失业，罪案频发——但也得益于开发落后，这里海水清澄，水温适宜，是众多潜水爱好者的天堂，加上错落繁多的山峦造成地理分隔，这里有超过100个不同的部落，甚至还保存着“食人族”的部落文化。蒋雪松上次见过莫轻涯画部落图腾在脸上，猜想他想要拍摄的内容与此相关，但是，他们现在却跋涉在距离巴新首都莫兹比港两个小时车程的热带丛林里，并且逐渐远离人烟，她开始猜不透这次拍摄的主题了。

说是一小时，但蒋雪松头晕眼花地看了一眼手表，已经快过去两个小时了。眼前是看不到尽头的绿色，耳中听到很多不见身影的鸟类的鸣叫，冷不丁冒出来一大截长满青苔和菌类的朽木，粗大得无法抬腿跨过而是要绕过去，蒋雪松的无感都开始麻木了，甚至感觉不到时间的流逝和地点的移动，腿脚已经熬过了酸痛，变成了机械运动，脚掌在运动鞋里胀得紧，明明脚下是湿软的泥地，但每一步下去都像走卵石路，连骨头都发痛。她摇了摇水壶，也已经空了——到底还要走多久？  
蒋雪松快要坚持不住了，她正想向靠自己最近的虹姐说需要休息，那片沉郁单调的浓绿突然被劈开了，视野豁然开朗：只见大片大片死去的树直挺挺地矗立在灰黑色的土地上，灰白色的树干上一片枯叶也没有，裸露在地表上的树根依旧盘根错节，徒劳地捉住那一点点碎石砂砾；顺着树根残骸看去，是一地被烤焦了的枝干，地上全是各种大小的异色石头，绿色的，蓝色的，红色的，还有一些像是晶石一样的杂色碎石，越往远处看石头越大，及至看见那衔接蓝天的地方，一股股浓灰色的烟雾鼓着圆圆的顶穹往上升腾，她才猛地反应过来了：火山，这是一处火山口！

“大家歇一会吧，”莫轻涯把蒙在头上的那件大袍子撩开，脸上干干净净，没有任何油彩图画，“雪松，我们要把你卖到食人族去了，现在后悔也太晚啦，哈哈哈~~”  
蒋雪松摘下帽子，把汗湿的额发捋到头顶扎了个丸子头，把水壶递过去，“那我多喝点水，称起来重一些，多卖点钱。”  
“你们这些外乡人，想被吃人家还不吃呢，你们都是khakhua.”忠哥说了个发音很奇怪的词，雪松瞪着眼睛不解，他便解释道，“科罗威人，就是平常说的食人族的其中一种人，他们认为天地间充满一种邪灵，名字就叫khakhua，如果有人病死就是因为被khakhua附体了，族人就会把他杀死，吃掉，消灭邪灵。不过十三岁以下不准参加到吞食邪灵的活动，因为他们认为孩子还太小，不能和邪灵抗衡。”  
蒋雪松结结实实地打了个嗝，“你说的是真的？到现在也是？”  
“BBC还拍过纪录片呢，不信你自己回去看。”  
“哦，原来是这样……莫导，那你这次想拍的是什么主题的纪录片啊，不会也是食人族吧？”蒋雪松好奇道，“你肯定不会拍别人拍过的东西。”  
明明只是一个平常的问题，可一瞬间所有人都沉默了，不约而同地拿起水壶喝水，蒋雪松愣住了，难道她的问题有问题？  
“我们去拍一个学校，”苏穗开口了，她在兜帽下缠了一条红色的围巾，“火山口的舞蹈学校。”  
“走吧，”莫轻涯把一瓶水递给她，“不然要天黑了。”  
“好。”  
明明是很简单的对话，但蒋雪松却觉得莫轻涯和苏穗之间多了一点什么情绪，一种不能讨论又不可以忽略的情绪，而其他人都知道，却也不敢触碰。  
众人沿着雨林边缘往西边又走了大约十五分钟，蒋雪松的跑鞋已经被火山灰弄得一片糟黑。日光已经偏西，湛蓝的天色成了最干净的画布，晚霞肆意勾勒着各种飘逸的流彩，在天上幻化着各种霓光。但再美的景致也是徒劳，蒋雪松快要不行了，她停下了脚步喘气，揉了揉被汗水腌得发痛得眼睛。  
忽然，一笔极其不和谐的笨拙出现在这个轻灵的场景中。那是一个泥黄色的大平房，兀然出现在黑白灰的天地间，七八个肤色黝黑，头发卷曲的本地孩童正在拣石子，在坑坑洼洼的灰炭地面上跳房子，他们对逐渐靠近的摄制组投来诧异的目光，停下了玩耍，两个年龄稍大的孩子互看一眼，一个女孩子把孩子们带进屋里，另一个男孩子则留在原地，以警惕的目光盯着他们。  
苏穗扯下了裹着头脸的围巾，迎着风扬开了一抹焰色，男孩子露出了十分惊讶的表情，而这时，一个长得和苏穗一模一样的女人从屋里走了出来——真的是一模一样，甚至连那圆润的光头都一样，她一身水红色的薄棉布裙，步履间摇曳如火。  
“苏禾，我来了。”  
莫轻涯轻轻地喊了一声，那红裙女人展开了一个笑，张开手臂，跑过去抱住了他。  
在天上飞扬的流火徐徐落下，覆在苏穗身上，她把围巾裹好，遮住自己的眼睛。  
那个“什么”马上在蒋雪松眼前具象化了。

那两个年龄稍大的孩子，一个叫Sarah，一个叫Raymond，都是十三岁，会说简单的英语，而其他六个小朋友大概六到八岁，只会一个一个的单词，他们聚在一起玩的时候都是说的土话，蒋雪松一句也听不懂。  
“给你。”  
“谢谢你。”  
Raymond和Sarah大家分椰子喝——在这里，椰子是比较容易得到的水源。蒋雪松接过椰子便迫不及待地喝了起来，这里的椰汁不是很甜，但对于走了大半天路的她来说已经是琼浆玉液了，其他人也都把器材行李卸下来，各自捡了个干净地方坐下休息，而苏穗和莫轻涯则在屋外说话。  
这个土房子做工粗糙，面积很大——反正也没有政府部门管他们要建房许可——除了一个能容纳二十人一起吃饭的大厅，还有三个房间，苏禾住一间，男孩和女孩分别住一间；但也只有面积了，用家徒四壁来形容也不为过，硕大的客厅里只有几个树墩和木板搭出来的“饭桌”，大家都席地而坐，孩子们身上的棉麻衣服看起来也很久没换洗了，全都蒙着一层厚厚的灰。  
蒋雪松啜着椰汁，啃着压缩饼干充饥，她偷眼打量那些孩子，心中满是疑问：他们怎么会住在这里呢？苏穗说这是一个舞蹈学校，那这些孩子是在跟苏禾学跳舞吗？可是在这种地方学什么跳舞啊……  
“你记得忠哥说的食人族的事情吗？”场务虹姐看蒋雪松眼睛里全是好奇，便压低声音向她悄悄说道，“那都是真的。”  
蒋雪松莫名：“嗯，我没有怀疑忠哥骗我啊……”  
“这些孩子都食人族的。”  
蒋雪松一愣，虹姐继续说道，“科罗威人认为十三岁以下的孩子太小，容易被邪灵附体，而被邪灵附体的孩子在夜里会杀死自己的父母。这些孩子的父母都死于不明疾病，就被当作邪灵附体，本来是要被吃掉的。是苏禾把他们救出来的。”  
“苏禾小姐是什么人啊？为什么……”  
“大家今天赶路辛苦了，晚上好好休息，明天开始拍摄。”  
莫轻涯他们回屋了，苏穗面色不是很好，她甩了一下围巾，拿起自己的背囊到屋里一个角落去了，苏禾指挥孩子们把屋里收拾好，腾出地方给他们打地铺。蒋雪松怕闷，便挑了个靠近门窗的位置铺睡袋。  
莫轻涯也开始铺睡袋，可是他没有和苏禾睡在里屋，也没有和苏穗说话，他在屋子正中央躺着，屋顶破洞漏下来的月光落在他脸上，蒋雪松第一次觉莫轻涯有些老了。

南太平洋的夜风闷热蒸人，屋子里，四周墙角点燃着驱蚊的白草，累极了的众人都已经沉沉睡着了，只听得见一片浅浅的鼾声。  
蒋雪松窝在睡袋里翻了几个身，她很困，很想睡觉，可是，想上厕所的感觉却是再也忍不住了，她不得不爬起来，往之前Sarah指给她的“toilet”的方向走——在这几乎席天幕地的环境里，她早就对卫生条件没有任何要求，但她还是过不去心理关，一直憋到现在，实在忍不住了才能跨越障碍。  
距离大平房一百米左右有一个同样用黄泥土砖砌起来的小屋子，比人高的地方开着通风的窗子，枯树枝扎成的门虚掩。蒋雪松憋着一口气冲进去，打算闭着气完成——然而她一推开门就愣住了，不禁松了口气。  
屋子里没有什么异味，也没有从前她在贫困县拍戏时那种满地蛆虫的可怕情况，里面搭了一个半人高的地台，坑位在地台上，地台下铺满了黑色的泥土炭灰之类的东西，得蹲下去才闻得到一点味道。蒋雪松把手电筒转了一圈，看见墙上用树枝固定着一块发白的树皮，炭笔写着英文的“如厕后用炭土覆盖”。  
蒋雪松猛地想起这里是火山区域，火山灰本来就有吸附性，苏禾活用了这个初中就学过的知识改善卫生条件，真是别出心裁。  
克服了心理障碍，蒋雪松总算不用担心然后解决生理问题了。她拿出早就准备好的湿纸巾擦了手，打着电筒回去。  
刚刚开门，却是看见了苏禾和四个女孩子，包括Sarah，一起提着桶往一个地方走，她跑着跟上了：“苏禾小姐！你们去哪？”  
“嗯？你怎么不睡觉……哦，上厕所了？”苏禾看了看她手上的湿纸巾，心下了然，“怎么样，没有吓到你吧？”  
“吓到了，用火山灰这招真的吓到我了。”蒋雪松为自己的矫揉而有些不好意思，她把湿纸巾塞进口袋里，帮忙提桶，“这是要去哪里，我也帮忙吧。”  
“好呀。”苏禾笑了起来，尽管她和苏穗是双胞胎，但她有一种棉衣麻裙的亲切柔软，相比之下，苏穗就是要轻拿轻放的贵重丝绸，“我本来打算明天再带你们去的，但你赶上了，正好。”  
“赶上了？赶上什么？”  
“洗澡啊~”  
“哈？！”


	49. Chapter 49

静夜的天空不是全然的黑，横亘天空的银河把头顶那方星空映出了深深的墨蓝色。蒋雪松跟着苏禾一行人走了十来分钟，眼前出现了很多碎岩破石堆积而成的坑洼，空气中弥漫着一阵淡淡的硫磺味，蒋雪松抬头张望，视线所及，却看不见那喷涌出浓烟的火山。  
“距离最近的火山上百公里，开车都要一个小时，天黑了就看不见啦。”苏禾看出了她的疑惑，“但是它一年四季都在喷发哦。”  
“啊？！”蒋雪松大惊，“那……”  
“那座火山每天都喷发，熔岩都是直喷直落的，所以不会影响周边的人，那边可是旅游胜地，很多人特意去看火山喷发呢。”苏禾笑了，她把手伸向一个方向，“也给我们带来了一份神秘的礼物。”  
“嗯？”  
苏禾和四个女孩子笑嘻嘻地往那个方向小跑而去，单纯的孩子们遮掩不住一脸的欢欣雀跃，蒋雪松看出来了她们很开心，可是当她们直接把衣服脱掉扔在地上时，她还是低声“呀”了一下，下意识就闭上眼睛非礼勿视。  
“蒋小姐，别怕，这里都是邪灵，没有人会靠近的。”  
苏禾的声音轻轻柔柔地从耳边传来，蒋雪松睁开眼睛，只见她也已经脱下了衣服——她非常瘦，不是健身运动的那种瘦，也不是节食减肥的病态的瘦，而是一种本该如此的瘦，好像她的躯体就只能负载这么多骨肉，再多一分就会压垮她的恰当好处的瘦；蓝绿色的血管，纤小的骨骼，都在苍白的皮肉下显露，胸口上一道直通到肋骨的疤痕，意外地并不难看，只像是造物主一时顽皮拿粉笔往她身上划了一道灰粉色的错笔。  
除此以外，不，是即使包含这病骨支离和手术创疤，苏禾仍然是美的，蒋雪松愣愣地看着她，她只劝了她一句，便过去和孩子们手牵手地围聚在一起跳舞，她们在跳圆舞——显然是苏禾教她们的——在一片黑白颓唐的不毛之地，满目星光之中，有那么一群人，赤身裸体地跳着轻松的舞步，这是多么怪异却又引人的一个场景啊！  
蒋雪松迄今为止培养起来的所有美学涵养似乎都不足以消化容纳眼前的景象，她秉着呼吸，不知道该转身就跑还是加入其中才好，就在她左右为难时，忽然一阵轰隆隆的声音从天上，从地下，从四方八面传来，墨蓝色的天极猛然绽放了一朵金线菊似的的焰火，橙红色的线条全是流动的灼热熔岩，烧得橙红金亮；它高高飞向星辰，复又簌簌落下一地星子，而第二朵紧随其后，又是一阵火色流光。蒋雪松好一会儿才反应过来，那是火山喷发！  
“苏禾姐！火山！火山喷发了！”蒋雪松有些焦急，尽管苏禾说那不会影响周边，但是她还是颇为担心，毕竟从小接受的教育就是远离这些天然危险，“我们是不是该躲避一下？”  
“躲避什么？它刚刚开始给我们送礼物呢！”  
苏禾笑笑，只见她们所处的地方缓缓涨起了水，水面上升极快，两三分钟时间，便已经冒出了一个直径两米多的温泉，泉水在没过Sarah腰部的时候不再上涨，也堪堪停在了蒋雪松脚边。孩子们分工有序，迅速打满了几桶水，把水桶放在一边，而后才开始嬉闹，她们互相泼水，溅起一朵朵水花，蒋雪松弯腰探了一下水温，是刚刚好的温水。  
“蒋小姐，不同的地方有不同的生活方式，在这里生活的人，必须学会和火山，森林，海洋相处。其实我们的基因里也有这些记忆，只是我们太久没有使用了，才会忘记了。”苏禾站在温泉里，向她伸出手，“你记起来了吗？”  
伴随着结尾那个上扬的音节，那座知名的火山又再响起了轰隆隆的鸣叫，这是大自然向人类发出的呼喊，其实它本身没有任何意义，只是有的人把它视作驱赶的威胁，而有的人却把它都当作欢迎的礼炮。  
是云彩也好，是星辰也罢；是铺盖秽物的火山灰也好，是披星踏月去才找得着的温泉也罢，所有的东西都是没有意义的，人没有意义，艺术也没有意义，就如同在火山口救下一班原始部落的小孩，教他们认字，教他们跳舞，又有什么意义呢？他们难道会成为舞蹈家吗？他们可能连当个舞蹈老师养活自己都没有机会。  
但星辰存在，就是星辰的意义。苏禾就是这班孩子的意义。  
蒋雪松脱掉衣服，连同贴身的衣物也放到了一边，她赤裸裸地走进了温泉里，如同每个人刚刚来到这个世界时一般。  
孩子们转身看她，不约而同地笑着往她泼了一大把水。  
蒋雪松感觉到了，那被遗忘的基因中的记忆，正在一点点复苏。

玩水玩够了，孩子们开始认真地清洗身体，蒋雪松这才发现，尽管他们的衣服很破旧，但是头发和指甲都是干干净净的，而厕所和用水也都尽可能往卫生上靠拢，可见苏禾没少为这班孩子费心。  
蒋雪松也真的佩服苏禾居然能找到这么一个只在夜间出现的温泉，泡了一会，她今天的劳累都舒缓了大半，她正想明天叫大家一起来泡温泉，但想到苏禾，苏穗和莫轻涯之间微妙的关系，似乎就有些难以开口了。  
一旦开了这些情情爱爱的口子，冯彧的样子便不可避免地出现在脑海里。蒋雪松走了一天都只是觉得身体累，但一想到冯彧就是心里酸了。她揉了揉眼睛，蹲下身体，把脸埋进温泉里，强迫自己不要这么小女儿心思。  
憋气憋了一会，她呼一下冒出水面，却对上了苏禾细长的眼睛，柳叶刀般锋利的眼神差点吓得她几乎再次跌回水里，“苏禾姐，怎么了？”  
“蒋小姐，你有男朋友吗？”  
“嗯？……诶，没有，没有吧……嗯，不是……”蒋雪松本能地想用娱乐圈那套话术去应对，但是在这个地方，好像连怀有这种思维都变得罪无可赦，她深呼吸一口气，坦白道，“有，我有男朋友了。”  
“你真漂亮，他真幸福。”苏禾伸出一根手指来，戳在蒋雪松肩头上，顺着她的曲线往下滑过去，“你真美。”  
“……谢谢。”蒋雪松没少被称赞美丽，但是苏禾说来，却像是美神维纳斯亲自褒奖一个凡人，让她手足无措，她挠了挠发烫的耳朵，随着苏禾滑过她的躯体，也同样偷眼打量苏禾的身体，“您，您是生病，还是出过什么意外呢？”  
“生病，做过好多次手术，最后伤疤都叠在一起了，成了这个样子。”苏禾收回手，忽然在水里划了一个圆——在水的阻力也能够流畅地舞出这么一道圆弧，外行如蒋雪松也知道这需要多么强大的肌肉能量去控制。  
那么瘦弱的身体是怎么爆发出这么大的能量的？  
“可即便如此，我还是很美的。我必须是美的。”苏禾如同一条鱼儿，翻动着泉水，画出了美丽的水纹后，她在一串涟漪的中央徐徐站起，也许是因为运动了，也许是因为泉水热暖，她苍白的皮肤泛起了红晕，起伏的胸膛上绽放着艳红的花蕊，“看，我胸不小吧？”  
蒋雪松噗嗤一下笑了，不由自主地打趣道，“不小了，不像我，我就是飞机场。”  
“那你男朋友的手不大吧？”  
“咳咳咳……”蒋雪松真实地被呛到了，脸也更红了，“苏禾姐，您，您真的跟苏穗姐完全不同……”更像莫轻涯。  
“怎么，色食性也，美食可以随便聊，美色就不能了？”苏禾笑笑，那一段水下舞蹈似乎让她累了，她伸个懒腰，挨着温泉边缘坐下，“天底下所有的东西，好看就行了，管其他的干什么呢。”  
真的，真的就是莫轻涯的处世之道了，蒋雪松甚至怀疑莫轻涯说的“云彩只要高高在上就好”并不是指她，而是苏禾，“苏禾姐，你和莫导是什么关系啊？”  
苏禾轻快的神色凝滞了一下，蒋雪松连忙摆手道歉，“你要是不想回答的话……”  
“我是一只风筝，他曾经是我的线。”苏禾托着额角，“但要飞更高的话，只能把线剪断。”  
“……嗯。”这和蒋雪松的猜测也相距不远，尽管她还很好奇那苏穗在她和莫轻涯之间又扮演的什么角色，但从苏穗模仿苏禾衣着打扮的行为看来，一切都很明白了。她不再刻意打听，沉默地把温泉水拢到身上，被蚊虫叮咬的伤口消了炎，也不再那么痒了，她想今晚她能睡个好觉。  
“蒋小姐，你是演员吧？”苏禾忽然问道，“我在电视上看到过你。”  
“嗯，我是在拍电影的时候认识莫导的。”蒋雪松点头，“你呢，你是怎么来到这里和这些小朋友一起生活的？”  
“路过的，后来就走不了了。”苏禾回答得很暧昧——谁会无缘无故路过这么一个落后原始的不毛之地？“我看过你和你哥哥的一个节目……”  
“那不是我亲哥哥，他就是我男朋友。”蒋雪松放开了说话，苏禾仿佛是独立于尘世的存在，就像天上的星星，可以向她倾述一切秘密心事而不用担心她告诉任何人，“他叫冯彧，我们认识的时候我还很小，所以他一直把我当妹妹，后来我们就在一起了，但是因为大家都对觉得我们是兄妹了，所以我们还是没有公开，在慢慢地转变形象……跟你说一个秘密哦，连莫导他们都不知道的。”  
“哦？”苏禾支着一边额头斜着眼睛看她，嘴角含笑，“说说看？”  
“我们，我们其实已经结婚了！”明知道其他人都听不懂中文，蒋雪松还是压低了声音，“他比我大七年，我怕他会胡思乱想，所以赶紧把他拿下了！”  
“拿下……”苏禾轻笑了起来，她举高双臂伸了个懒腰，缓缓站起来，蒋雪松不知怎么的就想到了那位曾经让无数减肥小伙伴痛不欲生的天鹅臂芭蕾舞老师。“他也是你的线吗？”  
“嗯？”  
蒋雪松一愣，苏禾转过身来，伸出手指来抬起她的下巴，“如果没有线的话，风筝可以飞更高哦。”  
“……苏禾小姐？”  
“起来吧，泉水要退了。”  
苏禾说罢，便去催促着孩子们离开，蒋雪松发了一会儿呆，也随她们起身，擦干身体把衣服穿回去，她也帮忙提了一桶水，踏着夜色往回走。  
那汪温泉缓缓地降了回去，直到完全消失，只有短暂停留在碎石沙粒间的水迹证明着它的存在。  
蒋雪松忽然想，如果没有人发现，是不是就和不曾存在一样呢？

翌日，拍摄工作正式开始。莫轻涯一边嚼着“早餐”——一种用捣烂的香蕉加上蜂胶一起熬煮做成的甜饼儿——一边和众人交代拍摄事宜，但因为是纪录片，也没有特定的情节头两天先跟拍他们的日常生活，第三天需要穿越深林回到金贝镇里给器材充电，然后再回来。浩哥曾经提议过开一辆小车过来，车载发电器可以解决这个问题。  
但是莫轻涯否决了：先不说茂密的丛林能否让小车通过，这样的机械器材大幅进入，可能会惊动周边部落。  
莫轻涯没有详细说怎么个惊动法，但大家都心里明白了：这些孩子都是被当作邪灵，放逐到火山口来“净化”的，如果被发现他们和外界沟通，保不准科罗多人又有什么“风俗”来对付他们，还是低调行事比较好。  
苏穗是出镜的主持人，双胞胎姐妹，一个成了建筑师，一个却在这里教小孩跳舞，莫轻涯当然不会放过这天赐的戏剧性。  
“苏穗姐，可以了。”蒋雪松担当起了临时化妆师，她给她递来镜子，“你看看还过得去吗？”  
“平时是过不去的，但在这里就可以了，弄得太通透明亮的就假了。”苏穗说着，又擦掉了一些粉底和几乎没有什么颜色的口红，“你觉得我和苏禾谁漂亮？”  
“啊？”蒋雪松也没想到这种求生欲考验会落到自己头上，“我觉得你们虽然长相很相似，但是因为生活方式不同，各有各的气质……”  
“哈，你真是越来越像你哥了，”苏穗戳了戳她的额头，“怂！”  
蒋雪松嘻嘻笑着应付过去，大伙儿也已经准备好了，她没有什么具体职务，便跟在队伍最后，当一个最靠近的旁观者。  
苏穗虽然不是主持人专业，但她面对镜头也毫不怯场，她娓娓介绍了一番身处的地方，镜头转移到大平房，苏禾和一行孩子笑着向镜头挥手，而苏禾则是表现出了比苏穗更泰然自若的姿态，仿佛是早就习惯了镜头的聚焦。  
蒋雪松猛然想起了“苏禾”这个名字——因为外貌和发型她竟然没有想起来——她和冯彧相识那年，她去看《百鸟朝凰》的时候，曾经在电影院门外看见过毗邻戏剧院的宣传海报，现代舞剧《九歌》，海报上主角的名字就是“苏禾”。  
然而苏穗却掠过了对她身份的介绍，只是简单地引导她们迁镜头，一切仍如日常：孩子们捡了枯树枝，生火烧开了温泉水，吃过“早餐”，便在屋子里开始了每天的基本功：压腿，耗腿，踢腿，压胯，开肩，空腰，下腰……除了地点不是在舞蹈室，孩子们穿的也不是舞蹈服以外，看起来和其他练习跳舞的孩子也没有什么不同，而在他们中间指导动作的苏禾也看不出来和其他舞蹈老师有什么区别。  
休息的时候，孩子们对摄制组的器材十分感兴趣，他们没有镜子，从来没有看见过自己跳舞的样子，莫轻涯让他们看回放，孩子们高兴得手舞足蹈，目不转睛地看着那小小的屏幕，待重新开机的时候，每个人都忍不住往镜头看，比划各种搞怪的表情和姿势。  
蒋雪松忽然明白了为什么莫轻涯和苏穗都没有问类似“为什么要在这里教跳舞”的问题：这些被自己族群抛弃的孩子，除了生存，还需要一个“我为什么而生存”的目的，哪怕一开始只是为了消磨时间，也总比无所事事要好。  
孩子都在长身体，跳舞消耗也大，中午时那些蜂蜜香蕉饼显然不够吃了，摄制组把自己带来的压缩干粮和着蜂蜜水煮开了一盘面糊分给他们，从来没有吃过面食的小家伙们吧唧吧唧地吃光了一大盘面糊，莫轻涯让虹姐和浩哥空手回镇上买食物，转头就跟蒋雪松吩咐：“那你负责打光和杂务了，可以吗？”  
“可以，没问题！”  
蒋雪松用力点头，打光是影视美术的重要组成，她在Plant的时候就实操得非常熟练了，然而在这么灰黑焦黄一片的野外，她一个人处理打光还是比较吃力，还好苏穗也不用每时每刻出镜，有时候她也一起帮忙，蒋雪松很惊讶她居然对幕后工作也很熟悉。  
“我以前也是跟摄制组的。”  
苏穗轻描淡写地带过，蒋雪松“哦”了一下，脑子里又闪过了她们姐妹和莫轻涯的三角恋故事……  
此时，镜头里的苏禾，正把大簇大簇的长条状的树叶变成树冠，她走到镜头前，把树冠挂在摄像机上。  
而持机的莫轻涯却是手都没有抖一下，他就让那树冠挂在摄像机上，跟拍了他们一整天的行动。晚上八点多，虹姐和浩哥终于回来了，他们背了很多食物回来，孩子们又一次欢呼了起来。  
而蒋雪松却发现，在大家围着食物打转的时候，莫轻涯把树冠取了下来，用手帕包好，放进了背包里保存。  
蒋雪松逼迫自己收敛一下好奇心，却又忍不住想，要是冯彧知道那么神经兮兮的莫轻涯竟然还有这么狗血的感情经历，不知道会惊讶成什么样子。


	50. Chapter 50

摄制组跟拍了大家五天的生活，最后的内容是那个夜间温泉。苏禾计算着火山的爆发和温泉涌现的时间，带他们去找那夜间温泉。孩子们都跟着去了，但只有男生下去洗澡——他们严格遵守男女分浴的规定，不因外人而改变——而污垢汗黏的男人们也顾不上什么廉耻，他们脱得只剩下裤衩就扑通扑通地跳下水去了，倒成了蒋雪松，苏穗，苏禾还有虹姐四个女人在边上稳着摄影器材，拍这几个大老爷和男孩子们嬉闹打水仗。  
苏禾和女孩子们捡了些干树枝生火，烘干洗过的衣服，蒋雪松一边拨弄柴火一边问道，“你在这里教他们跳舞教了多久？”  
“大概三年多吧，中间离开了一段时间，然后又回来了。”苏禾指了指苏穗，“你怎么把她的工作做了？”  
“熟悉的地方没风景，我太熟悉你了，没什么想问的。”苏穗垂着眼睛，捡着些碎石树枝搭着玩，“赶紧拍完，你就赶紧回去。”  
“嗯，很快会拍完的，老莫说了一周就是一周。”苏禾笑笑，“你别老是皱着眉头，皱眉就不好看了。”  
“你要是天天看着老莫的账本，你也得皱眉。”  
姐妹俩你一言我一语地说这话，蒋雪松听得云里雾里，她趁着两人都低头不语时轻声问道，“苏禾姐，拍完这个纪录片，你要回去哪里？这些孩子也跟你走吗？”  
“……有哪里能回去就回哪里去。”苏禾摇摇头，没有正面回答，她站起来来，对温泉里的那班人用英语喊道，“喂！玩够了没，玩够了办正事了！”  
男孩子们“诶”地应了，他们迅速爬上来穿上衣服，男人们也上了岸套上衣服，回到了工作岗位。  
这是要拍射孩子们在星空之下跳舞的场景，正式跳舞和练习基本功不同，不仅有动作优美到位的要求，还得顾上整体美感和节拍，可现场没有播放录音的器材，怎么让他们和谐协调地完成这个任务呢？  
夜空下一片静谧，偶尔传来隆隆的火山闷响，二十多人在场的地方，却只听见了噼啪作响的篝火燃烧。一阵悠长的歌声冉冉升起，却见苏禾抬头昂首，唱出了响亮的歌声。她的声音算不上好听，也没有专业的技巧，甚至有几处能听出来破音和提不上气的错漏；但是这有什么关系呢，这是这些孩子们听过最动听的歌声，是有别于庄严祭典的鼓点歌乐，没有性命之虞，不必顾忌神明的喜怒，只代表着自由而跳动的音符。  
孩子们一边跟着苏禾唱歌，一边跳起了昨天蒋雪松看见的那种社交圆舞，孩子们正好两两搭配，苏禾把蒋雪松拉了过来，带着她一起转着圈儿跳舞。  
蒋雪松害羞得直摇头，她演戏很好，但肢体协调一向很差，是连骑个自行车都会摔得浑身瘀伤的那种类型，苏禾笑了，在她耳边轻轻说道，“你把我当作冯彧就好。”  
“啊？”蒋雪松还没回过神来，就被苏禾领着迈开了步子。  
“你知道不，最开始社交舞就是为了追求女孩子才发明的，”苏禾控制着两人的步履，蒋雪松只觉得自己被人拉拽推拨着，手脚不由自主地配合，“礼教森严，只有在跳舞时可以趁着肢体贴近说两句情话，约个见面的时间，跳一支舞，就是谈一场恋爱。”  
跳一支舞，就是谈一场恋爱？  
蒋雪松满脑子都被跳舞，冯彧，恋爱，还有耳边粗糙而自由地歌声充斥了，她只能随着苏禾前进后退，忽左忽右，眼前飘忽的火焰像幽厉的鬼火，她双眼一黑，几乎失去知觉，差点跪倒在地上。  
但苏禾却顺着她这个跪下的姿势，把着她的肩提拎着她，仿佛在控制一个扯线木偶，她缓缓地伏在她耳边，深深叹息，把她缓缓放倒在地上，猛然朝着镜头露出一个诡秘又凶狠的表情，宛如一只吸足了少女鲜血的吸血鬼，她的歌声也变得更尖锐了，孩子们听到歌声转变，纷纷来到她身边，簇拥着她往篝火中心移动，却不是众星拱月，更像一群围聚在血肉之上的蝙蝠，他们欢快地翻腾跳跃，把她融化在他们之中，在歌声断绝的同时， 跪了下去，头颅着地，仿佛垂头哀悼。  
蒋雪松喘着气撑起身体，她看见了伏在地上的苏禾，她的神情既不甘又欣慰，她一时分不出来她到底只是在表现舞蹈的感情，还是表达她自己的感情。  
“苏禾！”苏穗奔过去扶起她，“你怎么样？”  
“……我没事。”苏禾鼻端流出一道鲜红的血，但她连擦都没擦一下，好像已经习惯了，“还差一支舞。”  
“你马上跟我回去！”苏穗却不能这么淡定，她拉起衣袖擦掉她的鼻血，扭过头去狠狠地地盯着莫轻涯，“莫轻涯！”  
“我欠他一支舞，必须要还给他。”苏禾也看向莫轻涯，但她的目光是平和的，是一种笃定他一定会答应的了然，“我们到海边去吧，往那边走半个小时，等到天亮了，景色很美的。”  
不止蒋雪松，所有人都看向了莫轻涯，而他什么话都没有说，他放下了摄影机，走到苏禾身边，把她背了起来，往她所说的方向走。  
“苏禾！！！莫轻涯！！！”苏穗崩溃一般哭喊了起来，“你们都是神仙！就我是凡夫俗子！可你们有没有想过我！你们有没有在乎过我！”  
“苏穗姐……”蒋雪松想扶她，却被她推开了，“流星落地了不过是一块石头，也许有的人，就是不想成为一块普通的石头，所以想在落地之前把自己燃尽呢？”  
“那我就是一块从来没有登过天的顽石，对吧？”苏穗擦了擦脸，她挣扎着站起来，呢喃着往大平房的方向走去，“是啊，从来都只有追星的人，哪里有人在乎一块石头呢？”  
“苏穗姐！”  
“雪松，快跟上！”其他人却已经背着器材跟在莫轻涯走了，虹姐捉住她的手拽她走，“苏穗没事的，其实她和他们一样，神经病死不了的。”  
“……她真的会没事？”  
“你以为这是她第一次跟莫导闹这样吗？别操心了。”  
虹姐一句话把蒋雪松堵住了，原来有的竭斯底里和漠不关心，并不是因为冷酷无情，而是在漫长的彼此折磨中演练出来的武器。

海浪声逐渐壮大，干燥的空气中也泛起了咸腥的湿气，灰濛濛一片的视野里慢慢显然出一片黑色的涌动的海潮，蒋雪松第一次看见这样愤怒又平静的海洋，它翻腾的声音如同嘶吼，可拍打到海岸上时却如同轻柔的爱抚，甚至还带着沁人心脾的清凉，全然不像一片能孕育火山的海洋。  
苏禾在莫轻涯的搀扶下到海边洗了脸，她把蒋雪松叫到身边，“对不起。”  
“什么？”蒋雪松不解。  
“我偷了你的爱，”苏禾轻轻摸了摸她的脸，“我实在撑不住了，所以发现你还有那么充沛的爱情时，只能卑鄙地榨取你的爱情力量。”  
“我，我听不懂……”  
“你不要怕，其实，风筝还有线比较好，”苏禾的额头抵在她额头上，“有线，就有可以回去的地方，就算掉下来了，也会有人寻得到你，你还可以再次飞起来。要不，就会跟星星一样，一旦掉下来了，就没人知道你去了哪里了，就会无声无息地消失在这个世界上了。”  
“我不害怕，我也不生气，我很愿意给你分享我的爱，但是，你用不着我分享给你啊。”蒋雪松不知为何流下了泪水，“你也有很充沛的爱，有人愿意跨越太平洋，穿过森林，陪你跳最后一支舞，你怎么还需要别的爱去补充呢？”  
“……可是我已经剪断了线了，现在，也只能在落地之前，祈求他留下我的身影了。”苏禾亲了亲蒋雪松的额头，“代我向冯彧问好。”  
“苏禾……”  
“轻涯！”苏禾起身，往莫轻涯走过去，“开始了。”  
“好。”  
莫轻涯握住苏禾的手，他把那个树冠戴到她头上，像是给她戴上结婚戒指；而海天相接的地方，泛起了第一缕金光。

蒋雪松在巴新待了三个多月。  
苏禾的葬礼就在那边海滩上，热带高温加速躯体腐烂，苏穗是苏禾唯一的家属，她同意了火化，也没有法律问题可追究的——一群孩子虽然不明白他们的老师怎么就离开了，但他们来自人是会因为邪灵而无故死掉的文化，对于生死的概念似乎比同龄人更淡然。他们只是把编好的树冠放在她身上，跟她说了一句她听不懂的土话，最后一次亲吻她，便静静地站在了一边。  
蒋雪松觉得那句土话一定是“我爱你”的同义词。  
那七八个孩子全都跟着摄制组回到了城镇上。摄制组就在小镇里，用笔记本电脑剪辑这一周拍摄的片子。莫轻涯日以继夜地抽烟，喝咖啡，好几天才睡几个小时，大家都怕他倒下，却又知道他不可能停下；苏穗不知道从哪里弄来了一套家用健康检查仪，每天给他测量血压心跳。  
蒋雪松似乎明白了虹姐说的“神经病死不了”是什么意思。  
这支完全不像纪录片，反而像Vlog的《火山口的舞蹈学校》在两个星期以后悄然登录国内外的视频网站。被有趣的标题和清新小资风格吸引的观众看到三分之二才意识到这是一个公益广告——那些孩子正在寻求好心家庭的领养，而这需要国际人道组织的帮助和巨大的资金支持，希望有人能关注这些孩子，给他们一个正常的成长环境。  
这些孩子懂英语，可以沟通，会用洗手间，会烧水做饭，会洗澡剪指甲，他们甚至会跳舞，能多少弥补文化课的缺失，可以申请艺术加分，争取上一个不落后太多的学校。  
那些曾经被蒋雪松认为没有意义的付出，就像黝黑的火山灰土，看似毫无作用，却以苏禾的死为最煽情的点，在网络上引爆了热度，终于开出了一朵美丽的花，一朵可以照亮这些孩子以后人生道路的火花。  
但蒋雪松却没有开心的感觉，她明明只是认识了苏禾一周左右的时间，但她就像是天幕上扫过的流星，带着一个她还没有来得及许下的愿望，就消失在漆黑之中了。  
她以为这趟历练能让她看清楚自己的怯懦，看清楚自己的道路，但是如今，她依旧不知道自己该何去何从。  
“莫导，”回国前夜，蒋雪松在酒店阳台上找到了一如既往在那里抽烟的莫轻涯，“你怎么还不睡？”  
苏穗发挥了她极强的组织能力，她整理好了来自社会各界的援助资源和资金，为所有孩子都找到了领养家庭，按理说，他已经完成了苏禾的心愿，应该可以好好休息了。  
“这是我最后的时间，当然要多看一会了。”莫轻涯说话又变回那样没头没尾的了，但现在蒋雪松能听懂他的话了——这是苏禾安息的地方，也应该是莫轻涯这辈子最后一次来这里了。  
“莫导，其实你为什么会想请我进组呢？我什么忙都帮不上……”  
“我就是想要你知道，什么忙都帮不上也没什么不好的。”莫轻涯道，“星星，火山，鲜花，海洋，美丽的东西一开始都是美丽，没有人在看见它们时第一时间不是赞叹他们的美，而是思考他们怎么用的。”  
“……其实，你一直说的都是苏禾姐吧？”蒋雪松知道这是唯一可以问的机会了，“你觉得我应该像苏禾姐一样，不要想太多的以后，不要想自己做的事情到底有没有意义，总之喜欢做什么就先做了，做了以后才会知道有没有用？”  
“苏禾第一次来到这里，是想自杀的。”莫轻涯语气很平淡，好像在说一个别人的故事，他眯着眼睛看前方一片深蓝的夜空，缭乱的星辰在他眼里不再有任何意义，他心中最耀眼的那星星已经不在了，“她在四年前诊断出了癌症，开始时很努力配合治疗，但她没办法接受自己不能再登台表演，于是她逃了，可是她又回来了。她说，她本来找了一个最落后最荒芜的地方，想要跳完最后一支舞就跳海自杀，可是她跳舞的时候被一群原始人看见了，他们以为她是天神派来的仙女，纷纷向她下跪祈祷，他们甚至把本该全村一起分吃的邪灵附体的孩子奉献给她一人享用。她说，当她看见那个孩子的眼睛时，她才知道自己跳舞的意义并不是表演给多少人看，得到多少大师的赞誉，恰恰相反，是要去感化那些没有一点儿现代文化的人，让最原始的人都能感受到舞蹈的美丽……  
“……我跟她好过，后来她说定下来的我不酷了，我也觉得会顾忌我感受的她不够潇洒，所以我们就分开了，可是很奇怪，她跳得越好越出名，我也对电影就有越多的新想法；她生病沉寂的时候，我也好久没有拍片子，可是我们却是几乎没有联系过的。直到两个多月前，她告诉我她没有多少时间了，想我找个方法，帮那些孩子找个栖身的地方。”  
这是蒋雪松第一次听莫轻涯以正常的语气说那么长的一段话，关于他的，她的，和他们的话。  
“苏禾姐说，她是自己剪断了那根线的，”蒋雪松很少对别人的事情评论什么，但这次她决定要当一次“是非者”，“她还跟苏穗姐说，有哪里能回去的就回去哪里吧……我觉得她想要你放开她，让她真正没有牵挂地飞走……”  
莫轻涯摇摇头，他把烟蒂摁灭，伸了个懒腰，“回去睡吧。”  
“莫导，”蒋雪松真的近乎哀求一样劝说道，“其实苏穗姐对你……”  
“如果我哪天死了，我也不要她给我办后事。”莫轻涯把手弄成剪刀状，做个“咔擦”的手势，“我也剪断苏穗这根线了。雪松，将来你来给我拍一个临终纪录片吧，拍写真也行，如果你不嫌我又老又丑。”  
“莫导，你说什么呢……”  
“我是说，就算我死，也不会让苏穗来收尸。”莫轻涯笑笑，“男人狠起来，比女人厉害。”  
“不，你是为她好，才这么绝情。”蒋雪松叹了口气，“我果然还是什么都不懂。”  
“你有很多很多的时间可以去弄懂它，”莫轻涯转身走远，只听见了他最后的低声呢喃，“很多很多的时间……一辈子的时间……”  
而有的人的一辈子，已经走完了，是不是她就弄懂了呢？  
翌日清晨，睡眼惺忪的众人抬着打包好的大件小件，搭乘一天一趟的机场巴士到莫尔兹比港的首都机场飞回上海，蒋雪松发现苏穗不在团队里。  
莫轻涯语气淡然：“她不跟我们回去了。”  
蒋雪松冲口而出：“那她什么时候回去？”  
莫轻涯看了她一眼，没有回答，径直拉下帽子，盖住了眼睛。  
蒋雪松反应过来了：以后无论苏穗去哪里，都和莫轻涯没有关系了。  
莫轻涯的线也断了。  
蒋雪松忽然哭了起来，并没有心脏被紧抓得发酸的痛楚，也没有苦涩得喉咙都要冒出血锈味的难过，甚至没有看一部文艺电影以后事不关己的廉价伤心，但她的眼泪就是止不住，彷佛一种兔死狐悲的哀戚相关。  
等齐了旅客，司机打着了发动机，隆隆作响的声音盖过了她低低的啜泣，她擦了擦眼泪，她打开侧窗，想要缓过气来。  
在灰蒙蒙的蓝色天空和绿色树影间，徐徐升起了一只红色的风筝，蒋雪松一惊，还以为自己眼花，她使劲揉了揉眼睛，却发现那真的是一只中国式的菱形带绦子的红色风筝，初时它只是颤巍巍地在半空中挣扎，可它慢慢地慢慢地往上爬了一段，随后便“嗖”地飞过了八层楼高的酒店，蒋雪松激动得差点叫了起来，她使劲地喊着“风筝！风筝！”  
车上的人都转过了头去，摄制组的人都露出了会心的微笑，莫轻涯略略挑起了一边帽檐，复又垂下头去了。  
没人发现他舔掉了滑倒嘴角的一颗眼泪。

你想要飞多高都可以，请你放心地飞，也不要害怕跌到地上，就算你飞出了我的视野，我依然能感觉到你在哪里，就算你掉到无人知晓的深谷里，我也排除万难会来找你，就像你一定会去找苏禾一样。

那在清晨暧昧天色中飞翔的红风筝，太美太美了，美得就像不懂回头的爱意，美得就像不稀罕回应的骄傲，美得不需要观众，美得只要存在就好了。  
这世间的东西，只要好看就行了，管它有没有意义呢？

蒋雪松问虹姐借了手机，久违地登上了自己的微信号，她没管那逼死强迫症的几千条未读信息的红点，也不管对方有没有工作，身处何方，直接就往置顶的冯彧发了一条信息：明天下午四点半虹桥机场，接我。


	51. Chapter 51

冯彧还是一样的黑色帽子黑色口罩就出现在虹桥机场。时近元旦，天色很冷，但他只穿了一件白色毛衣和深蓝牛仔裤，外面套了一件黑色羽绒服，就揣着手在出闸口等待。  
还有一个多小时蒋雪松的飞机才到，他找了个靠角落的地方坐着放空。他的眼下一片青黑，狭长的内双因为眼皮肿了变成了单眼皮的模样，他揉了揉眼睛，把低电警告的手机连上充电宝，便继续发呆。  
他刚刚才从深圳飞过来，那个他担当制作人的电影《游乐园》出了一点意外——倒不是电影本身有什么意外，而是电影的编剧韦然。  
他自杀了，他留下了一本七万多字的《游乐园》原稿，像电影主人公那样，从高楼楼顶跳了下去。  
冯彧知道消息以后马上就赶到了深圳，韦然的妈妈因为阿兹海默症已经认不清人了，一直拉着冯彧的手问他今晚想吃什么菜。  
这跟电影没关系。杨杰一直劝他，我们也不知道他有抑郁症。  
但冯彧就是没办法忘记，他见过韦然五六次，每次都是在商量如何修改剧本好让剧本过审，他只记得韦然是中年身高，很瘦，深深凹陷的眼窝里是不相称的小眼睛，瞳孔却很大，仿佛老鼠的眼睛，精光溜溜又充满警惕地看着所有的一切。  
冯彧把那本手稿带上了，那是一个和已经杀青的电影几乎是平行世界的一个故事，然而，这个故事才更加贴近那个在高楼地基下被发现的离奇死亡的郭恒之的案件，冯彧在深圳往上海的飞机上把它看完了，他忽然明白了韦然为什么要自杀。  
这是郭恒之的故事，也是韦然的故事，更是人世间千千万万奋力挣扎向上却始终被命运弃如草履的的蝼蚁小民的故事，人们从它们身上走过，把它们碾压成齑粉，却连它们的存在都不曾意识到。  
他忽然产生了一个疯狂的想法：他想拍这个故事。  
杨杰觉得他疯了：且不说一切费用问题，这故事能立项吗，备案能过吗，能得到拍摄许可吗，拍了又能往哪放映呢，没有人看得到的电影拍了有什么意义呢？  
杨杰又说，你还没地位稳固成那个样子，再等等吧。  
要地位稳固到什么样子，才能不在乎这凡此种种，只为了拍一个故事而拍一个故事呢？  
冯彧深深地叹了口气，他揉了揉眉心，又使劲拍了拍脸：不行，今天他是来接雪松回家的，怎么能这么颓丧呢！  
《火山口的舞蹈学校》狠狠地扇了那些对蒋雪松恶毒猜测的营销号文章，但营销号从来都是不要脸的，马上又加入了歌功颂德的行列，赞扬她不骄不躁，舍得放弃各种本来就没找过她的工作机会，到天荒之地沉淀自我，诸如此类，恨不得立刻让她提名诺贝尔和平奖。  
这三个月里冯彧只跟她通过两次电话，一次是安全着陆巴新，在机场向她报平安；一次是告诉他苏禾死了——他那时候还不知道苏禾是谁，但他也没有追问，他只问她“我过去看看你好吗？”  
蒋雪松便拿着电话哭了起来，他安静地听着她哭了大概两三分钟，然后她说“不用，我会处理好这里的事情的”。  
冯彧知道蒋雪松已经不是那个会躲在他身后害羞的小女孩了。  
偌大的机场显示屏终于滚动出了巴新的航班着陆信息，终于充到了70%电量的手机收到了蒋雪松发来的信息，冯彧站起来跺了跺脚，把僵硬的手搓热了，快步往她出闸的闸口走去。  
下午五点的虹桥机场来往旅客络绎不绝，也是追星族们长期据点之一，尽管冯彧戴着口罩和帽子，但以他现在的知名度，很快就被人认出来了，还好一般民众都只是好奇，掏出手机来拍一下就完了，还是要继续赶路的，偶尔有一些人一直跟在他身边拍视频，他回过头去说“私人行程，麻烦体谅一下”，路人也都识好歹地收了手机。冯彧一路走去虽然有些阻碍，也不至于引发什么人潮骚动。  
真正的骚动在蒋雪松出闸时发生，哪怕混在一群步履匆匆的乘客之中，冯彧也还是很快就找到了她，他拉下口罩向她挥手，蒋雪松也几乎在同一时间找到了他的所在，往他飞奔而来。冯彧早就做好了被她扑个满怀的准备，他伸出手去，把那扎进他怀里的小人儿紧紧抱住。  
“……我想你。”三个多月以来挤压在心里的情绪在这一刻终于找到了安全的释放，蒋雪松紧紧地搂住了冯彧的肩和腰，把自己完全埋进了他怀里，良久才从哽咽的喉咙里挤出了三个字。  
“你做得很好，你真的做得很好了。”冯彧轻轻拍着她的头安抚道，“你已经很厉害了。”  
“……以后我无论在哪里，你都不要放开我。”蒋雪松松开手，她仰起头，把冯彧的口罩摘下来，发抖的手指抚上他的脸，“你是我的线。”  
你是我的线，有你，我才和这世界有所牵连，有你，我才感觉得到悲欢离合，有你，我才有能回去的地方。  
“你想让我当什么，我就是什么。”冯彧捉住她的手把她的指掌摁在脸上，“我是你实实在在，肥肥白白的百变星君冯彧同学~~”  
蒋雪松破涕为笑，就着这相握的手，踮起脚尖，吻住了他的唇。  
冯彧吓了一跳——可他没有后退，他猛眨了几下眼睛，然后拥紧了她，全心全意地回应这个亲吻。

“诶？！那不是冯彧和蒋雪松？！”  
“怎么了？！是在拍戏吗？！”  
“哇塞，他们居然有吻戏啊？！”  
“不对吧，工作人员在哪啊，摄影师呢？！”  
“刚刚冯彧说是私人行程，不是工作！”  
“卧槽！我磕到真的了！？”  
“快走开！你挡住我镜头了！”

“冯彧蒋雪松机场热吻 公开恋情”的话题瞬间刷爆了热搜，网站工程师又哭着回去加班了。而这次目击者之多，照片视频流传之广，完爆各种暧昧传闻里的夜景远景高糊图，而视频里两人接吻结束后，冯彧还转过身来，像宣布拳击手胜利那样举着蒋雪松的手鞠了个躬，在一片尖叫的背景音里拽着她飞快地跑了出去，而路人们只顾着纷纷鼓掌，竟然没有围追堵截，一直到他们跑进了通往地下车库的电梯才散了。  
到这个份上也没有什么公开不公开的说法了，蒋雪松发了一条微博，配图是八张巴新荒野的照片围绕着正中间的冯彧，那张她拍下来的冯彧《大圣》时滚泥潭时的背影——“我见过世上所有风景，心中依然是你。”  
而冯彧却没有像他开玩笑说的那样“给照片点个赞”，他写了一封信：

“我从前呀，认为那些认妹妹的男人都是渣男，怎么会平白无故地对一个非亲非故的女孩子那么好呢？不过是到底觉得对方有些什么配不上自己，却又想占着一个亲密的位置炫耀罢了。  
后来我认识了你。  
第一次见你的时候，你是个很文静很内向的小女孩，一个人躲在角落里写作业，跟我打招呼的时候藏在袖子里的手紧张得攥成了拳头；后来在我孜孜不倦的教导下，你都要骑在我脖子打我了。  
然而我不后悔，我很高兴你能把我当作哥哥一样依赖，我第一次觉得就算以后这个女孩跟我毫无交集，她变成了别人的女朋友，别人的妻子，别人的妈妈，只要她还需要我的帮助，我就一定会支持她，当她最坚强的后盾。  
我愿意成为你人生中的任何一个角色，你需要我是什么，我就是什么。  
小时候，你还不懂得掩饰，在发布会上带着哭腔说我只能当你一个人的哥哥，我当时说“好”。  
可是你知道吗，从那个时候开始我就在等，我在等你长大，我在等你认识更多更好的男孩，然后有一天，你会笑容灿烂地向我说，哥，我恋爱了，我有男朋友了。  
那时候你就可以不哭了，因为那是你真心爱慕的人，而不某个入戏太深的人。你不用害怕他会像我一样，随着不再合作，随着各自忙碌而逐渐淡去情分。  
然后我就可以笑着祝福你，你就真的永远都是我的妹妹了。  
我才发现啊，那些认妹妹的男人，原来还有一种可能，是认为自己有些什么配不上对方。  
我承认我有些自卑，你那么美好，那么灵气，那么年少有为，那么前途无量，我能够当你的哥哥已经很好了，凭什么痴心妄想别的呢？  
可我却忽略了，你同时还是那么的勇敢，那么的无畏，那么的一往无前，那么的义无反顾。  
我爱你啊，从第一眼看见你的时候，我就已经计划好了，这辈子只要能爱你就好，什么身份都好。  
感谢你给予我最好的一个角色，最好的一个身份。  
我会用一辈子演绎好这个角色。”

这封信是手写的，手写的信纸放在了一个信封里，送到了蒋雪松手里；而冯彧的微博只是转发了他古早时期的一个采访视频，视频里的他面对记者发问“对于那些认妹妹的男生你有什么评价？”毫不犹豫地回答了两个铿锵有力的字“渣男！”—— 现在转发配文也是两个字“真香”。

这两条非常符合两人风格公开微博又再把他们捧上了热搜10个小时，而在这10个小时里，冯彧却在对着一个名单打电话，他联系了这些年来他合作过的各种前辈，甚至连简青曦都在他的名单里。  
他想要重拍《游乐园》——现在的版本会如期上映，算是给各位投资人一个交代，但是他也必须给韦然一个交代，不管成品会成为电影史上怎么样的一个异类，他都必须要做这件事，不然他就真的会看不起自己了。  
“冯小彧同学，”蒋雪松从后抱住冯彧，递给他一杯柚子蜂蜜，“打那么多电话嗓子都哑了吧，喝一口？”  
“谢谢~~”冯彧一大口就喝了半杯，“嗯……我真的嗓子冒烟……”  
“有几个人有意向了？”蒋雪松瞄了一眼那张纸，几乎都是叉叉。  
“还行，也不是什么大制作，凑个两三千万应该没问题的。”冯彧把手机放下，顺手把名单盖住，岔开话题道，“怎么样，电话被打爆了多少个？”  
“没有，雪青姐都给我拦下来了。”蒋雪松笑了，她跳到沙发上，窝进冯彧怀里，“你可别小看我们蒋家的女人！”  
“给我一百个胆子我也不敢小看好吗！”冯彧顺势揽住她，却被一个东西硌了一下，“这是什么……你拿房本干什么？！”  
“这叫婚后共同财产，你懂不懂法律啊？”蒋雪松假装翻个嫌弃的白眼，正儿八经道，“再说了，我觉得你这个电影肯定爆，所以决定要投资了！”  
“……别闹，这是你自己的房子，什么共同财产？”冯彧只身一人打拼，虽说现在也不愁衣食，但他还买不起这三环里的别墅，那可是蒋雪松的妈妈老早就给女儿买下的房子，实打实的婚前财产，“我不能要！”  
“我们之间分那么清楚干什么啊？”蒋雪松皱眉，“你不会那么老土，觉得这就没面子了吧？”  
“我是个讲面子的人吗？。”冯彧坐正了，也把蒋雪松扶了起来，他搭着她的肩膀，看进她的眼睛，“雪松，我从前就是思来想去了太多，我总觉得我会对你的事业产生太多负面的影响，我觉得我很有可能会拖累你，所以我不敢向你走近一步；而现在的情况就是这样，我不能让这个噩梦有一分一毫变成现实的可能性！”  
“可我们是夫妻啊，”蒋雪松不解，“我想要支持你做的事情，就跟你支持我一样……”  
“可我对你的支持没有出过一分钱！”冯彧握住她的手，“我不觉得牺牲整个家庭的利益去赌我自己的坚持是什么值得炫耀的事情，我要赌就赌我自己的身家性命，押上别人算什么事？！”  
“我怎么会是别人……”  
“蒋雪松！你听我说一次好不好！”冯彧强硬地打断了蒋雪松的话，“一直都是你当风筝我当线，现在我也想任性妄为一次，你来给我当那个俗气的兜底好不好？”  
“俗气的兜底？”蒋雪松一愣，这是她从来没有想过的一个词：她母亲早年经商，攒下了不少财富，她从小就爱演戏，虽然她不怎么在乎片酬，但这么多年了，也必然不少，再经过蒋雪青的经营那更是水涨船高，所以她才能那么自由自在地选择剧本，选择演不演戏，选择随时出走——这份幸运是大多数人没有的。  
冯彧是说真的，那几千万的预算怎么能够支撑一个电影，他真的是要赌上自己多年积攒下来的所有去完成这个交代。  
“如果这次输了，我我不想沦落到像刚出道那时候一样，为了有收入就什么片子都要接……我不是把你当外人，我是真的想要一条退路。”冯彧盯着她，明明在说着懦弱的退缩，眼里却是坚定不移，“你能不能当我那条退路？”  
“我……”  
“我知道，媒体肯定会把你说成是一个市侩贪财的女人，说你竟然不支持我做这种看似崇高伟大的事情。我成功了，他们会说你没眼光；我失败了，他们会把我的失败归咎于你，所以其实你要承担的一点也不比我少。”冯彧亲了亲她的鼻子，“你愿不愿意为我牺牲一下？”  
“……冯彧，你气死我了，你真的要气死我了！”明明他在做的事情是在保障她，却把这说成是“你愿不愿意为我牺牲”，蒋雪松红了眼，揪着他的领子就往他脸上咬，“你气死我了！”  
“哎哎哎，我还要去见投资人！不要咬脸！”


	52. Chapter 52

在这公开风头上的两人很长时间都没有一起出现在公众视线里，直到《游乐园》上映，冯彧才开始各种宣传活动，而彼时蒋雪松已经因为在巴新拍摄的照片赢得了美国国家地理杂志的摄影比赛名人组大奖，飞到了美国拿奖。在颁奖礼上她偶遇苏穗，苏穗依旧是那么善于经营，马上联系了几个策展公司，想给她办摄影展“收入五五分账吧”；而蒋雪松则是觉得这是一个非常好的避嫌理由，便答应了下来——她也想看看当她没有什么名气的时候，有没有人愿意看她的作品。  
摄影展在靠近下城区的一个小小的临街展览馆里。一开始蒋雪松也觉得有些不够格调，可当她亲自来到的时候，不得不再次感叹苏穗的才能：这里距离百老汇只需要散步般地走十分钟就到了，而隔一个街区就是唐人街，客流量充足，而这里是传统意义上的老城区，房子全是裸红色的外墙，非常有艺术气息；低廉的租金让很多从事艺术创作的人都聚居在这里，迎面走来几个还没卸妆的百老汇舞者，隔壁传来独立音乐人风格不明的demo，楼板浸透下来不知道画卖不卖得出的画家洗颜料盘的污水，而楼下放浪的叫声则是龙套演员在互相解压。  
混乱的，复杂的，鲜活的，充满生机的一个地方，也是最能包容一切的地方。有刚刚下班的群演叼着冷冰冰的三文治，比着可爱的神情在一张星空照片前自拍，有怒骂三流导演占便宜又没给资源的小明星拎着高跟鞋经过，在一张孩子们跳舞的照片前痛哭；有在周六日联欢派对喧闹的玩乐声中低头走过的人，扫一眼灰白色的熔岩河床，复又低头继续前行……蒋雪松装作前台小妹，守在橱窗后，观察着在这方格天地间路过的人。  
然后在撤展前一天，一个飘起了小雪，每个人都把手揣进兜里赶紧回家的旁傍晚，这个小小的展览迎来了一个让蒋雪松非常意外的人。  
“长泽先生！”蒋雪松很是惊喜，“好久不见！”  
“好久不见啊，雪松酱~”长泽裕生还是一贯的调调，随时能给你阳光灿烂的舒适，也能眨眼间完全消退，他向她露出一个单纯的好看笑容来，“我看了《火山口的舞蹈学校》，你辛苦了。”  
“辛苦是挺辛苦，但是很值得。”蒋雪松给他倒了一杯热茶，“喝杯茶暖和一下吧，都下雪了。”  
“是啊，我们就专门来拍雪景的。”长泽裕生接过茶杯，喝上一口，感叹道，“剧组都给我买热咖啡，但还是热茶比较适合我们东亚文化啊！”  
蒋雪松更惊讶了，“你是过来工作的啊？我以为你来度假？”  
“我在百老汇那边拍戏呢，今天下午没戏份就到处逛逛，我们真是有缘分啊！”长泽裕生指了指眼前一张晒成了半人大小的火山在半夜喷发的照片，“拍得很好看呢。”  
蒋雪松笑笑，但笑容里却多了一分无所谓的随意，“也只是好看而已，对吧？”  
“诶，你怎么知道我在想什么呢？”长泽裕生一点也没打算隐瞒，他瞪大眼睛地看着把他后半句话说出来的蒋雪松，颇感意外。  
“能拍得好看就不错了，管它什么意义呢！”蒋雪松笑更开了，“长泽先生，你说得对，我过得很幸福，这是我的幸运，所以我就展现美好幸福的眼睛看到的世界就行了。只要是真实的好看，哪怕是天上稍纵即逝的流星，说不定也会给什么痛苦的人们带来希望和愿景嘛！”  
“雪松酱，你真的变厉害了呢~~”长泽裕生鼓起了掌，他摸索了一下身上的口袋，掏出了一个用铁丝扭出来的花朵形状书签，“小小心意，送给你吧~~~”  
“谢谢……额……”蒋雪松第一反应是伸手去接，可手抬到一半却放下了，她把双手反握背后，有点插科打诨式地赔笑道，“我收下你的心意了，但是这花我不能收。”  
“嗯？为什么？”长泽裕生歪着头，非常疑惑。  
“我要是收了，我丈夫会吃醋的！”蒋雪松笑弯了眼睛，“他是天蝎座。”  
“丈夫？”长泽裕生重复了一遍确认自己没有听错，“你有丈夫了？！”  
“嗯，但是还请长泽先生保密。”蒋雪松做个“嘘”的手势，“等到合适的时间，我们会公开的。”  
“啊……中国人的思维真是很难理解啊……”长泽裕生搔搔头发表示不解，“在日本的娱乐圈，结婚大事，是要开记者招待会的，还要摆上金屏风呢！”  
“嗯，这世界上有很多不同的人，自然就有各种不同的想法。长泽先生，我们都还有很多事情要学习。”  
“那我也不应该邀请你去吃饭了，不然你的天蝎座丈夫会更加吃醋。”长泽裕生把花朵书签收好，他站直了身体，郑重其事地向蒋雪松鞠了个躬，“蒋雪松小姐，恭喜你结婚，祝福你们白头偕老，永远幸福。”  
“谢谢你，长泽先生。”蒋雪松由衷还礼，“希望你以后也能在人世间找到让你只想感叹幸福的东西。”  
“啊……这有点难度呢！也不是谁都这么幸运的啊！”长泽裕假装为难抱头，逗得蒋雪松直发笑，才正说道，“那我给你最后一个建议。”  
“嗯？”  
“做什么事情都应该做到极致，如果你想呈现幸福，就把你最~~~幸福的东西展现出来，不要怕别人说你炫耀，要有你一辈子都会幸福下去的勇气和自信。”长泽裕生再次深深鞠躬，“祝你以后都幸福快乐。”  
“嗯，我一定会的！”

过完农历年，《游乐园》也下档了，冯彧全身心投入了筹备韦然的原著——他把它改名为《动物园》，因为每个人都是困在俗世藩篱里的动物——他基本也放弃了在国内上映的希望，也就没有什么顾忌了，放开了手脚去“诱骗”各种对电影仍然有奋不顾身的热情的年轻人；雷天明，简青曦，庄思琴等等等等的演艺圈前辈也都多多少少地贡献了自己一份投资；而最让冯彧吃惊的是，卓盛娱乐居然也答应了注资，并且一投就是五千万。  
冯彧马上就想到了李玥玖，但自称毒唯的李玥玖这次却不那么毒了：“她都敢在机场那么大庭广众的地方跟你公开，算是赌上了自己的娱乐圈前途了，那何止五千万；我才不要输给她呢！”  
“小玖玖，如果我下一部电影还有妹妹，就让你来演吧。”  
“呸，我才不要捡她不要的角色呢！”李玥玖对一直安安静静坐在角落里橙汁的蒋雪松立下挑战书，“我告诉你，以后我一定会演得比你好，比你出色，比你拿更多的奖，我要证明我才是冯彧最出色的粉丝！我不会输给你的！”  
蒋雪松眨巴着眼睛迷蒙回答了“好”，李玥玖便“哼”了一声走了，她好一会感叹道：“年轻真好啊，这么有魄力，就是霸道了点儿……”  
“她是个好孩子，也会成为一个好演员的。”冯彧揉了揉蒋雪松的头发，“你当初也是这么霸道的好吗！”  
“那当然了，我不霸道一点你就被别人追走了！”  
“我哪有那么受欢迎……”  
“你有，你可好了，只是你自己不知道而已。”蒋雪松直起身体来，抬起手臂圈住他的脖子，“我好想让你看见我眼中的你，让你看看他有多么闪闪发光。”  
“……你今天有点奇怪啊？”冯彧心里是甜的，却又感觉到一丝不对劲，“怎么了？”  
“我想带你去一个地方。”蒋雪松笑眯眯地拿出一个眼罩，“但是得蒙眼。”  
冯彧五官都扭曲成了一块，“什么地方这么神秘啊？”  
“那你相信我吗？”  
“当然相信。”冯彧夺过眼罩来自己戴上，“那就麻烦你当导盲犬啦！”  
“你怎么还骂人是小狗呢！”  
“我没有！”  
两人说说笑笑地出了门，冯彧是真的全程都被遮了眼睛，他感觉自己被领上了车，车子一路开了大概二十分钟，在一片不那么平整的地面停下，然后蒋雪松又领着他下车，伴随着“路有点坑坑洼洼，你小心点”的嘱咐，一步步往前走。  
眼睛看不见，耳朵里听见了四周传来炒菜聊天的居民生活声，但都很远很模糊，像是隔了好些墙壁，脚步踩下去是砂砾和着学渣的咯吱咯吱，应该是一条小巷子，时间应该还是晚高峰，却没有人群在身边经过，这肯定是个七弯八绕的胡同深处，蒋雪松就是喜欢这种既能把自己隔绝起来，又不至于离群索居的地方。  
“到了没有啊？”冯彧感觉四周的明暗起了变化，应该是拐进了什么地方，“有点远啊？”  
“你站在这里别动，别睁开眼睛，我说睁开才睁开！”  
抓住他胳膊的手松开了，冯彧听见她打开一道闸门的声音，随后又被她领进了屋子里，这下子是真的完全暗了，连一点点光亮都没有了，他闻到了像是油漆，胶水，还有切割过的木料的味道，他感觉自己在一个工作间。  
“好了，你可以摘下眼罩啦！”  
听到蒋雪松欢快宣布，冯彧也就把眼罩摘了，他揉了揉眼睛适应灯光，但灯光并不是预想中的明亮白光，而是一片橙黄橘白的混合光影，在次第闪烁中投影出一个华丽梦幻到不似真实的奇异布景中，有的炽热，有的温暖，有的冷峻，有的忧郁，有的杀伐果断，有的嬉皮笑脸，一个不到80平方的正方形空间好像糅合了所有的人间情绪，彼此矛盾又彼此融合，最后和解成一片让人流泪的尘俗的幸福感。  
而这与世界和解的契机，是由他串连起来的——  
对，是字面意义上的他，是冯彧，是上百张冯彧的照片，它们有的规规矩矩地排成一长列，有的单独晒成巨大的单幅海报，有的以奇怪的几何形状排布，有的隐没在光影明暗之间；从拍摄现场到闲暇休息，从日常发呆到上台领奖，从搞怪可爱到认真肃杀，是他，是这九年来的他，是连他自己都未曾发现的各种各样的他！  
“这是我眼中的你。”蒋雪松从一片羽毛网后面走出来，她脱下了厚重的冬服，只穿着一袭贴身的白色裙子，“有人跟我说，如果我要表现幸福，就要把最极致的幸福呈现出来，我想了好久，我觉得，我最大的幸福就是你。”  
“……我也是。”冯彧两眼泛红，声音哽咽，他长长地吐了口气，强迫自己笑出来，“我曾经很害怕，如果你发现我不只是有好的一面，你会不会就受不了我了……可原来你比我更清楚我有多少面……嘿，你果然是艺术家嘛，比我敏感多了……”  
“哎哟，我的傻哥哥，你哭什么啊？”  
蒋雪松走上前去给他擦眼泪，但手一伸过去就被拉进了怀里，热烈得简直疯狂的吻落在她脸上身上，一切的语言和行动都融化在了这一片绚丽曼妙的灯光中，融化在这记录着他们相识的分分秒秒的回忆之中。  
他们还会创造出更多更多美好的幸福的回忆。  
“蒋雪松，”冯彧在粘稠的亲吻中清清楚楚地问道，“嫁给我，好吗？”  
之前他们去登记注册，是为了给蒋雪松安全感，而现在，蒋雪松明白了他终于也像她爱他一般强烈地想要独占着她了。  
她捧着他的脸用力亲了一下，“好~~”

下个星期一，冯彧和蒋雪松两人的个人微博以及官方微博都发了一张“邀请函”的图片，图片上只有一个二维码，扫了以后会得到一个地址，跟着这个地址走，就是蒋雪松给冯彧举办的个人摄影展览。  
在展览馆的入口，会有工作人员派发巧克力和纪念卡，上面写的是“欢迎莅临指导”，署名冯彧&蒋雪松伉俪；而摄影展览和冯彧看见的没有什么区别，只是在中庭处从屋顶垂下一条3米X 6米的巨型竖幅，竖幅上是两人的婚纱照。  
而出口处则摆放着两人的从恋爱到结婚的纪念相册，可供贩卖，只是负责卖相册的工作人员总在劝人买个三四本，任是铁杆CP粉都觉得有些过分——不过当她们翻到相册背面，看见 “所有收益捐赠国际儿童教育基金”时，就忍下了发微博吐槽的手，乖乖扫码了。

“雪松，这是今天的剧本，导演说最好能用重庆话演，你会说吗？”  
“我不会，但我应该能学，我哥之前拍一个电视剧也都是用重庆话演的。”  
“你还叫哥啊？”同行的工作人员打趣道，“都结婚了啊？”  
“人家韩国人也是结婚了都喊欧巴的啊，我就要喊他哥，怎么了吗？”蒋雪松笑了，她翻开剧本来标注台词，“这个词有点不是很顺……我能跟导演说说嘛？”  
“可以，导演也正在跟男主对词呢……对了，雪松，”工作人员问道，“你真的ok了吗，这可是有亲热戏的。”  
“我是演员，剧情需要就得拍啊，况且我是个已婚女艺人了，还怕有绯闻不成，我哥都没吃醋呢，你替我担心啥？”蒋雪松催促道，“别叨叨了，这综艺只给我们两天彩排时间，赶紧去找导演啦！”  
“你们这婚结得跟玩儿似的……”  
工作人员仍然在为他不能理解的情感嘟嘟囔囔，但蒋雪松却是心中透彻。  
冯彧今天已经作为监制和导演编剧一起去看拍摄《动物园》的场地了，她知道他已经成功了，从他决定做这件事开始，他就已经承担了一份比“演员”本质工作更伟大的责任。  
我可不能落后于他啊。  
蒋雪松嘴角掠过一抹温柔的笑，她推开门，走向了比从前更广阔的舞台。

【END】


End file.
